World Wrestling Characters
by TheLunaticChild
Summary: Welcome to the World Character Wrestling! This is a wrestling federation owned by the Mann Co. Company designed for superstars from all genres of entertainment – TV, movies, video games, sports, etc. Come on down and join the exciting thrills in wrestling universe you ever see! WWC is where the action never-end! (Suggestion are allowed)
1. WWC Draft Night

The screen shows the bystander walking around the road before swiftly turning its way towards the WWC with signboard written 'SOLD OUT' on a World Wrestling Characters. The camera then move towards the WWC sign.

* * *

The Titantron comes out as WWC General Managers, Redmund and Blutarch Mann where sitting on their life dispenser chair. They looked at them fans camera and was about to give an important announcement.

"Hello everyone to the first ever, World Wrestling Characters. We are a co-owner of this wrestling company and company-" Blutarch was interrupted by his brother Redmund.

"CO-OWNER!? There's no way I will be the same owner with you stanching, smelly old body Blu!"

"As unlikely I am about to agree." Blutarch took the paper in his hand and throw it away. "Who wrote the goddamn script of shit anyway?"

"Well, it was half true, we were unlike co-owner of World Wrestling Character company bringing all sorts of humans, heroes, villain, monsters and all type of people in different universe fighting to death-"

"There's no bloodshed in wrestling, Redmund."

"What? Who the bloody idiot idea to make our rivalry as a wrestling company?"

"That ratchet son of Hale! That boy give the blood idea after watching some random wrestling company! Seriously? ACW? CCW? And don't let me started on PCUW? That kids knows nothing on wrestling…"

"Ummm….sir…" A boy in a tux walked in as he looked at both of the rival brothers. "Aren't you suppose to continue the…announcement?"

"Who are you supposed to be?" Redmund asked the young boy who is around seventeen.

"Actually, it's my idea to bring out this WWC Company. It's those company that inspires me to do this-"

He was then interrupted by the Blutarch. "Blah blah blah! We don't care kid cause you're FIRED!"

"Actually I'm your boss…"

"…come again?" Both of the brother asked the young man.

"Well, I'm Kid and the General Manager of WWC while you're just my CEO Executive and sponsor for this…well…ratchet wrestling company…"

Both of the man were in silent as they looked at the boy. "So we're just CEO?"

"Yes, on two different brand of WWC….this was the Draft Night. That was supposed to be the announcement…which you forgot…" Kid stated slowly as he held Ebony & Ivory that he 'borrow' from Dante. "Now if you excuse you….MAKE IT OFFICIAL NOW!"

"OKAY, OKAY!" Blutarch and Redmund shriek in fear as they turned they face towards the camera. "We were proud to present the first ever WORLD WRESTLING CHARACTERS DRAFT NIGHT! It begins now!"

"…good…" Kid replied as the Titantron vanished that lead the watcher to watch the opening for the night.

* * *

 **[It's a truth that in love and war, World's collide and heart get broken,  
I want to live like I know I'm dying, Take up my cross, not be afraid  
Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?  
And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin',  
Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,  
I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me,  
Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,  
Everything's about to change.  
I feel it my veins in my veins, its not going away,  
Everything's about to change.]**

* * *

"War of Change" by Thousand Foot Krutch blares in the WWC Arena in New York City, New York, Earth-23(Another Universe where Wrestling rules all) as WWC Monday Night Hydro kicks off! Blue pyrotechnic jet into the air from the stage before yellow with a little blue fireworks go off literally on the stage; then white pyro goes off three times at the middle before diagonally pattern at the each side of the stage. The WWC sign shots of two blue and white fireworks jet into the air before an enormous blue blast of a pyro goes off on stage, ended the opening display.

"WHOA! That was amazing!" A boy in black suit with blue t-shirt in it shouted in happiness as he looked at the standing crowd which probably about 20,000 people in the WWC Arena built by Tony Stark.

"Indeed it is!" His partner were only wearing a black jacket and red undershirt while wearing pair of glasses. "We welcome you to our first ever World Wrestling Characters were people around the multiverse battle in the ring of honor!"

"You just make a wrestling pun..." His friend deadpanned by his friend way for a joke. "I'm Adam Kross-"

"Not real name."

"Shut up! He's Ignus Redfield-"

"Also not real name."

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP INTERRUPTING MY OPENING!?" Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. "Joining both of us by the ringside were host of the famous game shows with big balls! From _WipeOut_ to WWC, it's John Anderson and John Henson! How are you doing gentleman?"

"It's incredible indeed as this was our first time commentating on the real sports other than our game show." John. A said while looking at the younger commentator. "How about you John?"

"Well, John." John. H looked at his friend with a cocky smile. "I'm one of the people who were lucky one to see a wrestling match…FOR FREE! And I am excited to see our wide variation of wrestler from entire universe will take part on this grand wrestling company."

"We're apparently still new to this but always dream big. Well, to all your folks out there we were now and always be at WWC Arena created by the Stark Industries."

"Once a weapon manufactory and now…cologne and toothbrush for everyone who need…"

"They make cologne!?" Ignus asked the WipeOut snarky host. "I didn't know that."

"Whatever that is, we still have a show to run. Just like the announcement earlier tonight, we are having a Draft Night!" Adam exclaimed as he looked at the camera. "For people who new to this maybe asking 'What is Draft Night?' Scratch head, scratch head." Ignus deadpanned at this.

"Do you need to add those words?"

Nighthowl shrugs at it. John. H then asked, "Actually, John. I don't quite get it?"

"Don't you read the resume when we were about to sign up for our commentator career?"

"Well just like the internet, I skip all rules a press 'accept all rules above'!"

Everyone on the announcer table deadpanned at his statement. John. A shook his head as he already knew his partner attitude. "Well for starter, right now we at the blank state of the WWC Company as there tonight are brand split."

"Yes, as you see earlier, Blutarch and Redmund were the CEO Executive of their respective brand. Mr. Blu were general manager of the blue colored brand called Hydro while Redmund got his red colored brand which is Carbon." Adam continued as he took a sip of his favorite cappuccino in a green mug with 'Ozpin Creed' on it.

"How this draft thing works?"

"Well for starter, after a matches, announcement will be made by those general managers." Its Orion turns to explain to John. H and the viewers. "Each of them will take turn on choosing five wrestler to be in the roster. It doesn't matter if it was Warrior, male wrestler or Amazon, female wrestler."

"And what's make it's interesting is they could pick them via individual or as team. Which means, the Avengers could break up as Captain America and Iron Man was in different brand or the manager took the whole team ASAP." John. H was interested with the draft system as John. A told him. "And also Superman, Goku and Saitama can't be draft."

"Blast!"

"Those guys would destroy the arena with a single punch. I will not take risk of it…" Adam shuddered, thinking those powerhouse were in the ring. "Also, they will always win so that's count as no, no in this WWC."

"But unlike the other two, Master Roshi will also be in the Draft Night!" Ignus stated.

"What's that old turtle pervert bastards have to with this event?" John. H raised an eyebrows in this.

"Well, like WWE had NXT, WWC had their own rookie wrestling division. That means it was his choice to let his 'students' comes out from the world of rookieness. WWC was once a one big indie wrestling so we also want to be in a bigger picture!" Adam stated with a smile. "We will see whose life going to change in the WWC."

"And I guess we will be together in one table in Hydro…" Ignus sighed as he going to stay with his friend/rival in gaming.

"Well, amazingly we started off the WWC with the first pick of Draft Night!" John. A pointed out as the screen shows Master Roshi in the white room as he sat on the table holding a tablet while looking at both of the General Manager.

* * *

"We are now initiating the first WWC Draft Night with Redmund taking his first pick for Carbon-"

"Wait, the minute, turtle." Blutarch interrupted, totally angered as his twin brother got to pick first. "Why he got to pick first?"

"Stop yapping Blutarch!" Redmund spat back as he looked at Master Roshi. "Well old man, (You're old too Mr. Red) for my first pick, I will take the exclusive…I repeat exclusive pick from the team division!"

"So, Mr. Red took his opportunity to get a full stable in his brand. Who will they be?" Adam pondered a bit.

"I pick the League of Justice!" Redmund shouted proudly as he took the first big pick from his brother.

"You mean DC Justice League-" Master Roshi sweatdropped at this.

"SAME THING!"

"WOW! That's a big pick from Mr. Red indeed!" Ignus said as they saw the picture of Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern on the Titantron with a red background.

"Huh! You call that a big pick? If only there's Superman there," Blutarch taunted as he looked at Roshi. "Two can play with that game. I choose the MARVEL own Avengers!"

Titantron shows only the main Avengers as it was Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Widow in it, making the others confused as they sworn that there's a lot more people should be there.

The blue clad Mann was outraged by the wrestler that he got. "WHAT IS THIS!? I was supposed to get a lot more than that!"

"Well to bad Mr. Blu." Roshi snickered as he ran his hand through his moustache. "Some of them will still be in lower league."

"Bullshit!"

"I choose the Joker and Harley Quinn!" Redmund quickly said with a grin in his face.

"Your wish was granted!" As Roshi said that, the picture shows Joker and his assistant Harley Quinn in their Suicide Squad attire, drafted in the Carbon.

"HEY! THAT WAS A DOUBLE PICK! HE CHEATED!" Blutarch shouted as Redmund realized that two of those were different but he knew, Harley we go anyway Joker go.

"Well, they're an official team in Oxy." Roshi explained making the blue manager angrier.

Blutarch gritted his teeth as the man already claimed the Gotham greatest criminal. The others probably join him after this so he had to use the other villain. "Fine! You can have the joke as I take the Son of Laufey, Loki Laufeyson!"

A single picture of the Norse Trickster God appeared as he was now part of WWC Hydro. "How you like that for a pick!?"

"Really that's it? You could done better!" Redmund taunted. "Well, let's started off with something from space…a certain Sith perhaps…"

Some of the crowds' cheers as they knew who Redmund talked about as he announced another wrestler which they guested it right; Darth Vader!

Blutarch was shocked at the pick as he didn't know which to choose anymore. He then smiled as he thought of something. "Well, well. You took something from the Dark Side? Really great…but not enough...HE-MAN WILL BE IN HYDRO!"

"Wow! 80s showed up in his choice!" John. A smiled as he remembered the old day of the shows. "I couldn't believe they will be in the same ring with us!"

"I see…you choose that powerful man? Well, let see what happen if I pick…THE BOY WHO LIVED!" Redmund took out a Harry Potter book, showing that he picked him as one of his wrestler.

"Why didn't I think of that!? Never mind." He then glared at his rival/brother. "Well, my other lucky pick will be…a leader of a nation." This makes his brother little intrigued with his claim.

"DOCTOR VICTOR VON DOOM! Where are you?" Blutarch called as the picture shows the internet horror attraction in the screen.

"Latvaria? Really Mr Blu? Really?" Adam shuddered at the sight of the faceless entity.

"That's you call scary? Jason Voorhees says nah!" Redmund laughed before realizing what he done. "Wait, is that my last pick!?"

"Hah! You fool! I know you would make a mistake." Blutarch laughed as he showed the mercenary. "And I got a chance to draft pick mah boy in this brand."

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I WANT REPICK! I WANT REPICK!" Redmund demanded, only to see the Mercenaries of TF2 were drafted to Hydro without Scout at least.

"That's it folks for our first pick of the day! Stay tune for more pick after the match!" Roshi stated as the screen shows a match card of some sorts of 6-man tag team match. It was Captain America, Iron Man and Thor against Batman, Flash and Green Arrow.

"Wow! What a pick indeed!" Adam shouted as he looked at his colleagues. "Lots of wrestler will be going to be with our brand!"

"It was indeed interesting and next will be a 6-Man Elimination Tag Team match. A dream match for those superheroes fanboys out there!" Ignus smiled at the match up. "Avengers of Hydro vs Carbon's Justice League."

* * *

~Commercial Break~ (Go watch Old Spices ad)

"Hello and welcome to WWC Draft Night! And we on our way for our first match of the night."

[Patriot by Jim Johnston plays]

Steve Roger mostly known as Captain America stood on his stage looking at the cheering crowds with a smile. He put his hand in his chest in Jack Swagger manner followed by his fans and says **"WE THE PEOPLE!"**

"God bless America!" John. H said as he also one of the fan who join the cheers.

An announcer on the ring wearing a brown suit look at the camera with a smile. "The following 6-Man Elimination Tag Team match is schedule for one fall! Introducing first, making his way to ring. From Manhattan, New York, weighting at 220 pounds. He is the First Avenger, Captain America!"

"We have a war veteran, a super soldier, now wrestler to be in the same arena as us!" Adam was glee to so the man in star and stripes getting into the ring.

"Stop fanboying at here! We are at the middle of the show!" Ignus grumbled as he shove his excited friend away. "We supposed to be professional!"

"Never mind that! I'm also a superhero fanboy!" John. H shows up wearing a shirt with Captain America picture on his it.

"When did you have a wardrobe change?" John. A raised an eyebrow as he asked his host.

"Never knew when you need this shirt when the time comes."

Captain America stood near on a turnbuckle and put his hand on the chest once again to say the catchphrase with his fan.

The big screen shows Captain America status in WWC.

* * *

NAME: [The First Avenger] Captain America  
FROM: Manhattan, New York,  
WEIGHT: 220 lbs.  
SIGNATURE: American Slam (Triple German Suplex), Star Spangled Dive (Diving Moonsault)  
FINISHER: American Hero Slam (Wrestling Hero Slam), Avenger Shield Lock (Ankle Lock)  
THEME: Patriot by Jim Johnston

* * *

[Here's Comes The Money by Naughty by Nature plays]

 **[Here comes the money (Here we go, money, Uh)**

 **Here comes the money!**

 **Money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money!]**

Iron Man comes in via his suit as he landed down as Deadpool called it 'Superhero Landing' on the stage while looking at the crowds. Under his helmet, he was smiling smugly as he receive a positive reaction.

"And his partner, residing at Stark Tower, 'The Invincible' Iron Man!" Fizz announced the armored man as flew his way to his superhero partner in the ring. Captain can only shook his head in amusement as he look at Tony wearing his so called 'Wrestling Armor'.

"Is it fair to use…you know…ARMOR to fight in the ring?" Ignus asked his fellow commentator.

"Armor King has armor." Adam stated as he sips his tea.

"I know but-"

"Who cares! We have a multibillionaire in our ring and this is his 'BUILDING' so it respect it, Redfield! God!" Now wearing what it seems to be an Iron Man exclusive necklace? John. H interrupted the gamer's statement.

"You need to show off, Tony?" Captain asked in ring as he smiled at him.

"Hey, got come out in a bang, am I right?" Tony smirked under his suit as the screen also shows his status.

* * *

NAME: [The Invincible] Iron Man (Tony Stark)  
FROM: residing at Stark Tower  
WEIGHT: 225 lbs; in armor 425 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Avenging Punch (Outlaw Punch), UniBeam Slam (Swinging Scoop Slam)  
FINISHER: Iron Man Stunner (Stone Cold Stunner)  
THEME: Here's Comes The Money by Naughty by Nature

* * *

[Hellfire by CFO$ plays]

As the song started, the light goes dims as they screen shows a couple of landscape of Asgards, the table where the Vikings of Valhalla ate and eventually stopped at a hand holding a small hammer, Mjolnir and then shows a thunderstorm image with Thor of Asgard on it. Everyone cheered as there's a highlight on the stage with the God of Thunder himself, Thor standing there. Did I tell you there's a flash of lightning?

He open his arms wide then shouted, **"FOR ASGARD!"** which make the rooms roared them same way. Thor smirked and began to make his way down the ramp.

"And their partner, making his way to the ring, from Asgard, weighting at 150 pounds. The God of Thunder, THOR ODINSON!" Fizz announced as the crowds goes crazy on the amazing entrance while Thor let some of his followers or worshipers touched him while his status were shown in the screen.

* * *

NAME: [The God of Thunder] Thor Odinson  
FROM: Asgard  
WEIGHT: 150 lbs.  
SIGNATURE: Kick Of Asgard (Brogue Kick)  
FINISHER: Mjolnir (Celtic Cross)  
THEME: Hellfire by CFO$

* * *

In ring, Tony was jealous by the Asgardian God as he looked at Steve. "How come Thor have more popularity than me?"

"Because he was a Norse Mythology long ago." Captain America explained him. "It's the reason why he got many worshipper…"

"If I carry Mjolnir, I became the ruler of Asgard."

"You still talking about that?"

"Hey! He issued the challenge before me!"

Thor got in the ring as he smiled at his heroic group of Avengers as WWC immediately chanting 'This Is Awesome!' towards the group of heroes before the light goes out once more.

"What's with the light? Are we having a disco night or something?" John. H joked at the light system.

"Well, this is odd? Thor already done his act…which means…" Orion pondered before realizing whose entrance will be.

" **I'M BATMAN!"** The screen shows Batman Logo on it, making the crowds goes wild as his theme song started.

[Electrifying by Jim Johnston plays]

"Are you electrified Ignus?" Adam asked, making his partner confused with his question.

"What are you-"

"CAUSE DO YOU SMELL WHAT BATMAN'S COOKING?"

"No…"

"Indeed, go bake something…" Adam was indeed hungry as he hold out a plate.

"What?"

"He saying that the Bats is here!" John. A explained at him.

A video of Batman driving his Batmobile in the highway before coming in the WWC Arena garage and parked at the space the near the ramp. Batman then comes out looking at the Avengers with a menacing look. He then jumped out of his vehicle and walked towards the ring.

"And their opponent, walking to the ring, from Gotham City, weighting at 210 pounds, 'The Dark Knight' Batman!" Fizz announced as he shuddered a bit by the aura that the Dark Knight gave.

* * *

NAME: [Dark Knight] Batman  
FROM: Gotham City  
WEIGHT: 210 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Darkest Hour (Float-over DDT), Gotham Shoulderbreaker (Running shoulderbreaker)  
FINISHER: The Justice's Elbow (Running delayed high-impact elbow drop, with theatrics, usually preceded by a spinebuster), Bat Bottom (Fall forward lifting side slam)  
THEME: Electrifying by CFO$

* * *

The Dark Knight stopped at end of the ramp before looking at the entrance, waiting for his league to come in to join the fight.

 **[You think you know me]**

[Metalingus by Alter Bridge plays]

Smokes rise out from the stage as it gave Edge vibes in the arena before the Fastest Man Alive walked out from it while his head looking down before raising it including his hand up in the air, gaining cheers from everyone around them.

 **[** **On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all behind  
On this day its so real to me  
Everything has come to life  
Another chance to chase a dream  
Another chance to feel  
Chance to feel alive]**

As much as Flash want to run down and face his opponent, he saw Batman standing at the end of the ramp and decided to walk down and join him.

"And his partner, from Central City, weighting at 179 pound, 'The Fastest Man Alive' The Flash!"

* * *

NAME: [The Fastest Man Alive] The Flash  
FROM: Central City  
WEIGHT: 179 pound  
SIGNATURE: Flash-O-Matic (Sitout rear mat slam), Flashcator (Kneeling inverted sharpshooter)  
FINISHER: Lightning Spear, Flashcution (Lifting DDT)

* * *

They waited for their final member of the team as the theme song for the heroes once again being played with new wrestler.

 **[Go!]**

Green Arrow comes out while bringing his trusted bow. Eventually, he's about to the a little shows as he was holding a punching glove aided arrow and aimed at a target up in the air. He immediately shot it down as a flag with Justice League Association flag came down off it.

 **[If you close your eyes, Your life, a naked truth revealed,  
Dreams you never lived and scars never healed  
(Scars never healed)  
In the darkness life will take you to the other side,  
And find me waiting there you'll see if you just close your eyes.  
If you just close your eyes.  
(If you just close your eyes)]**

"And their partner, from Star City, weighing 195 pound, Green Arrow!" Fizz announced the final contestant of partner as the Justice League stand at the apron of the opposite sides of apron from the Avengers as they got in and stay at their respective corner.

* * *

NAME: Green Arrow (Oliver Queen)  
FROM: Star City  
WEIGHT: 195 lbs.  
SIGNATURE: Justice Uppercut (Diving European uppercut), Green Scenery (Diving crossbody), Headshot (Diving Headbutt)  
FINISHER: Killing Arrow (Elevated double chickenwing to inverted double underhook facebuster), Final Shot Splash (Frog Splash)  
THEME: Just Close Your Eyes by James A. Johnston, Jim Johnston and Story Of The Year

* * *

"Wow! This is crazy! It's a dream match in the entire UNIVERSE! After AJ Styles vs John Cena of course."

"That's your dream match?" John. H looked at Adam as he was joking.

"Joke or not, this is a dream match of the centuries. The Avengers are about to face the also well-known heroes association, Justice League! In wrestling ring that is…" John. A stated as the tense already set in the mind of everyone. The crowds are getting wild by this match up as they were now chanting another chant.

"LET'S GO JL! AVENGERS! LET'S GO JL! AVENGERS!" They kept cheering without the match even started yet.

"This is nuts! The crowds is crazy!" Adam commented as he look at the fans.

"It's sure is mate! Who is going dominate each other tonight in Draft Night!?" John. A stated as the bell ranged, indicating the match already started. It was multibillionaire battle as Tony Stark were now face-to-face with Green Arrow.

"WE WANT BATMAN! WE WANT BATMAN!" The crowds chanted as Green Arrow laughed at it. He pointed at Batman who was standing at the apron at his corners.

"You want him?"

"YES!"

"You really want him!?" Green Arrow asked his the fans as they began to chanting 'Yes!'.

"Oh god! The Yes Virus is here!" John. H joked as he looked at the fans.

Green Arrow shrugged before tagging the Dark Knight earning a cheers from them. Batman jumped in and walk to the middle. He began a tie-up with Iron Man as those two tries to overpower each other. Batman wins the tie-up and caught him in Side Headlock. He was then been pushed aside by Tony as he escaped from the hold.

Tony laughed a bit before tagging in Captain America, the master of submission. Steve comes in as he raised his hand a bit, followed by Batman but immediately being caught by Roger's own Side Headlock. Roger throws him on the mat with Headlock Takedown.

Batman counter it by rolls Captain America over and has his shoulder down. The ref began to count…

1…

But Steve raised his arms quickly and turn the Bats around for a pin. Batman saw this and immediately take action by punching the Super Soldier straight to the face, making him stood a little. Batman grabs him and pushes him towards the rope. As the soldier run back towards the Dark Knight, Roger turns the tide and gave a lariat to him.

"What an attack!" John. A said as he witnessing the match. John. H smiled at it before saying, "I know that the Bats is a master of multiple martial art but damn that was hurt!"

"Indeed it is John. And it's look like Captain America bringing the fallen bats towards the Avengers." Orion observed as throw the Dark Knight to the turnbuckle before tagging in Iron Man.

"It doesn't seems good for the DC teams!" Adam stated.

"For the DC teams yes, but for the Avengers, they're being dominant in this match!" John. A added as he saw Steve still hold the arms of Batman before his by kick to the gut by Tony.

Iron man then do a Front Facelock before giving him a Knee Strike. Batman fallen to his knee before being given a beat boot. Tony raise his arms up in the air, showing up his pride. Some crowds gave a negative response while some gave him cheers. Steve groaned at this while Thor laughed at his behavior.

"Look at him showing off his pride!" John. A commented at the arrogance of Iron Man.

"Come on! He's do just fine with his works and we need to appreciate him." John. H clapped his hand at the man.

"But it might bite back on his ass, look!" Orion pointed out as Batman stood up while Iron Man was distracted. He then do a Groggy Grapple from Behind before giving him a German Suplex on the Marvel hero. Crowds cheered loudly as both of the heroes were down. Batman make his way towards his corner before tagging him Oliver.

Tony also leaped towards his side tagging Captain America in. The Archer and The Super Soldier ran to the middle as Steve tried to give a lariat but Oliver ducked it. He then use the rope and ran towards Steve, who turned around to before being given a Neckbreaker.

"What a maneuver by Green Arrow of Star City!" Adam commented as he saw the man clad in green Wrestling Hero Stomp on Steve abdomen and finish it with an elbow drop before trying for a pin.

1…

…2…

Steve kicks out from it as Oliver look at the official.

"Agh! So close!" The gamer in commentator sighed.

"And I thought this was the end but Steve continue on fighting for the Avenger!" John. A commented as he looked at the man in green who grapples and tried for a Crucifix Pin but Steve rolled around for a pin for himself. The ref counted one as Oliver rolled once more but stood up to give a knee to the face…but he being caught by Captain America.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He smirked before giving a clothesline, turning the tight around once more.

"WOW DID YOU SEE THAT!?" John. A exclaimed from the acceleration of the match.

"If Green Arrow was a mannequin, his head already fly off!" John. H joked about it.

"That's terrible," Adam looked at the WipeOut host. "Who even want to be a lifeless doll!?"

"Sasori," Ignus named one, followed by both of the Johns.

"Pinocchio,"

"Chucky,"

"OKAY! I get, don't rub it all in my face!"

"Woody,"

"COME ON!"

"We continue after this short break!" Ignus said as he was being strangled by Adam.

* * *

~Commercial Break by Stark Industries~

"We're a back live at WWC Arena as we are watching the Avengers vs DC own Justice League," John. A stated. "But it's seems that Avengers still dominating in this match as The First Avenger, Capt. America trying to make Green Arrow tap out in submission."

Green Arrow was now trapped in Achilles Tendon Lock as Capt. America trying to make him tap out. Justice League team trying to find make their partner.

"Come on, Oliver! Tag now!" Flash shouted as he's trying to reach for him.

"Get up, son." Batman kicked the mat for the encouragement but Oliver couldn't take it and gave in.

"Green Arrow has been eliminated!" Fizz announced from the timekeeper place.

"And one down for Justice League," Adam cringed as Steve let go of poor eliminated Queen. Rogers stood up only to been given a Lightning Spear by the Flash who just run in the ring. He then go for a pin.

"God! Lightning Spear connected!" Ignus exclaimed. "He's going for a pin!"

"NO WAY!" John. H looked at the man in red.

1…

…2…

3!

"Captain America has been eliminated." Fizz announced.

"No! No! No!" John. H tried to process what was happen. "How could Capt been eliminated already? I call cheat!"

"It was indeed a good strategy by Flash, John." John. A calmed his friend down.

"Well, no matter what happen now, Roger is already out of the match! That's leave Bats, Flash versus Tony and Thor!"

The powerhouse of the group came in from the apron engage a tie-in with Flash, clearly overpowered him with a quick grapple and go for Overhand Punch. He then continue with Vionic Punch and a kick to to gut aending with an elbow smash.

"Odin's beard, he's demolishing Allen like nothing!" Adam said as he was amazed by the God of Thunder's strength.

"Tag me in Barry!" Batman said. Flash tried to run for it but being grappled from behind and was given snapmare. Thor caught him once again with Side Headlock before taking him down with Backbreaker.

"Damn! That Impact." John. A shouted. "He probably broke his back!"

"Hey, it's supposed to be Bane and Batman not Flash and Thor!?" John. H joked a bit while Adam groaned.

"Really, Henson?"

"Hey, Avengers is winning so I don't care."

Thor pick up Barry from the mat for another attack but Flash counter it with a sudden DDT! Both of the remaining member of their respective team shouted them for an immediate tag.

"BOTH OF THEM ARE DOWN!" John. A continue with commentating. "This is the advantage that Justice League need!"

Barry dragged his way towards Batman while Thor still on the mat. Tony keep calling for his name as the Asgardian god tried to get up. Unfortunately, Barry already make a Hot Tag with Batman as Thor was about to stand up, he was introduce with Wayne's strike attack. He started with head punch followed by gut kick, a backhand chop, a gut punch and end it with reversed elbow smash.

Thor fall was again to the mat making the crowds goes wild. They knew what Batman is going to do. After all, he have the intro. He run the rope, jumping over the blonde and continue to run to another rope before stopping near the god…..and serve the Justice's Elbow.

"JUSTICE'S ELBOW! JUSTICE'S ELBOW HAD GO DOWN!" Ignus exclaimed in excitement while John. H groaned for another lose.

"What!? No!"

"He's going to pin, will he make it!" John. A commented as he saw the Batman raised his leg.

"He better not!? KICK OUT THOR! KICK OUT!"

1…

…2...

THOR KICK'S OUT in 2.55! The Avengers's fans cheered as the Batman's fans groaned in annoyance as Thor manage to save himself from elimination.

Batman looked at the official as he was couldn't believe that God of Thunder manage to survive his hit. He took the chance to deal another blow before as Thor was picked by the Bats but Thor use a Belly-To Belly Suplex on the Bats. Giving him a chance to tag Iron Man.

Tony Stark came in once more as the Dark Knight stood, who guarded the first punch from the man in armor. Batman and Iron Man traded blow as the punch each other before Batman took Iron Man for the Darkest Hour but Iron Man spun around and grapple him for a back suplex.

He arched a bit to go for a pin which the ref counted as two because Batman manage to kick out.

"Man, this match was intense and this was only the first one!" Ignus looked at the writer.

"Indeed it is! We yet to see another elimination by any of the wrestler. If one of them hit the finisher, it's probably going to be over!" Adam responded, giving in the detail of the match. John Anderson nodded at the younger boy before looking at the match once more.

Iron Man throw Batman of the ring, making him fall the floor. John. H saw this and look at the Stark. "Oh no! He going to fly!"

"He really going to do it!"

Tony measuring his opponent, as ref started the count out for the bat. He ran to the rope before making his way towards the direction where's Batman fall…JUMPED over it and tagged Thor at the same time…BUT Batman dodged it making Iron Man suicide dive was literally suicide!

"It didn't hit!" John. H said in disappointment. Batman took Iron Man and shove him back in the ring. He was about to join in, which he made it but stuck on the rope, being grappled by Thor!

Adam was shocked by this, so was the fans. "Wow! That was dirty!"

"But the tag was made already made so, it's legal!" Ignus argued back as Thor began to beat his chest repeatedly! The crowds were counting for every hit been made.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10!" At the tenth hit, he Bats go. But the Bat faked it, turned around and bring him back to the in-ring. Batman looked at Thor who groggily stood up before being hit by BAT'S GOTHAM!

"THERE IT IS! THERE IS IT! THE INFAMOUS ROCK BOTTOM!" Adam shouted in glee.

"Noooooooo! Why must be like this!?" John. H was disappointed as Thor was being pinned Wayne in disguise.

1…

…2…

3!

"TKO! Thor's out cold from Gotham's own Batman!" Ignus commented.

"OH LOOK OUT!" John. A shouted as he saw Batman turned, only to been hit by IRON MAN STUNNER! "Shade of Austin! Shade of Steve Austin!"

"Why the hell, he had Shane-O-Mac song if he had rattlesnake finisher!?" Adam asked Anderson. John smiled at this as he responded.

"I don't care but as long as bats gone, it's okay for me. SAYONARA KNIGHT!"

Iron Man go for a pin on the Dark Knight with 1…

…2…

3!

The Dark Knight was defeated by TONY FREAKIN STARK!? The fans was shocked as Batman was eliminated by the man in a suit. Batman's fanboy raged as their favorite wrestler/hero was out from the match.

Hope seems lose for Justice League side but from out of nowhere, Barry Allen was still in the match and go for another spear, now on the Stark!

"NO, HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT HIM!?" John. H was shocked by this as he saw the man in red pinned Tony. "KICK OUT STARK! KICK IT!"

"Well, this is…"

1…

…2…

…KICK OUT! IRON MAN KICK OUT! "CHEC-WHAT!?" Adam was stupefied by this.

"HAH! IT'S NOT THE END!"

Flash huffed as he questioned by the referee as he could've sworn that he going to get a three. He look around as Tony was still down on the mat. He pick it up, to go for Flashcution. Iron Man caught him off guard by kicking him by the gut and one more IRON MAN STUNNER ON THE FASTEST MAN ALIVE! John Henson was the happiest man of the announcer table.

"Avengers won! Avengers won!"

"Crowds is mad! Crowds is mad!" Adam looked at the crowds.

"This is only wrestling match…not superpowered so it was unpredictable who are going to win this!" Ignus looked at the ending match.

"This is it!" Adam waited for it as Tony going for the final pin! 1…

…2…

…..3! The bell rings indicating the match was over.

[Here's Comes The Money by Naughty by Nature plays]

"The winner of this match, the Avengers!" Fizz announced as Tony stood up, raising his arms up in the air for the cheers of the fans. He also receive negative response but most of them accept it as it was only a friendly match. Tony give a hand to Flash, showing some sportsmanship towards him.

"You done well, Barry." Tony helped him up. "No hard feelings, okay?"

"No beef between us. You did great." Flash smiled back as they both raised they hand, showing that everyone a winner.

"Well! This was a heart-warming ending!" Adam smiled as he gave was also glad that the both team are in good terms.

"But it's not end yet because the draft coming right up after the short break." John. A announced as people already had their attention on the Titantron.

* * *

~Commercial Break by Cookie Monster~

A door with 'The Merc with a Mouth only' sign was shown in the Titantron as WWC Universe as the door were open up by the man himself…

"DEADPOOL IN WWC, BABY!" He walked out and looked at the cameraman. "Bob, what are you doing here? I thought you are with Hydra? Could it be…you are my personal cameraman?! SWEET I CAN MAKE FREE ADULT VIDEO FEATURING ME!"

"No! That's a bad idea!" Adam cringed at it the suggestion as the others were laughing at his antics.

"But seriously no…" Ignus agreed with his partners and join in the cringe.

"Hey! Both of you on the table, shut up! A man can dream!" Deadpool looked at the camera shocking both of the commentator. "Now, let's make our way to GM room and give a hello to my fist because of not drafting me yet! I don't want to stick in Lower Bracket with those loser including new rebooted SPIDERMAN!"

"How do he-?" John Anderson was about to question before being interrupted by John Henson.

"Don't ask John. That is what he is."

"Follow me Bob as we make our way to destiny!" Deadpool demand the cameraman to follow him to the GM room. He now appeared at place with a crates all over and heard some laughter in the place. Camera turned and saw the Mann. Co Mercenary laughing at the youngest one as he didn't get to join the fun.

"Ay, look lads." Demoman called out his gang and looked at the Merc with a Mouth.

"DEADPOOL!" The REDs shouted together as their fellow mercenary from Marvel smiled under his mask.

"Hey! Boys! What's matter with the Boston boy?"

Spy then got up as he puffed some smoke. "It's an unfortunate news for young scout, as he didn't make it to the draft."

"I don't wanna stick in the crap!" Scout scoffed as he stood up while bringing his favorite bat. "I'm going to hang out in the café…my drunk myself with Bonk…"

The Merc try to call back their fellow friend. Deadpool than looked at them with raised eyebrows. "You guys have been drafted in? Which one?"

"Carbon, mate. Better go to GM Room cause boss going to start the draft already." Sniper told him, making the Canadian make his way towards the room as Soldier yelled, "GET YOUR ASS HERE, YOU CANADIAN!"

* * *

"Oh boy, Wade is going to be mad…" Adam commented as he saw Deadpool barge in the the room, making the door fall down from its frame.

"Bloody cricket!" Blutarch looked at his side and saw the man in red looking mad. He then put his guns at the BLU owner.

"Why the fucking hell, I'm not yet to be drafted!?" He threaten him. "If you don't, I'll not hesitated to pull the bloody trigger!"

"Wait, how the hell he got the gun?" Ignus shouted from his table while Adam spitted out his coffee.

"Kroos! That's disgusting!" John. H move away from the writer even though he was already sitting the other side of the table.

"Sorry John." Adam apologized at him.

"Non-taken."

"He's talking to me, John." John. H deadpanned at his stoic friend besides him.

"Well, he's actually making his first pick for the draft but seems you interrupt it….you will earn your spot for it." Master Roshi said. "Hey, Kid's word. I just received it from the tablet."

"WHAT?!" Deadpool looked at the camera. "I knew it was your plan, Kid! I'll tell your secret identity!"

"If you tell his secret identity, you lose your shot on this story…he said…"

"FUCK!" Deadpool sighed before looking at the turtle. " . !?"

Roshi saw the title card and saw it was Deadpool vs…DAN HIBIKI!?

"DAN HIBIKI!? He's screwed! Welcome to Hydro, Wade Wilson!" Adam cheered as everyone cheered for the Merc with Mouth as well.

"Really? That pinky? I bit him in second just watch WWC UNIVERSE!" He walked out leaving the others to continue the draft.

"That was something…."Roshi stated before looking at Redmund. "I think it was your turn Mr. Red."

"Indeed it was. I'll pick…THE WINCHESTER!" The girls in the crowds cheered as they saw the picture of Sam and Dean from Supernatural was on the Titantron, showing that they're in the Carbon.

"…Oh…My turn?" Blutarch out from his stupor after the shocking appearance with Deadpool. "Fine! You choose family, I choose a family. Come fort the Mishima Family!"

The crowds boos at both of the Mishima as their picture were shown in the screen.

"Well, well, well. Did you forget that we have amazons in this industries?" He snickered as he look at his twin brother. "Hermoine Granger will be in my brand!"

It's the boys turns to cheers as the picture of beautiful Gryffindor girl shown in the picture.

"Woo!" Adam smiled a bit before realizing that he was in Hydro while the woman was in Carbon. "Goddamn!"

"I do remember and I will choose my own amazon. Why one if we could have two?" Blutarch replied his brother with a snicker. "Am I right, Williams Sister?"

Redmund eyes widened as he saw his brother make a pick.

"OOOOHHH. We have our own sexiness!" Ignus smiled at this while Adam hit him.

"Hentai."

"You're the one who watch hentai!"

"HEY!"

"Okay…that's too much for me to know…" J. Anderson swiped his sweat on his head. The conversation got weirder every second.

"Oh, why you!" He gritted his teeth as he was thinking someone else for a pick. "Well how about I gave you my third pick, Amazon!"

"And who that might be?" Blutarch taunted.

"Cat Woman."

"FOR THE LOVE OF!"

"My, my this is getting hot!" Adam laughed at this.

"Now who's the pervert, you stupid idiot?!" Ignus retorted a bit.

"Okay, okay fine! I'm going with the Red Skull." He grinned evilly as the picture shown another Red Skull with Hydra logo on his background. They crowds gave him the biggest boos in the WWC Arena. "It will be impossible for you to beat me now!"

"Impossible? Nothing will be impossible for this man!" Redmund says as he shows the picture of Ethan Hunt in his hand. "Cause he'll do it anyway."

"WHOA! Carbon got Ethan Hunt!" J. Henson commented as he was disappointed that their brand didn't get the secret agent.

"Uh…" Blutarch was out of option before smiled a bit. "Johnny Bravo!"

"J-J-Johnny Bravo?" Ignus gaped a bit as well as Redmund in his room as they were shock by it.

"I…I…GAH! Fine, I choose that damn vampire boy." Edward Cullen was shown on the Titantron. Mixed reaction was given by crowds.

"Is that the best that you can give? I am ashamed of you brother." He laughed before picking another person for the Hydro Brand. "I'll pick King from Tekken Tournament!"

"The final pick has been made! What's Redmund move now!?" Adam asked his fellow commentator.

"I don't know!" Ignus shrugged as Redmund looked at the paper before smiling. "Oh! Mr. Red is smiling! He's smiling!"

"Who's going to be with his pick!?" J. Anderson was also curious with it.

"The Prince of Saiyan, Vegeta will be in CARBON!" Redmund announced making the crowds shocked with his announcement.

"THAT'S A BIG PICK! THAT'S REALLY BIG PICK!" J. Henson commented as he hit his hand on the table. "What are we going to do!?"

"Well, that's the five other pick make by the managers but one of the pick must be determine in a match!" J. Anderson said as the screen shows Dan Hibiki was already making his way towards the ring. "Because Dan Hibiki versus Marvel's Deadpool next in WWC Draft Night!"

* * *

~Commercial break by ~

[Down With The Sickness by Disturbed plays]

 **[Can you feel that?  
Ah, shit]**

Dan comes out as he raised his hand receiving only a couple of cheers from the audience. He then do some of his taunt as he walked down the ramp.

The bell rang and Fizz said, "Next match is scheduled for one fall! Making his way the ring, from Hong Kong, China weighing at 163 pounds, Dan Hibiki!"

"Oh make him stop! My eyes are bleeding from the constant taunts!" J. Henson commented as he cover his eyes from the Street Fighter character.

"Well, we heard in earlier that Deadpool was going to be drafted to Hydro but his chance had been drafted was now a one chance only in his career to be in the Main Roster!" J. Anderson explained as Dan kept taunting in the ring.

* * *

NAME: Dan Hibiki  
FROM: Hong Kong  
WEIGHT: 163 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Running headbutt drop, Hibiki Kick (Savate Kick), D.A.N (STO)  
FINISHER: Dan Strike (Right-handed thrust to an opponent's throat or face), Rolling cutter, Hibiki Stunner (Split-legged stunner)  
THEME: Down With The Sickness by Disturbed

* * *

"He's the Santino Marella of WWC! It will take miracle for him to join in the main roster." Adam said while twitching his eyes. "But it seems even miracle could not take that man seriously."

"He suck ass! For real, how he even got a contract for rookie? He's beyong rookie!" J. Henson cringed at the pink wearing man. "If he won this, I'm going to bleach myself."

 **[Awesome!]**

[I Came To Play by Downstait plays]

 **[(I came to play)  
I came to play  
There's a price to pay  
Time for you to get down on your knees and pray  
(I came to pay)]**

Deadpool comes out with his own cameraman, Bob! He waved at the crowds as they cheered for the mercenary in red as he began to walk down the ramp.

"And he's opponent. From…Regina, Saskachewan..." Fizz looked at the card weirdly before continuing. "Weighing at 210 pounds. He was Deadpool!"

"Just what he said! I'm Deadpool! Recognize!" He shouted as he touched his fans, giving em high fives.

* * *

NAME: Deadpool (Wade Wilson)  
FROM: Regina, Saskachewan? What?  
WEIGHT: 210 pounds  
SIGNATURE: Oops! Stomped his ELBOW! , Give Me Your HEAD! (Snap DDT)  
FINISHER: DEADPOOL AWESOME FINISHER OF AWESOMENESS! (Full nelson legsweep facebuster), Reality Check (Running knee lift followed by a neckbreaker)  
THEME: I Came To Play by Downstait

"Saskache-wha now?" Adam raised his eyebrows.

"THE HELL?" Ignus looked at Adam. "He's Canadian for sure but what is he talking about?"

"I adore you Deadpool but sometimes you just make thing weird."

Deadpool appeared out of nowhere as he sat beside Adam. "I know, because I'm me."

"WHA? How did you?"

"Well, I want to stay and chat but I have a match of my life!"

"It's just a contract for Hy-"

"Hey, I need that contract!" Deadpool exclaimed, jumping down from table and walk in the ring. "I'm going to beat you as like in Lower Bracket!" He intimidated Dan, who actually scared for it right now.

The bell rings, signaling the match to start as Dan Hibiki and Wade Wilson in a tie-up. But Deadpool, decided to play with his opponent for a bit and make him look like he was losing the tie-up.

"Wait, Hibiki is winning the tie-up?" Adam commented as he saw Dan do a Side Headlock on the anti-hero. "Unbelievable."

"I will not going to believe this!" J. Henson said with a face of a disgust.

Dan threw the man in red weakly on the floor and taunt to the fan for the try. Deadpool stood up as Dan continue taunt and turned around…only to be hit by a Reality Check from Wade and already laying on the floor.

"THE 4th WALL BROKEN!" J. Henson laughed at the Dan as Wade pinned him. "Adam say it!"

1.2.3!

"Checkmate! By Wade and he won the contract for Hydro in ease."

"More like Rekt! GG no re." Ignus was not entertained with the short match as Deadpool gets all the cheers from the crowds.

"The winner of this match, Deadpool!" Fizz announced as he saw the red clad mercenary jumped down and go meet his fans, celebrating his quick victory.

* * *

The Titantron shows the view of a Tekkan character, as he looked at the television near the interview area. He smirked and turned around, "Amateur…"

* * *

The scene changes to Scout hanging out in the Super Café from the HISHE Company, drinking on his Bonk. Then, Batman shows up with his coffee mug sitting in his booth while the crowds cheered for the Dark Knight. "You are not Superman."

"No shit Sherlock!" Scout replied as he heard a coughing behind him. The camera pans out and shows Sherlock Holmes glared at him with Dr. Watson sitting in front of him. Scout called out, "What ya looking at!? People say that catchphrase all the time!"

Sherlock and Watson looked at each other before changing their place to sit with Batman and Scout. "You negative response probably because of the Draft pick tonight. You probably thinking, why Roshi held you back?"

"What are you, Professor X?"

"A working Sociopath."

"What the hell is that crap?"

"He said that he was a detective." Batman sipped his coffee. "It's probably that your brothers outshine you back when we were just Indie Wrestling. Hey, I heard the Kid was making a brand for the unpick people on the draft will be just like NXT."

"Probably you can find your own identity or your own gimmick in there." Watson suggested.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes on his partner. "Do not encourage the kid, Watson."

"Holmes don't say that! He have a big dream in the future. Why not give him the push he needs…"

Scout pondered a bit before smiling widely. "You're right. I need a gimmick! I'll be…the Teofort Knight!"

"It's a cosmetic, referencing me the Dark Knight." Batman said.

"Do not think of being gentleman like your dad." Sherlock said.

"He's not my dad! You know what! I don't need your help. I don't need you guys help! I probably just be thug…omonic…"

"You thinking on bringing the attitude in WWC?" Watson said, making the WWC roared in happiness as they remembered the gimmick from a certain superstars.

"I need to make research! Coming through!" Scout adjusted his cap as he tried to walked out from the both where Watson sat on. "Move aside, Bilbo!"

"Why everyone keep saying that!?" Watson said as Scout crouched away from the booth. "Hey, be bloody careful! Don't drop my coffee!"

"If only he watch the Hobbit." Sherlock whispered to his fellow detective. "By the way, why in the world you drove your Batmobile in the arena? Nevermi-"

"BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" The Dark Knight roared as the fans laughed at his catchphrase.

Holmes sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Superman warned me about this…"

"Hehe…"

Scout finally got out and took a sip on Watson's coffee, making the doctor looked at man in red. "Really, Scout?"

Scout walked away from them…with the cup of coffee. He returned and pointed at Sherlock, "Screw you though."

"You need to pay me for-" Before Watson could've finished, Scout already ran away. "-that…Bloody Scout…"

"I warned you." Sherlock to a sip.

"I foresaw this already." Batman stated as he hold his mug.

"And why that's-"

"Watson no!" Sherlock was to late as the Dark Knight already smiled. The crowds laughed at his gimmick once more.

"BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!"

Sherlock pinched his nose once again. "…Now I know what Superman's felt when sitting beside with you…"

* * *

It was the pick again and it was Redmund turns to make the picks. Roshi looked at the red guy while looking at the picture of Wonder Woman on his tablet.

"Oi, Turtle stop staring at her attire." Redmund gritted his teeth. "It's my pick already."

"O-oh! Choose your wrestler." Roshi immediately shows the rosters.

"James Bond!"

J. Henson smiled as the crowds cheered for the playboy agent…but some of the girls…was not happy with this. "The playboy going to Carbon!"

"We on Hydro remember?" J. Anderson looked at his fellow WipeOut host.

"Darn it."

"We going with a quick pace so, Lion-O." Blutarch immediately say it. Everyone feels nostalgic hearing the name once more.

"The 80s reign above once more!" Adam smiled at it.

"Nerd." Ignus smirked.

"Shut the hell up Redfield."

"The deadliest assassin, is on my place. Deathstroke!" Redmund announced, letting a massive boos towards that villains.

"I could not believe I'm doing this. Homer Simpson." Blutarch said, making his twin brother even Roshi laughed at him.

"Hey! No hate on the yellow guy!" Ignus shouted.

J. Henson snickered. "Well, better than Dan, I suppose."

"Oi!"

Three more pick was made by Redmund which is Qrow Branwen, Roman Torchwick and Winter Schnee while Blutarch choose Domino, Merida and Captain Planet.

* * *

At the backstage, shows Deathstroke standing near the wall as he looked at a figure in front of him which the camera didn't show it. "What do you want?"

The figure gave a paper which the assassin take it and look at it. "You want me to beat the crap out of him?" He looked at the paper once more before nodded. "Considered it done."

* * *

"Well, that couldn't be good." Adam stated while looking at his partner. "That's aside, what the hell of the night guys."

"I agree Kross, in the name of AJ Styles, it was phenomenal night indeed." J. Anderson said.

"What more interesting is the fight after this. It's the final match of the night as it was another Carbon vs Hydro tag team match. Ethan Hunt and James Bond versus the Mishima Family right after this commercial." Ignus announced at this.

* * *

~Commercial break by Stark Industries~

The scene once again shows Super Café as Sherlock and Batman looked at the Deathstroke segment before the commercial break. The Dark Knight looked at his detective friend and asked, "What do you think Holmes?"

"It's probably have something with tonight main event." Sherlock sipped his coffee. "Bring reinforcement with you."

"I already have." Batman looked at Sherlock as the detective smiled a bit before going back to his stoic face. "Watson."

Watson nodded. "I call Lestrade."

"Why Scotland Yard had to do with wrestling? 80's need some payback!"

"Those guys?"

"Those guys."

Batman and Sherlock already out of camera while Watson sighed. "This not going to end well." He took then looked at the two pair of superheros in 80s near them. "Gentleman."

* * *

[Catch Your Breath by CFO$ plays]

"Well, that was interesting investigation by Batman and Sherlock." Adam nodded his head.

"It because he's Batman! That's why the figure it out!" J. Henson looked at the writer.

"Whatever it is, it's not looking got but here comes Agent 007 mosltly known as James Bond!"

"The next match are Tag Team match scheduled for one-fall! Making his way to the ring, from England, weighing at 168 pounds. James Bond!"

"Well, we know a little about Bond because he's…well…a secret agent." Adam shrugged a little.

J. Anderson looked at the boy. "But what do I know is, he's good at wrestle."

* * *

NAME: James Bond [007 Series]  
FROM: England  
WEIGHT: 168 lbs.  
SIGNATURE: SeaFire (Corner dropkick), No Deal (Enzuigiri)  
FINISHER: Spectre (Lifting single underhook DDT), GoldenEye (Diving double foot stomp)  
THEME: Catch Your Breath by CFO$

* * *

[Real Rock n Rolla by Yonosuke Kitamura plays]

"And he's partner, Madison, Wisconsin, weighing at 160 pounds. Ethan Hunt!" Fizz announced as Ethan make his way towards the ramp.

"Well, the Impossible is not in his dictionary cause he'll do whatever to survive this match or even his task." Ignus told them.

"Well, Hawkeye sure has a good employes." J. Henson joked about it.

* * *

NAME: Ethan Hunt [Mission Impossible]  
FROM: Madison, Wisconsin  
WEIGHT: 160 lbs.  
SIGNATURE: Brainbuster, Dreamcast (Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick), Secret Service (Suicide somersault senton)  
FINISHER: Hunt's End (High-angle Fujiwara armbar), Impossible Throne (Fireman's carry double knee gutbuster)  
THEME: Real Rock n Rolla by Yonosuke Kitamura

"But their opponent are not pushover." J. Anderson says as Mishima Family theme song played.

[As Bald As from Tekken 2 plays]

Heihachi came out with while looking at the crowd proudly followed by Kazuya. Both of them received boos from the crowds but they didn't care about it.

Fizz then said, "And their opponent, from Japan, with combined weight of 348. The team of Heihachi Mishima and Kazuya Mishima, the Mishima Family!"

"The family had some bad history in the Tekken Universe but as a tag team, they one of the gruesome faction in the stable in the company you ever see." Ignus explained.

Adam grinned while both of the Mishima got in the ring. "But they got their ass kick by Kazuya's son, Jin."

NAME: Kazuya Mishima {Tekken Series}  
FROM: Japan  
WEIGHT: 168  
SIGNATURE: Demon Backhand Spin (right fist and then follow up with his a very quick spinning back fist), Demon Slayer (left-right punch, then followed by a powerful high back fist)  
FINISHER: Electric Wind Godfist (Rising Uppercut), Tsunami Kick (rising front kick and axe kick combo)  
THEME: As Bald As from Tekken 2

NAME: [The King of Iron Fist] Heihachi Mishima {Tekken Series}  
FROM: Japan  
WEIGHT: 180  
SIGNATURE: Demon Backhand Spin (right fist and then follow up with his a very quick spinning back fist), Demon Slayer (left-right punch, then followed by a powerful high back fist)  
FINISHER: Electric Wind Godfist (Rising Uppercut), Tsunami Kick (rising front kick and axe kick combo)  
THEME -

* * *

"The bell rings and starting the match were young Kazuya Mishima and James Bond." J. Anderson said as both of the man in tie-in. The young Kazuya already overpowered the agent by putting in Side Headlock. Kazuya change it into a Wrist Lock. He then do an Arm Wrench to the agent but Bond turned around but being take down with Armlock Scoop Slam.

"A great maneuver by the Kazuya." J. Anderson commented. "His father were eager to join the frame."

Heihachi gives out his hand but Kazuya ignored him as he keep attacking the downed man with Wrestling Hero Stomp, clearly insulting the agent.

"You're worthless man!" Kazuya shouted at the man while ignoring the boos from the crowds.

" **Agent Bond! Agent Bond! Agent Bond!"** The crowds cheered for Bond as Kazuya do a Surfboard Stretch on him.

"Things is not good for the Agent. Will they make a comeback? We will continue after the short break." Adam said to the audience.

* * *

~Commercial Break by Sakura Buyers(NOT SPONSERED! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!)~

"We are now back in the tag team match and Mishima Family are still controlling the match-" Ignus was interrupted by Heihachi giving a DDT on James Bond. "MY GOD! WHAT A DDT BY KING OF IRON FIST!"

"Indeed it is. As Ignus about to say, during the commercial break, Bond about to make a way for tag to his partner, Hunt but Heihachi interrupted him with a vicious Clothesline from the apron."

The screen shows James countered Clothesline Reversal as he edged away from Kazuya but Heihachi was nearby and gave him a Clothesline of his own while the referee was distracted by Ethan.

Heihachi then do a Single Leg Boston Crab as James cried in pain. Heihachi looked at the official and said, "DOES HE TAP? DOES HE TAP?"

James shook his head, making the Mishima angrier and release the hold. He look at boy. "You're dead!"

He throw him to the corner and gave a slight glance. He then gave the British agent a Turnbuckle Clothesline and gave him another DDT. He finish it with a pin.

1…

…2…

…JAMES BOND KICKS OUT!

"That's a close one for team of agents!" J. Anderson says while his friend look at the match closely.

"This was a never ending day! He was so close but failed to get it!"

Heihachi carried him once more but this time Bond fight back. A Backhand Chop followed by Spinning Sole Kick. He and it with Balor Forearm Smash to the face!

"Both of the man are down! It's his chance for a tag!" Both of the man dragged themselves to the respective corner.

"COME ON BOND!" Ethan cheered as he tries to reach for his partner.

"TAG ME IN OLD MAN!" Kazuya barked at the old guy.

Both of them manage to make a Hot Tag! Kazuya and Ethan jumped in as the Mishima going for a Clothesline but Ethan ducked it and run towards the rope. He ran back towards his opponent, and grappled him before doing a Crucifix!

But he's not done! He run to the rope and do a springboard Swanton Bomb making the crowd go wild. He goes for a pin and the referee counted it.

1…

…2…

But Kazuya kicks out! Ethan was flabbergasted before looking at Japanese man and stood up. He then carried Kazuya with a Fireman's carry before hitting an Impossible Throne on the son of Heihachi Mishima.

"The Agent of Impossible has serve the throne!" Adam cheered as J. Henson smiled at this.

"They hit the Big Ball!"

"But can he capitalized!?" J. Anderson inquired as Ethan pinned the Tekkan Character.

1…

…2…

"Heihachi interrupted!" Ignus commented as the old man kick the man away but from the other corner. James Bond on top of the rope and dived at Heihachi with a Diving Crossbody.

"Here's comes Double O Seven!" Adam cried out. "Bond turn around!"

"WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT!" J. Henson cried out as Kazuya gave the British man a Tsunami Kick! The Japanese man saw Ethan stood up and in a position for the Electric Wind Godfist.

Adam saw this and cries out, "He is in the position of his finisher! Can he connect it?"

He spun around as he makes his way for the agent, but he dodge it just a second. He grappled the man and gave the Devil another Impossible Throne.

Ethan was about to pin the fallen man before being hit with a running single leg dropkick by Deadstroke!

"Wait, it Deathstroke! What's his doing here!?" Adam shouted as he saw the man Bond looking at the man, clearly shocked by his sudden appearance.

The referee saw and immediately called of the match, giving the assassin more reason to do a damage to his 'target'.

"Wait…no it can't be!" J. Anderson realized it as Bond charged at Deathstroke but he was given the same single leg dropkick. "It's the Mishima! They asked them do deal with those agent if they in a brink of losing!"

"Those muthertruker!" Ignus cursed as he saw Kazuya and Heihachi came back into the ring, the former hold a chair. "Oh no, what they up to this time?"

Heihachi attack the back of Bond with the chair a couple of times while Deathstroke took Ethan into a swinging side slam spun on the mat. Kazuya stomping the British man, dealing more damage on his back.

"Finish him!" Heihachi called out as he put chair down on the mat. Deathsroke nodded as he took Bond and positioned himself on top of the chair.

"Oh, no! Someone stop this massacre!" Adam cried out from down the table. The crowds booed at them for their attack on both of the agent. Deathstroke silent them with his finisher move, Triple Kill(Cradle kneeling belly to belly piledriver).

"TRIPLE KILL ON THE CHAIR! TRIPLE KILL ON THE CHAIR! BY GOD! BY GOD!" Ignus exclaimed with Jim Ross impression.

Heihachi laughed at the fallen man while Kazuya smirked.

" **I'M BATMAN!"**

[Electrifying by Jim Johnston plays]

Batman comes out to from the locker room holding a kendo stick followed by both of the 80's heroes, He-Man and Lion-O to the ring.

"Cheer's luv! Chivalry here!"

"Don't you dare quote Tracer!"

"But his right, chivalry is here. It's Batman with He-Man and Lion-O. They all looking for a fight." J. Anderson said as three of the Faces began to brawl the Heels on the ring. Heihachi was thrown out of the ring by He-Man while Kazuya and Lion-O engaging a fist fight. Lion-O give a Big Boot to Kazuya, making the Japanese man slide out the ring.

Deathstroke pushed Batman out of the way to make an escape but Ethan was now holding the chair that lied on the ring and hit him on the face.

"PAYBACK! Ethan hit him with a chair shot!" Adam said.

Deathstroke turned around but Batman caught him and gave the Bat's Gotham. Adam comments, "He hit him! He hit him with a Bat's Gotham!"

"Serve him rights!" J. Henson smiled but their happiness was interrupted by J. Anderson's statement.

"Yeah but what cost? Bond already busted open."

All of the Face got down and checked for Bond. Adam sighed and looked at the camera. "Damn I don't realize that…is he going to be okay?"

Ignus shook his head, unsure of his current condition as the show was ending with the fall of the man and the Draft continues after-show.

* * *

Results:

6-Man Elimination Tag Team match: Avenger def. Justice League

Place for Hydro: AWESOME DEADPOOL def. STOOPID DAN STOOPID HIBIKI *this is him breaking 4th Wall*

Tag Team Match: James Bond & Ethan Hunt def. Mishima Family via. Disqualification

James Bond were injured.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Deadpool: Finally! My own...Story!**

 **Hooray(Sarcastically). You want present?**

 **Deadpool: I want my belt!**

 **WE ALREADY DONE EPISODE ONE ALREADY YOU DOLT! Huh...anyway. WELCOME TO MY FIRST EVER EPISODE OF WWC the Draft Night. Next will be the debuts of WWC Hydro Brand. What is actually Mishima Family planning?**

 **Deadpool: Can I go and do it with Bellona?**

 **Xavier (From another story): FUCK YOU!**

 **Warning: Cursing will be a lot since Deadpool...**


	2. WWC Hydro Episode 1

**WWC Arena, 2 January**

 _(Last night was a glorious night as World Wrestling Character had been aired for the first time in television.)_

" _We were proud to present the first ever WORLD WRESTLING CHARACTERS DRAFT NIGHT! It begins now!"_

 _(Blutarch Mann and Redmund Mann both pick their wrestler for the respective brand; Hydro and Carbon)_

" _My first pick is Avenger!" The video of Captain America, Iron Man and Thor in their recent match._

" _I pick the League of Justice!" The screen then shows Batman Bat's Gotham Deathstroke to the mat, Green Arrow shoot his arrow while multiple Lightning Spears by Flash._

 _(The night is well as they had their first match of the year.)_

 _Green Arrow trapped by Capt. America Achilles Tendon Lock._

" _God! Lightning Spear connected!"_

" _NO WAY!"_

 _The Dark Knight run towards the ropes and stopping near Thor…and serve the Justice's Elbow._

" _BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!"_

" _TKO! Thor's out cold from Gotham's own Batman!" Ignus commented._

" _OH LOOK OUT!" John. A shouted as he saw Batman turned, only to been hit by IRON MAN STUNNER!_

 _(Some of them been picked but others have to wait…)_

 _Deadpool does a Reality Check on Dan Hibiki._

" _DAN HIBIKI!? He's screwed! Welcome to Carbon, Wade Wilson!"_

 _ **[Awesome!]**_

 _(But a match that change everything in WWC Universe)_

 _Bond looking at Deathstroke in his Tag Match with Ethan. "Wait, its Deathstroke! What's his doing here!?"_

 _The beating began as they show Ethan been hit by Claymore, followed by Bond. The British agent then been beaten by Kazuya and Heihachi on the mat. The video ended with the DC Mercenary hit him with a Triple Kill on the chair._

 _(But with the helps arrive…)_

 _The video shown Batman, He-Man and Lion-O brawled with the Mishima Family and Deathstroke. Ethan hi his attacker with a chair._

" _PAYBACK! Ethan hit him with a chair shot!"_

" _Yeah but what cost?"_

 _The video ended with Deathstroke and Mishima Family standing in pride on the unconscious Bond._

 _(…Will things sorted out?)_

* * *

 **[It's a truth that in love and war, World's collide and heart get broken,**

Captain America putting his shield in his locker before Thor taps his back. The scene changed into Deadpool was in the backstage followed by Bob.

 **I want to live like I know I'm dying, Take up my cross, not be afraid**

He-Man and Lion-O rushed in towards the ring, The Mishima Family arrogantly looked at the crowds as they were on the stage.

 **Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?**

Deadpool comes down towards the ring as he high-fiving his fan.

 **And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin',**

Kazuya was on a position for his finisher.

 **Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,**

The scene change to Iron Man looked at the crowds, showing his pride on the ring.

 **I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me,**

Kazuya hit Tsunami Kick on his opponent.

 **Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,**

He-Man and Lion-O brawling with the Mishima Family on the ring as He-Man throw Heihachi out of the ring while Lion-O hitting Kazuya with couple of punches.

 **Everything's about to change.**

Thor was seen on the ring's apron, hitting his opponent chest with Thunderclap.

 **I feel it my veins in my veins, its not going away,**

Iron Man hit an Iron Man Stunner on his opponent before changing the scene to Captain America doing an Achilles Tendon Lock, then changed into Deadpool giving a Reality Check.

 **Everything's about to change.]**

The intro ended with Iron Man hit the Superhero Landing on the stage as he look at the camera.

* * *

 **[WWC MONDAY NIGHT HYDRO: Episode 1]**

As the theme ended, various blue and white pyrotechnic shot in the air while the crowds cheered loudly as they are getting ready for an exciting night of WWC Hydro first episode.

"Welcome to the first episode of Monday Night Hydro! We are here live at WWC Arena," Ignus said as he and the rest of the cast looked at the camera. "I'm Ignus Redfield joining by my side are my co-commentator. Say hello guys!"

Adam deadpanned at his partner. "That's your introduction?"

"I don't want to dehydrate myself by saying your guys' name."

"Well, my name is Adam Kross and joining our announcer table are hosts of WipeOut, John Anderson and John Henson."

"Hello to WWC Universe!" J. Henson called out as people responded him with a cheers. "We are AGAIN in an exciting night for wrestling matches aren't we are John?"

J. Anderson nodded. "Yes, John. Tonight we going to have more debuts of our top 15 pick from the Draft Night and the other wrestler."

"For those who wondering about it, the draft continues on until we hit the mark of 1 bloody a'clock!" Adam groaned as he took a sip from his coffee. "I was too tired to care…"

"So was I," J. Henson joined in. "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun tonight!"

 **[Awesome!]**

[I Came To Play by Downstait plays]

 **[(I came to play)  
I came to play  
There's a price to pay  
Time for you to get down on your knees and pray  
(I came to pay)]**

"And we started of the night with this!" Adam smiled happily as he saw the familiar red suited anti-hero came in the ring followed by his personal camera man, Bob.

"Last night, Deadpool was in a match against Dan Freakin' Hibiki for a spot in WWC Hydro. He might not appear to this brand if he didn't manage to win." J. Anderson explained to the fans who didn't watch the Draft Night.

J. Henson chuckled. "But It will take years to beat Deadpool as Hibiki is actually Santino Marella of WWC!"

"You really didn't like him do you?" Adam raised his brows.

"I hate him! His disgrace of company. Even Ellsworth worth of money to watch."

"The memes is over…"

Deadpool walked in the ring as he gets the cheers from the crowds. **"Deadpool! Deadpool! Deadpool!"**

The Merc with Mouth look around the blue themed ring with Hydro logo in the middle of the mat. He laid back on the turnbuckles as he kept hearing for the chant. Deadpool laughed a bit before took out the mic…from outta of nowhere and began to speak.

"WHAT'S UP WWC UNIVERSE!" The crowds cheered for the man in red as he make his way to the middle of the ring. "Hydro…What a weird name that probably get from a Chemistry Class."

They all laughed at the joke as J. Henson gawked at it. "Wait, it was?"

"Took you long enough." J. Anderson chuckled at it.

"Why must be blue…I would never know…probably because that Soldier Boy back in the locker room…" He said and lower down his microphone a bit before putting it near his mouth again. "And I'm not talking about that Craze American! Wait, both of them are American! FUCK! THEY GOING TO BUILD WALL!"

They laughed at his antic before he regained to his 'normal' self. "Now, you beautiful son of guns probably thinking. 'Why our favourite Marvel superhero in the ring talking about himself and all'?"

"That's a good question…why the hell he was here?" Adam looked at his partners as Ignus answered.

"Probably celebrating his wins against Dan Hibiki?"

"You right!" He pointed at the gamer, which make him wondered how he could hear him. "I'm here to spread the joy and happiness to all after beating the goddamn pinky on my first night at WWC! But it's make think. Who the hell is going to fight Deadpool after this? Will it be…Batty?"

Everyone cheered at the mention of Batman. "Nah, he's drinkin' coffee like beer and probably weeping on his mother…" He received a couple of jeers from the fanboys.

"We never speak of it!" J. Henson cried out.

"How about…gasp!" Deadpool looked at the Bob, "He-Man! Nah, I'm not fond with strippers walking around with metal dilds…"

"WOW!" Ignus was shocked by the sudden dissed towards the Powerful Man in Universe. "Prince Adam just got burned!"

"How about…CAPTAIN…PLA…." He stopped mid-sentence before continue with another diss. "Blue-skinned man wearing man-kini…"

J. Anderson observed his monologue. "Is he going to keep dissing each wrestler in the Locker Room?"

"Probably, he might dissed you guys!" J. Henson supported his partner's idea.

"Well, no matter cause I'm Deadpool!" He raised his head, Miz like way. "And I'm…"

He then being interrupted by the lights go off. Adam looked around his surroundings as the crowds was also confused by this. "What's with the lighting?"

"Batman was in WWC Carbon?" Ignus questioned as try to look at the monitor on the table. A single spotlights then hit the stage, revealing a man in a yellow looking suit wearing a fedora. What's make him interesting was his head as it was…green. He looked at the crowd and mouthed his theme.

"LET'S ROCK THIS JOINT!"

[Psycho by Puddle of Mudd]

 **[Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)  
Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho]**

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Adam jumped up and down in his sit as the rest of the WWC fans cheered for the new face. "It's the MASK! It's the MASK!"

Ignus moved away from Kross who beginning to fangasm. "What the hell!? Calm down you bloody idiot!"

"I can't! I can't!" He's mouth then been shoved with his daily coffee which make him calm down.

"Chill bro. You scaring those kid…"

The Mask walked down the ring in fancy way as he popped out his own microphone from outta of nowhere. "Hello to you! Hello to you! Oh, you quite a beautiful, hello to you too." He pointed as his fans while greeting them.

"Wow, wow, wow! Wait the freaking minute?" Deadpool cuts off as he looked at the green headed man down the ring. "Who the hell are you interrupting my speech?"

"Speech? I call that a school kids whining." He answered while walking on to the steels steps. "Talking about you being awesome, your match is awesome because of you, the brand is awesome because of you and once again talking about you being awesome."

"I did not said that!" Deadpool glared at him before pondered. "Did I? Well, it doesn't matter!"

"Well, you see. "The Mask walked around Deadpool while looking at him up and down. "I heard that you lack of…an awesome challenge for yourself."

Deadpool perked up with this. "Now you speaking my language. Talk, or I break your 4th Wall."

"How rude! We can settle this…You know…I heard the rumour of the owner of the company have an idea for this stories…"

"Let me hear! Let me hear!"

"It's a surprise to all of son of guns in the WWC." He chuckled before looking at the red suit guy "I want to challenge you…"

"OH! The Mask asking for a fight towards Deadpool!"

"What kind? Where? When? Cause I WILL BEAT ANY FUCKIN' TIME!" Deadpool exclaimed as the crowds cheered for them. "BECAUSE I'M DEADPOOL AND I'M AWESOME!"

"Deadpool ready to fight!" Ignus commented. He dropped the mic as the two were face to face and crowds cheers for it. The Mask didn't said anything and walked away from the Wade, making the crowds jeers from the disappointment.

"The Mask probably thinking that this was not his time."

The screen shows an SUV with SHIELD logo on it as it park at the WWC Arena garage. The gamer raised his eyebrows at this.

"Well what is this?"

"Everyone are questioning about this sudden appearance. We will find out after this short break." J. Anderson said.

* * *

 **~Commercial Break by Deadpool~**

The camera zoomed in towards the SUV as some of the wrestler are already on looking towards the car. The door opened up and shows a dark-skinned man wearing a dark pairs of clothes and an eyepatch on his eyes.

"Wait, its Nick Fury the Director of SHIELD!" J. Henson exclaimed. "What is he doing it?"

He then walked towards through the backstage area. The scene changed back at the ring with Fizz waiting in it. "Welcoming the Director of SHIELD to the WWC Hydro. NICK FURY!"

[Can You Dig It? By Jim Johnston]

Nick Fury comes out from the back as he looked towards the crowds with a serious look. He receive a multiple response as some of them were shock while others starts cheering "Fury". The Director of SHIELD smirked before making his way towards the ring.

"The big boss of Marvel is here!" J. Henson smiled at this. "By the looking at him, it's probably an important announcement."

"But what he has to do with WWC?" Ignus questioned. "He's not a wrestler that's for sure."

He get in the ring and demand for a mic. He held the said item and was about to speak but let the crowds chanted his name first. "Can you all please give a minute or two? I have an important announcement to make."

The crowds quite down as the Director looked at big man. "As you see, WWC is a brand new company against every other company around the globe…scratch what I said. It's probably around the universe and a simple man, asked me for a favor."

"As you can see, the Chairman spoke to me via phone and asked for a help to manage this new company…but I declined." The crowds jeered at the response as Nick raised his hand. "Now, now. You don't need to hassle, I have more to say."

"Wow, Kid asked for Nick's help and that man say no? Why?" Adam looked at him.

"He probably has reason to it." J. Anderson stated as Nick was about to speak again.

"Last night I watch WWC Draft Night and hell that it turn south way real quick. And with those two brothers as a CEO Executive, this company will shatter in a matter of days." He continued his speech. "But this is where I'm step in, I got a call for Blutarch to handle this kids so no more trouble like this happen. Guest what, I say HELL YES!"

Peoples starts the "Yes" as they happy that the man are going to help the company in a better shape. Nick laughed a little before looking at serious at them. "Is that your lazy ass can do? I expect louder!" As he challenged them, they chanted it more loudly making the Marvel's secret agent smiled widely.

"Now back to business!" He raised his hand, making the chants quiet down. "Now, I say yes. And not only I'm Director of SHIELD, but I am now a General Manager of Hydro brand!"

"I KNEW! I KNEW IT!" J. Henson exclaimed happily. "This is what this brand needed."

"Holy crab nugget! His our boss?" Adam looked at his friend.

"Technically, yes. He is our boss to another boss." Ignus nodded, making the man more confused. "It's a yes."

"So let's start the bloody show already. Our first match of the night will be 80s Normal Match! He-Man vs Lion-O!"

"Wow, a big fight since the DeathBattle series!" Adam exclaimed. "This time they combat in the ring of Hydro!"

"I'm not done yet." Nick Fury stopped their cheers. "Some of the guys including me…want an exciting divas fighting! So, tonight we will have Nina Williams from Tekken vs Black Widow from Marvel!"

"WOO! A cat fight for a night!" Ignus smiled at this.

"This is awesome! And sexy…" Adam snickered.

"Accept what have been given boys!" J. Henson also cheered.

"Guys, there's more!" J. Anderson shushed them as the General Manager of Hydro continue.

"I'm not fond with the loser decides to take a cheap way for a win." Nick said as he pointed at the camera. "And that's why I want the Mishima family takes on Captain America and Thor from the Avengers cause someone needs an avenging."

J. Anderson nodded. "It's true. After what they have done to James Bond, last night."

"Those brats! I couldn't believe they stop so low." Adam gritted his teeth.

Nick smiled. "Capt and Thor is not the only Avengers fighting as Tony Stark will face off another debuting wrestler since the Mask spoiled the surprise."

"Another one? Who could it be?" The writer scratched his head in confusion.

"Well, there's a lot to pick since you know…we go home early." Ignus said to Adam. "And we only know top 15 pick for Hydro…"

"Well that's sucks…" J. Henson cried out.

"I've been talking for a while so…HE-MAN! LION-O! Get your asses towards the ring as your match is now! Good night and enjoy!"

"Wow, what an announcement! Are you boys excited?" J. Anderson asked towards his fellow commentator as Nick Fury walked out from the ring.

"Obviously! And up next will be He-Man vs Lion-O." Adam told the audiences as the screen shows the Master of the Universe and Lord of Thundercat walking through the backstage towards the ring. "Stay stun folks as the match was next on Hydro."

* * *

 **~Commercial Breaks by DeathBattle(NOT SPONSERED DON'T SUE ME!)~**

Nick Fury walked back towards the backstage as he was being greet by a lot of Hydro's wrestlers. "Never knew you would manage a wrestling company, Nick." Steve smiled as he shakes hand with the GM.

"Obviously," He replied. "I need keep your guys in check as last night was a tragedy."

"How's Bond doing?" Tony asked, out of his wrestling attire.

Medic comes by and told them, "Vell, I did some checkup vith him but…It'll take weeks for recovery…He still can wrestle."

"That's good to hear, doctor." Fury tapped his hand on the unlicensed doctor. "Well, we are going to have make our night the greatest. As the word of AJ Style would say, make it phenomenal night for every fans of yours out there. Now, don't all of you have work to do? I don't pay you to just laze around! MOVE ON PEOPLE! WE HAVE SCHEDULE TO KEEP!"

And with that, everyone got out from the view as he make his way towards the door of his own room with his name on it.

"Well, that was an interesting speech by our patch leader!" Adam told the rest of the groups.

Ignus nodded as he looked at the camera. "Yes indeed. Not only that, Bond is on recovery and that's great news for the WWC family."

 **[By the power of Greyskull,  
I HAVE THE POWER!]**

[The Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston]

"And we start off the night with the first match. And coming down the ring is the Prince Adam better known as…" J. Anderson was about to say but being interrupt by J. Henson.

"The Strongest Gay Stripper!"

"What? No!"

"Actually, Cesaro entrance in WWE quite of…appealing…." Adam sweatdropped as Fizz, already stood there and ready to announce.

"The following match was scheduled for one fall! Making his way to the ring, from Eternia. Weighting at 275 pound! He's the Master of Universe, He-Man!"

The Eternian prince rose his arm up in the air as he receive the cheers from the fans. Some of them…let just say couldn't contain their affection towards the well-built man.

NAME: (Prince Adam) He-Man [He Man]  
FROM: Eternia  
WEIGHT: 275 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Gutwrench Powerbomb, Greyskull's Power (Shooting Star Press)  
FINISHER: H5 (Spinning Fireman's carry Facebuster), Master Universal Lock (Over the shoulder single leg Boston crab)  
THEME: Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston.

"Even he wearing…those outfit, he's a formidable fighter since the start and the rivalry between Lion-O and him have been gone for ages and they came from different franchise!" Adam explained with interest in the match-up.

"But that doesn't mean that the 80s could not have their glory in the WWC! And tonight will be their way show everyone what they in the wrestling ring!" Ignus excited as another theme song comes out.

[Thunder!]

The right side of the Titantron turns red in color.

[Thunder!]

It was now the left side of it to turn red.

[Thunder!]

The main screen in the middle changed red as well before the word Thundercats comes out with its logo in behind.

[THUNDERCAT! HOOOO!]

[One of The Kind by Breaking Point plays]

"WOW! You got some RVD vibe around here?" Adam commented as Lion-O comes out with a smile on his face as he do the RVD taunts, making the crowds goes wild from the manner.

"And his opponent, residing at Third Earth. Weighting at 225 pound, Lord of Thundercats, Lion-O!" As Fizz announced, the redhead ran down the ramp to the ring. He slide in the ring while looking at He-Man with a smirk. The muscular blonde smirked as well, waiting for the match to start.

NAME: Lion-O {Thundercat}  
FROM: residing at Third Earth  
WEIGHT: 225 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Omen's Drop (Senton Bomb), Multiple kick variations mostly Kick Beyond Kick (Springboard Spinning Savate) and Thunders Whirlwind (Lion-O catches the opponent's kicking leg and performs a step-over wheel), Multiple Leg Drop variations, Rolling Beastman (Rolling Fireman's carry slam)  
FINISHER: Five-Star Lion Splash (High-angle frog splash, sometimes while turning in mid-air), Thunderian Times (Corner-to-corner missile dropkick)  
THEME: One of The Kind by Breaking Point

The bell rings, making both of the 80s heroes go towards the mid and already in tie-up. He-Man dominating the tie-up by changing it into a Front Facelock. He then gave an European Uppercut to Lion-O. The Lord of Thundercats back away but He-Man didn't stop his assault, he Irish Whip Lion-O.

The Prince of Eternia bowed down but Lion-O use his athletic skills by jumping over him. He turned around, gave him a groggy grapple from behind. He-Man reversed the maneuver only to be in original position as Lion-O reverse it. He-Man then received a Belly to Back on the mat. The Thunderian go for a pin.

1…

He-Man used his strength to throw him away, as he slowly sat up. The commentater where shocked with the kick out. "He-Man shows the strength of Greyskull!" Adam commented.

"For a stripper, he have skilled in athleticism." J. Henson continued to diss about his outfit. "Lion-O also wearing a man-kini!"

"Is there even a man-kini?!"

"Don't search in the internet…Continue on the match, Lion-O stepping up his game!" Ignus exclaimed as both of the male stood up but the Thunderian acted fast and execute a Step Up Enzuigiri. He-Man fall back to the mat as Lion-O measuring his opponent, and hit him with a Flip Senton Attack.

"And there's Lion-O agility!" J. Anderson commented as Lion-O going for his second pin. "Could he capitalize?"

1…2… He-Man kicked out once more. Lion-O changed the blonde position with his face downward towards the mat. And goes for Camel Clutch.

"So far, Lion-O dominating the match." J. Anderson cringed at the man's pained expression. "Can he keep up momentum as the match goes? We found out after this short break."

* * *

 **~Commercial Break~**

"We're back live at WWC Arena where we are witnessing the match of two 80s character, He-Man and Lion-O and it was indeed spectacular." Adam announced as they started to air once more.

"But during the commercial break, He-Man was continuously been beaten by Lion-O and one of it was a suicide dive which hit the spot! May we look once again of the risky move." J. Anderson stated.

* * *

[Replay]

Lion-O hit him with a German Suplex near the apron, as he stood up. He-Man slides out for a breather but the Lord of Thundercats thought of something else. He ran towards the rope and rushed towards the other one by jumping over it, hitting He-Man with a perfect Suicide Dive.

* * *

The Etharian Prince was in Lion-O's Cobra Clutch. He-Man shook his head as he took the feline hand. Using his strength, he pulled it away from him before giving a back elbow to the head.

"What a counter from the stripper!" J. Henson cried out.

"He's not a stripper…you no what, I give up." Ignus sighed as He-Man turned around for a vicious Clothesline, which hit target. He then picked up his rival with a smile on his face as he gave a first Suplex to him. He didn't stop there as he once again picked him up and hit another Suplex on the ring mat.

"Wait a minute…" Adam's eyes widened as he looked at the blonde who keep Suplexing Lion-O on the mat without stopping. "The shade of Lesnar! We are witnessing our own Suplex City!"

"Or should I say, Suplex Kingdom!" Ignus cried out.

 **"SUPLEX CITY! SUPLEX CITY! SUPLEX CITY!"** The crowds cheered at He-Man as he gave a 16th time before looking at the fallen feline. He picked him up and Irish Whip him to the rope, waiting for him to come back before giving and hit a spinebuster.

"Is this the end of Lion-O?"

1…

…2…

LION-O kicks out in 2.55 second. He-Man sighed as he stood while picking up his opponent from the mat. He put him in a Fireman's carry looking for his finisher but the Lord of Thundercats got out and gave a Superkick to the face. He-Man didn't go down as he only back away from the hit. He goes to the nearest ropes and jumped on it. He hit his opponent with Kick Beyond Kick.

"Lion-O called for Kick Beyond Kick!" Adam shouted as He-Man goes down to the mat.

"That is the most redundant name I ever heard in my entire life!" J. Henson commented at the name of the moves.

Lion finished his assault by hitting He-Man with Omen's Drop! He hooked the leg as the referee began the count.

1…

…2…

…HE-MAN KICKS OUT!

"God! That was so close!" Ignus called out as J. Anderson nodded at the comment.

"But it's not enough for keeping his rival down."

Lion-O ran his hand through his head as he was thinking of the way to end the match. He picked up He-Man and Irish Whip to the corner. The blonde hit the turnbuckle and sat on the corner. Lion-O measuring up his opponent and run towards him, hitting the Master of the Universe with Thunderian Times!

"Another clean hit! Will he capitalized!?" Ignus shouted in excitement. "But wait, the Lord of Thundercats was thinking of something else!"

Lion-O climbed up to the top rope with one intention in his head, ending the match. He stood up and looked at a perfectly laying man on the mat. He then taunted, RVD style while screaming, "THUNDERCATS!"

 **"HOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The crowds continue as he going for Five-Star Lion Splash….BUT He-Man escaped it by rolling away from the impact!

"MISS! LION-O MISS HIS OPPORTUNITY TO WIN!" Adam cried out.

"What a miss calculation that will cause him the match!" J. Anderson stated as the Eternian Prince looked at Lion-O and picked him up into a Fireman's Carry and finally hitting his finisher.

Ignus cried out,"H5! H5! He hit him with a H5!"

"HE HIT THE BIG BALL!" J. Henson join up with the celebration as He-Man hooked up the Lion-O's leg and the ref counted.

1…

…2…

3! The bell rang as He-Man stood up proudly as he looked at Lion-O with a smile.

"And the winner of the match is He-Man!" Fizz announced as the ref raised the muscular blonde man high up in the air as the crowds cheered for his win. Some of the crowds clapped at Lion-O for the great match.

"What a match! Am I right, John?" J. Henson smiled at the glassed man.

"Indeed it was. Lion-O got the upper hand in the beginning but one slight mistake and he received a H5 to the face!" As J. Anderson stating the match result, He-Man helped Lion-O to stand up, showing some sportsmanship for the match. He then raised the feline man up in the air, making everyone cheered for them. "And the match ended with a-"

He was interrupted by the Mishima Family coming to the ring and hit them from behind! "Wait, that's Kazuya and Heihachi!" Adam cried out.

"They looking for revenge towards the 80s character!" J. Henson joined in the conversation as the commentator saw Kazuya and Heihachi stomping them on the ground. "Can someone stop this madness?"

"Wait, what the hell is this?" Ignus called out as Kazuya picked up He-Man and hit him with a move that he unregularly use, a sitout Powerbomb! "THAT'S A POWERBOMB TO HE-MAN!"

Kazuya then looked at Lion-O who began to fight back Heihachi but was then overpowered by Kazuya and his father. He then picked him up and gave the same Powerbomb to the mat before cried out loud.

"What had gotten into the mind of Kazuya Mishima?" Adam inquired looking at his fellow commentator.

"We will back after this commercial…" J. Anderson announced, giving a way for the commercial.

* * *

 **~Commercial Break~**

Nick Fury was not amused by the sudden attack to the ring by the Mishima Family as he looked back at the replay in the television. The camera pans out and shows Captain America accompanied by Thor.

"Fury, did you saw what happen?"

"Did you really need to ask that god-" Nick was about to snap out but was interfered by Roger.

"Language!"

"This is my first day at Hydro and those damn Mishima's Family acting like a devil in this company."

"Ironically Nick," Roger said while crossing his arms. "Kazuya is a devil."

"Really? That's explain that hairstyles…" Everyone laughed at it.

Thor then asked, "What thee must do to preserve the safety of our fellow wrestler?"

"You got a tag team match tonight…avenge them!" Nick Fury said with a serious tone, making two of the wrestler nodded and walked out from the room. He then look by his side before asking, "What the hell are you mutant are doing in my office without knocking?"

The camera moves towards the corner and shows Deadpool sitting on some sort of leather chair while stroking a cats. "Hello Nicholas…" He greeted.

"Get your goddamn ass of my chair!" Nick shouted, angrily. "And how the hell, did you manage to bring a cat here?"

"I don't know, this cat just appeared out of nowhere." Wade answered before throwing the cats out of the window, letting it screech from the sudden doing. "Now, I want to mention business."

"What do you want? I don't have all day."

"Well, you heard what that green headed copycat says right? I want a match tomorrow!"

"If that is what you want, I had to agree. NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

"FINE! Geez someone is cranky tonight…" He got out from the camera view as the scene change to the commentator table.

"Hello again folks! We are in the first episode of WWC Hydro and earlier today, we have a match from two of 80s character, He-Man and Lion-O which the former win the match." Adam explained the audiences. "But, after the said match, Mishima Family came by and hit them from behind."

"Kazuya showing us what he can do by giving them two Powerbombs on both of the wrestler in the ring." J. Anderson stated.

J. Henson then added, "He was indeed a devil with both of the ferocious move! But right now…"

* * *

[Beautiful Life by CFO$ plays]

"IT'S TIME FOR THE DIVAS!" He continued which earned some looks from everyone in the commentator table.

"Really, John?" Adam deadpanned as a blonde girls comes out with her purple attire.

"Following the following Divas Match was scheduled for one fall! Making her way to the ring, from Ireland. Weighting at 180 pound, Nina Williams!" Fizz announced as she walked down the ramp, ready to give a beating towards her opponent.

* * *

NAME: Nina William [Tekken Series]  
FROM: Ireland  
WEIGHT: 180 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Jumping Snapmare,  
FINISHER: William Buster (Sitout Facebuster), Target Locked (Omoplata crossface)  
THEME: Beautiful Life by CFO$

* * *

She got in the middle of the ring and look towards the entrance, waiting for her challenger.

[New Foundation by Jim Johnston]

As the song plays, a redheaded woman comes out from the entrance, wearing her usual attire with her logo on it. She walked down the ramp while rubbed her wrist as she looked at her with a serious look on her face, clearly looking for a fight.

"And her opponent, from Russia. Weighting at 131 pounds, she is the Black Widow!"

"Well what the odd! Two infamous assassin in the world, battling in a wrestling ring!" Adam said.

* * *

NAME: Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) [MARVEL Universe]  
FROM: Russia  
WEIGHT: 131 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Backbreaker, Avenging Driver (Michinoku Driver)  
FINISHER: Widower Clothesline (Discuse Clothesline), Stinger Finale (Sharpshooter)  
THEME: New Foundation by Jim Johnston

* * *

"You're, they're very skilled fighter and watching them in the same match is livid!" Ignus smiled at this. "Especially, this a divas match…."

"You said it from my mouth, Redfield." J. Henson smiled as the bell rings indicating the match to start.

Natasha and Nina goes in for a tie-up in the middle. Nina dominate from strength as she caught her opponent with a Front Facelock, giving a Knee Strike to the gut and it with a Snapmare including Chin Lock.

"An early advantage by the Irish Assassin." J. Anderson commented as she pushed her down for a pin but Natasha rolled away from it. Nina stood up but the being caught with a front stunt grapple and been hit with a DDT. She tries for a pin.

"Can she take her down?" J. Anderson inquired.

1…But it's not enough to keep the blonde down.

Natasha pick her up and goes for an arm drag to the mat. She then Irish Whip the Irish Assassin but she ducked down from the rope to get some breather.

"Nina William is now out of the ring as she escape from Romanov for a bit…" J. Anderson commented. "But the SHIELD agent has some tricks up her sleeves!"

"Yeah! And look like she looking for one!" Adam pointed out as she run to the ropes, rebound from it and dive out of the ring through the rope, but Nina dodges like a champ as the redhead hit the floor in pain. "BUT SHE MISSED!"

"It's an advantage for the Tekken Character!" Ignus cried out as Nina picked Natasha up and bash her head on the announcer table outside and throw her in before raising her hands up in the air while the crowds jeers at the blonde assassin. "Can still keep up her momentum in this match? We will back after this commercial back."

* * *

 **~Commercial Break~**

"We're back life at WWC Hydro and still ongoing Divas Match between Natasha Romanov and Nina William." J. Anderson announced as they saw Nina traps her fellow assassin in a Snapmare & Chin Lock. "And right now, the Irish Assassin are still dominating the Marvel Russian Assassin in this match up."

"Well, it's an indeed a great match so far as both of this beautiful ladies fighting each other like there's no tomorrow!" J. Henson smirked.

Adam nodded. "That's aside, before the commercial break, Black Widow going for a Suicide Dive but Nina manage to get her ass out of way before it connect resulting the current event."

The referee in charge asked Black Widow if she want to tap but she refused to. Frustrated by it, Nina let go of the woman before stepping back a bit, measuring her opponent. As Natasha stood up, the blonde woman gave a dropkick towards the back.

"OW! Injuring her back a bit more!" Adam winced as Blacck Widow fell to the mat once more. Nina turned her around in a pin.

1…

…2…

Black Widow kicks out from it. Nina gritted her teeth in anger and stood up but she retaliates by giving an Elbow Smash on her face. Natasha continues the series of Elbow Smash, ending with a Dropkick to the knee.

"Black Widow of the Avenger is fighting back!" J. Henson cheered at this.

Ignus then asked, "Can she even the odd of fighting Nina?"

Not wasting more time, Black Widow goes for a Hair Pull Mat Slam to the mat, followed by Standing Leg Drop. She goes for her own pin but Nina pushed her away. The red haired girl stood up while picking her up from the floor and hit with an Avenging Driver! (Michinoku Driver).

Nina rolled away out from the ringside once more but she seems vanish after a couple of seconds. Natasha felt weird when she walked out of the ring but been hit by an Elbow Smash to the face! But…Nina seems...energatic and aren't tired from the match.

"Wait? How come she still can stood up from that move?" J. Henson inquired as 'Nina' gave a clothesline towards the floor. She picked her up and push her back in the ring. Natasha rolled to the middle of the ring to regain her stamina but Nina want to finish this match to the already tired hero, hitting the woman with her finisher, the William Buster (Sitout Facebuster)!

"It can be!" J. Henson cried out. "She just hit the Big Balls?"

"I think its…" Adam said as Nina goes for the pin.

1…

…2…

3! The bell rang as Nina stood out proudly while doing some sexy poses on the ring while Black Widow cringed in pain after being hit by the Facebuster.

"CHECKMATE!"

"You don't need to scream near my ears, Adam!" Ignus rubbed his ears before looking at 'Nina' with a suspicion. "By the way, aren't Nina being a bit…odd than usual?"

"Well, she's did win with some sort of miracle."

* * *

The scene shows the backstage as the third host of _WipeOut_ was now on the WWC Arena. "Good Evening folks. Jill Wagner here and joining by my side is one and only, Captain America." The camera pans out, showing Steve Roger, out of his wrestling attire, stood next to her. "Steve, as of from last week's match against the Justice League, your team manage to grab a win on the said match. How do you feel and can you keep up with this performance in tonight match against the Mishima?"

"Well, Jill." Steve started out. "It was indeed a satisfactory for us to win the match against another three heroes and like the Flash said, 'There's no beef between us'. Meaning that Avenger and Justice League are having an alliance even in a different brand. But the Mishima was a different story." His face then turned serious for a moment. "Those scums of a family cheated their way to escape from losing against Ethan and Bond. What makes them worst, they injured Bond in the same night. And tonight was same story, attacking two of the 80s Heroes after the match ended for revenge is totally a low blow."

"And what if it was?" A sound comes out from his back before being hit by Kazuya with an Axe Handle. The Devil menacingly glare at the fallen hero. "I hope you are ready for avenging…cause I'm going to beat you like a pulp in that ring…" He then walked away as Steve hold his head in pain, looking towards at the Japanese man.

* * *

 **~Commercial Break~**

[As Bald As from Tekken 2 plays]

"Welcome back to WWC first episode of Hydro brought to you by Crit-A-Cola from Mann Co Company!" Adam announced as the Mishima Family comes out from the entrance, while being jeers by fans. Some of them shows a sign that says 'Mishima Devils!'. "Earlier tonight, Kazuya and Heihachi make appearance by beating He-Man and Lion-O after their match."

"And during Steve Roger interview, he gave him a cheap shot from behind to gain some upperhand for their match against the Avengers!" Ignus added.

"The following match is a Tag Team match scheduled for one-fall! Making their way to the ring, from Japan with the combining weight of 348. The team of Heihachi Mishima and Kazuya Mishima, the Mishima Family!" Fizz announced as both of the heel stepped in the ring as Heihachi stood on one of the corner and raised his hand arrogantly, receiving more boos from the WWC fans.

[Fight As One by Bad City plays]

 **[Our World's about to break  
Tormented and Attacked  
Lost from when we waken  
With no way to go back  
I'm Standing on my own  
But now I'm not alone  
(Avenger Assemble)]**

Captain America and Thor comes out with a serious impression on their place, clearly going to give a payback towards their fellow heroes.

"Wow, they clearly looking for some avenging after what Kazuya did this night." J. Anderson said.

"Well, John." J. Henson smiled. "That's what heroes is for. Show those villainous scums who's the bosses around here!"

"And their opponent, with the combining weight of 370 pound. The team of Captain America and Thor, the Avengers!" Fizz once again announced as the Mishima stepped out from ring as the Avenger got in looking to start a fight right there in instant. Steve glaring mostly as Kazuya as he still remembers what he did earlier.

Kazuya and Heihachi slowly gets in with the former stayed by the apron. Thor looked at the Star Spangled Man "You sure you want to start thee match? Are you not hurt from the sudden attack earlier?"

"I'll be fine Thor." Captain America reassured the Asgardian god before looking at his opponent as the bell rang.

They got into a tie-up, Heihachi wins it and change it into a Wrist Lock with Steve's left arm before hitting it with an Elbow Smash. Caps held his arm in pain, but didn't let his guards down, as the older Mishima was caught him in Stun Grapple from behind. Steve countered by going for his own grapple from behind and then taking the older man down on the mat with a German Suplex.

"It's look like the Avengers is in the lead right now." Adam commented as Steve goes for a pin. "Can he capitalizes?"

1…Heihachi kicked out with before hitting Roger with Take Down Reversel to the mat. He then trap the Marvel hero in a Surfboard Stretch.

"Steve is trapped in the middle of the ring in a Surfboard Stretch."

"The Mishima turns the table around." J. Anderson said.

"It would take a miracle for Captain America to get out from the submission move!" J. Henson said with slight cringe as he heard Caps screaming in pain. "With the surprise attack earlier tonight, the Japanese teams definitely got their advantage in this match."

The referee asked Steve if he would like to give up but he shook his head, making Heihachi irritates and let the hold go. Caps was about to stand up but be held by the back, hit by a Full Nelson Slam on the mat. Heihachi goes for the pins.

1…

…2…

Captain America kicked out making the Japanese man even angrier as he unleash it with a repetitive stomp on his back. The ref asked him to stop as they backed out for a bit. Steve used the ropes to get up. Kazuya saw this and got down from his corner and punched his opponent in the face, making the Star Spangled hero fall down on the mat once more.

"That's gonna leave a mark!" Ignus cringed.

J. Henson howled, "Hey! That was uncalled for."

"They do whatever they want to achieve victory and this is one of the moment." J. Anderson analysed.

Thor saw this and was about to get in the ring before being stopped by the ref. They began to argue as the God of Thunder tried to back up his partner. With the distraction Mishima began to Rope Choke the Face on the mat, gaining more jeers by WWC universe. He carried his opponent towards his corner.

The referee and Thor didn't see a dirty moves, resolves their arguing with Thor reluctantly follows the official's order. The ref turned around and see the tag have been made by Heihachi.

"The Mishima's Devil has comes out to join the beating." Adam cried out as they began to double team Steve with a Doomsday Device! "And what a move been made!"

"Indeed it was!" Ignus agreed with his friend as Kazuya made the Star Spangled man stood up in a Wrist Lock before been hit by a Lariat. Once again, he carried the man up and hit him once more with a Lariat and began to repeat the process for 6 times.

"Kazuya is showing his Devil side within him! Look how he show Steve the meaning of hell!" J. Anderson cried out.

"Like a piñata!" J. Henson joked.

For the 7th lariat, he carried Steve one last time and hit a Scoop Powerslam on the mat. He chuckled evilly, showing off towards the fans at his works.

"Can he continue this incredible advantage? We will found out after this short break."

* * *

 **~Commercial Break~**

"Welcome back live at WWC Hydro and we are underway in Tag Team match between the Avengers and Mishima Family but its looks like Kazuya is showing off his mad skill in the ring!" J. Anderson explained.

Kazuya was trapping the American Hero with a Snapmare & Buttterfly Lock. Steve feels like every inches of his muscles been tore apart by the submission moves after the constant punishment by the family. He desperately need to tag his partner. Thor couldn't bear to look at his friend being beaten by the Heel team.

Steve showed some determination and began to fight back as he about to break out from the submission but being pulled down with a Hair Pull Mat Slam. Kazuya didn't want to let the now tired wrestler go out from this. He kick the man to the back, making Caps sat on the mat, only to been hit by a Running Big Boot.

"WHAT A KICK TO THE FACE!" Adam cried out. "This is going to be the Checkmate!"

Kazuya goes for the win. 1…

..2…

CAPTAIN AMERICA KICKED OUT FROM IT! "How he could he still keep going after being hit with a move like that?" Ignus was shocked by it.

Kazuya was disbelieve with this and began to argue with the referee, thinking that it was 3.

With the distraction, Steve stood up with a smirked and grappled the Japanese man from the back and hit the Spin-Out Powerbomb, bringing both of the man down to the mat and the crowds began to cheers for the comeback.

"He's going for a comeback!" J. Henson smiled. "Can he make the tag?"

Both of the man began to drag themselves to the corner, and both of them make the Hot Tag. Heihachi came back to the ring as Thor finally made appearance in this match.

"Finally, Thor gets in for some action of his own!" J. Henson cried out in excitement as the God of Thunder hit the Shoulder Block on Heihachi. He repeated the move when Heihachi got up. After he hit the second shot, he ran towards the rope, rebound from it and hit a Jumping Knee Attack to the abdomen.

Heihachi fall to the mat as Thor looked at the fans and spreads his arms widely and screams, **"FOR ASGARD!"** The fans cheered at this, but he didn't realize that Kazuya was looking at him with a menacing glare, Thor turned around as Kazuya going for Running Elbow Strike but Thor duck it. Both of the man hit the ropes and rebound towards each other to the middle of the mat. To seal the deal, Thor hit Kazuya with his Asgardian Kick (Brogue Kick) to the face.

"GLORY TOWARDS ASGARDS!" Adam cheered from the commentator table. Heihachi want to avenge his son by rushing towards his opponent from the back but being intercepted with Caps own Running Elbow Strike. Kazuya didn't fall out from the ring as he stayed at the ropes, a perfect position for the American Soldier to hit an Apron Clothesline, bringing both of them including him, fall out to the ringside.

Heihachi stood up, feeling a bit dizzy after the collision with the First Avengers. He turns around, only to meet an Asgardian Kick to the face and falls back to the corner. Thor make his way to the corner as he lifted the older Mishima up in the air in a Crucifix and finally hit the Mjolnir (Running crucifix powerbomb [Celtic Cross].

"THOR ODINSON HIT THE MJOLNIR! He hit the Big Balls of this match!" J. Henson smiled at this as Thor goes in for a winning pin.

1…

…2…

"Wait a minute, what's that!?" J. Anderson shouted as two individual being comes in the ring and kicked Thor to the back. The officials saw this and calls for the ring to end the match. The two being were in fact…Venom and Carnage, The Symbiotes! "It's the Symbiotes! They are in here in WWC!"

"They are beating Thor into pulps!" Ignus gritted his teeth as they saw two of the Spiderman's villain beating the hell out of the blonde god.

Heihachi got up and comes in to join the beating. Adam scoffed, "And this is just ridiculous!"

Captain America saw this and join in the brawl in the ring by going for his attacker but the sheer numbers of Heels in the ring didn't change the fact that they kept beating them without remorse. Kazuya comes in and raised Thor up and hit his Devil Powerbomb on the mat while Venom hit a diving double foot stomp on Steve abdomen. The Heels looked down towards fallen heroes on the mat with evil smirked, plastered on their face.

"They're sending some sorts of messages of pains towards the WWC Universe by showing their sheer power on our respectable heroes." Adam looked down after witnessing the brawl.

* * *

The scene changes into Tony looking at the television in his locker room, clearly angered by the frequent attack happening tonight. "Geez, those guy's giving Fury a hard time if this thing keep happening every single night in WWC Hydro."

"I assure you, Mr Stark that the probability of this attacks keep happening in WWC is 75% high, sir." JARVIS analysed, showing the numbers towards the genius owner of Stark Industries.

"I knew that. It just…" Tony sighed as he looked towards by his side as the camera pans out, showing a man with a spiked blue hair and a unibrow. He also wore a lab coat some sorts showing some concerns of analysis on the screen. The crowds cheers, mostly the men, when the man began to speak.

"It is indeed a bad time for Hydro if this phenomenon that I will call 'Heels' Night' continues in this very companies we shares, aren't am I right, Mr. Stark?"

"I'm sorry, who are you and how did you get in my locker room?" Tony asked the man.

"I'm sorry for…this unwanted visits as I am Rick Sanchez and I am here to proudly to introduce the world that I am now a part of this mishap call World Wrestling Characters HYDROLIC…I mean Patogen…nonono! What was it…HA! HYEDROPUMP!" The man now named Rick rambled while showing his drunken side. The crowds laughed at the behaviour of the drunken scientist.

"Okay…That didn't answer on why are here…" Tony looked at the man weirdly.

"Well, to be honest. I am one of your dad friend in the past…I want you…Yes you…To be careful out there!" He took a beer can and began to chug it out before going out of his room.

"You're drunk, go home!"

"That is ironic, sir."

"JARVIS…can we…not talk about that…" Tony shook his head as the scene changes into a title card of Iron Man against one of Mann Co. Mercanary, Medic.

"Well, that was an intresting turn of event." Adam laughed at the segment. "I hope we see more of Rick in WWC."

"Don't change your channels folks as Iron Man versus Medic, next in the main event."

* * *

 **~Commercial Break~**

The scene shows the Beating of Agents in the small television as a big looking man sat on the chair looking at it. "Call for it that this will happen…" The man got up as he continued to walked in a dark hallway passing through some of a Scotland like furniture, various thropies, belts and a Mayor Certificates hanging on the wall as he passed by it and ended at the of the cupboard at the end of the hallway. He opened the door slowly as it shows a familiar looking wrestling outfit that have only been wore by one man...and it's a green pants with a single belt strap suspender.

"I'm coming…" A gruffed voices comes out from behind the camera ending the scene with a picture of the back of a man wearing the said attire with the words, Beware of Haggar in the middle of it.

 **~Commercial Ended~**

"HOLY CRAB NUGGETS! IS IT CHRISTMAS ALREADY!?" Adam cried out in excitement as he having a fangasm at the commentator table.

"We are in January, you idiot!" Ignus barked at him. He regains his cool composure as he looked at the camera. "And it's true everyone. Mike Haggar will be in WWC Carbon, tomorrow night in WWC Arena.

"YES! I WOULD TO WATCH THE FORMER PRO WRESTLER IN OUR RING!" J. Henson cried out happily before looking sullen all of sudden. "But we need to pay for it if we are going to watch it live."

"Really, John?" Adam sweatdropped at this as J. Anderson shook his head in amusement.

[Here's Comes The Money by Naughty by Nature]

 **[Here comes the money (Here we go, money, Uh)**

 **Here comes the money!**

 **Money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money!]**

"But for now, it is time for our main event of the night." J. Anderson ended the conversation as Tony landed on the stage as he looked towards the fans cheered for him.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Residing at Stark Tower, weighing at 225 pounds, it's the 'The Invincible', Iron Man!" Fizz announced as he walked down towards the ramp, being aware of his surrounding after what happened tonight.

"Earlier tonight, the Avengers was having a match against the Mishima Family but rudely interrupted in the match by the Symbiotes." J. Anderson explained. "Tony is being cautious to not be attack by the same person all over again."

"They are really getting off my nerves. First, He-Man and Lion-O and then the Avengers." Adam complained in anger. "And I'll doubt that they will not end it just there."

"Agreed."

Tony stand on the turnbuckle and raised his right arms out, gaining some cheers from the WWC Universe.

"But first, he need to focus on this match." J. Anderson said as the next contestant theme song began to play in background.

[Swiss Made by CFO$]

The ambulance like siren comes out as the theme started. Medic comes out from the entrance before stopping at the middle of the stage, standing proudly and stretched his gloves…with white birds coming out from his back…for some reason…

"What the…" Ignus eyes twitched when he sees that.

"Well…that is majestic…" Adam nervously chuckled at this.

"And his opponent, from Rottenburg, Germany, weighting at 150 pounds. He is one of the Mann Co. Mercenary, Medic!" Fizz announced as Medic walked down from the ramp slowly while gazing at his opponent in the ring.

"Well that was a surprise. Never thought a WWC Doctor walking down in this wrestling match." J. Henson said, not amused by the German doctor. "I will say that the match will end shortly."

"That is ridiculous, John!" Adam argued with him.

NAME: Medic [Team Fortress 2]  
FROM: Rottenburg, German  
WEIGHT: 150 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Ubersaw (Pop-up European uppercut), Blusauger (Standing, sometimes to the back of an opponent's head), Mulitple European uppercut, Amputator (Tiger feint kick), Overdoes (Big Swing)  
FINISHER: Kritzkrieg (Cradle belly to back inverted mat slam), Crusader's Crossbow (Sharpshooter)  
THEME: Swiss Made by CFO$ (I know his a German…bear with it!)

Medic comes in the ring and bowed at the fans, earning some cheers from the TF2 fans. He looked at Tony, ready to bring the fight of their life. The bell rang and both of the men immediately got in the tie-up. Amazingly, Medic won it and changed it into Wrist Lock. Iron Man countered as he twisted same way and trapped Medic's in his own Wrist Lock then did an Elbow Smash. Medic cringed in pain, as he was then been given a Scoop Slam on the mat.

"What a great start by Iron Man. Shoulder's down." J. Anderson commented as Tony goes for a pin. 1… Medic kicked out from it with ease as Tony carried the man up. "Medic is still in the match."

Tony goes for a Side Headlock, as both of the man back away to the rope. Medic was released from the grapple as he make a run for the other rope from the other side. He rebound from it as Tony was already ducking in middle of the ring, waiting for a back body drop but the German man saw this and kick Tony right in the face. Tony looked up, been caught by a Front Facelock before been hit with a Knee Strike followed by a European Uppercut. He was then been given another European Uppercut, before the strikes ended with a Dropkick.

"WOW! Did you see that?" Adam was surprised by the moves made by the Doctor.

"That was an impressive dropkick indeed." Ignus smiled at this as Medic was ready to make another move.

Medic raised Tony with a Side Headlock and hit a Side Headlock Takedown. He then give a Camel Clutch on Tony who cried out of pain. The referee asked if he wanted to tap out but Iron Man refused to give up as he slowly raised up from the position.

"HOLY CRAB NUGGET!"

"Look at the strength of the Invincible Iron Man!" J. Henson called out as Tony moves towards the corner and hit it, making the German doctor's back hurt from the attack and releases the submission. The owner of Stark Industries stood on his leg before looking at the Medic who was leaning on it. He walked towards him and gave a kick to the gut. He then stood on the mid-section of the turnbuckle and began to punch Medic's head repeatedly as the crowds began to count every hit been made.

1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 1…But before he hit the double digit, Medic caught him from the waist and changed into a suplex to the corner!

"WOW! Another impressive move by the Medic!" Adam cringed at the sudden attack as both of the man fall from the exhaustion. "Is he really a support or something?"

"Whatever is him, both of the man are down." J. Anderson then inquired, "Who will dominate each other in this main event? Find out next on WWC Hydro."

* * *

 **~Commercial Break~**

"Welcome back to our main event live in WWC Arena as before the commercial break, Medic shows some excellent performance in this match." J. Anderson greeted the WWC fans at home while Medic trapping Tony into another submission holds, Abdominal Stretch.

"And during the commercial break, Tony tried to take the risk by going on top of the rope but he was then meet a very good uppercut. Take a look at this preview." Ignus said as then the screen shows Tony stood up on top of the rope, looking at dizzied man standing in the middle of the ring. He goes for a Diving Double Axe Handle, before rudely interrupted by an Ubersaw (Pop-up European Uppercut) from the Medic as he falls back first to the mat.

"Unfortunately, the move didn't give him a solid pin as Iron Man still standing and ready for a fight!" J. Henson cheered.

"By fighting, he means that Tony trapped in a submission moves." Adam interjected as he sips his daily dose of coffee.

"Hey! He will make a comeback for sure! I can feel it."

"Whatever you say, John."

Tony gave an elbow to the head of the Medic as the German man released the hold, letting the armored go. Medic turns around, checking his jaw if it's still intact in its place but Iron Man grappled him from the back and gave a Russian Leg Sweep, resulting Medic to fall down to his back. He then hit a Belly Stomp before raised up his opponent, but Medic retaliates as he punched Tony to the face. Both of the man back away for a bit before punching the each other out.

"Oh my! This have turned into some sort of a bar fight!" J. Henson laughed. "Reminds me in my last bar fight…before being throw up from the same bar I go for."

"I doubted." Adam nervously chuckled.

"Is it the Villain Pub?" J. Anderson asked his partner.

"…No…"

"I'll take that as a yes…"

Medic finished the short brawl with an uppercut to the face and repeated the process as they hit the rope. Medic run to the other side of the rope as Tony shook his head from the dizziness and gave a chase. Medic jumped to the second rope and rebound it. Its pays off as Stark didn't stop from his running and been given a springboard uppercut by Medic.

"DAMN! DID HE JUST DO A CESARO!?" Adam cried out in happiness.

"I think he did." Ignus smiled at this as Medic roared towards the fans, receiving more cheers as they are now appreciating his company in the wrestling ring. He took the leg and began to spin around in a circle, making the multi-billionaire dizzier than he ever did when he goes drinking with his fans. "And he spin like a record spinning around-round-round!"

"Did you just…" J. Henson cringed at his attempt on making jokes. "But it was indeed a giant swing for a German man!"

Medic stopped as he then in a position for a Sharpshooter but Iron Man kicked him off guards by. The TF2 character gritted his teeth as he rushed towards Tony who immediately stood up and hit the Iron Man Stunner!

"OUT OF NOWHERE! Iron Man hit the Iron Man Stunner like a champ!" Adam cried out in happiness. "Wait! Look out!"

The cheers of the fans turned into jeers as the heels comes in the ring and began to beat the hell out of Iron Man and Medic from the TF2. The referee called out from the match as the Mishima Family and the Symbiotes worked together to beat the crap out of them.

"Aren't they have it enough?!" Kazuya gazed his eyes on the so called 'Invincible'. He carried the Marvel hero and positioned for his Devil Powerbomb…

[Fight As One by Bad City plays]

 **[Our World's about to break  
Tormented and Attacked]**

They were rudely interrupted by theme song as Captain America, Thor, He-Man and Lion-O run down to the ramp, seeking for revenge for the earlier attack.

"Here's come the chivalry and they looking for some payback, tonight!" Adam shouted as the Faces got in the ring and began to fight the Heels in the ring. Tony and Medic got up from the pain and join in the brawl between the Faces and Heels!

"This is an all-out brawl!" Ignus commented as they saw Captain America clothesline Heihachi out of the ring followed by an Asgardian Kick to Venom's face.

Carnage knew he don't have a chance to fight all of them as he was then joined his fellow Heels out of the ring after being Dropkicked by Lion-O. Kazuya was left all alone in the ring as all the Faces turns the attention towards him. He turned around as Iron Man gave him his finisher. He back away only to been caught by He-Man who was then hit him with a H5 on the mat.

"Got one by one!" J. Henson cringed at the pain. "They really did some numbers on the Devil."

"Wait, it didn't stop there!" J. Anderson pointed out.

They didn't stop there as Medic took the man for an Overdoes (Giant Swing). He then slingshot it towards Captain America, who caught it and transitioned it into American Hero Slam (Wrestling Hero Slam) on the man. Kazuya rolled out of the ring, clearly avoiding any more damage been given to by various wrestler in the ring. The crowds cheered for the Faces as the Avengers's theme song played once more.

"What a great way to end night," Adam smiled as Thor and Iron Man raised on top of the turnbuckles as they pointed their arms upwards, gaining more cheers from the fans. The Faces smiled as Medic checked their conditions. "The Faces of WWC Hydro manages to end the Heels' Night!"

"Indeed it was." Ignus nodded. "And don't forget to watch the first episode of WWC Carbon in the same WWC Arena and channel TV-14. Subscribe our YouTube ch…"

"We have YouTube channel?"

"Technically…Nah…BUT I HOPE WE WILL!"

"Well join us next for us for amazing match up in WWC Universe. I'm John Anderson."

"Adam Kross."

"Ignus Redfield."

"And I'm John Henson will say good night…and Big Balls." The show ended with the Heels retreated back towards the entrance as the Faces stills glaring at their enemies…

* * *

 _ **Results:**_

Normal Match: He-Man def. Lion-O

Divas Match: Anna William def. Black Widow

Normal Tag Team Match: The Avengers def. Mishima Family [By way of DQ; interfered by the Symbiotes]

Normal Match: No Contest [Interfered by Mishima Family and the Symbiotes]

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **WOW! I'm back baby!**

 **Deadpool: About damn time.**

 **Hey! School takes tolls out of me you know! What a debuting episode for Hydro! And are you excited for WWC Carbon feat. MIKE FREAKIN' HAGGAR! With more characters, more ocs, more matches in your one and truly, WORLD WRESTLING CHARACTERS!**

 **Deadpool: Where is my title?**

 **Not yet!**


	3. WWC Carbon Episode 1

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used and/or mentioned in this story. Any wrestling company mentioned here is owned by that respectful creator. I only own a couple of OCs that appeared in story. I do it just for fun and unleashing my imagination only cause…bruh…its Fanfiction.)**

"Speech/Talk"  
 _"Promo speech"  
_ **[Music/Lyrics]**

* * *

 **3 January, WWC Arena**

The day start off with a black SUV came in the view of WWC Arena parking lot. Suddenly the door was opened by a man, who only reveal his foot on the ground before the intro started.

[Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold plays]

 **[(Instrumental intro)**

Batman rode his Batmobile towards WWC Arena. Green Arrow aimed his bow at the target. Flash waited for his entrance at the backstage. Simultaneously, all three of them raised their head. Then, Carbon sign began to flickered, following the rhythm of the drums.

 **I feel insane every single time, I'm asked to compromise**

Batman comes out from Batmobile as he looked towards the ring menacingly.

 **Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways, And that's the way it stays**

The Flash got out from the smoke and raised his hand up in the air.

 **So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance?**

The scene shows Deathstroke standing on the wall, looking at the paper on someone hand before forcefully took it from the figure hand and walk away.

 **By that look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip**

Ethan Hunt look at his Smartphone before raising his head up. He then walked out from his locker room.

 **I'm not insane, I'm not insane**

The scene show Joker sitting on a chair, smiling madly at the camera in the dark room.

 **I'm not insane, I'm not - not insane**

One scene shows Batman raising someone for a Bat's Gotham as it slowed down. His opponent hit the floor as the word **–not insane** was sang.

 **(Mother) Come back to me, it's almost easy**

Deathstroke hit James Bond with Claymore.

 **(Said it all) Come back again, it's almost easy**

James Bond jumped from the top rope and hit a Diving Crossbody on his opponent.

 **(You'll learn your lesson) Come back to me, it's almost easy**

The Flash hit his opponent with a Lightning Spears

 **(But first you'll fall) Come back again, it's almost easy]**

* * *

The opening ended with the Justice League standing in front of the ring, looking at their opponent.

As the opening theme of WWC Carbon ended, red and black pyrotechnic started to shot up in air indicating the first episode of World Wrestling Characters…CARBON! The fans began to cheers at the WWC Arena as some of them shows a couple of sign 'WE ARE BATMAN!', 'Are you serious?' and 'Respect the Mustache!'.

"Welcome everyone to our first episode of WWC Carbon, live at WWC Arena." A well-built man, wearing a spectacle and a tuxedo. "I'm one of the lucky commentator, Saitama Genjiwara and I am not related with Saitama from OPM or Genji from Overwatch."

"And I'm his partner in crime, Lance Charles Ferguson are proudly to be here in this prestigious night of a fight." Lance said as he was wearing a purple hoodie and a black jeans. "Joining both of us by the ringside are two most infamous host of a web show name DeathBattle. We present to you, Wiz and Boomstick."

"Hello, his Wiz and I'm Boomstick!"

"And together we will analyses their wrestling skills for tonight matches!"

"Even though we not going to see blood, we still got our ass to commentate in coliseum of awesomeness!"

"Agree with you, Boomstick!" Saitama smiled at this.

[Theme of Haggar from MvC3 plays]

"Wait, is it who I think he is?" Boomstick smiled widely at this.

A rather big man walked out from the back, wearing a suit rather than his traditional green kabuki pants with belt strap. He smiled as he began to reminiscing his days as wrestler when he heard the crowds cheers for his name.

"Introducing the Mayor of Metro City to WWC Carbon, Mike Haggar!" A woman wearing a beautiful attire stood in the ring as she began to announce the man. The Final Fight character continue to smile as he look at crowds.

" **HAGGAR! HAGGAR! HAGGAR!"**

"The crowds respect the former pro wrestler and mayor of a city!" Saitama commented at the loud cheers from the fans.

"Who doesn't? This man Piledrive a shark in a shore as his hobby!" Boomstick added as the man continue in the ring ale Big Show. Haggar then took the microphone that was been given by the redhead.

"It's good to be back in a wrestling ring! Many of you had wondered as why am I, a former pro wrestler is here in this very ring of WWC Carbon." Haggar began his speeches before continued. "Well, don't get your hope high up cause I am not going out of my retirement."

People was disappointed by the facts that the large man aren't going to wrestle for the industries for one more time. "I know that you're sad. I can see some of the young face around here want to see me in action."

"I wish…" Boomstick sighed in depression.

"A man can dream, huh Boomstick?" Wiz patted his friend back.

"Well, there's more to come by the mayor of Metro City." Lance pointed out as the big man was about to say more.

"But good news. I got a call from the Chairman and the man in red. They asked me to join back the industries once more…but not as a wrestler…" Haggar stopped for a bit as the crowds knows what he going to say next. "As the manager of Carbon!"

"YES! YES! Eat that Hydro! We got Haggar as our manager!?" Boomstick cheered as he began to dis their rival brand.

"They got Fury…" Saitama sweatdropped at the man's attitude.

"Well, let's start of the night with our residence Impossible Agent, Ethan Hunt against the Wizardry Dark Lord, Voldemort!" The crowds cheered at the name of Ethan but was then changed into jeers as they heard Voldemort name. "And the following match will be the Justice League versus the British Detectives Duo, Sherlock and Watson!"

"Next, will be the woman's division as Hermione Granger takes on Cinder Fall!"

"Wow! A RWBY character making appearance in Carbon!" Wiz raised his brows at this. Saitama nodded in agreement before pondering a bit.

"Wait, is this the beautiful Ella or Zuko?"

"Don't know."

Boomstick gawked at this. "Wait, she's from the Fire Nation?"

"Boomstick…no…"

"And lastly for our main event will be...The Dark Knight against the Prince of Saiyan!" Haggar announced making the crowds roared wildly at the match up. "Well, I want to talk more but I'm running out of time. So without further ado, let's start the night! Right now!"

Haggar dropped the mic and walked out of the ring as his theme song began to plays once more. People cheered as loud as they can as they can't wait for the match up to come.

[Real Rock n Rolla by Yonosuke Kitamura plays]

Ethan Hunt got out from the entrance and walk towards the stage. He then saw Hagger walked up from the ramp. When the manager of Carbon arrived at Ethan's location, he towered down the man with his sheer size before giving a handshake and a wish of good luck before coming in the ring.

"Man! Ethan is lucky for a good luck and a pat on the shoulder!" Boomstick was jealous by this. Lance shook his head at this.

"Well, we are now ready for the first match of the night."

"The following match is the first ever in WWC Carbon, scheduled for one fall! Making his way to the ring, from Madison, Wisconsin. Weighing at 160 pounds…Ethan Hunt!" The woman now named Emily announced as Ethan make his way towards the ring.

"On his debut in WWC Draft Night, Ethan manage show some incredible performance…"

Saitama was about to explain but Boomstick interrupted him. "Or you could say 'impossible' features..."

"…that's aside. He was in a Tag Team Match alongside the British Secret Agent, the infamous Double O 7, James Bond against the ferocious Hydro's own Mishima Family."

Wiz then added. "The match was in the agents' favor but Deathstroke interrupted them with a solid Claymore to the face and almost ends Bond's wrestling career or worst, his agency skills."

"Lucky for them, Bond is alive but in recovery of couple of week. All that we know is that Ethan is seeking for revenge on DC's mercenary."

Ethan sit at the corner of the second rope waiting for his opponent as his theme quite down.

[Burn in my Light by Mercy Drive plays]

Voldemort comes out from the entrance with a menacing smile on his face. He looked at the ring, mostly at Ethan before making his way down the ramp slowly. "And his opponent, from London, England. Weighing at 77 pound. He is the Dark Lord, V-V-Voldemort." Emily was scared from the evil aura that the evil wizard given as he slides in the ring. Ethan wasn't effected by the aura as he was ready for the match by opening his jacket and give it to the official.

* * *

NAME: [The Dark Lord] Voldemort  
SERIES: Harry Potter  
FROM: London, England  
WEIGHT: 77 lbs (So thin, I know)  
SIGNATURE: Imperio (T-Bone Suplex), Crucio (Hangman DDT)  
FINISHER: Hocrux (Overdrive), Avada Kedavra (Jumping cutter)  
THEME: Burn in my Light by Mercy Drive

* * *

Ethan stood up as both of the wrestler got in the middle of the ring as the bells rang. They immediately got in the tie-up. Voldemort won it and goes for a Side Headlock before going for a takedown to the mat. He then punch Ethan by the head repeatedly, raising him up from the mat and hit him with a Sidewalk Slam!

"Lord Voldemort goes for an early offense!" Saitama commented. "He goes for a pin, shoulders down."

The referee didn't even counted yet as Ethan raised his shoulder and punch the Dark Lord to the face. Ethan got up and hit a body punch, followed by a gut kick and a back hand chop. Ethan make his way for a dropkick but the Dark Lord sidestep from it, making the Impossible Agent fall down to the mat. Seeing this as advantage, Voldemort gave a Soccerball Kick to his side.

"Ow! That's gotta hurt!" Boomstick cringed at it as his partner agrees with him.

"Indeed it was."

Voldemort took his opponent up and goes for a European Uppecut followed by yet another takedown and a kneedrop.

"Wow, for a man without a nose, he manage to gain the upper hand in this match!" Boomstick said as Voldemort goes for an Irish Whip to Ethan Hunt. The agent run back towards the wizard who lay down on the ring mat as run over him. He rebound once more for a Running Elbow Strike but Voldy reacted faster and goes for a Powerslam. After the attack, he goes for pin.

1…Ethan kicked out from it. Voldy was then turn the man around a goes for a Boston Crab. Ethan cried out in pain as he shook his head in front of the referee, indicating that he wasn't going to give up easily. Voldy knew he the man aren't effected by the submission as he released it and carry Ethan once more and hit a Rear Headbutt followed by a Wrist Lock Lariat.

"Man, this dark wizard is something." Saitama looked at Voldemort who stood up in pride as he looked at the fans. He didn't even cares if the fans booed in front of his face. "The arrogance of Tom Riddle is showing as he going to assault Ethan once more."

Voldy walked towards the man, who suddenly goes for an O'Connor Roll. 1…2… Voldy kicked out from it. Ethan stood up and hit an Elbow Smash towards the Dark Lord of the Death Eater and hit with a Back Flip Kick.

"Ethan fighting back!" Wiz looked at the match with anticipation as Ethan hit the rope, run towards the Dark Lord and goes for a Clothesline. "He hit it with a perfect Clothesline! What is he going to do next?"

The agent goes to the top rope while measuring the downed dark wizard. Voldy slowly got up as he shook his head in pain. He turned around and immediately saw Ethan dived already with a Missile Dropkick, making the dark wizard fall once more. Ethan got up as he's in a position for Dreamcast (Jumping cockscrew roundhouse kick) on his opponent to end the fight.

[Flesh It Out by Blues Saraceno]

"What the fuck?" Boomstick called out as the theme song played. "What's Deathstroke doing here?!"

"How the heck do I know?" Wiz interjected as Saitama glared at it.

"I don't know but this is just irritating to watch."

Ethan stopped as he looked at the entrance and saw the Titantron show Deathstoke logo on it as the mercenary comes out slowly from it. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Ethan shouted at him as he glared at the man with hatred. With the sudden distraction, Voldemort stood on his feet and saw Ethan looked away from the real opponent. He forced the agent to turn around and hit the Avada Kedavra (Jumping cutter [RKO]) on the man without regret.

"WHAT THE HELL!? THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR?" Lance shouted.

"Please don't tell me that this is how the match going to end!" Wiz saddened that the match ended in cheating.

1…

…2…

3! And Voldemort stole the win! The Dark Lord laughed evilly while looking mouthing at Deathstroke 'You did a good job', showing the evidence that he hired him for this turn off event! The man smirked as he walked away out from the entrance.

"The Dark Lord stole a win from Ethan Hunt with the help of Deathstroke!?" Saitama glared at the evil wizard as the referee raised his hand up in the air but he refused the aid by pushing the official away.

"Here is your winner, Voldemort!" Emily announced while hiding behind the timekeeper area.

"Well, that's way to start the night…" Wiz muttered.

"It look like Ethan was blinded by 'magic'." Boomstick joked about it, making everyone around him groaned at his attempt of a pun. "We will back after this awesome commercial break!"

* * *

~Commercial Break~

Deathstroke was seen walking in the backstage before being approached by a man wearing some sort of an intern. "Um..M-Mr. Wilson! Mr. Wilson! May I have a word?"

Deathstroke stopped as he glared at the nerd boy. "Who are you and speak now."

"I-I-I'm Carl…one of the…interviewer for WWC c-company. I have a question to ask. Many people want to know, why did you assaulted Ethan Hunt the most? Are you having a slight grudge or doing it to show your dominant on-"

"What a funny question you asked boy…" Deathstroke interrupted by roughly holding the kids hand, putting the microphone closely towards his mask. "I do what I want and what I asked to do. They pay the money…I do the bidding for them…do you clear?"

"Y-Y-Yes s-sir…"

"Now, get off from my sight or you will face consequence-" He then been interrupted by Ethan who rushed in the sight as both of the male wrestler began to brawl on the backstage. Hunt punched the mercenary repeatedly and carried the man up, before throwing him to the nearest equipment box. He going to continue his assaults, but Deathstroke retaliates and slam Ethan's head on the said box.

Deathstroke was about to ran away but Ethan didn't want to let him go as he pushed him to the floor and continue punching each other. A groups of securities and wrestlers come towards the brawl scene followed by Mike Haggar.

"Okay, both of you! Stop this nonsense right now!" Haggar ordered as both of the said men being separated from each other before more damage can been done. "Deathstroke! Get out of this building…NOW!" The mercenary smirked before pushing the fellow wrestler away, leaving the angered agent being held by the securities. "Ethan, calm down…we can settle this-"

"How could I calm down if he keep interrupting my goddamn match!?" Ethan gritted his teeth before storm out from the area. Haggar could only shook his head as the rivalry of this two agents just got serious.

* * *

"Welcome back to WWC Carbon live at WWC Arena. What you witness was because of the earlier match tonight." Wiz greeted the fans before explaining the situation. "Ethan and Voldemort wrestle in the ring for a good amount time…"

"BEFORE THIS One-Eyed Mercenary comes out, costing the match for Ethan." Boomstick added. "Which means, the Dark Lord cheated and the rivalry continues on. Who knows when this shit is going to end?!"

"Well, let's just hope that it's soon enough."

"If I was in his shoe, I would do the same thing." Saitama said as he look at his partner. Lance shook his head in disagreement.

"Nah, you'll just run away cowardly."

"HEY!"

[Hero by Skillet plays]

 **[Instrumental Intro]**

As the song started, a strobes of colorful light began to flicker while thick grey fog began to form on the stage. The Flash and Green Arrow enters through the fog as the former goes from left to right at the stage pointing at the fans with energetic charisma while his partner stood in the middle of the stage, grinned widely at the cheering crowds.

 **[I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(We're fallin' off the edge today)]**

During the lyrics, both of the Justice League members walked on the ramps, but stopped at the middle as Flash lowered his head followed by crouching Green Arrow. The red clad hero made a stance and does an Edge-pose while Oliver does a position of an archer as firework shoot like a machine gun from the stage with the colors of red, green and black.

"The following contest is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, with the combining weight of 374 pounds. The team of Flash and Green Arrow, the Justice League." Emily announced.

"Both of them debuted in WWC in the Draft Night. They done a pretty good performance…but…" Saitama scratched the back of his head. "The Avengers beaten them in an elimination 3-Man Tag Team match."

"Well, I hope they can get a win for tonight match." Wiz looked at both of the wrestler. "It's funny that in this universe, superhero only wrestle…"

"Well, accept what have been given, Wiz." Boomstick drank his beer.

Flash stood on the second rope and does another Edge-pose with a smirk while Oliver stood on the other side of the turnbuckle and does a Christian-pose towards the fans as their theme soon faded.

[The Stage by Avenged Sevenfold]

As the song started, the light dim a bit as the Titantron shows a curtain with Sherlock and Watson on it in 'Italic' style. Then, a pair of highlights hit both of the said wrestlers, Sherlock on the right side in a thinking position, while Watson on the other side looking away from the ring.

 **[So I arrived, naked and cold  
A welcomed change from the abeyance of a ghost town catacomb  
No need for counsel, I appreciate the time I'm not alone  
(Why don't you get my lawyer on the phone?)]**

After that, the lights bright up as the song pick up the speed while the curtain on the title screen open, showing a silhouette of the wrestlers. Both of the man on the stage looked to the ring and started too walked down the ramp.

"And their opponent, residing at London, England. With the combining weight of 326 pounds. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson!" Emily announced as both of the British man open up their suits in style before putting on the steps. They got in the ring while looking at them their opponent with a serious look.

* * *

NAME: Sherlock Holmes [Sherlock]  
FROM: London, England  
WEIGHT: 172 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Sherlocked (Leaping leg drop)  
FINISHER: Case Closed (Cobra clutch lifted and dropped into a sitout side slam), That's a Finale (High-angle middle rope senton bomb), Whirling Holmes (Swinging neckbreaker)  
THEME: The Stage by Avenged Sevenfold

NAME: Dr. John Watson [Sherlock]  
FROM: London, England  
WEIGHT: 154 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Medical Attention (Back body drop), Cornered and Smash (Corner forearm smash)  
FINISHER: Doctor's Clutch (Bridging cobra clutch underhook superplax), Watson's Revenge (Tiger Driver)  
THEME: The Stage by Avenged Sevenfold

* * *

Sherlock stand on the apron while observing his opponents as Watson is going to be the one to start the match against Flash. The bell rang and both of the man circled around the ring, before going in for a tie-up. Barry won it, change it into a Wrist Lock before hitting a Hip Toss towards the ground. Still holding on to the wrist, he does another Hip Toss before immobilize the doctor with an Elbow Drop.

"So far, so good." Saitama commented at the red clad hero who bring the man up and throw him towards the empty corner. He run towards him and hit a Running Knee Strike. The English Doctor sat on the mat after being kneed in the gut. He was then being stood up by Barry who use a middle rope as launching mechanism before hitting a Tornado DDT. The Flash hook the legs…

1…

…2…

John kicked out from it. The Flash stood the man up and Irish Whip him to the rope. John rebounded, ran towards his opponent, only to been given a Back Body Drop. Watson cried in pain as he was then been hit by another Elbow Drop before being caught by a Camel Clutch.

"So far the Justice League have the advantages of the match. Can they keep it up? We'll find out after this commercial break!"

* * *

~Commercial Break~

"We're back at WWC Arena for the first episode of Carbon as now we are witnessing a tag team match between Justice League and the British Detectives Duo." Wiz greeted the fans at home as Watson been Irish Whipped by the Flash before being Pull back into a Kitchen-Sink. "Thinks had been hard for Watson since the beginning of the match as team Justice League dominating in this match."

The Flash stood the British Doctor up before Irish Whip him to his corner. He tagged out as Oliver got up to the top rope while Barry caught the man in a Wrist Lock. Oliver then dive towards him with an Axe Handle. Watson cringed in pain once more while being grapple from behind but he turned around and goes for a waist lock into a Back Suplex.

John Watson stood on his feet slowly while looking at the Green Arrow who using the rope to stand. He hit the green clad hero with a Boxing Right Hook before hitting the man with a Kitchen Sink and a Leg Sweep combo. The doctor bring the man once more before bring him to his own corner. Sherlock tagged in while Green Arrow stumbled a bit. Simultaneously, both of them hit a Double Punch on the Green Arrow's face.

"And its look like the favor of this match has changed towards the Baker Street Duo." Saitama commented.

"Which is absolutely ridiculous for a doctor and a sociopath." Boomstick joked a bit.

Sherlock tossed the man to the ropes, Oliver bounced from it, and immediately caught the British man by surprise and hit a Float Over DDT. The Green Arrow got up and goes for the ropes as Holmes slowly got up. Oliver was going for a One Handed Bulldog, which amazingly been ducked by the detective. The Arrow turned around and been hit with a Shoulder Tackle.

"Each of them traded blows!" Wiz commented before Boomstick added.

"Like tennis!"

"What?"

"You know…people keep hitting the green ball over and over again?"

Sherlock didn't stop his assault as he grappled from the back of the Green Arrow and hit a Super Atomic Drop. The crowds cringed in pain as Oliver used the rope as a stand while Sherlock hit the ropes once more. Oliver turned around, Sherlock comes in and caught him with a Neckbreaker. He goes for the pins and hooks the leg.

1…

…2..

Oliver kicked out. Sherlock sighed in frustration and stood the man on his leg but Queen surprised him with a Sitout Jawbreaker. Sherlock turned around, which was a perfect position for Oliver to make a comeback by going for a Back Side Slam. Both of the man are down as their partner, eager to come in for the help.

The ref began to count as Sherlock and Green Arrow dragged their bodies towards their respective corners. Both of the men manage to tag out, their respective partner rushed towards their own opponents. Flash was about to go for a Clothesline but John duck from it and countered with a Japanese Arm Drag. Flash got up once more but Watson hit another Japanese Arm Drag. The British man bring the man up and goes for his signature move, Medical Attention (Back body drop).

"It's look like John looking to finish the fight once for all!" Wiz exclaimed.

"We can see it Wiz…" Lance sweatdropped at the man.

The Green Arrow climbed to the top rope as he measuring the British man. Watson turns and been caught with a Green Scenery (Diving crossbody). Green Arrow stood on his leg only to been caught with a That's a Finale (High-angle middle rope senton bomb) from out of nowhere. Holmes got up but sensed that he was being targeted. He dodged to the right as Flash going for a Lightning Spear but only to hit the steel post instead. Watson got up from the all the ruckus happening in the squared ring. Flash held his pained shoulder but the match still on-going and the Detectives Duo didn't waste time as Watson uppercut to the back of Flash's head followed by Sherlock's Whirling Holmes.

"It's The Detective's Congress! Can they win this match with it?" Wiz inquired.

Watson hooked the leg, and shoulder's down.

1…

…2…

3! Watson sat on the man while Sherlock used the ropes as a stand. "The winner of the match, Sherlock and Watson!" Emily announced as both of the man looked at each other with a smile while Oliver kneeled down to help his partner. Both of the British man walked towards the heroes and helped them up.

"What? I could not believe it!" Boomstick shouted. "Did both of the members of Justice League been beaten by a Doctor Strange and Bilbo Baggins?"

"Yes…Yes they did." Saitama reassured his fellow commentator.

"I call bullshit!"

"Well, whatever you guys going to say. They win this match fair and square and show some respectable sportsmanship." Wiz argued with his partner while each wrestlers in the ring raised their arms together before being cheered by the fans.

The camera changed into Mike Hagger talking to the phones while looking at the television. "Yes, Kid. I know both of them got this out of hand. Deathstroke is a good wrestler potential but his behavior is something that hit my nerves. How we going to settle this between both of them?"

Mike put down a piece of paper before his eyes widened. "Wait, they're ready? Are you serious? Well that's great…what the bad news…THERE'S ONLY ONE OF EACH? I know you're my boss but why are THAT stupid? Oh…you're lazy…so what? Is this going to be which brand is better than the others?"

Mike stood up as he nods slowly. "Fine, I'm all ears in your plan."

The camera changed into the commentator table once more as all of them have the looked of confusion.

"Intriguing. It's seems that our General Manager have some plans with the owner." Wiz started doing a thinking pose.

"But what does he means by Brand Supremacy? Are we…going to have an all-out war with Carbon? But it was too early!? I don't want to die 'Yang'!" Boomstick made another puns, making all people around them groaned at it. "Hehe, get it?"

"Get out before I do some wrestling moves on you!"

"You're not well trained, Wiz."

"You're right…" Wiz sighed while Lance chuckled.

"Seems interesting on what does he mean by 'one only'."

Saitama nodded at this. "We know how lazy is Kid is. Well, coming up next is-"

"DIVAS MATCH BETWEEN BEAUTIFUL HERMOINE GRANGER AND MALICIOUS CINDER FALL!" Boomstick interrupted with excitement. "Sorry, I'm very excited in this."

"Why not…coming right next after this short break."

* * *

~Commercial Break~

[War of Change by Thousand Footkrunch plays]

 _(Only the best ever steps in the ring of Hydro!)_

 _Iron Man was seen hitting the superhero landing. He was then seen does an Iron Man Stunner on various opponent._

" _ **FOR ASGARD!"**_

 _Captain America and Thor was seen walking down the ramp with serious look on their face._

 _"BECAUSE I'M DEADPOOL AND I'M AWESOME!" Deadpool exclaimed as the crowds cheered for him and the Mask in the ring._

 _Kazuya was seen giving multiple wrestlers with Devil Bomb (Batista Bomb)._ _"I hope you are ready for avenging…cause I'm going to beat you like a pulp in that ring…" He walked away from the downed Steve._

 _Nick Fury was seen walking out from his SUV. "And I say HELL YES!"_

 _(Every Monday Night at TV-14)_

 _Medic goes for an Overdoes on Ironman in the ring. He-Man goes for H5 on Lion-O before ending with Deadpool hitting Reality Check on Dan Hibiki._

 _(Are you ready for WWC Hydro?)_

~Commercial Ended~

* * *

[Turn It Up by CFO$ plays]

"We're back for more action in WWC Carbon." Wiz greeted the fans once more. "And what you say was WWC Hydro attempt on making ads…"

"I hate it…" Boomstick said as some of the fans jeered at them.

"Wow, Boomstick, you really need to calm down." Saitama nervously chuckled.

"Well, I am cause right now. IT IS TIME FOR CATFIGHT!"

"It was called the divas match…" Lance deadpanned at his attitude.

"The following Divas Match is scheduled for one fall!" Emily blushed a bit as she announced while looking at Hermione who skipping down the ramp. The fans cheered at her, mostly males as she make her way to the ring. "Introducing first, from London, England. Weighing at 114 pounds, Hermione Granger!"

"A beautiful goddess has arrives!" Boomstick shouted as he kneeled down on the floor.

"BOOMSTICK YOU'RE EMBARISSING US!" Wiz put down his headphone and began to struggle with his partner.

"Everyone, it's seems that we have our own match in the ringside…Yeah…" Saitama sweatdropped at both of the male while Hermione got on the second rope and raise her arms in the air.

* * *

NAME: Hermoine Granger  
SERIES: Harry Potter Series  
FROM: London, England  
WEIGHT: 114 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Polyjuiced (Super fraknesteiner), Diving back elbow, Gryffindor Knowledge (Neck wrench while applying a modified surfboard stretch  
FINISHER: Moine-to-Belly suplex (Belly-to-belly suplex), Bravery (Guillotine choke, with bodyscissors)  
THEME: Turn It Up by CFO$

* * *

[Not Enough for Me by Jim Johnston plays]

 **[You're not enough for me (oh, no)  
Just another man in love with me]**

The lights turned orange with a slight of red. A little fire comes out from the side as Cinder began to walk out from the entrance and stood on the stage. She does a little sexy pose, gaining some whistling from the males but some of them booed at her. She smirked and walked down the ramp slowly while eyeing Hermione, menacingly.

Emily blushed even harder and began to announced, "A-A-And her opponent, residing at Vale City, Remnant. Weighing at 135 pounds, Cinder Fall."

"This is getting 'hotter'!" Boomstick nosebleed at the beautiful woman. She walked up the steps, standing on the apron and turned around towards the fans. She then blow a kiss and get in the ring while Hermione was getting irritated with her antic.

* * *

NAME: Cinder Fall [RWBY]  
FROM: residing at Vale City  
WEIGHT: 135 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Burning Passion (Running corkscrew neckbreaker), Fire Out (Figure-four necklock)  
FINISHER: Simply Burned (Big Boot), Faith Fire (Belly to back inverted mat slam), Ashes (Hair-pull backbreaker), MADT – Make a Diva Tap (Hell Hook transitioned into an ankle lock), Wings of Fall (Lifting double underhook facebuster)  
THEME: Not Enough for Me by Jim Johnston

* * *

Both of the woman looked at each other as the bell rang and began to tie-up in the middle before Cinder changed it into a Side Headlock. Quickly, Cinder changed it into a Side Headlock Takedown. Hermione used her strength to get out from the headlock and pushed the woman away. Both of the woman stood up, Hermoine ran forwards, but Cinder countered with a Running Kneelift.

Hermione grunted in pain but she's once again stood up and ran towards her opponent, only to been given another Running Kneelift. Hermoine was up, Cinder goes for a right fist but Mione dodged it and turned it into a Hurricaranna DDT.

"What a brilliant move by the Gryffindor woman!" Saitama said as his friend inquired.

"But can she capitalize it?" As Lance said it, Hermoine hooked the legs; 1… but Cinder Fall kicked out. The Muggleborn witch brings her up and pulled her to the ropes. She threw her opponent as Cinder ran towards the other side of the ring and rebounded from it. Hermione hits the ropes and ran towards Cinder as both of them collided in the middle with a Clothesline of their own.

"Both of the woman are down to the floor, colliding like a car crash that I watch in Final Destination!" Boomstick commented while Wiz shook his head up and down.

"I agree Boomstick and it's getting more intense from here!"

"I don't know Wiz, but I know is that both of them wins my heart…not like my ex-wife."

Saitama sweatdropped at this. "What?"

Cinder stood up while pulling the hair of Hermione before giving a forearm to her head. By then, she bring her up for an Irish Whip Rebound and turned it into a Powerslam to the mat. The Hogwarts student cried in pain while Cinder walk up towards her head before giving a Knee Drop to the chest. She grinned evilly and taunted at the fans who began to jeers at her…accept for the boys.

"So far, the woman in red gained some advantage towards our Muggleborn Witch! Can Hermione comeback from it? We found out after this commercial." Lance announced as Cinder looked at her opponent, thinking some sorts of a plan to win the match.

* * *

~Commercial Break~

"Welcome back to WWC Carbon and we're back in action between two of Divas in the ring. Right now, Cinder is torturing Hermoine with a Triangle Hold submission." Saitama while the screen shows Hermione crying in pain while Cinder keeps grinning at the Muggleborn.

"I know she's hot but damn that's gotta hurt!" Boomstick commented.

Cinder released her hold and Irish Whip Hermione to the corner. She ran towards Hermione and hit a perfect Clothesline. Hermione fall down to the mat in a sitting position but Cinder aren't done yet as she gave a Foot Choke while the referee asked her to stop her assaults. Cinder backed away while Hermoine coughed a bit as she used the ropes to stand up from the attack by the Fall Maiden.

By then, Cinder already going for a Waist Lock from behind but Hermione countered it with an elbow to the head before taking her arms goes for Wrist Lock. She gave an Elbow Smash to face followed by Neckbreaker.

"It's look like Hermione going for a comeback!" Wiz announced. "And she picking up momentum!"

"Hehe…Momentum…" Boomstick snickered at it.

"Boomstick…no…"

Hermione goes for a Hurricarana on Cinder as the woman falls down to the mat. She hooked the legs.

1…

…2…

Cinder Fall didn't give in and kicked out at 2! Hermione began to breathe heavily as she stood her opponent up but Cinder gives a right hand to the witch's face. She continued with a Gut Kick followed by a Thrust Kick. Hermione bended down in pain before her hair being pulled by Cinder as she goes for Ashes (Hair-pull backbreaker).

"WOW! What a move! She can ends it right here!" Lance exclaimed while Cinder smiles as she hooked Granger's legs up.

1…

…2…

3!

Cinder stood up as Emily began to announce her name as the victor. "And the winner of the match, Cinder Fall!"

"What a fantastic match by both of our Divas!" Boomstick clapped his hand while the other deadpanned by it.

"…It is true. Hermione manage to fight back in the end but her momentum cancelled by one and only…" Saitama was then interrupted by Boomstick.

"QUEEN OF WRESTLING!"

"Well, that is too….over-exaggerate…"

* * *

The scene change into the backstage area as Asahina looked at the camera. "Hello WWC Universe! I'm Aoi Asahina and joining by my side is the Prince of Saiyan, Vegeta." The camera pans out, showing the black haired Saiyan wearing his traditional blue colored battle gear while crossing his arms in front of his chest as he looked at the Japanese lady. "So do tell me, how was your reaction when you get picked Mr Redmund last night?"

The Saiyan smirked at her as he looked at the camera. "It was sure that the Prince of all Saiyan been picked as one of the wrestlers in World Wrestling Characters. You see, Kakarot and me goes way back in this company and as a veteran, I will finally got my chance to proof myself as the Ultimate Saiyan in whole the universe. No more Kakarot, no more Superlame and the new rising stars, Saitama. Cause Vegeta will make sure…everyone…bow down to me..."

Asahina frowned at this as she began to ask another question. "What are you opinion of tonight match against another veteran wrestler, Batman-"

"It will be simple, Asahina." Vegeta interrupts her as he kept his smug look, earning more jeers by the fans. "Vegeta will show the world, why his is the best at what he do by defeating their so called Dark Knight! Last night, I watched how the Bats fallen and tonight…" His stopped midway, giving a slight smirk before continuing. "…history repeats…" He exclaimed and walked away from the Ultimate Student.

The scene than change into HISHE's Superhero Café as Batman drank his coffee – receiving some cheers from the fans – the camera pans out to show Ethan Hunt sitting in front of him. "So let me guess, you want me to help you with your problem?" Batman started off as the Impossible Agent sighed.

"You have history with him back in the old days…I want some tips by the Dark Knight himself. The one eyed mercenary ruined my day since that night."

"Hey, it's only been a night…" Batman put down his empty mug on the table. "Whatever you do, beware of Deathstroke. He will do anything to bring his victim down…"

"Too late for that, Bats…"

Batman stood up and leave the café for his main event match.

* * *

~Commercial Break~

"Welcome back, live at New York, New York for the WWC Carbon Main Event!" Saitama exclaimed as the first theme song came in.

" **I'M BATMAN!"**

[Electrifying by CFO$]

Batman comes out from the stage as he looked at the fans with a serious look plastered on his face. He began to walk down towards the ramps slowly as Emily announces his presence. "Following the main event is scheduled for one fall! Making his way to the ring, from Gotham City weighting at 210 pounds. 'The Dark Knight' Batman!"

Batman walked on the steel steps and got up on the turnbuckle before raising his right hand, earning more cheers by the crowds.

"It's seems that Batman earns the fan favorite for tonight! We have yet to see Batman to win in a match here in Carbon as yesterday he got very upsetting defeat by their counter-part, the Avenger." Saitama explained towards his partners. "Not that I'm saying that Batman aren't badass…he'll kill me if I said that, but he need some momentum for his runs in WWC Carbon."

"I agree with you, Saitama." Wiz nodded. "And tonight might be his hardest match as he going to face the Prince of Saiyan, Vegeta."

"The question is, can he survive the onslaught? We going to found it now!" Batman waited for his opponent in the middle of the ring as he looked towards the entrance with a menacing aura.

[King of Kings by Motorhead plays]

 **[Behold the King  
The King of Kings  
On your knees dog  
All hail]**

Vegeta got out as he glared at the Dark Knight before giving a smug smile and walked down the ramps. He didn't care that the crowds boos him as the only thought in his mind is to Break the Bat…again…

* * *

NAME: (The Prince of Saiyan) Vegeta  
SERIES: Dragonball series  
FROM: residing at Japan  
WEIGHT: 123 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Super Explosive Wave (Inverted Indian deathlock)  
FINISHER: Super Galick Blaster (Double underhook facebuster)  
THEME: King of Kings by Motorhead

* * *

"And his opponent, residing at Japan weighting at 123 pounds. He is the Prince of Saiyan, Vegeta!" Emily announced as Vegeta slides into the ring while looking at Batman as the man in black were ready to face the Saiyan. As the official rings the bell, Batman and Vegeta walked around the ring to stay steady of each other. Then, they got into a tie-up. Holding it for a while, Batman changed it into a Wrist Lock, but Vegeta quickly rolled forward and goes for Arm Wrench. But the Dark Knight reversed it to a Side Headlock.

Vegeta pushed Batman to the ropes and hits him with a Slingshot Suplex. Batman got up quickly while the Prince of Saiyan goes for a Clothesline, but misses, Batman ran to the ropes, comes back and hits Vegeta with his own Clothesline. The Bats ran back to the ropes, Vegeta turned to his abdomen, while Batman jumped over before going to another ropes. Vegeta stood up to counter but The Dark Knight stopped. Vegeta looked at Batman with frustration clearly on his face while he could see a slight grin from the man, making the Saiyan even mad at him.

"Wow. So far so good." Said Lance, amazed.

"And it seems that Batman hits the nerve of Vegeta. We know how hot-headed the Saiyan is." Wiz stated.

Both of the men head steady again and go into a second tie-up grapple. Vegeta and Batman were doing everything they can to overcome each other strength. Then Vegeta, with great force, pushed Batman away to the turnbuckle corner. It was the Saiyan turns to smirked at the Dark Knight while earning a malicious glare from the vigilante.

"And its Batman turns to get angry!" Boomstick commented.

"Geez, both of them are getting on each other nerves in this match." Wiz stated.

Both of the wrestler goes for a third tie-up. This time, Batman forced Vegeta to the turnbuckle before the ref could push them away from each other. Vegeta stayed in the corner as Batman backed away. Then, he ran towards Vegeta, but was countered by Vegeta by lifting his foot up. Quickly, Vegeta standed on the second turnbuckle and hits Batman with a Double Axe Handle before going for a quick cover.

1…

…2…

Batman kicked out at two. Vegeta grunted in disappointment and hits Batman with an Elbow Drop. Then stood up and does another. He was about to go for another, but Batman moves out of the way in time. When the Prince of Saiyan stood up, Batman strikes him in the face. The Prince of Saiyan stood up again while Batman forced him into the turnbuckle and hits him with a Turnbuckle Clothesline followed by a Forearm Smash before carried him up to the top turnbuckle.

"Could Batman be doing what I think he's doing?" Saitama asked.

"I believe so. It can work for him but if he makes some mistake, Vegeta will take the lead." Wiz analyzed.

"Do what?" Boomstick was confused with the commentators.

The Dark Knight stood up the second rope, put Vegeta's arm over his shoulder; attempting to do a Supersplex. However, Vegeta wasn't going to let that happen. He started to strike Batman's ribs in order for him to release the Superplex causing the vigilante to let go from the pain, giving Vegeta an opportunity to pushes him down to the mat. He stood up on the top turnbuckle, crouches and waited for Batman to stand. The Gotham's vigilante stood up and look around, only to been hit by a Diving Spear by Vegeta as the Saiyan goes for another pin.

"Can the Prince of All Saiyan do it?" Saitama asked.

1…

…2…

And Batman kicked out at two again. Vegeta rubbed his face in frustration at Batman's resistance to lose before grabbing the superhero by the head, but was countered by a Clothesline and Vegeta fell out from the ring, receiving an applauding reaction from the audience. Vegeta sat in shock and surprise from that as Batman breath heavily while looking at Saiyan.

"Man! Both of them refused to lose in this match!" Boomstick commented.

"You got that right, Boomstick! The match is going great so far, Batman's in control and Vegeta really need to keep up his A-Game. Can the Prince of Saiyan make a comeback from this? Find out when we return live on WWC!"

* * *

~Commercial Break~

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and we're back live on WWC and Batman is still the dominant one in this match." Lance announced as Batman has Vegeta in the Bostan Crab. "During the commercial break, Batman has done something that no one has ever seen before. Same thing goes for the Prince of Saiyan. Let's take a look."

* * *

(During Commercial Break)

Batman stood on top of the turnbuckle, waiting for Vegeta to get up. When the Saiyan stood up, Batman leaps in the air and goes for Diving Cross Body! But somehow, Vegeta rolled over and was able to carry the vigilante as he struggled to stand up. He lifted him up over his shoulders, but Batman goes over and hits him with a head slam.

(Back live in the ring)

* * *

Vegeta was struggling to get out of the Boston Crab but Batman keeps putting pressure on Vegeta's lower back with the submission hold. Vegeta clutched his first in pain as he tried to crawl towards the ropes. His right hand extended out; just inches away...and he made it! The ref told Batman to let go because Vegeta got a rope break. Batman released the hold while the Saiyan lay the on the mat still hanging on the rope.

"That was a close one." Wiz commented as he swiped his sweat on his face.

"And I thought he was gonna tap to that move." Boomstick said while looking at his partner.

Vegeta used the ring ropes to help him stood up but Batman seized the opportunity and charged at him. The Saiyan saw this and quickly pulled down the top rope and the vigilante fell over. Vegeta looked over to see Batman lay on the the floor as he quickly made his way to the turnbuckles corner and climbed up. He leaped towards the air and delivered a Double Axe Handle towards Batman as the crowds react towards it with mixed reaction.

" **What 9000?! What 9000?!"** The crowds chanted for Vegeta…with memes.

Vegeta smirked and stood up as Batman crawled to the steps to get up. As Batman finally gets up, Vegeta goes to him and slammed his head on the steel steps before throwing him back into the ring. He slides back into the ring and goes for covers.

1…

…2…

Batman kicked out. Vegeta stood up and began to argue with the ref, getting angrier every single minute. As they continued arguing, Batman stood up slowly and stared at Vegeta with a death glare. He turned the Saiyan around and hit the Darkest Hour!

"WOW! What a DDT!" Saitama exclaimed.

Batman goes for covers…

1…

…2…

Vegeta kicked out from it! Batman could not believe it and so was the fan as they cried out shocked while cheering for Batman.

" **You're Batman! You're Batman!"**

Batman stood up while picking Vegeta up and put him at the turnbuckle, lifted him up and climbed. When he stood on the second rope, he strikes the Saiyan in the ribs. He stood on the tope rope, putting Vegeta's arm over his head before lifting him up and finally hitting the Superplex! The fans yelled in excitement.

"HE HIT IT! IT'S THE SUPERPLEX!" Lance shouted in amazement as he saw the Bats crawled to the downed black haired Saiyan and put his arm over him. The ref counted…

1…

…2…

VEGETA KICKED OUT AT TWO AND HALF! Batman gaped in shocked of Vegeta's stubbornness as he lied back down; clearly exhausted from the official sees these two aren't getting up and started counting.

1! 2! 3!

Vegeta used his arm to grab the ropes to help him stood up as Batman makes himself up.

4! 5!

Batman's on one knee while Vegeta is close to standing up.

6! 7!

Vegeta finally stood but Batman stumbled a little.

"Both of them are still fighting for it! Geez, I never seen anything like this!" Lance stated.

"Cause this is your first time watching wreslting…" Saitama interjected.

"HEY! I'm still learning about it!"

Vegeta and Batman go to each other and strike each other in stalemate. As superstars kept striking each other, the fans gives some positive reaction towards Batman while Vegeta got most of the negative ones. Batman got some fire in him as he began to throw his punch a lot faster. Hitting Vegeta again and again. He keeps going until Vegeta Irish Whipped Batman, and hit a Back Body Drop!

The vigilante got up while Vegeta goes for a Clothesline, but missed, Batman kicked Vegeta and goes for a Snap Suplex! Batman got grabbed Vegeta's head, but Vegeta countered by grappling his leg and goes for a Possum Pin, but Batman kicked out. When both of the men stood up, Vegeta goes for another attempt for a Clothesline but Batman caught him and goes for the Bat's Gotham!

"Oh my god!" Wiz exclaimed. "Batman finally hits the Bat's Gotham!"

"Can he win secure the win!?" Boomstick asked.

Vegeta looked knocked out as Batman let his arm over the Saiyan, believing that this is finally over.

1…

…2…

VEGETA KICKED OUT! Batman held his head in shock as the audience could not believe it either. The vigilante shook his head in disbelief. He was thinking for a Justice's Elbow as he stood and began to ran towards the ropes, leaped of Vegeta's body and hit the other ropes. Before he can unleased the elbow. Vegeta quickly stood up and kicked Batman in the abdomen, hooking both his arms and hit a signature moves by Triple H, Final Burst Cannon (Pedigree, double underhook facebuster)!

"The shade of the Hunter is here!" Saitam shouted.

"OH MY ZEUS! That was unexpected!" Boomstick said.

Vegeta smirked and pinned the Gotham City's vigilante.

1…

…2…

BATMAN KICKED OUT AT 2.9! Vegeta had the same expression as Batman had earlier. He argued with the ref once more.

"Un-Freaking-Believable!" This is the most awesome match I've seen in my entire life, other than Death Battle!" Boomstick commented.

"I had to agree with that my friend." Wiz nodded.

Batman ran his hand through his hair in desperation of beating him. He stood up from the kneeling and goes to Batman. When he got closer, Batman quickly grabbed Vegeta's legs and head before rolling him over in a Small Package Pin. The official counted…

1...

…2…

3!

The bell ringed as Batman released Vegeta from the pins as they could not believe it. "Here is your winner, Batman!" Emily announced as Vegeta sat on the mat with a disappointment in his face.

"FREAKING HELL! It's over! It's fucking over!" Boomstick shouted.

"Both of the wrestler battle it out but with a simple pin, Batman claimed his first victory in WWC Carbon!" Wiz stated while the others nodded in acceptation.

"Man, I got to say that it was a hell of fight between does two out there…" Saitama said as Batman stood up and offered Vegeta his hand to stand up. Vegeta sighed before accepting. Suddenly, the Saiyan kicked the man and hooked his arms. He then hit the Final Burst Cannon to the mat, receiving jeers from the fans.

"WOW! What was that for?" Wiz shouted angrily.

"I know that he was frustrated, but attacking the vigilante is not a way to unleash your anger after the match!" Lance glared at the Saiyan in blue as Vegeta slides out from the ring while looking at the downed superhero as the shows ended…

* * *

Results:

Normal Match: Voldermort def. Ethan Hunt

Tag Team Match: Sherlock & Watson def. Justice League (Flash & Green Arrow)

Divas Match: Cinder Fall def. Hermione Granger

Normal Match: Batman def. Vegeta

* * *

 **Author's Note** **:**

 **Guess who's back!?**

 **Deadpool: Uncle Ben?**

… **no…We are back in action after a long hiatus! Freaking school…I failed my Addmath…I need help…**

 **Deadpool: So stop playing Paladins and starts studying you idiot!**

 **Be sure to review, favorite and follow this stories for more action pack story on the next addition of WWC!**


	4. WWC Hydro Episode 2

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used and/or mentioned in this story. Any wrestling company mentioned here is owned by that respectful creator. I only own a couple of OCs that appeared in story. I do it just for fun and unleashing my imagination only cause…bruh…its Fanfiction.)**

"Speech/Talk"  
 _"Promo speech"  
_ **[Music/Lyrics]**

* * *

 **9 January, WWC Arena**

 **[It's a truth that in love and war, World's collide and heart get broken,**

Captain America putting his shield in his locker before Thor taps his back. The scene changed into Deadpool was in the backstage followed by Bob.

 **I want to live like I know I'm dying, Take up my cross, not be afraid**

He-Man and Lion-O rushed in towards the ring, The Mishima Family arrogantly looked at the crowds as they were on the stage.

 **Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?**

Deadpool comes down towards the ring as he high-fiving his fan.

 **And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin',**

Kazuya was on a position for his finisher.

 **Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,**

The scene change to Iron Man looked at the crowds, showing his pride on the ring.

 **I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me,**

Kazuya hit Tsunami Kick on his opponent.

 **Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,**

He-Man and Lion-O brawling with the Mishima Family on the ring as He-Man throw Heihachi out of the ring while Lion-O hitting Kazuya with couple of punches.

 **Everything's about to change.**

Thor was seen on the ring's apron, hitting his opponent chest with Thunderclap.

 **I feel it my veins in my veins, its not going away,**

Iron Man hit an Iron Man Stunner on his opponent before changing the scene to Captain America doing an Achilles Tendon Lock, then changed into Deadpool giving a Reality Check.

 **Everything's about to change.]**

The intro ended with Iron Man hit the Superhero Landing on the stage as he look at the camera.

* * *

 **[WWC MONDAY NIGHT HYDRO: Episode 2]**

As the theme ended, various blue and white pyrotechnic shot in the air while the crowds cheered loudly as they are getting ready for another exciting night of WWC Hydro at WWC Arena. Followed by the thunderous fireworks, the fans show their excitement with some signs in their hand like 'We have assemble!' for the Avengers fans and some negatives signs for the Mishima's Family and the Symbiotes.

"Hello folks and welcome to another edition of World Wrestling Characters live in WWC Arena, New York. I'm Adam Kross and joining by my side are Ignus Redfield and both of WipeOut host, John Henson and Anderson!"

"Thank you Adam! What a night last week as we witness the first episode of WWC Hydro and Carbon!" J. Anderson replied his fellow commentator. "A matches to remember as both of the brand showing what we can do in this wrestling industries."

"Speaking of which, tonight there will be special announcement from the Chairman and the General Manager." J. Henson stated. "I can't wait for it!"

"And what is this…Brand Supremacy you may be asking? Scratch hair, scratch hair." Ignus said while looking at his friend.

"You don't need to do that…" Adam deadpanned at this. "We'll find out after this but let's get this show on the-"He was then interrupted by a song playing on the titantron "Huh, What the…?"

[Rebellion by CFO$]

Entering the stages is the same two intruders that caused havoc last week, Venom and Carnage also known as Eddie Brock and Cletus Kasady, as the audience boos heavily at them.

"Look who's dare to shows up after causing troubles in WWC Arena last week…" Adam groaned.

"What the hell do they want now?" Ignus asked.

"I don't know guys but this could've been bad. And both of them didn't have contracts yet in this company!" J. Anderson stated.

Eddie and Cletus, out of their gruesome attire, walked down the ramps, one of the fans shouted at them as Eddie looked straight at them with anger making their flinched and walked away. Cletus slides in the ring as his partner was getting mics for the both of them. He passed one to Cletus as the music starts to fade.

Eddie was the first to speak, "As of from the last week, all of you people were wondering why your heroes were being assaulted. Here's the reason why: Your idiotic Chairman only hired the ones he can trust to start this company while both of us were in the 'temporary spot'. But what it's really means is that we're not going to have our contracts at any time."

The crowds cheered at the Symbiotes host that they weren't part of the roster. It only made him angrier.

"Silence! I am speaking, you bastards!" Eddie shouted as the fans booed, "Now as I was saying, we decided to teach him a little lesson by taking out two of his best superstars."

"Not just the Avengers. We plan to ruins everyone miserable career until Kid or Fury give us what we wanted." Cletus smirked.

"We joined the Mishima Family to bring all those people down…but unfortunately, most of the plans went to waste when they began to fight back at us last week. Even the fucking doctor attacked us…"

"But we are not going to stop now as we going to turn this place upside down! Starting from our enemies. And a certain man decided to join us on this mayhem…"

[Feed by Sevendust]

Entering the stage was the real mastermind of all the chaos…Red Skull.

"RED SKULL!?" Both of Adam and Ignus shouted.

"Now it all makes sense! Why wouldn't he help them to beat the hell out of the Avengers last week!?" J. Henson said.

Red Skull entered the ring and stood in the middle of the ring between Eddie and Cletus. Cletus passed his mic to Red Skull and he spoke.

"Do you enjoyed my present last week?" Red Skull mocked as he received a heavy boos from the crowds. "Yes, I do admit that the entire mayhem in WWC was all because of me at your very first episode of WWC Hydro." He looked at both of them with glares. "Both of you failed last night and I was disappointed."

"We're sorry boss," The Venom host said while looking at the red-headed man. But he then shows an evil grin towards the boss. "Even though we failed…we have a surprise for you…no…FOR EVERYONE IN THIS ARENA!"

"What is it?" Red Skull asked as Cletus leaned against his ears. The Red-headed man eyes was wide before he laugh evilly.

"What are hell they're laughing about?!" Adam asked.

"I am confused as you, Ad…" Ignus narrowed his eyes.

Red Skull smiled before looking at the fans followed by the Symbiotes. "Even if it was not the one of them…it's still satisfies me…"

"This is the second week of your show. With us around…I hope you enjoy the rest…or not…" As Venom finished, all of the Hell went to leave the ring as the crowds was confused with them.

 **[CAN YOU DIG IT SUCKER!]**

Nick Fury enters the stage with a serious and angry look on his face. The group stands back down to the ring as the General Manager of Hydro walked down the ramps and speaks on his mic.

"Hold on a second there, asshole. Did you really think I was that stupid to let that go away? Just let it disappear like piece of shit?" Nick questioned as he walked up the steps and enters the ring, "To be honest, Kid and I knew this two villain would try to interfere the matches from last week all because they didn't get their contracts or being picked in the Draft Night."

"Kid knew his will face the consequences when he didn't hire us!" Eddie interfered.

"Shut your damn mouth or I'll rip your tongue out, Venom!" Fury said, receiving some 'ooo' sound from the audience.

"You think we're scared with your threat, Fury?" Red Skull spoken. "Like Venom said, your Chairman would face the consequences when you didn't hire them and he did pay the price."

"You know what? It looks like I got no choice. So, I'm only doing this just so you two can shut the fucking hell up. Venom, Carnage. I'll give you what you villains wanted since the beginning of December. I'm sorry Kid but this two are now officially part of the ACW roster."

Eddie and Cletus smirked to Nick's statement as the audience boos in disappointment.

"Good to see you've made the right decision, Fury." Red Skull said.

"I wasn't done there, Red Skull. The Symbiotes may have finally got what they wanted, but that doesn't mean that you're getting off so easily. And we're just getting started. In our main event, I had an idea to have a rematch from your interference against the Avengers. So guess what? Tonight on our main event, it will be you two teaming up with Mishima Family against the Avengers, He-Man AND Lion-O in Eight-Man Tag Team Match!" Nick receives cheers from the fans, "I'll never expect to say this but…good luck…assholes…"

With that, the Director of SHIELD's goes to leave, but stopped midway.

"Oh, yeah. One more thing…"

Fury then hits Red Skull with the mic on the head!

"HOLY CRAP!" Adam and J. Henson shouted.

"That's a mic to the face right there!" Ignus commented.

The audience was surprised with cheers. The Symbiotes backed away as Red Skull lied on the mat holding his head in pain. Nick Fury stood over the red-headed villain with the mic and said…

"That's for interfering my matches last week. And guess what? It's personal now…"

With that, Fury dropped the mic and leaves the ring as his music plays as Cletus aided Red Skull and Eddie ran his hair in frustration from the match he and his partner will have.

"Man, we're barely started and things was about to heat up! Can't wait, for more upcoming matches after this!" Adam stated

"Me neither. We'll back after this commercial break for some wrestling action only in WWC!" J. Anderson said.

* * *

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to backstage and showed Nick Fury with serious expression on his face. Suddenly, Steve Roger came in hurry. "Fury, you have got to see this. This is serious problem!"

"What is it now!?" Fury looked at one of the Avengers.

"Lion-O, he's been attacked."

"You have got to be kidding me…" Fury rushed over to the scene, leaving Captain America behind. The camera followed Fury to the parking lot area. As he arrived to the place, the fans was shocked to see Lion-O laying on the stone pavement with blood trickled down his face. He-Man was by his side, looking down to his fellow friend.

"Get EMTs and Medic here! QUICK!" Fury ordered the officials before kneeling down on his feet to check on the Prince of Thunderian.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Adam exclaimed, clearly was shocked by the sudden reveal.

"This is the present that have been told by the Symbiotes earlier tonight!" J. Henson commented. "I may don't like them but it's a brilliant way to take out and opponent!"

"Are you joking, John?" Adam glared at J. Henson. "That just shows them how low they can get to fulfill their desires!"

"What's more important is, who's going to replace Lion-O in Eight-Man Tag Team match later tonight with him out of picture?" J. Anderson asked.

"That we will have to find out."

[ChaChaLaLA by Jim Johnston]

Johnny Bravo comes in while looking towards fans before ran his hand on his hair before walking down the ramp.

"And look who's coming down the ring?" Adam smiled at the said wrestler. "It seems another veteran decides to join party!"

"I can't agree more, Adam. With this song, I feel like that I want to tango with sexy lady out there." J. Henson commented with his movement following the music.

"Oi...Oi…" Adam deadpanned at this.

He slides into the ring and leaped on the second rope before flexing his muscles out towards the womans. He then stands down and ask Fizz for the mic and he leaves the ring. The fans started to chants his name out loud.

" **JOHN-NY! *** _ **clap,clap**_ *** BRA-VO! *** _ **clap,clap**_ *** JOHN-NY! *** _ **clap,clap**_ *** BRA-VO!"**

Johnny smirked and began to speak, "How it's going ladies…and gentleman. The classiest, groovy and handsome wrestler, Johnny Bravo has made his way in the ring of WWC!" He received a mixed reaction from the fans, "Honestly, when I was been picked by Mr. Blutarch, I was excited and as a veteran in the world of wrestling, I'll make sure that in the future that I will not been left behind by the new guys as well as the other veterans as we go way back in time. And with that I guess-"

Then he was interrupted by theme song on the Titantron.

[No. 5 by Hollywood Undead plays]

 **[Hollywood we're never going down (3x)**

 **And all the kids in the hood come on wave and shake your hands, Hollywood we're never going down.  
When you're drunk shake that ass like you know how to dance, Hollywood we're never going down.]**

Johnny turns to the stage to see a group of three males.

"Hey! That's Franklin, Michael and Trevor from Grand Theft Auto V! What the hell they are doing here?" Adam asked.

"Those criminals probably one of the selected few to be in Hydro's roster. " Ignus said.

"The only I can see is a bunch of street thugs with zero fucks written on their face."

"Geez, Kross. Give them a chance will you!" J. Henson commented.

Those three man stand in the ring as Michael asked the ring announcer for a microphone. Fizz passes one to him as their music fades. He holds the mic and spoke.

"If I can have your fucking attention, please." The audience was unsure but some of them already boos the trio. "Some of you already know who we are from our dirty crimes to the world of wrestling. But first, I announce that, like Elvis Presley failure here, we are a part of the WWC Hydro roster."

Johnny then interrupted, "And who are you to interrupt my early speech?"

Franklin snatched the mic from Michael and looked at the muscular man. "For your information, Mr. Bravo. I am Franklin Clinton, his Michael De Santa and this guy right here is Trever Philips. Three of us know as The Unholy Trinity, the next most powerful Tag Team in entire roster."

The audience boos heavily at the criminals. But Johnny wasn't going to stand for that.

"That's a big claim by a man who think they are cooler than me, Johnny Bravo himself! You assholes haven't been in the same ring as the same groups I fought back in the old day. Your guys nothing but a rubbish under the rug that no one cares." Johnny said, earning some cheers from the fans. "And don't let me started on your appearance! Two of you look like an old man!"

"What did you say, fucker?" Trevor was going to punch the veteran wrestler but Franklin held him back.

"Easy there T."

"You see what I mean by that. Unholy Trinity? More like a Three Stooges for me." Johnny continue to trashtalk the trio while Michael crossed his arm around.

"You think that you're that great, Bravo? Let me tell you something. Your days of glory are over. Let it to the Unholy Trinity to make some changes in the wrestling industries. Starting with this…" Michael finished and goes for right hand to the man, but the muscular guy caught him and gave a solid headbutt to the face.

Michael fall down the floor as both of the remaining group shocked by the sudden attack. Johnny was ready for a fight including Trevor who was going for another assault but was interrupted by the GM.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second there." Nick Fury said via the Titantron. "You see, I already had a lot of trouble in my hand now and I don't want any of this stupid brawl without my permission. So, Johnny. You want to show this 'rookies' what is the real meaning of wrestling? Trevor, I see you can't wait to get your ass out there and bring out a fight, so why not. Johnny Bravo vs. Trevor Philips of The Unholy Trinity…and the match starts now!"

The TitanTron turns off and Trevor grinned evilly as Franklin helped his partner out of the ring from the incoming matchup between Bravo and Philips. Johnny only smirked and put down his glasses off. The official shows up and says to ring the bell. Afterwards, Trevor walked towards Johnny and looked towards his face. Soon, Philips starts talking smack to him then slapped him right across the face. Bravo was somehow not affected by it.

Trever decides to go for some assaults as he ran backwards to the ropes, but when he returned Johnny caught and lifted the Canadian man over his shoulder before executing the Shocking Experience (Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver)

"Whoa! Shocking Experience out of nowhere by Johnny Bravo!" J. Anderson commented.

"He's not done yet! Look!" Adam stated as the said man climbed on the top rope and looking at now fallen Trevor. He jumped up and hit the The Last Bravado (Leg drop from the top rope) and goes for the pin.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Johnny Bravo!"

Johnny stood over Trevor with a smile as he flexed his muscle as he won his first match. But then Michael came back in the ring and assaulted with The Time's Come (Tilt-a-whirl DDT)!

"Hey! Where did he come from!?" J. Anderson said.

"This is payback after the headbutt to the skull!" J. Henson stated.

Franklin comes in to follow the assault towards the Cartoon Network veteran. Trevor finally stood up, cringing in pain as he hold his ribs. He then ordered them to set up Johnny up. With the combined strength of Michael and Franklin, they raised Johnny up in the air, in Powerbomb position. Then, they let the big man fall towards Trevor who already positioned himself into a Something Sensible (Double knee backbreaker).

"HOLY CRAB NUGGETS!" Adam exclaimed.

"That's gotta to be hurts like hell!" J. Andeson cringed from it while the Unholy Trinity stood tall over the veteran.

* * *

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return and shows The Unholy Trinity walking down the backstage. Jill Wagner found them and called.

"Trevor! Trevor! Trevor, listen. You had just had your first match with a wrestling veteran, Johnny Bravo. How do you feel right now of your debut?" Jill asked.

"Did you really need to ask the stupid question, Wagner?" Trevor replied, angrily. "I feel humiliated when that overly muscled reject version of Elvis hit me with that leg drop!" He's expression then turned into an evil grins. "But…that defeat doesn't stop us to deliver the message, not just Bravo but every single stable and WWC Universe. If you mess with the Trinity, you pay the price."

"That's true, Jill." Michael interjected. "We will make sure, every single person in this company respect us and bow to their knees…cause we will make our enemies lives are a living hell!"

With that, the three of them leave the place. The cameras changed to the locker room and showed Tony looking throw his phone. He looked up and saw the same unibrow man who interrupted his peace.

"Looks like someone's getting better already." Rick said before drinking a bottle of liquor.

"How did you get inside my locker…again?" Tony asked.

"Your securities is kinda shit to be honest."

"JARVIS is the most intelligent AI in the world…"

"Doesn't change a fact that it was suck."

"Why are you here anyway? Are you even a wrestler?"

"Yes, I am Mr. Stark."

"You don't look like one…literally…"

"What? You want a piece of me in the ring right now?!"

"How about…no…I have important matter to attend right now…"

"To get into the Aunt's pants?"

"NO!...That's on my secondary list. Most importantly…my date with Pepper…"

"You really are a playboy, Mr. Stark."

"I know, Rick…I know…" The man walked away from his locker room, leaving the drunk man all alone.

The camera changed to the arena as another match comes next.

"The following match is Tag Team contest is scheduled for one fall!"

[Protection by Jim Johnston]

Entering the stage were the Texan cowboy Engineer and One-eyed Cyclops Scotsman, Demoman. Engineer taunted a bit by dancing on the stage with Demolition Man drinking his daily dose of beer into his mouth.

"Introducing first, with the combined weight of 370 pound, the team of Tavish 'Demoman' Degroot and Dell 'Engineer' Conagher. Mann Co Mercenary!"

"Been trained by one and only SAXTON HALE (Followed by fans), this groups of mercs are ready for some action tonight here in WWC. Hell, this is their first time here at wrestling business!" J. Anderson stated.

"That's true, John. I believe we're the first company to have this guys except for Heavy who once competed at All-CAW Wrestling." Ignus stated. "Who knows what else could there be?"

"Are you kidding? Both of these men were only here because of Hale. And don't let me started on how they copied this from the Acolytes!" J. Henson barked.

* * *

NAME: Tavish [Demoman] Degroot  
SERIES: Team Fortress 2  
FROM: Ullapool, Scotland, United Kingdom  
WEIGHT: 200 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Eyelander (Belly to back suplex), Chargin Targe (Double powerbomb), Ullapool Caber (Delayed vertical suplex)  
FINISHER: Loose Cannon (Standing or a kneeling inverted front powerslam), Loch-n-Load (Snap scoop poweslam pin), Scottish Resistance (Standing thrust spinebuster)  
THEME:

NAME: Dell [Engineer] Conagher  
SERIES: Team Fortress 2  
FROM: Bee Cave, Texas  
WEIGHT: 170 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Rescue Ranger (Fallaway slam), Justice Frontier (Flowing DDT)  
FINISHER: Gunslinger (Running high-impact lariat), Widowmaker(Release powerbomb, with theatrics)  
THEME: Longhorn by Jim Johnston

* * *

Both of the members stood at the ring as their music fades. They waited for their opponents to come.

[TNT by ACDC]

 **[(Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi)**

 **See me ride out of the sunset**  
 **On your color TV screen**  
 **Out for all that I can get**  
 **If you know what I mean**  
 **Women to the left of me**  
 **And women to the right**  
 **Ain't got no gun**  
 **Ain't got no knife**  
 **Don't you start no fight]**

At the stage, enters two new and highly recognizable people. Half of the audience cheered to the tag team as they already knew them.

"And their opponents, from Junkertown, Australia, with total weight of 705 lbs, Jamison 'Junkrat' Fawkes and Mako 'Roadhog' Rutledge!"

* * *

NAME: Jamison [Junkrat] Fawkes  
SERIES: Overwatch  
FROM: Junkertown, Australia  
WEIGHT: 155 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Frag Launcher (Dropkick), Concussion Mine (Hangman's Neckbreaker), Steel Trap (Bionic Elbow with Theatrics)  
FINISHER: RIP-Tire (Full Nelson Bomb), Total Mayhem (Release Powerbomb)  
THEME: TNT by AC/DC

NAME: Mako [Roadhog] Rutledge  
SERIES: Overwatch  
FROM: Junkertown, Australia  
WEIGHT: 500 lbs (FREAKING HEAVY)  
SIGNATURE: Scrap Gun (Rope hung neckbreaker), Chain Hook (Snap scoop powerslam pin)  
FINISHER: Whole Hog (Lifting falling reverse DDT), Take a Breather (Piledriver)

* * *

THEME: TNT by AC/DC

"HOLY CHRISTHMAS NUTS! It's Junkrat and Roadhog from OW!" Adam exclaimed.

"HA! I knew it! They came here to give those old Mercenary why they are the better game AND better wrestler than the men in red." J. Henson laughed. "This will be one-sided for sure!"

"Don't count those who trained AND worked for SAXTON HALE (followed by the fans) as they are still on-running and competing in wrestling arena."

"Whatever, Ad."

The Outback Junkers stand in the ring from their opponents. The music fades away as Junkrat and Engineer the one to starts the match. The official then orders the bell to ring. As the bell rang, Junkrat and Engineer go into a tie-up. Then, Junkrat turned it to a Front Headlock, but Engineer turns around to a Wrist Lock. He clutched the Australian's wrist before giving an elbow to it. He grabbed him again for Cobra Clutch but Fawkes quickly twisted his arm back, caught the mercenary and lifted him up for Gutwrench Suplex but Dell elbowed Junkrat by the abdomen. Jamison let go the Engineer as the Texas man goes for a vicious Haymaker! Junkrat fall down and Engineer goes for the pin.

1...2…

Jamison kicked out at two. He stood and Conagher strikes him with a Backhand Chop, Fawkes hits back with a chop and strikes him in the face. Then he grabbed his head and kneed him in the gut. The shorter man stood one knee as Junkrat ran to the ropes and hits him with Clothesline before going for cover.

1…2…

Engineer kicked out. The Australian Bomber dragged him to his corner and tagged in Roadhog. Both partners picked Dell up and hit him with a Double Suplex.

"Damn! Nice teamwork by the Outbacks!" Adam stated.

"I agree with that, Kross. The momentums keep switching around here!" J. Anderson commented.

"But with Roadhog in the match, this is totally one sided and I like it. An easy win for the Junkers." J. Henson grinned.

"John, we're barely started."

As Engineer lies in pain, Roadhog sat him up and held him with the Surfboard Stretch. Dell felt the pain in his shoulder blades a Mako's big knee is between them. He screams to get out of the move but can't. The referee asked Engineer if he wants to give up which he shook his head in response. Roadhog kept holding the stretch tight. Demoman cheered for him as the Texan cowboy heard it and thought of something. He then hit his head to Mako. He does several times until the big man released the hold. Engineer was free of the hold and kicked the man in the abdomen before going for DDT to the canvas. He stood up and hits and hit an Elbow to the back.

"And it looks like Engineer taking control which is bad for OW wrestler! Come on Junkers!" J. Henson commented.

Conagher grabbed Rutledge the head, but the man counters with a hard Clothesline. Mako lifted Dell up, going for a Powerbomb, but the cowboy countered with Hurracanranna! Roadhog used the ropes to stand up, then he ran to Clothesline, only to receive a Big Boot to the face from Engineer. Engineer goes to his corner and tags in Demoman. Roadhog stood up only to been hit by Double shoulder block.

"The mercenary doing a great job with that move!" Adam commented.

"Please, Junkers can do better." J. Henson argued.

Dell leaves the ring as Tavish Elbow Drops on Roadhog. Demoman sat up Roadhog and hits him with his sharp knee to the spine. He then caught the tank into a Boston Crab. The Scottish man thought this was going to hold, but Roadhog was strong enough to break the lock by turning his back around and kicked the man in the face. He stood up, caught him with Front Headlock before going for Leg Sweep Crusher.

"Ooh! That did not work out so well for Demolition Man." Ignus commented.

"You got that right, Redfield." J. Anderson agreed.

Mako stood up and raised his right fist in the air as the fans gave a mixed reaction. The big guy grabbed Degroot and lifted him u for a Suplex, but stood still. Tavish was struggling to get out of the Suplex as Roadhog started to fall back, but somehow, Demoman manage to reverse it into a Falling DDT! Demoman went to his corner and tagged in Engineer. When Rutledge stood up, Engineer ran towards him, and hit a Shoulder Block followed by an Elbow Drop to the chest.

"And once again, the Merc in red is in control!" Adam commented.

"Deadpool?" Ignus asked his partner.

"It's not Wade, bro…"

"Hey, he's wearing red!"

Mako sat on his one knee and received a Big Boot from Engineer. He covers…

1...

…2…

Mako kicked out at two and a half. Engineer sat on his opponent back and goes for a Camel Clutch submission. He kept holding on the back of the big man to make him tap. But Roadhog felt a little pain as he casually stood up with the short Texan man on his back.

"Oh, no!" Adam dramatically said while putting both of his hand on his cheeks.

"Dell's in a bad place right now!" J. Henson stated. "He's going to pay the price for his stupidity!"

Roadhog moves backwards and hit the corner turnbuckles near his partner who tag himself in. Mako turned Dell around and raised him in Electric Chair position. Junkrat climbed the top turnbuckle, stood up and they execute the perfect Junkers Device [(Diving clothesline/ Electric chair drop) combination]. The Australian man goes for the pin.

1…

…2…

Engineer kicked out from it. Junkrat stood up and smiled crazily before looking the man. He stood him up and held him by his head. He then started jabbing his head with his right before stopping a bit, spinning his arm around before executing Steel Trap(Bionic Elbow) to the head. Conagher held his head in pain before been taken to the same corner by Junkrat. The Outback bomber punched the man in the head a multiple time before hitting him with a Clothesline. Engineer fell down to the mat as Junkrat goes for the pin.

1…

…2…

The man in red kicked out at 2.5. Junkrat picked Dell up with Front Headlock, dragged him to the corner once more but Engineer manage to push the man away. Jamison tried to strike him with a Clothesline but missed, Dell ran to the rope and hit Fawkes with Shoulder Block. Jamison stood up once more but grappled from behind by Conagher and was hit with a Back Suplex. Junkrat was forced to stand up by Engineer before being Irish Whips. The man in red held his hand for a rebound and goes for Spinebuster to canvas.

"Those guys are giving it all in the ring like their lives depend on it!" Adam said as the man in red goes for cover.

"I have to agree with you there, Adam. Can Junkrat make a comeback for his team? Find out when we return live on WWC!" Ignus announced as Junkrat kicked out quickly.

(Commercial Break)

"Hello, we're back live on WWC and – wow!" J. Anderson shouted as Roadhog ran to the ropes before going back to Engineer and hitting a Neckbreaker.

"What a maneuver by the biker! Teach them a lesson, Roadhog." J. Henson said.

"Those guys kept torturing the Texas man. He desperately need the tag!" Adam commented.

Mako traps Dell in a Single Leg Boston Crab, stretching the leg of Engineer. Dell yelled in agony as Mako held the leg He even tried to crawl to the ropes to get a rope break. His hand was just inches away from it. He looked like he wanted to tap but, he was just inches away from his destination.

"Oh, boy. I'm not sure if Engie can make it through this. With that weight and his leg being stretched." Ignus stated.

"His fingertips hit the ropes, but it wasn't enough. He used his elbow to push enough for to rach and grab the ropes. The ref ordered Roadhog to let go, but the big man stayed in position. When the ref started the five count, and at the fourth count, the biker break loose of Conagher.

"Crap, a little a pressure and he almost tap out." J. Henson stated.

Mako stood the man up from the canvas before going for an attack, but he received a Justice Frontier (Flowing DDT) from out of nowhere!

"In the word of WWE Hall of Famer Ron Simmons," Adam said before shouting, "DAMN!"

"No way! How the hell he survive this?" J. Henson said. "Tag in Junkrat, Roadhog! TAG HIM!"

Now both of them are down on the mat. No one saw the DDT coming. Both of their partners were desperate for a tag as they were calling for a Hot Tag. Now both of the men started crawling to their corners in order to get of there. Both men have their hands out to tag. Roadhog reached his corner to tag in Junkrat as Engineer tagged Demoman and both of them rush inside the ring. Junkrat throws the first punch, but Demoman dodged, hit the ropes and goes for Shoulder Block. Junkrat stood on his feet, he tried to hit Tavish with Clothesline, but he captured the arm and does an Exploder Suplex.

"Now, the One-Eyed Scottish Cyclops's in control!" Ignus announced.

"Oh please, no!" J. Henson said.

Degroot stood his opponent up. He then shouted, "LET'S DO IT!" The crowds cheered for him as he raised Junkrat up on his shoulder for a Suplex. He waited for a bit before execute the Ullapool Caber (Delayed vertical suplex). **"KABOOM!"** The crowds cheered as the man hit the floor. Then, Tavish waited for his opponent to stand up for his final explosion.

"There can be only one!" Demoman trash talked as Fawkes stood up. Jamison turns around, once again being lifted up in the air once more. He hit the Loose Cannon (Standing or kneeling inverted front powerslam).

"The Loose Cannon connects!" Adam said.

"Can he make the pin?" J. Anderson questioned.

He covers…

1…

…2…

The count was interrupted when Mako ran into the ring and stopped the pinfall. Engineer then ran into the ring. Roadhog stood the Scottish man up, spun him around facing his back, and goes for Whole Hog (Lifting falling reverse DDT) head first on the canvas. The official then began to argue with Rutledge without knowing that Dell was already winding up his arms with a slight grin on his face.

"Oh, I see the shades of Bradshaw here in the ring of WWC!" Adam shouted.

"Don't turn around Roadhog! Don't turn around!" J. Henson said.

Mako turns around but Dell already hit the ropes and goes for Gunslinger (Running high-impact lariat).

"The Gunslinger hits his enemy!" Adam shouted.

Mako rolled out from off the ring but Junkrat caught him from behind with RIP-Tire (Full Nelson Bomb). Junkrat laughed as he looked at still downed Demoman, and thinks of another RIP-Tire. He stood the man up, turns him around and goes for his finisher, planting him on his backside!

"YES! This is it, the superior OW ruled over the old Team Fartress mercenary!" J. Henson cheered. "They hit-"

The Australian man goes in for the pin as the ref counted…

1…

…2…

Tavish kicked out at 2.999999! Jamison could not believe it; not even the fans and the color commentators, mostly J. Henson.

"The Big Ba- No way! He kick out from Junkrat's finisher!?"

"This match is still on-going!" Adam stated.

The Australian man then had another thought. He goes for Camel Clutch to make the One-Eyed man tap. Tavish used all of his remaining strength to go stand up with Jamison still on his back. He ran towards the corner, making the Outback bomber released the man in red. Tavish then turns around and goes for Loch-n-Load (Snap Scoop Slam pin).

1…

…2…

Jamison kicked out from the pin as the Scottish man stood up and thinking of a way to end the match. The ref kneeled down to check on Junkrats as the Tavish already stood up on his leg and was ready for another finisher. But then, Venom and Carnage comes in waited at the corner. Demoman felt something wasn't right, so he turns around, only to receive a hard Double Spear from them. The Symbiotes immediately roll out of the ring and hid in the audience.

"What the hell! Again with this bull crap!" Adam said.

"It's a good thing actually for the Junkers to win the match!" J. Henson cheered a bit.

"You got to be kidding me, John!"

Demoman now stuggled to stood up when he was hit by the Double Spear. Junkrat stood up, and tags in Roadhog who was standing near their corner. Mako stood the man in red up and throws him to the rope, who rebound back into Tick Tick Boom! (Flapjack/Cutter combination). Mako goes for covers.

"The shades of the Dudz! T2B to the plain canvas!" J. Henson smiled at this.

"No! No! Not like this! Not likes this!" Adam shouted.

"It's seems that the Outbacks…"

1…2…3!

"HIT THE BIG BALLS! BOOYAH! DOWN GOES THE DY-NA-MITE!"

"Please don't say that…" J. Anderson deadpanned.

"The winner of this match, Junkrat and Roadhog!" fizz announced as Dell was too late to save the partners. Junkrat and Roadhog went outside of the ring as they celebrates their first victory in WWC. Unfortunately, both tag teams, except Demoman, the fans, and the commentators, had no idea that Symbiotes helped the Junkers to steal the win.

"I can't believe this happened! They stole the win from Symbiotes!" Adam stated.

"I don't think those criminals even knows that they helped them." J. Anderson commented.

"Who cares!? They got the win and show those mercenary why they are the best on what they do in their debut that is!" J. Henson said.

Engineer look to the crowds and found Eddie and Cletus stood in the crowd with smiles on their faces. He knew in an instant that they the one who attacked Demoman behind his back. He yelled back at them as he was ready to fight them in the ring. Tavish was still in pain from the Double Spear and T2K.

"Looks like Enginner sees Symbiotes did the dirty work and he is not happy about it." Ignus stated.

* * *

(Commercial Break)

The cameras changed to backstage and show Mann Co Mercenary. Medic was tending Demoman who, somehow, sitting on a wheel chair. "I can't believe those monsters beat the living hell out of you, Demo." Engineer said as he looked sullen from it. "Ah' should've seen that coming…"

"Don't worry there, lads. It takes more than Spears or T2B to make this Scottish man down to his knees!" Demoman assured him as he jabbed his thumb toward himself.

"Those bloody wankers really pissing me off…" Sniper hissed in anger. "…Figuretively."

"We know lads."

"What have they done is not beginning. Our tag division is growing and we never going to know what's going to happen in this company," the French Spy said before puffing his cigarette. "Now, I want everyone to watch their back if any case of attack reoccurred upon us!"

"Mmph!"

"Absolutely."

"Roger that!"

"Ja,"

"I have to agree with you." A familiar voice spokes, as Kid walked out from the back with his black hoodie and a black handkerchief to cover up his mouth.

Spy bent down forward, "Good evening, Mr. Kid. How are you?"

"Not so great. With those random attacks keep happening out there makes me wonder if I did a wise job to hire them. By the way, the attack didn't involve any weapon that can harm someone legs. Now answer, why Demoman sitting on a wheelchair?"

"No apparent reason there, boss!" Demoman answered.

"Right…..If you excuse me, I'll be with GM Fury and CEO Blutarch in the parking lot, waiting for the 'surprise' item to arrive."

"It's the belt right?" Spy said nonchalantly.

"How do you kno- I mean, what! Nooooooooooo….Absolutely not something worthy to fight for!"

"Is it a bucket!?" Soldier asked the boy in black.

"Yes! It's…Uh…It's a bucket!"

"Mah god…" Soldier gasped, earning some laughs from the fans.

"Gotta go! Need to fetch those 'buckets' out there!" He ran away from the mercenary.

"GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME THOSE BUCKETS!"

Spy put his hand on his face in shame towards the Rocket Launching True American Soldier.

The cameras change and shows Black Widow in the locker room getting ready for her rematch later on tonight. Soon, Jill Wagner comes in to the room.

"Ms. Romanova!" She called.

The female Avenger turns to the interviewer. "Oh, good evening. How can I help you?"

"Now, I have a question. In your today rematch against, Nina William, what is your reason for fighting her? Is it for your honor or something else?"

"Well, Ms. Wagner. I'll admit, it does have something to do with defending my honor. But there's something fishy going on around the arena when I first fought Irish Assassin and I'm going to investigate about it later when I face her once more in the ring. I'm going to go out there and give my best out there and trust me…It'll be painful." With that, Natasha leaves the locker room.

The cameras then change back to the ring and the bell sounds are heard. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!" Fizz announced.

 **[Awesome!]**

[I Came To Play by Downstait plays]

 **[(I came to play)  
I came to play  
There's a price to pay  
Time for you to get down on your knee and pray  
(I came to pay)]**

Soon, entering the stage is none other than our Merc with Mouth, accompanied by his camera. He walked down the stage and high-fives the fans along the way to the stage.

"Introducing first, from Regina, Saskachewan, Canada; weighing in at 210 pounds; DEADPOOL!" Fizz announced.

"He's back and for his second match in WWC and his official match for Hydro!" Adam approved.

"Can't wait for him to get into the action once more!" Ignus stated.

Deadpool slides in the ring and ran up the turnbuckle before pointing at the fans. "Yes! I'm Deadpool, and I am Awesome!" He stepped down from the cornor and waited for his opponent to come.

The lights goes off before a single spotlight hits the stage, revealing the Mask. He looked at the crowd and mouthed,

"LET'S ROCK THIS JOINT!"

[Psycho by Puddle of Mudd]

 **[Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is schizophrenic psycho (yeah)  
Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is schizophrenic psycho]\**

"And his opponent, from Edge City; weighing at 194 pounds, The Mask!"

"Here comes the Mask! It seems that he kept his promise and decide to fight Deadpool in the squared ring tonight!" J. Anderson said.

"Oh boy! What a treat of the night!" Adam stated.

"Deadpool, should and will win this match with ease," J. Henson said.

NAME: The Mask (Stanley Ipkiss)  
SERIES: The Mask  
FROM: Edge City  
WEIGHT: 194 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Far From Over (Fallaway slam), No Regrets (Falling neckbreaker)  
FINISHER: Mask Driver (Dreamer Driver), TommyGun (Inverted crucifix cutter)  
THEME: Psycho by Puddle of Mudd

Mask walked down the ramps still with the sick smile upon his face and walked up the steps to enter the ring. Deadpool was ready as he saw the Mask entered the ring. Soon, the Mask's song fades and the official decides to ring the bell.

Mask and Deadpool walked in the center to look in each other's eyes and show no fear at all.

"Geez, what's with staring contest? This is wrestling dammit! Fight already." J. Henson exclaimed.

Both superstars then talking smack to each other and start getting into each other's faces. Then Mask pushed Deadpool away from him. Wilson smirks with arrogance and he pushed back. Stanley waited for a second, and pushed back to Wade. Then from out of nowhere, Deadpool slapped Mask in the face. The audience gasped at that as Deadpool laughed a little while Mask tried to feel his jaw from the slap. All of sudden, the Mask strikes him down hard!"

"Now we getting something!" Ignus said. "This is going to get ugly…"

"You don't say," Adam agreed with his partner.

Deadpool looked back and Mask takes him down, and starts slugging him. The official then comes in between them and tried to break them up. The fans however…

"LET THEM FIGHT! LET FIGHT!"

Soon, both of them rolled out of the ring and were still slugging each other. Mask pushed Deadpool off him and both of men go at it again.

"These two really are just beating the crap out of each other!" J. Anderson stated.

"Couldn't said it better, John." J. Henson looked at the men. "This is more like a street fight rather than wrestling!"

The series of punches stop when Deadpool kneed Mask in the gut. He then tried to throw him to the steel steps, but Stanley reversed it and the Merc with Mouth hits the steps instead. Now Mask kneels near him and kept striking him down with multiple fists. The referee was already at five as the green-headed man got off and rolled back in the ring. Then, when the ref didn't look, Stanley goes back outside and makes Deadpool stood up. The official had to start from one again, but Mask forced Deadpool back inside.

"Holy crab nugget. This match is just intense so far." Adam commented.

Then, Mask slides back inside the ring as Deadpool stood up and hit him with a vicious Haymaker! Mask was down on the mat from the punch. Now, Deadpool began to stomp his on the chest before backing away. The green-headed man stood on his hand and knee, but Wade Dropkick him in the chest.

"Man, Deadpool's not giving his opponent a chance." Ignus stated.

"He do what he can to assure his victory in this match and it's quite brilliant for Merc with Mouth!" J, Henson said.

Deadpool then made Mask stand and throws him to the corner. He starts punching the green head multiple times until Stanley sat on the mat, then he starts stomping before choking him with his foot. The official orders him to get off him. He starts counting up to five.

1, 2, 3, 4…!

Deadpool releases the hold and Mask starts coughing hard. The ref warned Wade no to do that again while Mask started to stood up on his feet with the help of the ropes. Deadpool moves away from the ref and walk towards Stanley, but was countered by a boot to the face. Quickly, Mask stood on the top turnbuckle and jumps off for a Diving Clothesline at Deadpool and goes for covers.

1…

…2…

Deadpool kicked out at two. Mask stood up, runs to the ropes, bounced back and hits a Double Axe Handle. He grabbed Wade's head and holds a Dragon Sleeper, but Deadpool wasn't going to let that happen as he started to hit him at the back of the head. Mask released him quickly and held his hend in pain.

"Man. What did I tell ya? He do whatever he do to win this match!" J. Henson stated.

"Even by dirtying his hand, am I correct?" Adam deadpanned.

Mask turned to his opponent and received a Big Boot to the face. The man in yellow was down on the mat and Deadpool started to stomping him with no mercy and soon stops. Then, Krueger waits in the corner for his finisher.

"Oh, no. This is not good for the Mask." J. Anderson stated.

"Deadpool is going for 4th Wall Broken (Running knee lift followed by neckbreaker)!" Ignus said.

Mask slowly stumbles to stand up after the boot to the face and the stomps he received. He bended a little to catch some breath as he didn't realize that he was in a perfect position for Deadpool who waited for the green-headed man. The Merc with Mouth goes for it, but the Mask immediately raised up and dodged the knees. Wade turned around only to receive a Clothesline.

"Holy crab nugget! He dodged it!" Adam winced.

"DAMN!" Ignus exclaimed.

Deadpool quickly stood up and received a Dropkick from Mask. Amazingly, Deadpool still standing but Mask grappled him and does Far From Over (Fallaway slam). But he wasn't done from there as the fans cheered, he looked up to the turnbuckle and smiles.

"Could Mask could be doing what I think he's doing?" J. Anderson asked.

"He wouldn't, John!" J. Henson argued.

Mask walked to the turnbuckle, climbed up, and prepares for a high flying finisher. He in the skies and shout, He jumped off for a Frog Splash, but Wilson quickly moves away, and Mask hits the mat hard. He sat up in pain from landing on stomach first. He kneel forwards but Deadpool immediately take this opportunity and hits him with the Mercenary Of Blood (Swing neckbreaker)

"Ooh! The MOB hits Mask!" J. Henson stated.

Now, Wade sees Stanley his front is his weak spot and started to do more damge to it by giving it many stomps. Then, he grabbed his right leg and turns him over for a Single Leg Boston Crab. Now Mask was in deep, deep trouble; he is in the center of the ring with no place to go and his abdomen is injured as of now. He screams in pain as Deadpool applied more pressure to the spine.

"This is not good. I'm not sure how long Mask can hold on!" Adam stated.

"Tap out already, will you?" J. Henson said.

Stanley may be in pain, but there was no way he was going to tap out now. His right hand turns into fist and he stomps the mat. He then started to make Deadpool stood and tried to grab his feet to reverse it, However, Wade releases the hold and starts to strike Mask in the face. He gets off Stanley and makes him stand up before putting him in the Full Nelson position, looking for Death's Love Offering (Full nelson legsweep facebuster).

"Wade's trying to offer Lady Death his offering!" Adam stated.

"DO IT FOR YOU LADY, DEADPOOL!" J. Henson cheered.

"Geez, calm down will you?" Ignus deadpanned.

Mask wasn't going to let that happen as he forced himself out from the position and goes for Reverse Atomic Drop, making the males crowds cringed in pain including the commentators. Deadpool held his…'jewels' in pain before being hit with a Neckbreaker. When Deadpool, sat up in pain from the maneuver, Mask grabbed him by waist, and goes for Gutwrench Suplex. Wade rolled out of the ring in pain as the green-haired man shouts in charisma to the fans.

"And the Mask is just pumping this crowd up!" Adam smiled.

The Mask sees the Merc with mouth starting to stand and stumle. He ran back to the ropes and bounced back before jumped through the rops for a Suicide Dive and hit the mark. He still has that charisma on his his face and high-fives the crowd near him He looks back to his opponent who trying to stand up again and he goes to him. When he did, Deadpool completely lifted Stanley up and slammed him on the announcers table! The Mas feels the pain on his chest once more while Deadpool grabbed his head and threw him to the steel steps.

"I think this match is starting to get a little bit of extreme, don't you think John?" J. Anderson asked.

"Really? When did you figure that out, John?" J. Henson replied, sarcastically.

As the man in yellow was trying to get up, Deadpool looked under the ring for some reason.

"What the hell Wade's doing?" Adam questioned.

Wade stopped and finds what he wanted. He stood up to take out…a kendo stick.

"Oh, no…!" Ignus said.

"OH, YES!" Deadpool and J. Henson said in glee.

The referee saw Wade has a weapon in his hands and he was trying to tell him not to do it. Mask soon stood, but not realizing the fact that Deadpool had a kendo stick in his hands. Deadpool steadies the kendo stick and ran while Mask turns around…and he ducks it! Wade missed, turned back and received a hard Clothesline! Then, Mask threw his opponent back inside the ring and he slides in too. He made the Merc with Mouth stand, and goes for Masked Driver (Dreamer Driver) but Deadpool managed take down his opponent using his legs, wrapping around his head and rolled down on the canvas for a pin. The Mask kicked out Deadpool rolled out from the ring.

"Where the heck his going now?" Ignus asked.

"He needs a breather after being assaulted by the yellow suit man!" J. Henson backed the Merc with Mouth out.

"I sense a bad juju going to happen around here…"

Mask rolled out of the ring to follow Deadpool as the ref eyeing on them to see what they're doing next. Wade went near the ring keeper, pushed him away and grabbed a black steel chair. He swung it at Mask and missed. Then, Stanley kicked him in the gut, grabs him by the head and threw him to the steel pole by hitting his shoulder on it. Wilson backed away in pain and went back in the ring. Ipkiss followed him inside, goes to him, and hit with No Regrets (Falling neckbreaker) but he wasn't going to cover him. At least, not yet. He got out from the ring and grabbed the steel chair on the padded floor.

"Uh-oh! Not good for Merc with Mouth!" J. Henson stated.

He got inside the ring, redierd with the chair and ran towards him but the ref took away the chair from him while Deadpool got out of the ring. Both of Mask and the official argued as Wade went hiding.

"Okay, what's the heck his up to now?" Adam questioned.

The official walked away to throw the chair out as Staney goes to follow his opponent. When he went to him, Wade, from out of nowhere, hit him with the kendo stick!

"SONOVAVITCH!" Ignus shouted.

"Deadpool takes advantage of idiot of a Mask!" J. Henson said.

"Are you kidding?! He's going to win this by cheating!?"

"Well, his an Anti-Hero…what do expect from it?" Adam deadpanned.

Mask feels his jaw in pain and turns around as Deadpool quickly slides in the ring. He trapped the green-headed man in Full Nelson and hits the Death's Love Offering! He then covered….

1…

…2…

3! The bell rang as Deadpool stood up victoriously. "Here is you winner, Deadpool!" Fizz announced.

"You have got to be kidding me! Deadpool cheated with a kendo stick!" Ignus said.

"God, I think I'm going to be sick just for seeing that…" J. Anderson said.

"Well, whatever you says, people stills cheers the man in red like usual…" Adam shrugged.

Deadpool rolled out of the ring and raised his right fist in the air. Mask looked at the man with hatred and anger from how that Merc with Mouth stole the match.

* * *

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to backstage and showed the Mask walking with his jaw injured.

"Fucking Deathstroke rip off." Mask said to himself.

A new man came in with an attire that makes him look like a shaman or some sorts. "Hey! The Mask," he called the said man out.

"What is it and who are you? I'm not in a mood for autographs."

"Well, I'm the Ultimate Clairvoyant, Yasuhiro Hagakure the new WWC interviewer. What happened out there was obviously devastating to you and your first debut in WWC. Tell me, what do you think when the Merc with Mouth stole the win?" Yasuhiro asked.

"What do I think? Let me tell you this, Hagakure. What Deadpool did out there was the biggest mistake of his career. He grabbed the mic and turned to the camera, "Usually I'm didn't get mad with small matter like this but cheating your way for victory? Well, two can play that game. You think you won, Deadpool? Well, guess what? You didn't. I know all about you Deadpoo. From your history to your crazy, psychotic, demented mind! And you know what? So am I! I'll make sure that next time when we meet in the ring, it'll be a fucking bloody massacre and believe that! I'll show you who the greatest psycho of all time is! And that man is me, M to A to S to K. MUTHER FREAKING MASK!"

He passed the mic back to Yasuhiro and leaves. The cameras return to the ring and it shows many stands with covers on top of them.

"What we have here, ladies and gentlemen, is the official championship belts of WWC!" Adam stated. "Yes, folks is the rumored surprise that you have been waiting for!"

"Well, not kind of surprise with what Spy told us already." Ignus chuckled while sweatdropped a bit.

"Oh, boy! This is it, Joh! I can't wait to see what they look like!" J. Henson stated in glee.

[Hollow Bodies by Blessthefall]

 **[Black souls, empty bodies  
You had me fooled straight from the start]**

Kid comes out walking to the stage along with Fury as they walked down the ramps to the ring. Kid gave the fans high-fives along the way while Nick continue to make their way to the ring. Kid and Fury entered the ring. The Chairman and GM stood by the covered stools. Fury passed one mic to his boss and Kid spoke.

"Hello, WWC Universe! How are you tonight!?" Kid shouted with charisma. The fans reacted with cheers to Kid's shout.

"Incredibly great! I really like how this second week is going so far. From the matches and I can't wait to reopened the lower rank brand which I decides to name is Oxy! I gotta tell ya, it's been one hell of the night." The audience cheered to that, "Okay, now back to business. As we already on our second week, I was thinking of what we're going to do with our company. To tell you the truth, as the new owner of this company and a whole load of cash in my secret vault, I have no idea how do this actually and asked for help to manage this company. But not anymore! Because 2 weeks from now on January 23th, 2017, we will having out very first, Pay-Per-View called…CIVIL WAR!"

The fans applaud to the name of the first Pay-Per-View. Then Fury spoke next.

"And here is the good news for WWC Civil War. One: it'll be taking place at the home of Captain America!" Fury stated as the fans cheered loudly, "That's right folks! Civil War will be taking place at Brooklyn, New York in the Barclays Center! And we already have an official theme song for it."

The arena turns quiet for a while. Then…

[It's Your Last Shot by Politics & Assassins]

"No freaking way! This is our theme song for Civil War?! Damn, it's perfect!" Adam stated.

"You just took the words right out of my mouth, bro." Ignus agreed with his partner.

"This song really pumps us out!" J. Henson grinned.

"I agree with you, John." J. Anderson nodded.

Soon, the music fades and Kid spoke next, "All right, for your information. Civil War is were two main brand, Hydro and Carbon battle it out to show us, who the greatest brand off all- time! Each brand need a representative for the title that was going to be shown in a second. Now, I guess that'll be enough of that, Nick. Now, let's get to the belts, shall we? And as you know the saying, 'ladies first'." The black-hooded kid looked at Director of SHIELD, as Fury waited too. The audience laughed as they got what Kid indicated.

"You a jerk, you know that?" Fury said as the audience laughed. "Be lucky that you're my boss."

"Just do it!"

Nick Fury walked to two covered stands and places his hand on one.

"Well, it's true what they say. 'Ladies first', but now on me…thank you very much!" Fury said to Kid, childishly shrugged. He then placed his hand on another, "Here we go, I present to you, WWC Women's Championship and WWC Tag Team Championship!"

He pulled both of the curtains off and it shows two titles on one and one title on the other. The title on Nick's left were WWC Woman's Championship shaped like Women's Championship in WCPW with a white strap. The centerpiece is gold with the word "Women's" are engraved on the golden centerpiece at the top while the word "Champion" at the bottom of the belt. Two WWC logos engraved in each side of the middle one, showing that is where the name or symbols for the champions. In the center of the belt where WWC logo on a star. The other two were WWC's Women's Tag Team Championship. It just like old WWE Tag Team Champion except the leather strap is white and the logo is replaced with WWC logo. The logo at both side changed from male wrestlers to female wrestlers fighting in the ring with one holding in a front head-lock position and the other one punching the diva in the face.

"Now, it's the man's turn. Fury, help me pull of all the curtains off except for those two." Adam ordered.

Both the man in the ring going through the stands and keep pulling all the curtains off. The first belt Fury shows was the WWC United States Championship. The belt was similar to the one Top Rope Belts do where the U.S.A colors are on the middle plate. The strap is black with a two eagle like plate on each side followed by star plate. On the middle of the plate was the shape of United States with WWC logo on it.

Then Kid pulls of another and it shows the WWC Xtreme Championship which look like PFW Extreme Hardcore Championship without the H in it, below the X were gold nameplate. The next one Fury pulled is the ACW International Championship. The belt is shaped like WWE Intercontinental Championship. Plates on the right side were a wrestler doing a Back Suplex while on the left side were a wrestler doing a DDT. The main title where the WWE logo is replaced with WWC.

Another shown is the WWC Interactive Champion. The belt is similar to WCPW Internet Champion only with the WWC logo and the words 'Interactive' replaced. The right plate is the YouTube logo while there's a computer on the left side. Next, Kid and Nick pulled of the curtains showing the WWC World Tag Team Championships. The belts shaped like the current WWE World Tag Team Championship. The straps were black while the plate were gold in color.

"We present to you the WWC U.S, Xtreme, Intercontinental, Interactive and the World Tag Team Championships!" Kid announced.

The fans were amazed by how the belts looked. The commentators were impressed too.

"Wow…Those belts are awesome!" J. Anderson stated.

"Incredibly magnificent!" Adam nodded his head.

"ACW is the first one to have the Trio Tag Team in Fiction Wreslting Multiverse." Kid stated. "Let's not forget about the ROH Six Man Tag Team Champion. Which is why, we following their footsteps and announce our own WWC Trinity Tag Team Champion!"

Kid grabbed the cover and pulled it off to show three titles that were called the WWC Trinity Tag Team Championship. The belts looks similar to TNA Tag Team Championship where the TNA logo were replaced with WWC on a Triquetra symbol.

"And now to the main title!" Fury announced. "Because Kid was lazy enough to create three more of it!"

"Hey!"

Kid and Fury walked to the center with the final covered belt.

"And now it is time to present to you…" then Kid and Fury pulled of the cover, "…the WWC Grand Undisputed Championship!"

The WWC Grand Undisputed Championship is shaped like TNA Grand Championship. On the centerpiece there is a WWC logo at the top of the piece, the word Grand, and the word "Undisputed Champion" is underneath on it. The color of the pieces is golden as usual. Beneath the "Undisputed Champion", there's an empty plate where the name of the Grand Champion is.

"Now Fury, tell me. Do these titles look beautiful or what?" Kid asked.

"I have to agree to you in that." Fury answered.

"Well, it looks like we've wasted enough time here. I think it's time to pack up these belts and leave."

"I will announce more about the belts and the Pay-Per-View next week via Kid. So, let's keep the shows on running."

With that, Kid music plays and he and Fury left the ring as the staff starts to put away the stands and titles.

"Well, it looks like we're on our way to the rematch of Anna William vs Natasha Romanova." J. Anderson stated.

"Don't miss it! You'll regret it if you do." J. Henson said.

* * *

(Commercial Break)

"The following Diva contest is scheduled for one fall!" Fizz announced as the bell rang.

[Kiss with a Fist by Florence + The Machine plays]

 **[You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate  
Over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed]**

Natasha entered the stage with a smirk on her face and stands with her hand on her hips as she hear her new theme song.

"Introducing first, from Russia; weighing in at 131 pounds; the Black Widow!"

"Natasha Romanova better known as the Black Widow says that she felt there's something strange about the match she had last week and she going to find out by having a rematch with the Irish Assassin." Adam stated as she walked to the ring.

"She's just couldn't get over her lost and asked for a rematch. What's going happen tonight is she going to regret to ask this match in the first place!" J. Henson stated.

"Wow, what's with the hate man?"

"Well, Nina William is a great Divas but never underestimate Natasha as she is also in the same level as William. Probably, upper than her."

"I love Avengers but there's no way that she could win this. I mark it."

"Can you guys stops arguing?" Ignus twitched his eyes in annoyance.

Natasha stood in the center, still waiting for Nina to come out.

[Beautiful Life by CFO$ plays]

Nina entered on the stage with a smug look on her face as she looked straight at Black Widow.

"And her opponent, from Ireland; weighing at 180 pounds; Nina William!"

"Here is the real assassin right there! Gorgeous, sexy and powerful!" J. Henson said.

"I hate to admit it, you're right! But I calling that something fishy going on around here." Adam proclaimed.

"Whatever it is, we will have to found out after this." Ignus said before looking back at the ring.

Nina now stood in the ring and was looking at Natasha in the eye, face to face. The official separates them they go to their corners.

The bell rang, and the women goes into a tie-up. Then, Natasha changed it to an Arm Wrench. She held on to the arm and twist it all around and change it to a Hammerlock by having Nina's arm behind her back. She held it long enough before Nina turns it on her. She then pushed Natasha to the corner to hold the Hammerlock. She kept holding the pressure until the ref had to separate them. As Natasha was still away from her opponent, Nina ran and hits her with a Dropkick to her back. Then Nina goes for a Roll-over Pin.

1…

Natasha kicked out. She stood on her feet, and when Nina ran to her, she hits her with the Clothesline. She saw that Nina is down and goes for an Elbow Drop. Then, Natasha put Nina in a Dragon Sleeper. However, Nina stood up, managed to reverse the submission, hit the Russian Leg Sweep on the Russian Assassin.

"Oh! That's not good." Ignus stated. "And how ironic is that move."

As Natasha was down, Nina stood over and taunted her with her looks and the fans boo at her. But Natasha saw the opportunity, and rolled her over.

1…

…2…

Nina kicked out at two. She rolled out of the ring to get away. However, Natasha got out of the ring, grabbed Nina from behind and smashed her face on the apron. Then she threw Nina back in the ring. As Natasha stood on the apron, Nina kicked her in the gut. She then grabbed her head, puts her arm over her head, and lifted her over the ropes for a Suplex. She stood and hit the low dropkick to the legs. She then sat on her back and goes for Camel Clutch.

"She got Natasha in a Camel Clutch." J. Anderson stated.

"Damn, look at her strength with those arms." Adam commented.

"What the hell, bro?" Ignus looked at his friend weirdly.

Nina held the Camel Clutch as Natasha tried to unlock the submission. Nina made it worse when she tightened the hold and hits Natasha's head with her elbow. Nina yelled at her opponent to give up, but she wouldn't. Black Widow then had one option left. She started to hit the mat with her fist in order for her to stand. She's already on her one knee and Nina didn't like this at all as she quickly changed it into a Sleeper hold. Natasha, with her hiding strength in her, carried Nina into Fireman Carry position.

"Wow! Natasha, with a great strength, carried her opponent in a really bad situation." J. Anderson stated.

Then, she goes for Fireman Carry slam but Nina managed to land on her legs and immediately goes for Hangman's Neckbreaker. She then stood Natasha up and puts her to the corner. She used her leg to choke her opponent's neck and used great pressure from the ropes. The fans boo at Nina for her deeds she's doing to Natasha. The official had to get Nina off of Natasha. William did so and released her foot from the red-haired girl.

"This is really getting intense." Ignus commented.

Nina and the ref argued as Natasha tried to catch her breath. Nina ignored the ref and goes after her opponent, pushed Natashe's face to the corner then slapped her right across the face. The fans booed heavily as William stood arrogantly. However, Natasha felt the slap and started to get angry and clutches her fist. When Nina turned around, Natasha hit the Widower Clothesline (Discus Clothesline) then goes for multiple punches. She then stood her up, Irish Whips her to the ropes, and hits her with a Spear! She screams like the green giant himself!

"Holy crab nuggets! She unleashed her inner-Hulk!" Adam stated.

Nina stood up and received a Spinning Elbow. Quickly, before she could get hit by more of Natasha's attack, she rolled out of the ring. Natasha catches her breathe and followed her. What she didn't saw was Nina rolled into UNDER the apron before something coming out of it. It was 'Nina' as she looked at Natasha and hit a Dropkick, outside the ring.

"Wait a minute! I think a saw something happen down there!" Adam stated.

"It's probably just your head, Einstein." J. Henson joked.

She grabbed Natasha by the hair and threw her back to the ring. She slides inside and stomps Natasha by the abdomen. She then goes for Soccerball Kick to the left rib. Then, she turned her around and goes for Target Locked (Omoplata Crossface).

"By god, did I just saw Nina going for the Yes Lock, the shades of Daniel Byran?" Ignus said.

"I think it is!" J. Anderson agreed with it.

Natasha struggled in pain as she punched the mat. She then used her strength to drag herself way to the ropes. Inches a bit from the ropes, she manages to hold it as the ref called for the ropes break. 'Nina' released the hold and backed away while Natasha used the ropes to stand up. 'Nina' then make her way to her opponent, only to been hit by Swinging Elbow to the face.

"Ouch! Right on the face." J. Henson stated. "Come on girl! You can do it!"

Natasha grabbed her and hits the Back Side Slam. Then she grabbed and in a position for Avenging Driver but 'Nina' elbowed her head. She then reversed the position and hits her opponent with DDT. She hooked the leg, but Natasha quickly kicked out. 'Nina' stood out to the apron and goes for Slingshot Body Splash. She then dragged Natasha to the corner near her. After that, she started to climb the turnbuckle. As soon as she made it up the top rope, she stumbles for a bit, but kept her balance. She stood on the top with a smug look on her face as she was about to do a high-flying move.

"I think her arrogance is only going to get the best of her." Adam stated.

[Celtic Invasion by CFO$]

Soon, someone at the stage walked to the ring. The person is none other than another Divas in Hydro, Merida.

"What the? That's Merida from Brave! What's she doing here?" J. Henson asked.

"…I…don't know…" Adam stuttered a bit.

"What's the matter bro? Cat got your tongue?" Ignus teased.

"Shut up Ignus!"

'Nina' saw Merida coming to the ring and stepped down. The official is telling her to leave the ringside immediately. Natashe then stood up on her on knee, 'Nina' quickly goes to her, but Natasha countered with a Vionic Punch. She tendered her jaw in pain and got kicked in the gut by Natasha. The Russian raised her opponent leg again, lifted her up and spun her around, and hit her with Avenging Driver.

With the momentum she had in her now, she forced 'Nina' to stand up and Irish Whips her to the ropes. When Nina came back, she hit her with a Neckbreaker. She stood again, and the teen grabbed her and hit the Suplex. She hooked the leg and the ref is already in the ring.

1…

…2…

'Nina' kicked out at two and a half. The Russian assassin picked 'Nina' up, but she countered by raking her eyes! The ref checks if she's all right as 'Nina' acts confident. But from out of nowhere, Merida came in, turned 'Nina' around and hits her with the Hit-The-Target (Exploder Suplex)

"Oh, damn!" Adam said as he face flushed red. "That was a nice Suplex by Merida.

"You kidding me? She's interrupting the match and might cause Nina to lose her match!" J. Henson argued.

Merida quickly left the ring, and 'Nina' felt her back in pain. The woman stares angrily at her, but doesn't notice that Natasha is right behind her. 'Nina' turned around, Natasha hits her with a Widower Clothesline. She stood up, and trapped her with Stinger Finale (Sharpshooter). 'Nina' couldn't took it any longer and tapped out.

The bell rang as Fizz announces, "Here is your winner by submission, Black Widow!"

"Yes! Justice has been serve!" Ignus stated.

Merida didn't walked out yet as she kneeled down and pulled something out of the apron, revealing that the REAL Nina William hiding under it.

"Wait a minute! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?" Adam was shocked by it.

Natasha eyes widen, as she looked at 'Nina' and pulled her hair, showing that it was a wig and the real person pretending to be the Irish Assassin, Anna William.

"It's Anna! That's why Nina won that last match. She switched place under that apron! Those bastard!" Ignus commented in disgust.

Nina was forced to get in the ring by Merida. Nina stood up and was been caught into the Avenging Driver by Natasha as both of the William Twins got out from the ring as Natasha celebrated her win with Merida. At the ramps, the Williams shouted that this is not over as Merida raised Natasha's arm up in victory.

"A great way to celebrate you winnings." Adam stated while looking at Merida.

"You're right." J. Anderson agreed.

Then the cameras changed to the backstage and shows the Avengers and He-Man getting ready for his match and started walking to the arena.

"Stick around, folks. The main event is coming up next on WWC!" J. Henson announced.

* * *

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return and it shows Blutarch at his own office. The man looked at the camera and all he have was a serious expression on his face. He then decided to speak.

"You know our rivalry, my dear brother Redmund. We've been through a lot on fighting our way to the own father's land long time ago and here we are, still in the stalemate. So let me ask you this, we will settle this in 14-Man Elimination Match, your team against my team at the Civil War. And the winner, will claim this trophy to brag with each other about whose WWC Brand is powerful. Be ready, Redmund. Assemble your army as you don't know what we have up our sleeves."

Then the cameras changed to the arena and showed the announcers team at the announce table.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman. What you guys saw there was a footage of the Blutarch issuing a challenge at WWC Civil War PPV two weeks from now. And it looks like they're declaring war on the WWC Carbon." J. Anderson stated.

"Yes, John. Man I can't wait to see Saitama and Lance's face when they lose!" Adam commented, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Kross, you scares me…"

"Sorry John...But on the way now, is the main event! Who going to take place Lion-O's place tonight?"

"I believe we're about to find out right now." Ignus commented.

"The following main event is scheduled for an Eight-Man Tag Team Match!" Fizz announced as the bell rang.

[The Game by Motohead]

 **[It's time to play the game  
Time to play the game]**

Heihachi and Kazuya entered the stage with smug look on the former while the latter have scowl on his face.

"Introducing first, from Japan; at a combined weight of 348 pounds; the team of Heihachi Mishima and Kazuya Mishima, The Mishima Family!"

"Kazuya and Heihachi had fought against the spies from Carbon and the Avengers last week in a tag team match. Even with the combined strength of father and son, the still yet to win a match here in Hydro." Ignus stated. "And I guess…this is Heihachi new theme song…."

Both men stand at the middle of the ring while Heihachi laughed away at the jeers of the fans as it was nothing to them.

[Rebellion by CFO$]

The camera focused on the Titantron as it shows various gruesome image of Venom and Carnage in various scene in comic books, animated series and also the movies. It lower down before showing the the Symbiotes, in there glorious Venom and Carnage attire as Carnage tapped Venom's shoulder while the black Symbiote roared at the fans.

"And their partners, at the combined weight of 450 pounds; Venom and Carnage, the Symbiotes!" The fans jeered at the duo as they made their way to the ring.

"Geez, I really can't stand these guys. They are what give me nightmares." Ignus stated.

"I have to agree with you there. I got to say this, did Fury really made the right decision of hiring these guys? The answer is: No, I don't think so. But at least the Avengers and He-Man will get some payback for what the bastards did to them last week and also avenge Lion-O's sudden ambush earlier tonight." Adam stated.

"Well, I have to say that you guys know nothing about gruesome duo as Fury DID make the right choice hiring them. Give them a chance and they'll prove us that they deserve a spot here in Hydro!" J. Henson argued with them.

"Are you kidding with me, John? They attacked Lion-O!"

"Giving them advantages for this match. It could've been 4 on 3 Handicap Tag Team Match."

Both of the teams stood in the ring as they walked around and wait for their opponents.

* * *

NAME: Venom (Eddie Brock)  
SERIES: Spiderman, Marvel Universe  
FROM: New York City, New York  
WEIGHT: 260 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Dangerous Virus (Full Nelson slam)  
FINISHER: Dawn of Infection (Flapack followed by a running leg drop to the back of the opponent's head), Acidic Rupture (Grounded octopus stretch)  
Theme: Rebellion by CFO$

NAME: Carnage (Cletus Kasady)  
SERIES: Spiderman, Marvel Universe  
FROM: Brooklyn, New York  
WEIGHT: 190 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Bloody Carnage (STO)  
FINISHER: Psycho Crusher (Flying European uppercut)  
THEME: Rebellion by CFO$

* * *

[Fight As One by Bad City plays]

 **[Our World's about to break  
Tormented and Attacked  
Lost from when we wake  
With no way to go back  
I'm Standing on my own  
But now I'm not alone  
(Avengers Assemble)]**

Entering the stage were Captain America and Thor Odinson as they stare at their enemies with anger.

"And their opponent, with the combined weight of 370 pounds; the team of Captain America and Thor Odinson, the Avengers!"

They walked a little before waiting at the stage for their partners.

 **[By the power of Greyskull,  
I HAVE THE POWER!]**

[The Next Big Thing by Jim Johnston]

The fans cheered as He-Man entered with a serious look in his face. He stood by the Avengers's side.

"And their partners, from Eternia; weighing at 275 pounds, he's the Master of Universe, He-Man!"

"Are they really going to battle this man in a Handicap Tag Team Match?" Adam asked.

"Well, He-Man got a microphone in his hand. I think the Strongest Man in the Universe has something to say first." J. Anderson proclaimed.

"As from what you did earlier, my friend, Lion-O, was sent to the hospital of minor concussion because of what you scumbags did to him. But you know what? It be worth having to kick your asses! Especially the Symbiotes!" He-Man implied, receiving cheers from the fans, "And let me introduce to you his substitutes for tonight!"

[Roundabout by Yes]

Captain Planet entered at the stage as he looked at the fans with a smile.

"And their partners, from the Solar System, weighing at 195 lbs, Captain Planet!"

* * *

NAME: Captain Planet  
SERIES: Captain Planet and Planeteer  
FROM: Somewhere in Solar System  
WEIGHT: 275 lbs  
SIGNATURE: World Goes Down (Jumping double leg drop, with theatrics)  
FINISHER: No More Pollution (Spinning Roundhouse kick)  
THEME: Roundabout by Yes

* * *

"Holy Crab Nuggets! It's Captain Planet!" Adam gasped.

"Captain Planet, his our hero! Gonna take down the Heel down to ZERO!" Ignus sang.

"Oh please, for the love of god! Stop it Redfield!" J. Henson said. "Well, great. Another man wearing a mankini walked out to the ring."

He stood by his team and they all entered the ring as the Heels backed away to their corners. Captain America and Kazuya were the first to start the match. The official rang the bell.

Steve and Kazuya goes into a tie-up and they held for a while. Then Kazuya quickly changed it and Clothesline Steve. The blue-attired man goes after him but Kazuya does another Clothesline. Steve stood and Kazuya goes for Big Boot, but Steve saw it coming and side stepped the attack. Then, Kazuya turns around and receives a Big Boot by Roger. Steve grabbed Kazuya in Front Headlock and dragged him to the corner. Once then, put him by the corner and goes for several Shoulder Blocks. He backed away and goes for a Clothesline but Kazuya countered by kicking him by the face. Kazuya grabbed by the back and goes for Sidewalk Slam and covers.

1…

Steve kicked out quickly at one. Kazuya grabbed Steve by the hair and tagged in Heihachi. Kazuya held Steve in a Full Nelson position as Heihachi talks smack to Steve and pits right at his face. The fans and his team did not like that at all. Then he began to punches him in the abdomen before Kazuya released the hold and step out the ring. Heihachi goes to work on the blonde as Steve was starting to get up. Heihachi ran back to the ropes, bounces off and hits Steve with a Bulldog. He covers but Roger kicked out quick before the ref could count. Heihachi stood and hits Steve with multiple Elbow Drop before goes for a Knee Drop and stood arrogantly as the fans boos at him.

"Captain America is not looking so good now." Adam commented.

After the stance of cockiness, Heihachi goes back to Steve, grabbed him by the head and hits him with a left strike. Steve stumbled and Heihachi kicked him hard in the gut then slapped his head disrespectfully. Then he grabbed his head and slammed it down on the mat. Now, Heihachi is just playing with him like a rag doll. Steve stood up and Heihachi punched him in the head again and again until he made him stood up. Heihachi, with arrogance, sees Steve stumble, ran to the ropes and when he returned, Steve surprised him with a Clothesline!

"Hey, there we go!" Ignus commented.

"It seems that Steve's in control!" J. Anderson said.

"Which is bad for Heihachi." commented.

Heihachi stands and receives a right hand strike from Steve. He stood again and gets hit with multiple strikes before Roger punched him in the gut and lifted him up and slams him with a Gutbuster. When Heihachi stood up, Steve goes for a Vionic Punch to the head and he dragged him to his corner. He tagged in Captain Planet and he climbs the top turnbuckle. Steve lifted Heihachi in a Powerbomb position and Planet leaps off for a Crossbody and they put him down with a Powerbomb/Crossbody combo. Planet covers as Steve walked out the apron.

1…

…2…

Heihachi kicked out at two. Planet sits Heihachi up and goes over him with a Running Neck Snap. Heihachi stood up quick from the Neck Snap as Planet waited. When he stood, Planet runs and hits him with a Monkey Flip, sending him to the opposite die with a great force and outside the ring. Heihachi stumbes as Planet, with the opportunity, ran to the opposite ropes, bounces back and dive through the ropes and hits the Suicide Dive!

"HOLY CRAB NUGGETS!" Adam said.

"That's one gruesome Suicide by our hero!" Ignus commented.

"Not mine for sure…" J. Henson commented.

"His our hero! His our hero!" The fans cheered as no one could believe that just happened – not even the ref! Captain Planet and Heihachi are down outside the ring. The ref is already at four as Planet and Heihachi try to stand. Planet is the first to stand and he slides back in the ring. The ref is at six and Heihachi tries to stay up. Seven; Heihachi quickly rolled back into the ring. With that, Planet get him to the corner and hits with many punches to the head Then he steps away from Heihachi and hit a Turnbuckle Dropkick. As Heihachi held his chest in pain, Planet ran to the ropes for an attack, but when he hit the ropes but Venom kicked him right in the back.

"Hey! What the heck with that dirty move?" Adam shouted.

"It's called helping your teammates, Kross." J. Henson said.

"What?"

Planet goes on his knees as the ref warned Venom and they argued. While Planet was in his knees in pain from the spine, Heihachi saw the opportunity and hits him with a Big Boot. Then he dragged him to the center of the mat, makes him stood on his knees, and says to him…

"You think you can mess with the King of The Iron Fist, you mankini wearing bastard?! I don't think so…"

Then he slaps him right across the face and hits a Gutwrench Suplex. Heihachi placed his foot on top of Planet with a cocky pin.

"Come on!" He shouted.

1…

…2…

Planet kicked out in time. Heihachi puts his foot on Planet's head and stomps him. The referee warns him not to do that again and they both start to argue.

"Okay, I'm gonna say this, Heihachi's arrogance is just going to get the better of him and it will – and I mean – will, lead him to a downfall." Ignus stated.

"Well, he is the King of Iron Fist and he have the right to be cocky when fighting against Captain Mankini." J. Henson commented.

"Not this again, John." Adam said.

Heihachi walked to Planet's corner and looked to his team. He started to talk smack on how he's better than them. He walked up to Thor's face and talks bad to him. Thor only chuckled as Heihachi starts bullying him. Then, Heihachi pushes him, and Thor smacks him right across the face! With the advantage, Planet charges right at Heihachi and hits him with a Flying Forearm Smash.

"Ha! I knew Heihachi's arrogance was going to the best of him!" Adam said.

"Hey, that's not fair! Heihachi was attacked by Thor." J. Henson stated.

"But he was just 'helping' his teammates."

Heihachi stood up and tries to hit Planet with a Clothesline, but misses. Planet ran to the ropes bounces off and hits him with a Lou Thesz Press and began to pummel him in the face. Planet stood up and gets Heihachi up, and sees Thor with his hand out as he want to make a tag. Planet dragged Heihachi to his corner, and tags in Thor. They both have his arms around their head and hits the Double Suplex! Thor stood over Heihachi and says…

"I've met people worse than you, fiend."

He stood Heihachi up, puts him at the ropes, Irish Whips him, and when Heihachi hit the ropes, Carnage tags in. Heihachi returned and Thor hits him with a Back Body Drop. He covers, but the ref told him that Heihachi's not in. With that distraction, Carnage attacked him from behind.

"And one of those people is me, Son of Odin!" Carnage said before he starts striking him.

He stands Thor up, putted him in Inverted Headlock, knees him on the uppes spine, and lands his elbow on the the neck. He covers, but Thor kicks out at one. Carnage grabbed the arm and makes a Wrist Lock. He twisted his arms and goes for an Armbar. Thor gritted his teeth in pain of the move. Carnage lets go of the lock as Thor tenders his arm as Carnage backed away. He goes to Thor and puts him down and starts striking him. After the strikes, he starts hitting him with many Elbow Drops.

"Carnage is just constantly hitting Thor with those Elbow Drops. He's certainly not giving him a chance to breathe." J. Anderson stated.

"I agree," Adam nodded.

Then Carnage has Thor's head ready and jumps and hits him with a Knee Drop. He sits Thor up and kicked him right on the spine. As Thor feels pain in his back, Carnage gets him up and turns him around to be hit with an Arm Wringer followed by a Leg Drop.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" Ignus said.

"It's obviously hurt you dimwit," J. Henson rolled his eyes.

"Can Thor try to get his team back in control? Find out when we return live on WWC!" J. Anderson announced as Carnage covered Thor, but he kicks out.

* * *

(Commercial Break)

Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We're back live on World Wrestling Characters and I think that Thor might be back in control." J. Anderson announced as Thor hits Carnage with a Backbreaker Drop. "Earlier, during commercial break, Thor had a lot trouble trying to fight back, but he manages to do so with another surprising move."

(During Commercial Break)

Thor was on a corner as Carnage was raised his hand in confidence. He ran towards Thor to hit the Hip Splash but only to feel the turnbuckles as Thor dodges the assault. He grappled his opponent back and goes for Back Neckbreaker.

(Back live in the ring)

Thor gets his opponent up, Irish Whips him, Carnage returns and gets thrown with a Hip Toss. Thor goes for an elbow, but Carnage moves away. Then he ran and leaps, but Thor catches him in time and throws him down with an Oklahoma Slam. He ran to the ropes, bounces back and hits a Double Axe Handle. He hooks the leg, but Carnage kicked out quickly. He makes him stand, and lifted him up over his shoulders, but Carnage quickly gets out of it and hits him with a Clothesline. Carnage heads back to his corner and tags in Kazuya. As Thor stood up, Kazuya sprints towards him and strikes him with a Chop Block.

"Ooh! That's a strong Chop Block!" Adam commented.

Kazuya grabbed Thor's head, gets him up and starts to use the Chinlock. As he has Thor on his knees. He sees there's no place to go for him since Thor is far from his team.

"Tap out, you useless lightning god!" Kazuya shouted.

Thor shooks his hand in response as Kazuya kept the Chinlock in place. He shouts to Son of Odin for him to tap out, but he wouldn't He holds it harder and looks he's about to break his neck. Thor doesn't look like he's still hanging on as he starts fading as his free hand is hanging loose. His team is getting worried as they saw Thor's condition. The ref checks the arm to see if Thor is still up. It falls and the ref counted one. He raises his arm again, it falls, and he counts to two.

"This is not good. If the ref counts all the way to five, the match is over." Adam stated.

"There's no way he could've gotten out from this." J. Henson said.

"Come on, Thor!" Ignus rooted.

3…4…The official raised the arm one last time, and it falls…but it stops in time!

His hand starts to turn into a fist and he starts to rise on his feet. Carnage tried to hold onto him, but Thor is too strong for him. Thor starts elbowing Kazuya in the chest about a few times before being released. He ran to the ropes, comes back, and hits Kazuya with Clothesline. Kazuya stood up again, and Thor hits him with another Clothesline. Kazuya stands, sprints to Thor but he dodges him. Kazuya turns and gets lifted up in a Scoop Slam. Now Thor shouted to the crowd to get them more excited.

"THOR IS BACK BABY!" Adam exclaimed.

Thor goes to the top rope for a high maneuver and waited for Kazuya to stand up. The younger Mishima gets up as he stumbles and turns around. Thor leaps of the turnbuckle for a Double Axe Handle, but Kazuya moves out of the way and hits the referee instead.

"Ah biscuit!" Ignus said.

"Oh no, the ref are down!" J. Anderson said.

Thor could not believe it as he held his head in shock. Kazuya sees the ref is down and Thor in shock. He quickly sprints and hits him with a Chop Block. Thor stood up and Kazuya grabbed him and hit him with a Spinebuster.

"Kazuya hits him with a vicious Spinebuster!" Adam said.

"But there's no ref! He's out…wait a minute, he comes another one!" Ignus said.

"YES! Win this for the team Kazuya!" J. Henson rooted.

A different referee ran down the ramps and slides into the ring. Kazuya hooks the leg and the ref counts…

1…

…2…

Thor kicks out at two and a half! Kazuya's team could not believe it, not even him. He shouts no and tells the ref it was three.

"Are you kidding me, ref?! It ws three!" J. Henson argued.

Kazuya growled in anger and began to argue with the ref as Thor crawled to his corner. He raised his hand out and tags in He-Man. He gets inside the ring and waits behind Kazuya as he and the ref still argue. But from behind, Heihachi hits the ref with a Clothesline.

"What the hell man!" Ignus shouted.

"I am really, REALLY getting tired of this bastards." Adam groaned.

"Hey, it's the ref fault to not count it properly." J. Henson commented

Kazuya only smirked that the official was out. Both of them nod and go after Thor, but really, He-Man stood in the ring and he grabs Kazuya and hit the Fisheman Suplex. Heihachi was about to strike him but He-Man ducked and goes for German Suplex. Kazuya stood up and was hit with Back Suplex from out of nowhere by He-Man.

"It's Suplex Kingdom! He's hitting the Mishimas with constant suplex to the ring!" Adam said.

"If he going for the H5, they're done." Ignus proclaimed.

"Oh god, they treated them like a ragdolls! They're the Mishima Family! They can't been treated like that, come on!" J. Henson said.

Heihachi is out of the ring as He-Man prepares for the H5. Kazuya tried to stand but was caught into Fireman's carry position, but He-Man was interrupted by Venom and Carnage with a chair shots. He was down for the count and his tem starts going after them. Unfortunately, Venom and Carnage countered with the chairs. Kazuya and Heihachi stand and they go after Captain America and Thor. Thye try to fight back, but with the chair shots, the Mishimas were able to hit them at their weak point. The Avengers were out of the ring, and Planet is the only one left inside. He stands and realizes he is trapped in the middle of the ring.

"Oh, no. This is not good. Captain Planet's trapped!" Adam said.

"What the mankini wearing man can do?" J. Henson commented. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

Captain Planet sees that the Symbiotes and Mishimas have him outnumbered, but that doesn't mean he was going to back down. When Kazuya went after Planet, he countered with a punch to the jaw. Heihachi was next, and Planet goes for Enzuigiri. Carnage after him, but Planet hits him with a Dropkick. But he didn't see Venom as he kneed him right at the gut. With the advantage, the Mishimas go after him and hit him with the Double DDT. Planet is hurt bad from the DDT and struggled to stand. Carnage brings him up, and goes for Blood Carnage (STO).

"For the love of Mankind, someone stop this madness!" Adam said.

"This madness will never stop with them around." J. Henson commented.

Venom stood over the downed and prone Planet with a sick grin on his evil expression. He tells Carnage to bring him a chair and he does so. Carnage passes it to him, Venom slides the chair to Planet's head, he grabs the head and says…

"This is OUR welcoming GIFT for you, Planet…"

Then he slamed his head on the chair. Venom grabs another chair and holds over Planet.

"Not like this! Not like this!" Ignus said. "That sadistic bastard is going to end Planet with that one move."

He raises the chair over his head to completely fracture Planet. But…

[We Are Finally Cowboys from the No More Heroes Soundtrack plays]

The Heel turn to the stage to see another new man they thought would never show up. A man that is equivalent to Vergil from DMC. A man who is not a hero but an assassin. Henry Cooldown make his appearance in WWC Hydro.

"Wait a minute….is that Henry from NMH?" Ignus asked.

"It is! It is! He finally make his appearance in WWC Hydro after being randomly picked in the Draft Night Vault!" Adam shouted.

"But he what the hell his doing here? WHY NOW?" J. Henson asked.

But he wasn't the only one who comes out. Entering next to him were Engineer and Demoman. They all run down to the ring and they start going after the Heels!

"My God! Its episode one all over again!" Adam yelled.

"And man, does this make it even better!" Ignus stated.

Engineer and Demoman throw Symbiotes out of the ring as Henry was fighting Kazuya and Heihachi. The Mercenaries grab the ropes and slingshot themselves at Venom and Carnage. With Henry, he punches Heihachi in the face, knees Kazuya at the abdomen, and throws him right out of the ring. He looked back and receives a kick to the gut from Heihachi. He ran to the ropes and came back, but Henry counters with Clothesline. He ran to the rope to the ropes, bounces off and hits a Running Leg Drop.

"Ow! That's one way to show them who's the cowboy!" Adam implied.

Henry smirked as he looked at the fans before signaling something from Matt Hardy, **"DELETE!"**

"A tribute for the Broken one!" Ignus approved.

"What? You cannot be serious with that stupid gimmick!" J. Henson said.

"Well, it is a great gimmick that everyone loves…" J. Anderson stated.

"He's trespassing the match!"

"So was the Merc…"

Henry sees Captain Planet on the mat and helps him up. They see they have the advantage and they get Heihachi up. Henry has him in a Fireman's carry position and hit the Samoan Drop. Heihachi lies on the mat, and Henry and Planet look to finish him off. Both of them climb up the top turnbuckle and stand. Planet taunted Kofi Kingston like as the fans follows and, simultaneously, Planet leaps for World Goes Down (Jumping double leg drop, with theatrics) and Henry leaps for Diving Leg Drop, and they connect!

"Nice tag team maneuver by Henry and Planet!" Adam commented. "Reminds me of Team Extreme!"

However, Heihachi returns to the ring with a steel chair in his hands. But what he doesn't notice is Captain America and Thor are behind him. Kazuya senses something was wrong and slowly turns around. When he did, the Avengers kick him in the gut, put his arms around them and hit the Double Suplex on the chair! Now the Faces have the advantage as Planet was ready for No More Pollution (Spinning roundhouse kick). Kazuya stood slowly as he turns around only to been hit by No More Pollution.

"He hits the finisher move!" Adam stated.

"No the Devil cannot been defeated by Blue man wearing mankini!" J. Henson cried.

"But there's no ref. Wait, there's the original! He's coming back." J. Anderson stated.

The referee crawk to Planet's spot, he covers…

1….

…2…

3!

The bell rings as Fizz announces, "The winner of this match Captain Planet, He-Man and The Avengers!"

"Yes they did it!" Adam said. "They've won the match!"

"I could not believe this!" J. Henson was flabbergasted.

"Accept it already, John."

Planet and He-Man high-five each other in celebration. The Avengers went at the turnbuckles and pose the crowd in the celebrations as well. But soon, they all stop when Henry is just standing there with same stoic look. Planet goes to him and raises his hand for a handshake. Henry is still for a while until he gave the man handshake. They let go, as Henry leaves the ring by slides under the ropes, turns back and looks dead in the eye of…Captain Planet? He point his finger at him for something. Planet and even his team were confused.

"Huh? What could Cooldown want with Planet?" Adam asked.

"Maybe that's his way to say you welcome?" Ignus shrugged.

"I don't know, guys. But something tells me that it's going to be something phenomenal." J. Anderson stated, "Thank you all for watching folks. See you all next week for more exciting night here in Hydro."

"Good night and Big balls." J. Henson said.

Henry and Planet look at each other as the show ends…

* * *

Result:

1\. Normal Match: Johnny Bravo def. Trever Philips

2\. Normal Tag Team Match: Junkrat & Roadhog def. Mann. Co Mercenaries

3\. Normal Match: Deadpool def. The Mask

4\. Divas Match: Black Widow def. Nina William [By Submission]

5: Eight-Man Tag Team Match: Captain Planet, He-Man and Avengers def. The Mishima Family and the Symbiotes

* * *

 _ **Cards for Civil War**_

1\. 14-Man Tag Team Elimination Match: Team BLU vs Team RED

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well this is the start of the second week of WWC. Lots of debut and there's more to come and I'll make sure that you like it! Remember to live a Follow, Favourite and of course a review for more action-pack wrestling show in ZE WORLD!**

…

…

…

 **Will he probably making an appearance?!**

 **LunaticChild signing out!**


	5. WWC Carbon Episode 2

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used and/or mentioned in this story. Any wrestling company mentioned here is owned by that respectful creator. I only own a couple of OCs that appeared in story. I do it just for fun and unleashing my imagination only cause…bruh…its Fanfiction.)**

"Speech/Talk"  
 _"Promo speech"  
_ **[Music/Lyrics]  
"Announcers/Chant"**

* * *

 **10 January, WWC Arena**

[Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold plays]

 **[(Instrumental intro)**

Batman rode his Batmobile towards WWC Arena. Green Arrow aimed his bow at the target. Flash waited for his entrance at the backstage. Simultaneously, all three of them raised their head. Then, Carbon sign began to flickered, following the rhythm of the drums.

 **I feel insane every single time, I'm asked to compromise**

Batman comes out from Batmobile as he looked towards the ring menacingly.

 **Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways, And that's the way it stays**

The Flash got out from the smoke and raised his hand up in the air.

 **So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance?**

The scene shows Deathstroke standing on the wall, looking at the paper on someone hand before forcefully took it from the figure hand and walk away.

 **By that look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip**

Ethan Hunt look at his Smartphone before raising his head up. He then walked out from his locker room.

 **I'm not insane, I'm not insane**

The scene show Joker sitting on a chair, smiling madly at the camera in the dark room.

 **I'm not insane, I'm not - not insane**

One scene shows Batman raising someone for a Bat's Gotham as it slowed down. His opponent hit the floor as the word **–not insane** was sang.

 **(Mother) Come back to me, it's almost easy**

Deathstroke hit James Bond with Claymore.

 **(Said it all) Come back again, it's almost easy**

James Bond jumped from the top rope and hit a Diving Crossbody on his opponent.

 **(You'll learn your lesson) Come back to me, it's almost easy**

The Flash hit his opponent with a Lightning Spears

 **(But first you'll fall) Come back again, it's almost easy]**

The opening ended with the Justice League standing in front of the ring, looking at their opponent.

* * *

 **[WWC TUESDAY NIGHT CARBON: Episode 2]**

The fireworks go off around the stage and the arena lights up as the cameras shows the many thrilled fans inside the WWC Arena. They shows various sing such as 'King of Noob', 'Deathstroke vs Ethan? BOOK IT VINCE!' and…wait what?

"Welcome everybody to Tuesday Night Carbon live on the USA Network and WWC Youtube channel! YES WE HAVE YOUTUBE CHANNEL! I'm your host Saitama Genjiwara with my partner in crime, L. C. Ferguson." Saitama announces.

"And I'm Ben 'Wiz' Singer and his Chad 'Boomstick' James and we are at our second episode of WWC Carbon!" Wiz stated.

"And man, we have so many great matches coming up soon, I bring my tank of beer with me!" Boomstick stated.

"You got that right, Boomstick! Because tonight's main event will be a debuting Qrow Freakin' Branwen teaming with Sherlock and Watson against another debuting superstar, Freddy Krueger with Joker and Bane in a Six Man Tag team match!"

"I can't wait to see what happen in the match tonight! QROW FREAKIN' BRANWEN IS COMING TO WWC!" Saitama said.

"I don't see why I need to be happy for that…and why we kept calling him 'freakin'? He just a walking bad omen…" Lance stated.

"Hey, nice one!" Boomstick give him a thumbs up.

"But that'll have to wait as soon as our Chairman comes out for more of the previous announcements from the belts last night at Hydro." Saitam stated.

"Ah. Well, let's see what the Hollowed Soul has to say!"

"Stop with the puns already, Chad…"

The ring announcer, Emily, stands in the ring with a microphone in her hand. "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome your chairman of WWC and general manager of Carbon, Kid and Mike Haggar!"

[Hollow Bodies by Blessthefall plays]

 **[** **Black souls, empty bodies  
You had me fooled straight from the start]**

Kid enters the stage followed by Mike Haggar as they walks down the ramps and gets inside the ring. His music soon fades and Haggar began to speak.

"You need to change a theme song for more…light one?"

"What?! This is my theme song and I'm not changing it. Period!"

"Good evening, WWC Universe! It's nice to see we had a wonderful second week! Kid had more to say from last week and so was I. So you all better keep your heads up and listen!"

"That's right Haggar. To continue where I left off, about seven titles will be on the line and I have an idea for two titles: the Woman's Championship and the Grand Undisputed Championship. I have special contest for both matches. Here's how it'll go. It'll be a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match between four top competitors from both of the brands. The last man AND woman - #GenderEquality – in that match will represents their brands and will fight against next week's winner for the vacant WWC Grand Undisputed Championship at Civil War. Same as well for the Diva competitors for the Women's Championship."

"Wow, they didn't call it Civil War for nothing! This is really war in wrestling arena!" Wiz said.

"That sounds totally simple. Like my beer!" Boomstick drink his beverage.

"There's also more Haggar. There's lot more titles, means more matches for the minor or tag team matches for the WWC Civil War. For the competitors for tonight's special matches, you will have to wait and see."

"And I'm here to give a message from the man in red. He accept the 14-Man Elimination Tag Team match at Civil War. That's mean more work for me to find those wrestler who DESERVE to represent the team."

"All I have to say is…May the best brand win. Enjoy the rest of the show, everyone! Thank you for your-" Kid stopped when a staff jogs down the ramps and in on the ring. Haggar talks to the staff,

"What is it?"

"Sir, you got to come to the back."

"What's going on?"

"It's Deathstroke and Ethan. They're fighting at backstage AGAIN!"

"What's going on?" Lance asked.

The cameras change to the backstage and shows Deathstroke and Ethan fighting each other. This time, they fighting like as if it was a street fight!

"What the?! They're going at it again!" Saitama implied.

"It seems those two really want to brutalize one another! Put them on Death Battle!" Boomstick proclaimed.

"WHAT?! That's a bad idea!"

"I have to agree with that Boomstick. That is just ridiculous." Wiz stated.

Deathstroke gives an Elbow Smash and throws him to the trash can. Ethan gets up and charges at Deathstroke. The two still slug each other until security comes in to break them up. Haggar comes in between them to hold them off.

"Enough! ENOUGH! Get them out of here! Get them out of here! And make sure they stay at their locker rooms." He ordered, "Goddamn…"

"Haggar!" Kid called, "Damn, your fast as Flash! The staff told me that Wilson and Hunt were fighting."

"Yeah, those guys started fighting about few minutes ago. We got to do something about this, Kid. And I have an idea."

"I hope it did not involve kicking Slade out of WWC! He's a great asset and we will not let any good talent go to waste."

"Agree. Trust me on this, boss. I'll end this matter once and for all."

"Good. I'll be on my way for my date!"

"Are you really in a relationship with that Roman Goddess of War?"

"I have a ball of steel so don't worry!"

With that, Kid leaves Haggar by himself. The cameras changes back to the arena and the bell is rung.

" **The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"** Emily announces.

[Remedy by Seether]

A man wearing a clown mask in USA motif and a black suit enters the stage.

 **[Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me  
And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see]**

" **Introducing first, weighing in at 185 pounds. 'The face that everyone fears', Dallas!"**

"The face of infamous group of Payday make his first appearance in WWC. He had make his way from the development center as well as underground wrestling to make it to the top and join the rank of wrestler here in WWC." Saitama stated.

"I don't get it why he's the face that everyone fears. I don't make sense at all." Lance shrugged.

"For your information Lance, this man had beaten a lot of his wrestler including his own brother, Houston!" Boomstick stated.

* * *

NAME: Dallas (Nathan Steele)  
SERIES: Payday  
FROM: -  
WEIGHT: 185 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Panic Room (Elbow Drop with theatrics), Green Bridge (STO)  
FINISHER: First World Bank (Fireman's Carry Cutter), Heat Street (Lifitng DDT)  
THEME: Remedy by Seether

* * *

He paces around the ring as he patiently waits for his opponent.

[Sin With A Grin by Shinedown plays]

 **[Take a good look at agony  
Force fed pass down  
Time release  
I'm inspired to find the liar]**

A big man with also in a clown face with a flaming head enters the stage giving a gruesome aura around him. As the music played, he pointed at his enemy before doing 'You're dead' sign.

" **And his opponent; weighing at 185 pounds, Needles Kane!"**

"Needles Kane better known as the driver of infamous Sweet Tooth, here in Carbon. Well, this outta be…exciting…" Saitama chuckled nervously.

"Well, for a serial killer, he is a very good wrestler, joining a multiple well-known wrestling brand before joining WWC." Wiz stated.

"Man, this man just hard to kill even in Death Battle!" Boomstick said. "How Dallas going to fight this?"

* * *

NAME: Needles Kane  
SERIES: Twisted Metal  
FROM: -  
WEIGHT: 185 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Old Man's Curse (Backpack stunner), Choose Your Flavor (Running lariat, with theatrics)  
FINISHER: Shut Up and Bleed (Cradle suplex lifted and dropped into a running horizontal drop muscle buster with theatrics), The Sweet Tooth (Diving splash)  
THEME: Sin With A Grin by Shinedown

* * *

Needles stands in the ring as Dallas stayed at his corner, intimidated by him. The ref orders the bell to ring. Needles and Dallas walk around the ring and they go into a tie-up. Dallas quickly changes it to a Side Headlock and starts to put pressure on it. Then he starts punching Needles's head before the ref could tell him to stop. Dallas stops with the punches and still holds the lock but Kane lifts Dallas up and hit him with a Back Side Slam. Dallas feels pain from the back, and Needles runs back to the ropes and hit him with a Running Double Axe Handle.

"Oh god! Look at the strength of Kane!" Saitama commented.

Dallas stands and Needles grabs him and hit the Scoop Slam. He stands once more and gets hit with another Scoop Slam by Kane. He stands again and Needles hits him with a Big Boot to the face. Dallas goes to the corner to catch his breath. Needles goes after him, but was countered with an elbow to the face. With Needles not looking, Dallas jumps from the turnbuckle and hits Needles with a Diving Clothesline.

"Nice counter by Dallas." Wiz commented.

He covers, but Needles quickly kicks out. He stand over him but Needles punches him at the head while down. Nathan aids his head as Needles stand up. Dallas sees Kane and goes for a punch, but Needles counters with a Backhand Chop to the chest and he falls. Needles goes to the ropes, comes back and goes for a Double Axe Handle, but Dallas moves away in time. Dallas falls for an Elbow Drop, but Needles moves away. Both of them stand as Steele goes for Forearm Smash but Kane dodges it, goes to the ropes, bounces off and hits him with a Belly to Belly. He hooks the leg.

1…

Dallas kicks out. Needles growled in anger as he sits him up. And immediately goes for a Soccerball Kick to the side.

"Damn, that's gotta hurt!" Lance cringed.

"Obviously," Boomstick stated.

Dallas rolls out of the ring and Kane follows. The ref starts to count as Dallas rest at the apron, Needles grabs him, but Dallas counters with a thumb to his right eyes. Needles's eye is hurt, as Dallas grabs him and throw him straight towards the steel steeps! Dallas grinned under his mask as the fans boos at him. He says to the fans…

"I'm the new FACE of fear!"

"Geez, I know you fighting the veteran but don't get all cocky…" Saitama implied.

And he rubs his fingers in symbolism of money. He goes back to Needles, gets him up and slams his head at the apron and throws him inside the ring. He slides in and sits Kane up. Then he kicks right at his back, considering that Needles was injured after being thrown at the steps. He grabs the head and slams him down on the mat. He covers him.

1…

…2…

Needles kicks out at two and Dallas brings him up. He still hangs on to his head as he knees him at the gut. Then he turns him around and slams him with a Swinging Neckbreaker. He then drags Needles to the center, turns him to prone and puts him in the Camel Clutch. Needles feels an extreme amount of pain as he puts pressure onto the submission hold.

"Needles's not going good right now. His back is hurt due to hitting the steel steps. A FREAKIN' STEEL STEPS OF ALL OF THING!" Boomstick complained.

"Come on! Tap out, you fail attempt of clown!" shouted Dallas.

Feeling all the anger seeping through his body, his left arm starts to slip out of the hold, then his right and his neck is still in lock. So, he moves his head forward and starts to stand. Dallas still hangs on as he changes it into a Sleeper Hold, and Needles on his feet. Then he hit the Old Man's Curse (Backpack Stunner).

"Needles hits the Old Man's Curse! Does preachers have nothing on him!" Boomstick cheered.

"A Heel vs. Heel fight makes me feel conflicted…" Lance said.

"Just cheer for Kane if it makes you feels better." Wiz suggested.

"It doesn't help me at all…"

Dallas is down as Needles sits up, aiding his back. He stands, drags Dallas's legs to the center, and stomps on his abdomen. Then he sits Nathan up, goes to the ropes in front of him, comes back and hits him with another Clothesline.

"Needles's got the momentum back in his hands." Saitama stated.

Then Needles runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits him with a Lou Thesz Press and began to beat him in the face furiously. He covers,

1…

…2…

Dallas kicks out at two. Kane stands him up, Irish Whips him to the ropes, Dallas comes back, and was hit with Spinebuster.

"Can Needles keep this up? Find out when we return on WWC Carbon!" Saitama announced.

* * *

(Commercial Break)

"Hello, everybody. We're back live on WWC Carbon and Needles is in control." Saitama announced as Needles hits Dallas with Backhand Chop. "Earlier in the break, Needles almost had a disadvantages when Dallas almost cheat his way to victory."

(During Commercial Break)

Needles has Dallas in the Cobra Clutch and he was close to passing out but using his free hand, he once elbowed his to the gut followed by another thumb in the eye without being caught. Needles let go off Dallas. With this, Dallas grapples him from behind and hit the Backbreaker Drop.

(Back Live In The Ring)

Needles then Irish Whips Dallas away from the turnbuckle and to the other side. He runs forwards but Nathan counters with a boot to the face. He looks away as Dallas goes to the ropes, and hits Needles with One-Handed Bulldog. He stands and jumps for a Knee Slam to the leg. Then he drags Needles to the ropes and uses his knee to choke him out. The ref counts as he continues.

"Come on, buddy! Show me what you really can do." Dallas mocks Needles as he kept chocking him.

1, 2, 3, 4…!

He releases the hold and stands him up. He pushes him to the turnbuckles and hit him with many Shoulder Thrusts. The official had to break it up, but he says this to Kane…

"I told you I am the face of fear, buddy…"

Then he knees him before Needles sits down at the corner. He backs away to the corner behind him, readies himself, and sprints towards Needles but Kane moves away in time and Dallas hits the turnbuckle. Needles sees it and rolls him over for a pin.

1…

…2…

Dallas kicks out at two. Then, Needles brings him up, and goes for a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker. Dallas stands, tries to hit, but misses, and Needles grabs him, and hits the Reverse Atomic Drop. Dallas feels pain in his groin, but Needles grabs him by the back and hits him with a German Suplex. When Needles thought he had him, readies himself for Choose Your Flavor (Running lariat) as the crowds chanting,

" **Pain Flavor, Pain Flavor, Pain Flavor!"**

As Dallas stands up, Needles charges at him with Choose Your Flavor but the heister moves away in time and Kane hits the turnbuckle. He turns around in pain only to been hit by a strong Haymaker. He brings him up by the arm, goes for DDT to the canvas. He brings him up and does another. Dallas brings him up once more and does final DDT.

"For a tanky man like Needles, that's gotta hurt." Wiz commented.

Now Dallas acts cocky as he rubs his finger again and the audience boo at him. He stands over Needles and says…

"I don't mean to say this but…I told you so, buddy!"

Needles can't hold his anger much more. Dallas stands him up, and Kane starts fighting back by giving an Overhead Punch followed by the Body Hook and ends it with a vicious uppercut. When they reached the ropes, Needles Irish Whips him, Dallas counters and he runs towards. Steele goes for Back Body Drop, but Kane counters with a kick to the chest. With the pain, Dallas tries to come back from it. Then he runs towards Needles, but he kicked to the gut followed by a Backhand Chop. Dallas feels the pain on his body and tries to attack again. He goes for a Clothesline, but Needles counters with a Belly to Belly. As Dallas lies on the mat, Needles cracked his neck as he backs away to a corner. He began to be in position for Choose Your Flavor as crowds keep chanting once more.

" **Pain Flavor! Pain Flavor! Pain Flavor!"**

Dallas stands up, and this he didn't manage to dodge the lariat to the face.

"Dallas has choose the pain flavor for FREE to the face!" Boomstick commented.

As Needles is waiting for his opponent to stand…

[Purple Lamborghini by Skrillex & Rick Ross]

Joker comes out as he smiled at Needles by mouthing 'We meet again'.

"Holy fuck!" Boomstick shouted.

"What's Joker doing here!?" Wiz asked.

"No idea, but Needles better watch out!" Lance commented.

Needles sees this isn't going to end pretty as he glares at his former rival who 'killed' him in Death Battle. The ref starts shouting at the man in purple as he was getting distracted. Dallas sneaks behind Needles, put him in a Fireman's Carry position and hit him with First World Bank (Fireman's Carry Cutter). He hooks the leg but the ref is still distracted. After a while he looks back and sees the pin.

"No! Not like this!" Saitama implied.

"Well, it seems the 'Mighty Fall'." Lance commented.

"Not the time to make quote, Lance!"

1…

…2…

Needles kicks out at two and a half!

"FUCK! That was so close!" Boomstick said.

Dallas could not believe it. He forces Needles up, and tries it again but Needles reverses it elbowing his head to let go of the position. Dallas charges, misses. Needles lifts him up in Cradle Suplex position, before hitting the Shut Up and Bleed (Cradle suplex lifted and dropped into a running horizontal drop muscle buster with theatrics)! Now he covers.

1…

…2…

3! The bell ring as Emily announces the winner, "Here is your winner, Needles Kane!"

"And the veteran got the win for tonight!" Saitama implied.

"Well, that he was just lucky but still, he shows some great fight right there." Boomstick stated.

Needles glares at the Joker who sinisterly grins at him as the Batman's arch-nemesis walked away.

"Coming up next, guys, is the Fatal 4 Way Elimination contendership match for the Women's Championship!" Saitama announced.

"YES! CATFIGHT!" Boomstick shouted.

* * *

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to backstage and shows the interviewer, Aoi Asahina with a special guest.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. The Ultimate Swimmer, Aoi Asahina here and with me is the Dark Knight, Batman." She announced as Batman stood next to her, "Batman, as of from last week's match against Vegeta, what was your reaction after the post-match when he immediately attacked you with Final Burst Cannon?"

"What he did to me last week after the match just shows that he's nothing but a whining child more than full grown Saiyan. He should realize that he just made the Dark Knight mad! I'll make sure that I am not to be underestimate. Because tonight, I'll show you not to mess with me…Because you know why?" He stop a bit before looking at the camera. "BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!"

* * *

With that, he leaves the interview set-up and the cameras change to the locker rooms, showing Bane watching the TV while Roman Torchwick warming up for a match soon. Bane shoks his head from watching Batman's interview.

"The Dark Knight? That bastard really thinks he's the top dog of Carbon because he defeated Vegeta last week?" He implied.

"Well, Bane. As you can see both of this man held some certain grudge towards each other, making it quite easy for me to fetch the title for myself." Roman said.

"What's make you so sure that you will be picked by Kid and Haggar to participate in those Fatal Four Way match when you already have a match tonight?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. I have some…business to take care of in the name of…Boy-Who-Lived…"

"Heh, doing some errands for the Dark Lord?"

Roman smirked before walking away from the camera. The cameras changes to the ring and bell sounds are made.

* * *

" **The following Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match is set for one fall. In this match, the last person standing will fight at Civil War for the WWC Women's Championship!"** Emily announces.

 **[** **Rise and shine cult campers  
Let's put our faith back in mayhem  
We are every old broken toy born again and again  
As we turn the hype into hope  
We silence the noise  
We are the splinter under the world's fingernail  
As we turn the diamonds back into coal**

 **It's Harley, bitch!]**

[Rat A Tat by Fall Out Boys feat. Courtney Love]

Harley enters with a high-energetic entrance as she walks down the ramps while winking at the fans.

 **"Introducing first, from Gotham City, weighing at 140 pounds, Harley Quinn!"**

* * *

NAME: Harley Quinn  
SERIES: Batman, DC Universe  
FROM: Gotham City  
WEIGHT: 140 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Insult to Sanity (Standing moonsault double knee drop), Arkham's Ladies Night (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb)  
FINISHER: Twisted Grin (Rounding Moonsault)  
THEME: Rat A Tat by Fall Out Boys feat. Courtney Love

* * *

"Harley Quinn is in 15 Top Picks at WWC Draft Night as well as Joker and also top 5 Sexy Villain in my heart!" Boomstick stated.

"Well, Chad. Other than loving Mr J, she's also a talented wrestler back in development center and this is her first match in WWC Carbon." Lance proclaimed.

Harley sits on the top turnbuckle as she waits for the next competitors.

[Castle by Halsey plays]

 **[Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise  
Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised]**

Cinder enters on the stage with a sexy and devious aura and walks down the ramps as fans boo at her…and also wolf whistling. Don't ask, you'll do it too.

"Next; residing at Vale City, Remnant, weighing at 135 pounds, Cinder Fall!"

"Great! Cinder Fall is in the match too! Just frigging perfect!" Saitama grouned.

"Say what you want, Saitama. But she's so hot…" Boomstick said randomly.

"Are you demented or just say that to make puns?"

"It's true. She IS hot." Lance said.

"NOT YOU TOO!"

Cinder stands on the turnbuckle, looks at the audience and give a blow kiss towards them before steps down. When she did, she looks straight towards Harley's crazy eyes.

[Turn It Up by CFO$ plays]

Entering the stage was Hermione Granger as she walks down with a smile upon her face as fans react with cheers and most guys in the arena whistle at her.

"Next; from London, England, weighing at 114 pounds, Hermione Granger!"

"Wow. Hermione Granger…One of the most beautiful and popular Divas in the entire WWC roster." Wiz stated, "And the most honest, and gentle women throughout the world."

"You are most certainly right about that, Wiz. Ron's a lucky guy to have her." Saitama stated.

"Still with team Cinder!" Boomstick said.

Hermione stands on top of the turnbuckle and waves at the fans.

[Is She with You? by Junkie XL plays]

Entering the stage is non-other than Wonder Woman as the fans give a mixed reaction.

"And finally; from Themyscira, weighing at 130 pounds, Wonder Woman!"

"Oh, yes! Wonder Tits is here to show those Divas who's the real WOMAN In this match." Boomstick stated.

"A warning; don't ever, EVER, underestimate a woman like Diana. She may look like a stripper, but don't think that she can't fight. She WILL hurt you…period!" Lance warned.

"That's oddly specific…both of you…" Wiz sweatdropped.

* * *

NAME: Wonder Woman (Diana Prince)  
SERIES: DC Universe  
FROM: Themyscira  
WEIGHT: 130 pounds  
SIGNATURE: Wonder Bomb (Release powerbomb), Wondercanrana (Diving hurricanrana), Wonder Spear  
FINISHER: Might of Amazon (Samoan driver)  
THEME: Is She with You? By Junkie XL

* * *

Wonder Woman slides in the ring, her music dies down and, strangely, stares at Harley with hatred. Somehow, Harley noticed it at small glance. All the Divas stand at their separate corners.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. Here are the rules of this special Fatal 4 Way. It is an Elimination Match and in this one, the last woman standing will represent Carbon and face next week's winner from Hydro at Civil War for the WWC Women's Championship." Saitama stated. "It is the same thing for the Superstars, but is for the WWC Grand Undisputed Championship."

"Also, this match is same as any other Fatal 4 Way matches; it's every man for himself – in this case, every woman for herself. And in an Elimination Match, once you're pinned or you submit, you're out of the fight and head back to the locker room and hit the shower!" Boomstick stated before the bell is rung.

The Divas go steady on one another. Then Cinder goes right after Hermione while Harley and Diana go at each other. The brawl is going as the Divas kept reversing and fighting. Cinder Irish Whips Hermione to the ropes, Hermione bounces off, and counters with a Springboard Body Splash, but Cinder moves away in time. She stands Hermione up and hits her with a Neckbreaker. With Harley and Diana, the princess of Themyscira has her at the turnbuckle as she repeatedly thrusts her shoulder at Mr. J's 'girlfriend'. Wonder Woman backs away, sprints and goes for Turnbuckle Clothesline, but Harley dodges it in time while Diana hits the turnbuckle instead. Harley runs to the ropes, comes back and hits a Flying Forearm Smash. Back with Hermione and Cinder, the teen is sitting at the corner while Cinder has her knee at Hermione's neck, trying to choke her out. She stops, and lifts her up to the top turnbuckle. Cinder then starts climbing, but Harley comes from behind and does a Back Suplex from the second turnbuckle.

"Whoa! That's something you don't see every day." Wiz commented.

"No. No, it isn't." Lance said.

Hermione manages to get up on the top tunbuckle, leap off, and lands on Harley with a Diving Crossbody. She then runs to the ropes, comes back, and lands on Quinn with Running Leg Drop. She hooks the leg, but Harley reverses it to her own and has Hermione on her shoulders. She kicks out quick and stands before hitting her with a Roundhouse Kick. Then Wonder Woman comes back and grabs Harley for Backbreaker Drop. Cinder charges at Diana, but she ducked under her. Cinder stops at the turnbuckle, tries to attack, but Diana dodges it, grabs her by the head, and hits her with a Neckbreaker. Diana covers.

1…

…2…

Cinder kicks out at two. Diana stands up and jumps for a Knee Drop right to the face. Cinder sits up in pain from her head, and Diana hits her with a Low Dropkick to the back of the head. Hermione comes back and has Wonder Woman by the waist but Diana counters it to a Front Headlock. She put's Hermione over her head, lifts her up, bounces her off the ropes and hits the Suplex. After she was down with Granger, Prince goes after Harley nect. She tries to stand her up, but Harley pushes her off and hits her with a Spinning Side Kick to the gut. She then hits her with DDT. Cinder is back from recovery, sneaks up behind Harley, and grabs her with a Russian Leg Sweep.

"Cinder catches Harley with a Russian Leg Sweep! And she is not even Russian." Boomstick commented.

Cinder grabs Harley's head and slams it on the mat. Then, she gets her up, throws her over the ropes and Harley stays. Cinder backs away, runs to push her off, but Harley counters by pulling the ropes down and Cinder 'falls' over (No pun intended!). As Cinder tries to stand, Harley steadies herself for an attack from the apron. However, Wonder Woman comes in and tries to attack her with kick to the face, but Quinn sees it coming and pulls the ropes; making her fall to Cinder. While both of the Divas are down, Harley goes back to the ring. She starts climbing the top turnbuckle as Hermione did too. Both of the Divas look to each other, nodded, and then they leaped off simultaneously at both Cinder and Diana.

"IT'S DIVA RAIN! HALLEJULAH!" Boomstick chuckled.

"Wow, that's the best thing since Bikini Wearing contest." Saitama chuckled.

All of the Divas are down and luckily, there are no count-outs for this match as the ref waits. Hermione is the first to stand as she used the guardrails to help her up. She then goes to Cinder, stands her up, and throws her inside the ring. She slides inside, goes to her, but Cinder counters with a thumb to the eye. Hermione cried in pain as she couldn't see from her left pupil. Cinder seizes the opportunity, charges towards her and hits Burning Passion (Running corkscrew neckbreaker). She covers, and while the ref wasn't looking, Cinder puts her legs on the ropes to get advantage.

1…2…3!

" **Hermione Granger has been eliminated!"**

"What the hell! Cinder stole pinfall by poking Hermione in the eye and having her feet on the ropes! Unbelievalbe!" Wiz snarled.

"What you don't know Wiz, is the word opportunity! She use her nefarious evil plan and manage to execute a perfect Burning Passion! That's what I call champion quality!" Boomstick commented.

"Are you drunk?"

"…No…"

Hermione feels pain from her neck as Cinder kicks her out of the ring. The fans give heat to Cinder for what she did as she poses with arrogance. Harley and Diana comes back in the ring when Cinder started bragging. Both of the Divas nod to each other to take her done. When Cinder was done, Harley and Diana kick her in the gut and hit her with a Double Enzuigiri. Cinder goes down and Harley waits for her to get up. As Cinder stands on her knees, Harley get into a leg trap position before hitting the Arkham's Ladies Night (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb)! She covers.

1…2…

Cinder kicks out.

"Whoa! Did you see that!?" Saitama amazed.

"Nice one, Harley!" Lance commented. "But she didn't have the pin, how unfortunate."

As Harley stood up, Diana attacks her with a Back Suplex.

"Well, that friendship didn't last." Wiz said.

"I don't think Diana wants anything to do with Harley to begin with. Same goes to my ex-wife." Boomstick proclaimed.

By then, Wonder Woman goes up the rope. When she finally makes it up to the top, she jump for a Diving Elbow Drop and connects on her. She then covers…

1…2…

Harley kicks out at two. Diana then stomps her to the chest. She sits Harley up and puts her in a Dragon Sleeper. She hooks her hand and holds it as tight as she could to choke Harley out. The companion of Mr. J tries to hang on as she was close to passing out. Luckliy, she is able to stand up on one of her feet as she is elbowing Diana at the ribs. But Wonder Woman counters again with a Russian Leg Sweep. Then, she drags her opponent to the center of the mat. Next, she stand up and goes for Jumping Knee Drop and lands it. She hooks the leg.

1…2…

Harley kicks out again. With this, Diana sighs in frustration of trying to eliminate her opponent. She picks Harley up by the arm, Irish Whips her to the corner. She quickly follows and hits her with a Clothesline when Quinn as slammed to the turnbuckle. She Irish Whips her to the opposite side and does the same thing again. By then, Diana hit Harley at the abdomen with her knee and repeats the process until Harley falls to the corner. She then uses her knee to choke her out as the ref counted.

The ref shouts, "Let go! C'mon! Let go! 1! 2! 3! 4…!"

She lets go of her as Harley is coughing from the hold. With this, Diana backs away until she stopped at the opposite. She steadies herself, sprints forward, and strikes Diana with a hard knee to the face. Next, she drags Harley away from the corner, stands her up and lifts Harley into Powerbomb position.

"Looks like Wonder Tits's going to finish her off." Boomstick proclaimed.

"Can Harley get out of this?" Wiz inquired.

The Princess of the Amazon gave a load cries before hitting the Wonder Bomb (Release powerbomb). Harley hits the canvas as Diana immediately goes for covers.

1...

…2…

Harley Quinn manage to kicks out again and Wonder Woman could not believe it! With this frustration, she stands and waits for Harley to get up. The valet of Joker helps herself up by using the ropes. When she finally stood, Diana kicks her in the gut and lifts her up in Front Facelock. Then she goes for Fate of Amazon (Front Facelock cutter) but… Harley counters it by turning it into an inverted DDT. Harley goes for the pin.

1…

…2…

But Diana somehow able to stand up, turn her around, and turns it to a Backslide pin.

1…

…2…

Harley is able to get out at two and half. Both Divas stand up and simultaneously Clothesline each other. Exhausted, but both had to stand up. Harley is the first to stand and has Diana up. She Irish Whips her, she comes back, and Harley strikes her with a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker. After this, Harley runs to the ropes, comes back and hits Diana with a Leg Drop and she sits up in pain. Harley quickly put her opponent in leg trap position before going for another Arkham's Ladies Night.

"Oh! That's what I call Sunset Flip Powerbomb!" Saitama commented as Harley hooks her leg.

1…

…2…

Unfortunately for her, Diana Prince kicks out. She wait drags her to the corner in 45 degrees and quickly climbs up to the top. She's readies herself for Twisting Grin (rounding moonsault). She goes for the finisher but miraculously, Diana Prince dodges it, resulting for Harley to hit the canvas instead. Diana stands up and lifts Harley into Fireman's carry position and finally hit the Might of Amazon. She hooks the leg.

1…

…2…

3!

" **Harley Quinn has been eliminated!"**

"Man, what an impressive performance between the two Divas and look who came out the winner." Saitama stated.

"But hang on, where in Remnant is Cinder is at?" Wiz asked.

"She's down here giving me a-"Before Boomstick could finish, Lance interrupts.

"She's at the ring, you dirty pervert!"

As Harley rolled out of the ring and heads back to the locker room, Diana looks around where Cinder could be. From behind, Cinder appears and rolls her over as she pulls the tights.

1…2…

Diana kicks out at two. She stands on her knees and Cinder hits her with a Running Knee to the face. With the pain she feels on her face, Cinder makes a sexy pose as the fans boos at her. After she was done, she waits for Wonder Woman to stands. Diana stumbles a bit as she turns around, only to been hit by Burning Passion to the mat. Cinder then makes another pose as she feels more confident and arrogant of her match so far.

"Seriously, Cinder's pride is going to make her regret of this arrogance." Saitama stated.

"Well, she does have the control in this match." Lance commented.

As Cinder ignored the fans' jeers, she goes back to work on Diana. She brings her up slowly as she thinks what to do next, but Prince was able to lifts her up and hit the Feel the Wonder!

"I knew it! I knew it was going to come back at Cinder!" Saitama shouted.

"She could end this right now!" Wiz said.

"But what will Wonder Woman do now as she has gotten back in control?"

Exhausted, she was able to Kip-up and thinking of using Might of Amazon to finish the match. She lifts her up for her. Before she could, Juri Han from Street Fighter comes into the ring and hits her in the back!

"Hey! What the hell was that?" Saitama commented.

"But nothing can do because there's no disqualification!" Lance stated.

"The question is, what is Juri Han doing here?" Wiz inquired.

As Juri retreats, Cinder grinned at the Korean woman before trapping Diana in an inverted Belly to back position before hitting the Faith Fire (Belly to back inverted mat slam). She covers…

1…

…2…

…3!

" **Here is your winner, Cinder Fall!"**

The bell rang as Cinder heard her name announced as a winner, she was filled with pride and joy as the audience booed.

"Looks like Cinder will be heading to Civil War and represent Carbon to face next week's competitor from Hydro for the WWC Women's Championship." Saitama announces.

"Makes you wonder who will face her at Civil War anyway." Wiz stated.

Cinder stands at the second ropes as she proclaims she will be the next Women's Chamipion while Juri is outside the ring, smiling at the Diva she helped as Wonder Woman was still recovering from the Faith Fire. The cameras change to backstage as Needles looks around for something as he kept looking through every single room. "Where is that damn clown?!" He said as he kept searching for Joker.

"I see you have tight situation in your hand." The crowd cheers as Qrow comes out with his signature smug on his face.

"What did you want Huntsman? I'm not in the mood to deal with another drunk man."

"I know that you're searching for Joker. Don't worry big man, I'll deal with him when we're in the squared ring tonight. If you want some action, you can come down and sit by the ringside. Bring some ice cream or anything you want as long as you do not interrupt my match. Understood?"

"I don't need anyone help! If I found that psycho named Joker, I'll make him Shut Up…and Bleed! Now fuck off!" Needles walks away as he continues his search for the Arkham's Clown.

"Well damn. That one crazy clown…make it two…" Qrow sighed.

* * *

(Commercial Break)

Static comes in before showing a dark office room with a chair facing the other way. It turns around to shows Calypso from the Twisted Metal franchise.

"I always hear that contestant on my game comes and go each years. I grant their wishes. Some are worthy…others…I'll keep it as a 'prank'. But a man asks me, to help him made his way in FWM. His never been called…never been asked to be in any wrestling company…but tonight…is the grandest night of all as the certain…participant joins in the fray of wrestler in WWC. I'll make this simple. My client….is not that crazy ice cream maker…no. He is better known as Crystal Lake Slasher, the one of the infamous killer of all time. Tonight…my client Jason Voorhees will arrives in WWC."

The segment ended as the familiar soundtrack of Jason Voorhees comes in as the camera was pulled down towards the infamous hockey mask.

* * *

The cameras changes to show Hermione Granger by herself as she waits patiently. From behind, someone sneaks up behind her and covers her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Ron?" Hermione answered.

The cameras go back and shows Ron Weasley behind Hermione and the fans cheered in reaction, "Hey, you won."

Hermione turns around and smiles, "What do I win?'

"I think this will answer for you."

With that, Ron and Hermione share a passionate kiss as the fans go "aw" over them. They stop as Harry comes in laughing.

"Can both of you get some room."

"Bloody hell, Harry." Ron deadpanned.

"Harry!"

"Hey, we saw your match. I just want to say you did a great job out there. Sorry you didn't win, though." Ron said to comfort her.

"It's all right. I don't think I was ready for a title shot yet. Just got to keep practicing and fighting till I really deserved it." Hermione replied.

"Well, I'm sure you will do just fine the next time you get opportunity." Harry cheered her up.

"That's really pathetic. Even for you, Potter." A voice said from behind.

They stopped and already recognized the voice and turns around to see Draco Malfoy as the audience gave a massive heat to him and he stood there with a grin. Harry turns immediately to his long-time rival with anger and hatred.

"Draco Malfoy…What in the bloody hell do you want?" Harry demanded.

"Well, I was just passing through here and it seems I've been caught up with a very crappy soap-opera show starring with Weasley and that Mudblood." Draco answered.

"What gives you the right to mock me and Hermione that way, Malfoy?" Ron glared at him.

"Because I can, Weasely."

Ron and Draco stare face-to-face with hatred in their eyes as Hermione was getting worried what would happen next.

"Ron…" She muttered.

"Stand back, Ron. I got this." Harry claimed.

Ron turned around and look at his best friend, "Are you sure, Harry?"

"Don't worry guys. Just go back to your locker room. I'll be finished with him soon."

With that, Hermione backs away and leaves. Ron glares at Malfoy once more before follows her. Harry and Draco stare with hatred until one of them broke the silence.

"You know, if you were smart enough, Malfoy, you wouldn't fight me right now." Harry stated.

'Is it because you think you can kick my ass? Because I don't think you will even try." Draco replied.

"Oh, no. It's not that. It's because of three reasons. One: I know I can kick your arse. And two: you will go back to your house and cry your pain to your totally friendly father. And three: we both have matches tonight and we don't want to appear there injured or anything like that as it will me us lose easily."

"Hmph. True words coming from a simple Half-blood."

With that, Harry had the face wanting to fight him badly, but he know he's not that stupid.

"You know what, Malfoy? I don't have time to deal with you. I have a match to attend to. Good luck with yours,"

"Likewise, Potter."

Harry then leaves the backstage as Draco stood there with a smug grin on his face.

* * *

The cameras change to the arena and the bell is rung.

" **The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"** Emily announces.

[Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Tears For Fears plays]

 **[Welcome to your life  
There's no turning back  
Even while we sleep  
We will find you]**

Roman enters the stage with a smug face, before walking down the ring.

" **Introducing first: from Vale City, Remnant, weighing at 205 pounds, 'Bruserweight Criminal' Roman Torchwick!"**

* * *

NAME: Roman Torchwick  
SERIES: RWBY  
FROM: Vale City, Remnant  
WEIGHT: 205 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Dust-Plex (Rolling release suplex)  
FINISHER: Melodic Cudgel (Pumphandle lift dropped into reverse STO), TorchFlight (Tiger suplex)  
THEME: Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Tears For Fears

* * *

"It's appears that Roman Torchwick is going to have his first singles competition here tonight on WWC." Saitama stated.

"And he calls himself Bruserweight Criminal. God knows what dirty tricks he have up in his sleeve." Lance added.

As he stopped at the ramps, Roman goes to the apron and stands on the turnbuckles, and tells the fans he's the best in the show. He leaps over the ropes and stands in the ring as he waits for his opponent.

[Magic by B.o.B feat. Rivers Cuomo of Weezer]

 **[I got the magic in me  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I got the magic in me  
When I hit the floor the girls come snapping at me  
Now everybody wants a blast of magic  
Magic, magic, magic]**

Running out to the stage was Harry Potter, as he shows the great amount of high-energetic charisma to the fans – despite of what happened earlier. Harry potter stands at the stage, points to the audience at both sides, and runs down to the ring.

" **And his opponent: residing at the Devon, England, weighing at 117 pounds, he is 'The Boy Who Lived' Harry Potter!"**

* * *

NAME: 'The Boy Who Lived' Harry Potter  
SERIES: Harry Potter  
FROM: residing at Devon, England  
WEIGHT: 117 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Expelliarmus (Bow and Arrow hold), Riddikulus (Overhead belly-to-belly suplex)  
FINISHER: Expecto Patronus (Waist-lock backward roll transitioned German suplex)  
THEME: Magic by B.o.B feat. Rivers Cuomo of Weezer

* * *

"Harry Potter is facing Roman Torchwick tonight for the first time in this season after their rivalry back in the development center." Lance implied.

"Not just that though, Potter and Malfoy had personal matters to deal with as well as you saw what happened backstage with the noseless Baldermort around." Boomstick stated. "Man, I thought they were going to fight in a classic backstage brawl."

"Boomstick that is a bad idea! We already have enough backstage brawl already with Ethan and Deathstroke."

"Even when the Slytherin was around, Harry Potter seems to still have that charisma to fight," Saitama stated.

Harry Potter slides in the ring as he stares down right at Roman Torchwick. Harry takes off his jacket and glasses before passing it to the staff. Roman also takes of his coat and his bowler hat and passes it to the staff. He then goes to his corner as Roman did too. The ref checking they're ready and he rings the bell.

Harry and Roman go steady as they walk around the ring and soon go into a tie-up. For a few minutes, both Superstars still hold onto each other in the tie-up, then Roman was about to push Harry forward but he countered it by turning it to an Arm Wrench. He twists the arm again and holds the lock on for a while until Torchwick was able to turn it around, lift him up and hit the Back Suplex to Harry. He sits the wizard up and elbows him in the face. Next, he stands him up, Irish Whips him to the ropes. Harry comes back as he ducks it as the wizard goes over, comes back again and hits a Powerslam.

"Damn! Torchwick already has the momentum of the match. Who could've thought that this criminal hits hard." Boomstick commented.

Roman goes for a pin, but Harry quickly kicks out. He grabs Potter by the waist from behind and throws him with a Back Side Slam, but Harry quickly able to land stand up! Roman sees it as Harry Dropkick him. Roman stands and Potter gets him with a Big Boot to the face. Roman stands once more as Potter runs to the ropes. His opponent goes for a hit but the wizard dodges it, goes to the opposite side, comes back and hits a Clothesline!

"Nice one, Potter!" Saitama commented.

"Meh, I seen better." Lance stated.

After that Clothesline, Roman tries to stand up as Harry waits. He runs back to the ropes for an attack but was caught up with a sudden Clothesline by Torchwick. He stands the wizard up, grapples him from the front and hit a Backbreaker. As Harry was trying to get up, Roman starts beating him down with a multiple punches and elbows. The official is trying to get Roman off of Potter as he counted and orders to get off.

"Get off of him! C'mon Roman! That's enough! 1! 2! 3! 4!"

Roman gets away as the ref warns him as Potter tries to catch his breath. The wizard sits up at the corner and is already beaten down. After the warnings, Torchwick goes back on Harry and hits him with more punches. He stops and stands him up. He then knees Harry in the gut before striking him with a Forearm Smash. Next, he grabs the arm and Irish Whips him to the opposite. Harry hits his back at the turnbuckle and was hit by a hard Clothesline. Roman then starts stomping him and repeatedly kicking him down until the ref could break it up. Roman backs away for a bit as he steadies himself before charging forward and hits the Face Wash.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt a lot!" Saitama cringed.

"Taking out the pages of King of Strong Styles. He hits him to the head like a soccer ball!" Boomstick commented.

Roman then drags him away from the corner before stopping at the center. He lifts Potter up and hits the Scoop Slam. Next, he sits him up, runs to ropes, comes back and hits a Double Axe Handle to the head of the wizard. He hooks the leg.

1…

..2…

Harry gets the shoulder up at two. Torchwick stands up and drags him to the ropes. He places him at the second ropes as he looks at the crowds with a sly grins. He waits for a bit as the ref starts counting.

1, 2, 3, 4…!

As the ref hit the certain digit, Roman execute a perfect Hangman's DDT!

"For the love of Mankind, did he just hit that maneuver!?" Wiz asked.

"Vintage Roman!" Lance said.

Torchwick look at his opponent and starts messing with him by slapping his head. His action made the crowds jeers at him. He brings him up and lifts up in a Vertical Suplex. He hold the maneuver for a while and falls back to injure the back of the wizard. As Harry sat up in pain, Roman sets him back down and covers.

1…

…2…

Potter is able to kick out at two. Roman sees that Harry cannot be taken down easily and has an idea. He stands up and goes to Harry's legs, grabs both of them and turns him around for a Bostan Crab."

"And Roman now has Harry Potter in the Boston Crab. From the damage Harry's taken, I don't think he'll get out of this." Saitama stated.

"I agree with you Saitama. He's really feeling that pain on his back!" Wiz stated.

Harry screams in pain as Roman holds the pressure on his back. The ref asked if he wanted to give up, but Potter shooks his head, saying "no". He is still hanging on to the submission holds as his back is in pain now. He pushes his arms forward to the ropes in front of him. He crawls as face as he can to get the rope break. As Harry stood on his hands while Torchwick on his feet, Potter is just inches away from the ropes, but Roman drags him back to the center and Harry is still stuck in the Boston Crab! The poor wizard is screaming as he close to tapping out.

"Come on, Harry! You can do it!" Saitama cheered.

"There is no way he can get out from it. Mark my words!" Boomstick stated.

Harry raises his right arm out and looks like he's about to give up…but his hand turns into a fist and pounds the mat and screams. He tries to the criminal around and get the advantage. With amazing strength, Harry was able to turn this around and pushes Torchwick off of him! The fans cheer that harry gets back on his feet. When roman hits the ropes and bounced off, Harry quickly stood up and hits him with a Clothesline. Roman stands again as Potter runs to the ropes, bounces of it, and hits Roman with a Springboard Body Splash.

"Now the Boy Who Lives is back in control!" Wiz shouted.

"He just got lucky like always! Roman can gets it back." Boomstick says.

Potter brings Roman up and throws him to the turnbuckle. With this, Harry hits Torchwick with a multiple Knife Edge Chops right to the chest. Then, he grabs the arm, Irish Whips Torchwick, but the criminal counters and throws the wizard instead as Harry runs to the turnbuckle, runs up to the top rope like they were stairs and leaps off with Moonsault! No one could believe as the fans were in shock and awe and they cheered to the move.

"My God! What athleticism by Potter! Guess that Seeker position as a Quidditch player pays off." Wiz stated.

"That was epic! How could he do that in a matter of second?!" Saitama asks.

Harry stands and pumps the WWC Universe up with a shout. After getting the crowd excited, Harry looks back at his downed opponent and had an idea. He goes to the turnbuckle and starts climbing to the top rope. When he made it to the top, he waits for Roman to stand up. After a few stumbles, Torchwick is on his feet, but was looking down, as Harry leaps off and hits the Diving Clothesline. He immediately stands up as well as Roman. Potter catch him off guard by giving him Riddikulus (Overhead belly-to-belly Suplex).

Harry stands up as he waits for his opponent for his ultimate finisher. Unfortunately, Draco comes in from the stage as he run down towards the ringside. Harry glares at him before demanding for an explanation. The ref warns Malfoy to get out of the ringside while Roman stands up, stalking his opponent. He grabs Harry from behind before hitting the Dust-Plex (Rolling release suplex). Unfortunately, Harry's leg hit the ref as the official rolls out in pain. Roman could not believe it as he turns at the downed wizard and says…

"Are you kidding me, kid?"

Harry slowly stand up as Roman goes for a punch. Amazingly, Harry ducks it, grabs him by the waist before going for Expecto Patronus and hit it.

"All right! Harry still got it!" Lance said.

"Wait a minute…Oh, no!" Wiz said as Draco slides in the ring and is behind the Gryfindor wizard. "Harry! Turn around!"

Malfoy stalks Harry like a predator as he waits for the prey to turn around. Harry turns his back for his rival only to been hit by Avada Kedavra!

"Malfoy hits Potter with the killing curse!" Saitama implied.

"No shit, Sherlock! That Slytherin cost Harry the match!" Lance proclaimed.

Malfoy walks around Harry with that smug grin on his face as the fans booed. From eveyone's point of view, they thought that he was done…but he wasn't. He walks to the corner and steadies himself for Sectumsempra (Punt Kick).

"Oh, no! Malfoy is going to finish Harry off with the illegal Punt Kick!" Saitama exclaimed.

"No way can't it end like this!" Wiz implied.

As Harry is on his knees and hands, Draco charges right at him…but he gets tackled by Ron Weasley!

"Holy crap! It's Ron Weasley!" Boomstick shouted.

"He's slugging on the bastard!" Saitama said.

Ron throws multiple punches on Malfoy before both of them roll out of the ring. They fall to the padded floor as both of them stands. Ron goes at Draco again and they fall over the guardrails, and fight in the audience! Weasley and Malfoy throw at each other with multiple punches as they head to the back and the fans root to the fight. Harry tries to bring himself up after that devastating finisher by the Slytherin Predator as roman is back in the ring. Torchwick grabs him by the waist. Harry counters as he turns around and trips him, and puts him in the Expelliarmus (Bow and Arrow hold!

"It's the Expelliarmus! Harry put the criminal in the submission!" Wiz shouted.

"Torchwick's gotta tap out here, guys!" Lance implied.

The referee is back inside the ring and checks the submission hold Harry has Roman in. Potter keeps the Expelliarmus locked in as Roman screams in pain and tries to get a rope break but he couldn't take it anymore and taps out.

The bell rang as Emily announces, "Here is your winner by submission, Harry Potter!"

"Looks like Harry got his first win in WWC Carbon against nefarious Torchwick." Saitama stated.

"And its look like Roman got 'caught' up with 'magical' night! The winner is Harry Potter!" Boomstick make a puns while the other groaned.

"Really Chad?"

"Absolutely!"

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, earlier in the show, Haggar had an idea on what to do with Ethan Hunt and Deathstroke, and he's going to announce it tonight." Wiz announced as the cameras change to the TitanTron and shows Deathstroke at the left while Ethan at the right with a title that says contract signing, "Stay tune to find out more in Tuesday Night Carbon!"

* * *

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the show as Ron and Draco keeps hitting each other before Ron throws the Slytherin boy at one of the box.

"That what you get for mocking my girl and almost causing my friend a match!" Weasley panted and walks away.

"I'll tell my father about this!" Draco shouts at the redhead as he slowly stand up. He looks at his side and saw another blonde man in a suit looking at him while puffing his cigarette. "What do you want, you filthy muggle!?"

"Firstly, I don't know what the hell a muggle is. I don't even know why you are crying like a little bitch and it annoys me." Sanji said as he throws the cigarette to the ground before stepping on it.

"Do you know who you even speak to me, curly brows? I'm DRACO MALFOY! I am DARK LORD'S Apprentice!"

"And I don't care. Sound edgy to me, you sure you aren't a part of My Chemical Romance? You look like one?"

"Okay, I'm telling my dad about this and make sure…you going to been hit by my Avada Kedavra!"

"Look, I don't do magic trick. But there's one magic that a man goes by the name Shawn Michael always do. Have you heard of Sweet Chin Music?"

"What the bloody hell are you tal-" Before Draco could finish his sentence, he been hit by a Superkick from Sanji to the face. The blonde smirks before looking down at the downed Slytherin.

"I also know a quote from his partner named Triple H that you need to SUCK IT! Sleep tight, Malfoy." Sanji then walks away from the scene.

The cameras change back to live and shows Carl from P&F with a special guest.

"Hey, guys! Carl here and I today my guest is none other than our resident detective. Please welcome, Sherlock Holmes." Carl introduced as the cameras showed Holmes, "Welcome Holmes."

"Glad to be interviewed but I believe we need to make it hustle, Carl." Sherlock said with his stoic looks.

"Well, what is your preparation on tonight fight with three of the most dangerous villain from Gotham City?"

"To answer your question Carl. I'll said that we have enough prep time to go against this criminals. What do they know is that this British Dynamic Duo will beat them in quick ways just like how they've been beaten by the Bats and his sidekicks."

"What is your opinion on teaming up with our own Qrow 'Freakin' Branwen?"

"I do not know why we must call him 'Freakin' in the first place but what do I know is that he is a walking bad luck as he keeps having this kind of thing around his enemies AND his allies. This could be our major problems in this match tonight and we don't want this to happen."

"Sounds like you two don't might get along."

"Do I really get along with everyone?"

"…Not really…"

"Exactly. Now if you excuse me. I'll make my way to the locker room."

With that, Holmes leaves the set and the cameras change to the locker room and shows Roman with Dallas, both of them were angry and injured.

"Well, that could've been a lot better." Roman sarcastically implied.

"I couldn't believe that both of us lose in our first match! I swear to Haggar that this is clearly unfair for both of us!" Dallas implied.

"At least you weren't beaten by a low class wizard! For freakin' dust, this is not how I expected to happen. Now I don't have a chance to join in a those Fatal 4 Way match because of my performance!"

"Look, all we know is, we might've chance to get into another championship title picture if we take out a certain man."

Roman only smirked, "Okay, I'm listening."

The cameras change to the arena and shows a wooden table with two chairs in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome General Manager of Carbon, Mike Hagger!" Emily announces as Mike Hagger's theme flare up.

[Theme of Haggar from MvC3 plays]

Haggar enters the stage with a contract in his hand and following him were a few security guards. They walks down the ramps and the way the ring as the guads kept…well, guard.

"It seems the GM has the contract for Ethan and Wilson tonight. I wonder what it's for. "Saitama inquired.

"We're going to find out soon enough." Wiz answered.

"Oh boy, I can't wait for it!" Boomstick said.

Haggar stand near the table as he sets the contract on it. His music fades and he starts to speak.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm glad that you're here tonight because this contract has something special for Ethan Hunt and Deathstroke. May Ethan Hunt come out to the ring, please?" He stands in the ring as he wait for Ethan to come out.

[Real Rock n Rolla by Yonosuke Kitamura plays]

Ethan enters the stage as he was concerned of what would happen. He sees the security at the rails and passes by them. He slides in the ring and Haggar gives him a mic. He takes it from him and speaks.

"What's going on, boss? Why do you have me out here?" Ethan asked.

"Well, for starters, from what went on earlier tonight, I say this rivalry with Deathsroke has gotten out of control already. I can understand that you're angry for what went on-"

"Angry? Oh no, sir. I'm not angry…I'm beyond pissed! But not just to Deathstroke who interrupt my match last week and been hit by Avada Kedavra by You-Know-Who. I'm also pissed at what he did to Bond!"

"I know what he did to the British Agent and his involvement on your match last week. But you can't just go and beat him out of nowhere."

"I don't give a damn! All I know is, Slade is in my list! And I'm going to bring him down till he suffers what he did to me this past week."

"Listen, Hunt. I have an idea about this…major feud between both of you."

"Okay. Then tell the WWC Universe what this idea that involve me and that assassin."

"Okay, but first…May Deathstroke come out next?"

[Flesh It Out by Blues Saraceno]

Deathstroke comes out to the stage and walks down the ramps. Ethan wanted to fight him, but Haggar tries to hold him back. As Deathstroke walk halfway to the ring, the security stop him from entering.

"It's all right, guys. Let him in." Haggar ordered.

The security stop and let him go to the ring. He slides in as Ethan tries to control himself from striking the Heel.

After that, Haggar explains, "Now the reason I have you two out here is because of this contract. This piece of paper indicates that at Civil War, you two will fight in a Ladder Match for the WWC Intercontinental Championship." The fans reacted with cheers as Ethan and Deathstroke agreed to it, "Another reason is, that we don't want you two to start the chaos yet until Civil War. If you two sign this contract, it'll be official."

Both of them agreed to it as Ethan is the first to sign it. When he was done, he passes it to Slade and he signs it too. After it was done, Haggar takes the contract and he speaks again.

"All right, now that's done, there's something else special in that contract with each other. In short terms, you two will not fight each other at all until Civil War. If either of you are start a fight, and I don't care who started it, I will have no choice but to suspend the both of you for an entire month. Is that clear?"

Both of the Superstars were angry, but they agreed by nodding.

With that, Haggar music plays and the GM leave the ring as security kept an eye on Deathstroke and Ethan. Both men stare down at each other with a large amount of hate. They know they will get suspended if they throw a punch. They haven't done anything else as the camera goes black.

* * *

(Commercial Break)

 _You see Boomstick and Wiz standing next to each other._

" _For centuries, man use their strength to show who is the strongest or affection towards others." Wiz stated._

" _Well, what he meant to say is every single goddamn people want to be the champion of the ring! His Wiz and I'm Boomstick."_

" _We're here to tell you that after a great few episodes, we want to say thank-"_

" _Wait just a second. 'A few episodes? We only had two."_

" _Boomstick, I'm trying to thank this people who's watching out show."_

 _You see Batman hitting the Bat's Gotham!_

" _BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!"_

" _Well that just stupid way to thanks to the audience!"_

" _What do you know!?"_

 _You see Ethan and Deathstroke having a brawl at the backstage. It changes back to Wiz and Boomstick arguing. Then, Flash hits the Lightning Flash. Changes back and shows Wiz and Boomstick fighting with grapples. Then, Cinder gives blow kiss towards the fans. Both of the man still fighting and their attires are a bit torn. You then see Vegeta have his smug grins before changing to him hitting the Final Burst Cannon to the canvas._

" _I'm the Prince of All Saiyan!"_

 _Then shows Sherlock and Watson standing on the stage in thinking position, Green Arrow point his index finger towards the sky, Deathstroke hitting the Triple Kill and finally Ethan hitting the Impossible Throne!_

 _Camera changes back with Wiz and Boomstick are shown tired, their attire are messed up, Wiz missing one of his bionic arms and their hair is messy._

" _You wanna call truce because I can do this all day?" Boomstick asked._

" _Sure…you know what? Let's just show the guys some footage of the matches…" Wiz panted._

" _I already ask them to show the footage when you're fighting." Saitama comes in while holding a cup of coffee._

"… _.YOU STUPID IDIOT!"_

(WWC Carbon! Tuesday at 8/7 CT. Only on USA Network! It's almost easy!)

 _Then it shows the WWC logo… and it changes back to Wiz and Boomstick now teaming up to beat up Saitama on the ground before the ending._

* * *

(End Commercial)

The cameras return live and shows Haggar walking the backstage in the arena. He stops before looking towards his right side and see CEO Redmund Mann on his wheelchair.

"What's the matter, Mr Redmund?" Haggar asked.

"Are you sure that was a smart idea to do that? Having to suspend to of our greatest athletes if they start a brawl again!?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Redmund. It's not the best, but I had no choice."

"Are you already assembles our men for battle with Blutarch?!"

"Already in my list. Just wait and see next week!"

"We better win that! I just lose some of my money for a big ass trophy for my office!"

Redmund leave the scene as the cameras change to the arena and the bell is rings.

* * *

"The following Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match is set for one fall! In this match, the last man standing will represent Carbon and fight at Civil War for the WWC Grand Undisputed Championship!"

Around the arena, the lights turn dark before familiar bat's logos appears on the TitanTron.

 **[I'M BATMAN!]**

[Electrifying by Jim Johnston plays]

Batman comes in with his Batmobile as the fans cheering for him.

" **Introducing first; from Gotham City, weighing at 210 pounds, his the 'Dark Knight' Batman!"**

"Right now, ladies and gentlemen, Batman is on a roll as he win his first match last week against Prince of All Saiyan, Vegeta!" Wiz stated.

"And it's clear that he is our fans favorite to win tonight. The fans totally on his back!" Saitama said.

Batman steps on the steel steps before getting on the turnbuckle ale The Rock, before looking at the fans. He then steps down and waits for which opponent to come out.

[Kings of Kings by Motorhead plays]

 **[Behold the King  
The King of Kings  
On your knees dog  
All hail]**

Entering the stage was the same person who attacked Batman in post-match: Vegeta. The WWC Universe gave massive boos and heat to Vegeta when he entered the stage. His entrance is similar to Triple H as he walks down the ramps with a water bottle giving an expression of arrogance and dark.

" **Next: weighing in at 123 pounds, His the 'Prince of Saiyan' Vegeta!"**

"Vegeta is making his second appearance in Carbon and in the special Fatal 4 Way champion." Wiz stated. "I'll be surprised if Vegeta's able to win this."

"You kidding? His a living legend and a former champion, I gotta say he's got what it takes to be a champion." Lance stated.

"Well, we just have to wait and found out."

Vegeta standing on the apron as he look the ground before does the Triple H's water spit. He look at the fans with a serious face, earning some jeers before enters the ring. Batman only looked at Vegeta with hatred from what went on last week.

"If you foloks remember what happened, last week at Carbon, this both veteran fought in the ring and they give their shots on becoming the victor and our Peoples' Vigilante won the match." Saitama said.

"Only for the Saiyan goes ape and finish off Batman with Final Burst Cannon! Really need a cool new name for that Vegeta, like Super Saiyan Plunge or something, be original!" Boomstick commented.

The Saiyan Prince looks at Batman with mutual hatred as they can't wait to beat each other up.

[Waking The Demon by Bullet For My Valentine plays]

 **[Oh!**

 **2, 3, 4!**

 **Helpless!  
My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside!  
You sealed your demise when you  
Took what was mine]**

They waited for their opponent to come out but they didn't. The cameras change back into the locker room, Sanji was laying the floor as the staff tends them at the backstage.

"Wait! What the heck happens to Sanji!?" Wiz shouted.

"He supposed to be debuting tonight but something happen at the backstage!" Saitama said.

"It seems the Devil Prince will miss his chance to be in the match!"

[Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Tears For Fears plays]

Roman and Dallas comes out as they had mic in his their hand.

"It's seems our chef was out cold! Don't you agree Dallas?" Roman asked.

Dallas chuckled. "Agree, Torchwick. Now…who's going to be filling his spot now since his out of equation?"

"Don't know…But I'm ready to beat both of you right now. I'll be willing to take his place!"

Roman was about to go down as Dallas held his shoulder. "Whoa, whoa! Wait just a second Torchwick! You said that I am the one to be joining this match tonight!"

"Well, I just have to tell you…Don't trust anyone, Steele." Roman punch the criminal in the face before making his way down the ramp.

[Theme of Haggar from MVC3 plays]

"Wait just a second you two!" Haggar comes in quickly as Torchwick stops in the middle of the ramp as Dallas holding his jaw in pain. "I know what you two crooks have done to Sanji. But neither of you going to be in this match!"

Roman mouth gaped wide while Dallas expression hide behind the mask.

"I already have his replacement ready if this trick does comes out." Haggar said as he waits for the said person.

[Uncontainable by Set It Off]

 **[Hey,  
we're takin' our crown, we're takin' it now, yeah,  
Hey, we never look back.  
We're uncontainable!**

 **Woo!]**

A certain Saint Row character comes out as the fans give a mixed reaction for his appearance.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S JOHNNY GAT!" Saitama exclaims.

"Jeez! His making his debut in WWC Carbon and that was unexpected!" Lance said.

Roman and Dallas was shocked to see another criminal gets in the fray as Saint Row characters dust off the bowler hat man before slides into the ring.

" **Next; from Stillwater, Michigan, weighing at 220 pounds, the 'Saint of Crimes' Johnny Gat!"**

* * *

NAME: (Saint of Crimes) Johnny Gat  
SERIES: Saint Row  
FROM: Stilwater, Michigan  
WEIGHT: 220 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Devil Mass (Spin kick), Anti Cross (Modified hanging octopus hold)  
FINISHER: Gat out of Hell (Diving double foot stomp), Devil Slayer (Modified dragon sleeper, preceded by a standing cutter)  
THEME: Uncontainable by Set It Off

* * *

Johnny slides in the ring and raises his right fist as the fans give another mixed reaction and he smirked. Haggar drags both of the man out of there.

[Rest in Peace by Jim Johnston plays]

The lights dims out Calypso comes in with a certain book followed by the Crystal Lake Slasher, Jason Voorhees. Everyone in the ring felt the deadly aura from the killer who makes everyone shiver up their spine.

" **And their opponent; accompanied by Calypso from Crystal Lake Camp, weighing at 250 pounds, Jason Voorhees!"**

"Uh-oh! Voorhees's in the Fatal 4 Way Match! Looks like he's going to dominate this match in matter of seconds!" Boomstick said.

"The rules are same with the earlier match. The winner gets to represent Carbon to fight in Civil War with no count-out, no disqualification, and anything goes!" Wiz stated.

* * *

NAME: Jason Voorhees  
SERIES: Friday the 13th  
FROM: Crystal Lake Camp  
WEIGHT: 250 pounds  
SIGNATURE: Crystal Lake Slam (Chokeslam), The Horror (Oldschool)  
FINISHER: Eternal Dead (Tombstone Piledriver), Crystal Lake Hell (Hell's Gate)  
THEME: Rest in Peace by Jim Johnston plays]

* * *

Jason walks slowly towards the ring with fires coming out by the ramps. He stops at the ringside, before making his way to the steel steps. He stops on the tops before doing Undertaker ale pose. As the lights turns on. He puts off his jacket and gets in the ring, only to be hit by Vegeta for an early advantages. Batman and Johnny immediately goes to him as the bell was rung. Vegeta's countered with a punch to Batman and kick to the gut to Johnny. He grabs Johnny by the head and hits his him face first at the turnbuckle. With Johnny's facing the turnbuckle, he grabs him away from the turnbuckle before tossing him into the ring-post. Batman grabs the Saiyan Prince from behind and throws him over the ropes.

"Batman just threw him over like it was the Royal Rumble!" Saitama implied.

Vegeta shouts at Batman, but has no idea that Jason is behind him with his hand out. He turns and Jason grabs him by the throat! As Voorhees was about to get him with a Crystal Lake Slam, Vegeta hits him with a Low Blow. Then he grabs his arm and throws him right at the steel pole. With Batman and Johnny, they were already going at each other with a punches and reverses. Batman dodges Johnny's next strike, kicks him, and Irish Whips him to the the topes. Gat comes back, Batman goes for a Jumping Clothesline, but Johnny dodges it in time. Batman turns around to been hit by a Dropkick. Back with Vegeta and Jason, the ruthless Vegeta is kicking the giant killer down, but Voorhees was able to counter by grabbing him by the throat again. And this time, he throws him over and Vegeta's back hit the steel steps.

"Ooh! He's gonna feel that in the morning…if there is another morning…" Boomstick proclaimed.

Vegeta grinds his teeth in pain from hitting the steps as Jason grabs him by the head, lifts him up and throws him down hard on the floor with the Scoop Slam. The Prince of Saiyan screams in pain from his spine as the fans raised his right fist and the fans cheered for him. Back with Batman and Johnny, the Saint of Crimes runs to the ropes, goes for a Double Axe Handle and connects it. He covers.

1…

Batman gets his shoulder up at one. Johnny brings the Dark Knight up by grabbing his head and throws him to the corner. Wayne hits chest first and Johnny goes for the Schoolboy Pin. Batman kicks out quickly as he stands. Johnny runs to the ropes and comes back but Batman catches him with Belly to Belly Suplex. Johnny stands, goes to Batman again but once again been countered with a Knee Lift. Johnny gets up once more but Wayne grabs him from the back and hit a Back Suplex Side Slam! Back with Voorhees and Vegeta, the giant brings Vegeta up again and lifts him over his shoulders. He walks to the steps, but the Saiyan was able to slither himself out of Jason and grabs his head and goes for a DDT to the padded floor.

"Oh, damn! I don't think that the hockey mask does any protection from that DDT." Lance proclaimed.

"No kidding." Wiz agreed.

Jason aids his face as Vegeta stands him up and throw the big man to the guardrails! He then began to stomping the giant before Calypso interrupts him.

"You can't do that to my client!"

"I don't give a damn about it!" Vegata barked back. He then strikes right at the face with a left fist.

"Ouch! A right hand to Calypso!" Wiz commented.

Back in the ring, Batman Irish Whips Johnny to the ropes, who comes back, and hit the Lou Thesz Press on the Saint of Crimes. Batman starts giving his right fist to the criminal. Vegeta goes back in the ring and stalks Batman as he was distracted with his opponent. He stands the man up but Johnny fight back with a snap jab to the chest but Batman counters and repeatedly punching Johnny back to ropes. He backs away and Clothesline him out of the ring as Johnny hits the floor. The Dark Knight sees he has the momentum in the match, but doesn't notice that Vegeta is stalking him.

"Bats, you might want to look behind you!" Wiz warned.

Then, Batman turns around, Vegeta kicks him in the gut and begin to hooks both of the Bats's arm for his finisher but Batman counters him with a Back Body Drop. Vegeta stands and goes for a strike, Batman dodges it, and he throws him over the rop rope, but he still hangs on. Batman runs to the ropes, bounces back, and when Vegeta stood on the apron, Batman hits him with a Big Boot to the face and send Vegeta to the ground! The WWC Universe cheers as Batman still has the control.

"Batman has the momentum in this match!" Lance implied.

"But can he still keep it up? Find out when we return!" Saitama announced.

* * *

(Commercial Break)

"Hello, everybody. Welcome back to Tuesday Night Carbon – Oh, shit!" Wiz shouted as Johnny slingshot himself right on both Batman and Vegeta.

"Wow, what a dive by our Saint of Crimes!" Boomstick commented. "Just like how I dive into an ocean of woman…"

"That never happen, Boomstick…"

"SILENT! Men can dreams…"

"Anyways, during the break, Jason's was about to go for a comeback, but Vegeta hits him with a chair shot to a face! Take a look." Saitama said.

* * *

(During Commercial Break)

Jason have Johnny in a Neck Lock before he hits the Saint with a Neck Lock Suplex. Jason stands up, thinking that he was back in control, but from the rope, Vegeta leaps of and hit the Diving Spear to the Crystal Lake Killer. The next footage shows Vegeta with a chair and he hits Jason's head with it.

(Back Live in the Ring)

* * *

"I gotta tell ya, it looked painful when Voorhees' head was hit." Lance implied.

All three man were down on the floor after that high dive from Gat. He shook his head as he was a bit dizzy from the fall. He stand up, grabs Vegeta by the head and throws him in the ring. He slides in, bring him up, puts the arm over the head, and throws him over with a Suplex. Johnny stands up, runs to the ropes, bounces off, and hits a Springboard Moonsault to the midsection of Vegeta. He hooks the leg.

1, 2…

Vegeta kicks out at two. Johnny stands on one knee and starts to stand his opponent up. When Vegeta was on his feet, he strikes Gat in the abdomen, He repeats until Johnny release him before Vegeta hits the Big Boot. He runs to the ropes, comes back and hits with an Elbow Strike. Now he covers Johnny.

1…

…2…

Johnny kicks out at two and a half. Vegeta looked at the ref, angry he didn't get the fall. He tell him that Johnny got his shoulder up and that's it. The Prince of Saiyan goes back to work on Johnny and just starts elbowing and stomping him down. After bringing him down, he puts Johnny at the turnbuckle corner. He strikes the Saint of Crimes with a Knife Edge Chop to the chest, then he elbows him on the back on the head. He repeats the process until he starts choking Johnny and the ref is warning him to get off. After the fourth count, Vegeta releases Johnny from the hold and he coughs like he went through a Sleeper Hold, but even harder.

"Vegeta's not showing any mercy in the match, that's for sure." Saitama commented.

The Saiyan gets away from the referee and starts stomping on the Saint until he sat in the corner. Then he start chocking him out again with his foot at Johnny's throat. The ref had to push him off to stop the sickness he is doing. He pushed the ref away and goes back to Johnny. He brings hm up and Irish Whips him to the opposite corner, runs after him, and when Johnny hit turnbuckle back first and and goes to the center, Vegeta hits him with a hard Clothesline. Then, he traps his leg into Indian Deathlock before turning around and traps Johnny with his own Saiyan Deathlock (Inverted Indian Deathlock).

"And the Saiyan has him in the Saiyan Deathlock! From the damage Johnny's taken, he's gotta tap out." Wiz stated.

"Not to a bastard like him. Come on, Johnny! Beat his Saiyan's ass!" Boomstick cheered.

Johnny's gritted his teeth as he tries to go to the ropes as Vegeta keeps the hold. He doing his best to endure the pain and not submit. He was then had the verge to taps as he raises his before punching the mat before crawling his way to the ropes. The fans chant for Johnny to get out of the submission hold.

"Let's go, Johnny! Vegeta sucks! Let's go, Johnny! Vegeta sucks! Let's go, Johnny! Vegeta sucks!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta shouted to the fans as they boos him.

Johnny heard the chant as he kept making his way to the ropes. Only inches away from it…and he grabs the ropes! The ref shouts at Vegeta as Johnny gets the rope break. Vegeta gives a loud 'Tch' before letting go the leg. Vegeta stands up while Johnny use the ropes. Vegeta runs for a Clothesline, but Johnny pulls down the ropes. The Saiyan didn't fall as he grabs on the ropes. The Saint gives him a right hook to the face before getting him in Hangman's DDT position and hits him. Vegeta recovers while Johnny stedies himself at the second turnbuckle and jumps at him with a Missile Dropkick! Then he runs to the ropes and hits Vegeta with a Forearm Smash. Vegeta stands and Johnny hits him with a forearm again. Vegeta goes for a Clothesline, but Johnny hits Devil Mass to the corner. Johnny trills the crowd with his shout of charisma. Now he climbs up to the turnbuckle to finish of the Saiyan Prince.

"And Johnny Gat is looking to finish Vegeta off right here." Lance proclaimed.

"He has him on the ropes!" Saitama shouted.

Johnny goes for Gat out of Hell but Prince of Saiyan rolls away from it. Gat turns around, only to been kicked in the gut. Vegeta hooks the arms and hits the Super Saiyan Plunge. He covers.

1…

…2…

3!

"Johnny Gat has been eliminated!"

"He hits the SSJP! And Johnny Gat was eliminated by the Prince of Saiyan!" Boomstick said.

"Okay I'll admit, that was unexpected from the veteran…and we're going to name it Super Saiyan Plunge?" Saitama asked.

"ABSOLUTELY!"

"Well, okay then…"

Vegeta then picks Johnny up and disrespectfully throws him out of the ring like he was garbage. The fans boo heavily as Vegeta stood with an evil grin on his face, but has no idea that a certain person came in the ring. It's turned out to be Jason Voorhees back on his feet and is preparing for a Crystal Lake Slam.

"Uh-oh! A certain killer has some message for Vegeta!" Lance said.

Vegeta turns around and get caught in the throat by Jason! The giant finally has the Vegeta in his hand. As he lifts him up, Vegeta counters with a kick to a gut followed by another Super Saiyan Plunge!

"Damn! Another SSJP from the Saiyan Prince!" Wiz said.

Vegeta hooks the leg…

1…

…2…

Vegeta is able to kick out at two and a half! Vegeta could not believe it and the fans cheered in surprise as the Jason is still going. Vegeta bangs his fist that Voorhees couldn't to be taken down by his finisher. So he had another idea as he grinned again.

"Oh, no. What's he up to this time?" Wiz asked.

"Obviously something painful." Saitama answered.

He get on the top turnbuckle as he look at the Jason with hatred. He jumps of for his own Gat out of Hell but the monster is able to counter as Big Boot to the face! He stands and taunts ale Undertaker.

"And Jason comes back with a big boot to the face!" Boomstick shouted.

"Now the Deadman's rises!" Saitama's stated.

The giant sees Vegeta helping himself up with ropes after that boot and he prepares to hit the Crystal Lake Slam. But suddenly, someone comes behind, grabs him from behind and hit Jason with Dark Nightmare (Swinging reverse STO). It's turns out…the man is none other than his Slasher Film rival, the Nightmare in Elm Street antagonist, Master of Dreams, Freddy Krueger!

"What the hell?! It's Freddy!" Saitama exclaimed.

"What is he doing here?!" Wiz inquired.

Freddy started to beat down Jason to a pulp, but he then pushes himself up and pushes Krueger off him. Then, he gives them many strikes in the face and hits the Big Boot to Freddy. But from behind, Vegeta charged in and hits a Bulldog. Jason stands but only to be hit with Gore!

"GORE! KRUEGER HITS GORE TO THE CRYSTAL LAKE KILLER!" Boomstick shouted.

"Unbelievable! Vegeta manage to help Freddy get the advantage on Jason and now he's more hurt!" Wiz stated.

After the counters, Vegeta stands over Jason and tells him that he's better than him and spits right on his face. But when he turned around, Freddy hits him with another Gore!

"Oh, damn! Freddy hits another Gore on the Saiyan Prince!" Lance said.

After hitting Vegeta with the Gore, Freddy soon drag him and place him over Jason. He then leave the ring and head back through the crowd.

The ref began counting!

"No! Not this too!" Vegeta shouted.

1…

…2…

3!

" **Jason Voorhees has been eliminated!"**

"Damn it all Now Vegeta's pinned Johnny and with the help of Freddy Krueger, he managed to take down Jason in the match!" Saitama exclaimed.

As both men were still down, Vegeta slowly awaken and realizes he's pinned Jason. He chuckles to himself and stands up over his giant opponent. He has no idea the Batman is up and is ready to finish him. He turns around and Batman grabs him for Bat's Gotham but Vegeta elbowed his head.

"Batman going for Bat's Gotham but Vegeta counters!" Lance implied.

Vegeta was about to hit a DDT but the Dark Knight pushes him away, runs to the ropes, comes back and goes for a Jumping Knee but Vegeta counters again with a Backbreaker Drop. Then, the Saiyan runs to the ropes, comes back and goes for an Elbow Drop, but Batman moves out of the way in time and Vegeta's elbow hits the mat. With this, Wayne captures him and hits the Gotham Shoulderbreaker. He covers.

1…2…

Vegeta kicks out at two. Batman then stands him up, puts him in headlock, and lifts him up for a Darkest Hours, but Vegeta was able to counters with a Suplex. Now Vegeta brings him up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. Bruce hits the ropes, Vegeta bends down for a Back Body Drop but the Dark Knight leaps over him and grabs him with a Sunset Flip Pin! Shoulders are down…

1…2…

Vegeta reverses it to his own!

1…2…

Batman reverses back.

1…2…

Vegeta kicks out and Batman pushes him off. They both stand, run opposite ways to the ropes, and they simutanoesly Clothesline each other! They stand up again, run opposite ways to the ropes again, and Batman pushes Vegeta with Gotham Shoulderbreaker. Then, he runs to the nearest ropes, Vegeta quickly goes on his abdomen, he jumps over, the Prince of Saiyan stands, Bruce comes back, Vegeta lay down on his belly, Bats jumps over, hits the ropes and stops. When he did, Batman smirks and flips Vegeta off, receiving a wild reaction from the crowd!

"Oh, my!" Saitama shouted.

"Did he just flipped of a Saiyan? Man, and I thought that only Superman have metal balls!" Boomstick commented.

Vegeta got angry and charged at him, but Batman countered by pulling the ropes down and Vegeta falls over and hits the floor hard. The Dark Knight sees his opponent was down and grabs the ropes for when Vegeta gets up. The Saiyan Prince stands up, Batman slingshots himself, but Vegeta ducks down in time and Batman lands his feet on the apron. He slides back inside as Vegeta stands up, and smirks and points to his head that he did a smart move. However, Batman runs to the ropes, comes back, and when Batman turned around, the Dark Knight flies through the ropes with a Suicide Dive!

"HOLY SHIT!" The commentators exclaimed as well as the crowds as they starts chanting 'Holy Shit'.

Batman and Vegeta were down on the floor and appeared to be bleeding from their heads.

"Hang on. From the dive, it looks like both of Batman and Vegeta are bleeding." Wiz proclaimed.

"I think Batman use the phrase 'Use your head' literally." Boomstick implied, "They probably bumped their heads into each other."

"No kid."

* * *

(Replay)

In slow motion of the footage, Batman flies through the ropes with the Suicide Dive onto Vegeta and when they connected, the heads made hard contact and both men fall to the floor.

(Back Live In the Ring)

* * *

Batman is down on the floor with blood flowing on his head as Vegeta is in pain. An EMT came in to check him, but Vegeta pushed him away and slides back into the ring as he covers the blood with his hand. Batman soon awoke and notices the blood flowing through his head. He soon stands up and gets back inside the ring, only to be hit by a sharp elbow to the head by Vegeta. He picks him up and goes near the ropes. He lifts him up for a Suplex, uses the ropes to bounce the Dark Knight and hit the Slingshot Suplex. Vegeta, with blood still running down from his head and dripping, has that smug grin on his face as he waits for Batman to get up.

"Looks like he's willing to finish him off." Lance proclaimed.

Dizzy from the move and some of amount of blood he lost, Batman is doing his best to get up. Soon, getting up from the mat, Batman tunrs around, Vegeta goes straight towards him, but he counters with a Spinebuster to the Mat before looking at the WWC Crowds as they cheered. He began to run to the ropes, bounces off, goes back to Vegeta and hits the Justice's Elbow!

"The Justice's Elbow! He hit the finisher maneuver! Can he win this?" Wiz exclaimed.

"And from the damage he took from both of Johnny and Jason earlier, Vegeta's not going to kick out from this. This my friend-" Boomstick said as Batman covers.

1...

…2…

Vegeta kicks out!

"-Endga- Wait what the actual fuck!?" Boomstick gasped.

The fans was shocked by the sudden kick out! Batman is in trance as he began to think another way to end this match. Batman brings Vegeta's up, have his right arm over his shoulder and goes for Bat's Gotham but Vegeta immediately gives him a Low Blow! Batman releases him, Vegeta kicks him to gut, and finish the Dark Knight with a Super Saiyan Plunge!

"Vegeta hits SSJP after the Low Blow!" Saitama stated.

"FUCK! This is not how it supposed to end."

Vegeta hooks the leg…

1…

…2…

3!

The bell ring as Emily announces, "Here is your winner, Vegeta!"

Vegeta stands up as he went on his knees and smirks as he won the match. He raises his first up in celebration of getting a chance at the championship but he only receives some jeers.

"Damn! I can't believe Vegeta cheated his way for a victory!" Lance commented.

"Like it or not, he got his revenge on the Dark Knight and will be heading to Civil War to face Hydro's winner for the Grand Undisputed Championship." Wiz announced.

"It's look like Batman didn't win the 'Knight' as he got 'plunged' into defeat by the Prince." Boomstick said as everyone groans from it.

"The winner is Vegeta." Wiz stated.

The camera change to the backstage, showing Watson warming up for his match.

"All right, ladies and gentleman, it is time for the main event of Qrow, Sherlock and Watson vs. Deathstroke, Joker and Bane." Lance announced. "And it is next!"

* * *

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return live and the camera shows the commentators at the announce table.

"Hey, guys. Welcome back to WWC. Now before we start the maint event, on our way to Civil War which is 2 Weeks from now, let's take a look of the matches that we have prepared." Saitama said.

"And we seems to have plenty of matches to go on. First up, from last night at Hydro…" Wiz said before the cameras change to the TitanTron to show the upcoming matches, "…Mr. Blu issued a challenge to his brother and our CEO, Mr, Red and in a 14-Men Tag Team Elimination Match and they need to choose 7 people in each of their team."

"The next one, as of earlier, Cinder Falls will be our representative for the WWC Women's Championship from the next week's winner from Hydro!"

And just now, I receives some tweets from the GM Haggar, that it will be a Fatal Four Way match for WWC Internet Championship between…what do you know, the 4 different criminals from different media. It's Roman and Dallas got their wish on the title pictures but against Sanji AND Johnny Gat."

"And I gotta tell ya, it's going to be hell I'll tell you. Sanji is going after both of the Heel's head after what that did tonight, Dallas going for Roman's and Johnny's, Roman on the other hand going for Johnny's while Mr. Gat himself just…there…" Boomstick said.

"Now for another match, from what the GM Haggar announced, it will be a Ladder Match for the WWC Intercontinental Championship between 'The Impossible Agent' Ethan Hunt and the one-eyed Mercenary, Deathstroke." Lance said.

"Ethan said that the next time they meet in the ring, I quote 'Deathstroke will suffer on what he did'."

"I don't know about that, but it will be massacre."

"Now for the main event, the Prince of Saiyan will face next week's winner from Hydro in a One-on-one match for the WWC Grand Undisputed Championship! I can't wait for that."

"Me neither, Lance. Also, again from the Twitter news, Haggar told us now that next week will be a number one contender match for the WWC Women's Tag Team Championships. And one of the contestant will be Harley Quinn and Wonder Woman!?...I think I'll skip work next week…."

"I don't want to see what's going to happen after this…I'm thinking of some nightmare…"

"And another one contender match for WWC World Tag Team Championships!"

"Ho, man. It's going to be massacre next week brother. Mark my words!" Saitama said.

"Got that right, Saitama!" Wiz agreed with the Japanese.

" **The following main event is scheduled for a Six-Man Tag Team Match**!" Emily announces.

[Stone Cold Crazy by Metallica (Cover) plays]

The song plays as Joker, Bane and Deathstroke enter the stage as fans boo heavily at them and they soon walk down the ramps to the ring.

" **Introducing first: At combined weight of 767 pounds, Joker, Deathstroke, and Bane, the Sons of Arkham!"**

"Well, couldn't even imagine they work together as a team…for seriously, how?" Wiz said.

"Only one thing that they have in common, they HATE Batman!" Saitama said.

* * *

NAME: Joker  
SERIES: DC Universe, Batman  
FROM: Gotham City  
WEIGHT: 192 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Falling Joke (Springboard senton from the ring apron to the outside of the ring), Straight Jacket DDT, Beautiful Disaster (Springboard kick to the head)  
FINISHER: Heart of Queen (Forward somersault three-quarter facelock jawbreaker), Diamond Jack (Modified reverse STO), Spade of Ace (Rolling cutter)  
THEME: Purple Lamboghini by Skrillex

NAME: Deathstroke (Slade Wilson)  
SERIES: DC Universe, Batman  
FROM: Gotham City  
WEIGHT:  
SIGNATURE: Mercenary Trip (Swinging side slam spun), D-Spot Piledriver (Spike Piledriver)  
FINISHER: No Mercy (Cradle kneeling belly to belly piledriver), Future Shock (Snap double underhook), Claymore (Running single leg dropkick)  
THEME: Flesh Out by Saraceno

NAME: Bane  
SERIES: DC Universe, Batman  
FROM: Gotham City  
WEIGHT:  
SIGNATURE: Arkham Avalanche (Body avalanche), Prisoner press slam (Military press slam), Beginning of End (Scoop Powerslam)  
FINISHER: World's Dangerous Slam (High-angle falling powerslam)  
THEME: Some Bodies Gonna Get It by Three 6 Mafia

* * *

Deatstroke and Bane stand in the ring while Joker stands on the turnbuckle and looks around the arena with the same sinister smirk on his face as all of them raised their right fists in the air as the fans dislike this.

[The Stage by Avenged Sevenfold plays]

When the song plays, Sherlock and Watson comes out just like their debut, showing themselves as a fan-favorite. They stops at the ramps and waits.

"And their opponent: from London, England, with the combined weight of 326 pounds, the team of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson!"

[Cult of Personality by Living Colour plays]

 **[Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
The cult of personality  
I know your anger, I know your dreams  
I've been everything you want to be]**

Qrow enters the stage with a CM Punk attitude as he kneels down to his knees and tap his finger like a clock before cupping his hand to his mouth and shout, "IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!"

" **And their partners, weighing at 190 pounds. His the 'Bad Luck Persona' Qrow Branwen!"**

* * *

NAME: 'Bad Luck Persona' Qrow Branwen  
SERIES: RWBY  
FROM: -  
WEIGHT: 190 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Omen's Drop (Diving elbow drop), Grimm Twist (Hammerclock twisted into a short-range lariat), Reaper's Welcoming (Double underhook backbreaker)  
FINISHER: Have A Nightmare - HAN (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift), ScareQrow (Anaconda Vise)  
THEME: Cult of Personality by Living Colour

* * *

After announce of the names, Sherlock, Watson and Qrow run inside the ring and started an all-out brawl as the bell rings!

"Holy guacamole! We starting this match with a brawl?!" Saitama asked.

"Geez, I don't want to be in the middle of psychos, drunktards and a sociopaths fighting if they do a Bar Fight." Boomstick said.

With the brawl still going, John and Joker get themselves out of the ring, Sherlock throws Deathstroke out of the ring while Qrow keep punching the giant villain in the face. Sherlock and Qrow then work together to push Bane out of the ring as they give a right forearm to his face. They reach the ropes and Sherlock brings the big man out of the ring with him living Qrow all by himself. Deathstroke comes in and goes after him. Qrow counters by tripping his opponent to the middle ropes. He then executes a Knee Drop to the mercenary!

"Qrow's got the match already!" Saitama approved.

"Making his debut in WWC against the mercenary, this guy is literally a walking bad luck." Wiz stated.

Deathstroke stands on his hands, Branwen runs back to the ropes and hits him with a Float-Over Neckbreaker. He goes for a cover, but Slade kicks out. Qrow brings Deathstroke up and Irish Whips him to the ropes, but Wilson reverses it, Branwen runs to the ropes, comes back and slides under him. Then he grabs him from the back and goes for a Back Suplex. He covers…

1...2…

Deathstroke pushes him off. With this, Slade stands back up and before Qrow could attack, he captures him in time and throws him down with a Scoop Slam. The next thing he does is a Knee Drop to the chest. He brings him up and tags in Joker. He stands inside the ring as Deathstroke sets Qrow up, and he punches him in the gut. Slade goes to the apron as Joker stands Qrow up. With this, he hits a right hand to the gut, then an elbow and a back kick to the right and ends it with an Enzuigiri.

"Mr. J finishes the series of strikes with that devastating Enzuigiri! How Qrow fell to that was just brutal." Lance stated.

"You did not just said, Mr. J! It's 'Mista' J. Learns your vocab kid." Boomstick said.

"Wha'?"

Mista J brings Qrow up again and puts him at the corner. He hits his chest with a Knife Edge Chop before Irish Whipping him to the opposite corner, but Qrow counters with his own. Joker goes to the turnbuckle, grabs the ropes in time and jumps as Qrow already ran to him and he hits the left shoulder at the steel pole.

"Ooh! Like a car heading into a collision to a wall, Qrow's shoulder makes hard contact with the pole." Wiz stated.

"Unfortunately, he didn't have power to control poles." Boomstick said.

"…Did you just-"

"I quoted it. Yes."

With this, Joker drags back out of the corner, grabs the injured arm, leaps, and hits the Double Knee Armbreaker. Qrow feels more pain inside the injured arm as Joker smirked at the sight of his downed enemy. He grabs him by the hair, makes him stand up, grabs the arm and makes an Arm Wrench to more pressure on it. Qrow trying everything he can to get out of it and make a tag, but Joker hitting a kick and punch. He goes for an Armlock Scoop Slam. Next Joker lifts him up and hit a Snapmare and Chinlock.

"Now Qrow is in a deep anount of pain with that lock." Lance implied.

"The Prince of Clown giving a Qrow a hard time! Guess this wasn't his…'luck'…" Boomstick commented.

"You even worst then Yang…"

"Hey!"

Qrow screams from the pressure of the submission maneuver as he has nowhere to go and is in the middle of the ring. The ref asks if he wants to give up; he shook his head in response. At the corner, Watson starts clapping to help support his tag partner. Soon, Sherlock 'shockingly' joins in and the fans start cheering for him.

"Qrow Branwen! Qrow Branwen! Qrow Branwen!" [Imagine CM Punk chant] As the crowds chants for his names.

As Qrow hears more of the claps and chants, he had to stay in the match and keep holding on, no matter how painful the submission is. Joker sees he's not giving and has had enough of it by letting go of the hold, stands him up and goes for a Small Package Driver and hooks the leg.

1…2…

Qrow kicks out as Jokes makes him stand up. He gave his signature crazy laughs before giving him a left punch, but Qrow manages to dodge it in time and hits Mista J with his own strikes! He keeps going and going and going until Jokes is at the ropes, Qrow Irish Whips him, he comes back, and Branwen hits the Calf Kick. Joker sits up as Branwen runs to the ropes, bounches off and hits a Double Axe Handle to the face. Soon, he drags to Joker to his corner and tags in Watson. Qrow sets Joker up, goes for a Slingshot Moonsault, Watson hits with Clothesline, Joker falls back and his abdomen hits Qrow's Moonsault, while Wason goes to the ropes, comes back and hits the Double Axe Handle to Joker's face.

"Nice combo by the Hunter and the Doctor." Saitama commented.

Watson covers;

1…2…

Joker kicks out at two and a half. By then, Watson has Joker in a Chin Lock and his opponent manages to stand up quickly and hits an elbow to his abdomen. Watson let go of the hold before being Irish Whips to Joker's corner and hits his spine first. Joker tags in Bane and he hits the ribs of Watson. Joker and Bane brings Watson away from the corner and executes Wheelbarrow Suplex. Bane smirks under his mask while Joker steps out to the apron. He looks at the sight of his downed opponent and puts his leg on Watson's chest and WALK on it like he was a floor!

"Oh god! That's

"How is that small doctor is still alive from that? It was like a full grown Charizard decide to make you its bed!" Boomstick said.

Bane goes to the blonde, grabs him by the hair, and brings him away from his corner. He puts John in the Front Headlock, lifts him up, and slams him down with a Suplex. He goes for a pin.

1…

...2…

Watson gets the shoulder up at two. Bane grabs Watson by the head and puts him at the ropes. With this, he starts choking him with a Necklock using the ropes. He holds the illegal maneuver as the ref counts…

1...2…3…4…

Bane lets go of him and pushes Watson off the ropes for a Rope Whip Scoop Slam. He brings him up and throws him to the turnbuckle. With that, he hits the chest with a Knife Edge Chop and punch him in the abdomen. As Watson bending down, Bane has him in a Side Headlock before hitting a Headbutt to his head.

"Bane is taking complete control on John. Doc's in big trouble right now." Saitama declared.

Bane stands Watson up again and goes to his corner. He tags in Joker, Irish Whips John to the ropes, he comes back and been hit with a Double Flapjack by Bane and Joker. After the move, Joker starts hitting John with multiple punches before grabs his head, throws him to the corner and goes for many Shoulder Thurst and ends it with a Bulldog to the center of the ring.

"How do you like that, Doc?!" Joker shouts at John, receiving some heat from them.

"Geez, this guy is a psycho…" Lance said.

"You think?" Saitama looks at his friend.

Joker laughs loudly and goes for a right fist. He stands him up and Irish Whips him to the corner but John counters, Mista J hits the ropes, comes back and John hits an Arm Drag. Joker stands back up and was hit by another Arm Drag. Joker stands up and Watson hits the Medical Attention.

"Holy crap! What a comeback by the doctor." Boomstick commented. "Way to go Watson!"

Joker are down on the mat while Watson kneeling and looks tired from the certain fire as both of the teams are getting desperate for a tag. Sherlock hitting the turnbuckle as he wanting for a tag and the same goes for Qrow. Soon, Joker go crawl to their team while John wobbled his way to his corner to make sure to get the tag. Joker reaches his hand out and tags in Deathstroke. Wilson goes in and before he could get to Watson, he tags in Sherlock and he runs inside the ring and tackles Slade with a Neckbreaker.

"The tags are in and Holmes is on Deathstroke!" Saitama implied.

Sherlock by then starts hitting Wilson with a series of Clothesline before having Deathstroke to attack and missed it while Sherlock lifting him up and hits a Suplex. Deathstroke rolls out of the ring to catch his breath. However, Sherlock holds the ropes and slingshot himself to the outside with a That's a Finale! Holmes gets up and pointed to the crowds as the audience cheer for him. He them brings Wilson up and throw him back into the ring. After rolling in the ring, Sherlock brings Slade up and hits him with a Brother Snap Jab to the face. Deathstroke's at the ropes, Holmes goes for an Irish Whip, Wilson counters with his own, and as Sherlock hits the ropes but stops as Deathstroke bends down for a Back Body Drop. With this, Sherlock runs forward with a Crucifix.

"Oh! What a maneuver by Sherlock Holmes!" Wiz winced.

With the momentum Sherlock has, he goes to the corner and climbs high to the top turnbuckle.

"I think the British Detective is going to make a Melodic Drop (Leaping Leg Drop)." Wiz claimed.

"This is not going to end well for both party if Holmes hits it OR fail." Saitama commented.

"I hope he goes with the former cause the latter will suck ass for sure…" Lance said.

Sherlock stands high, but from out of nowhere, Joker pushes Holmes off the turnbuckle and he hits the guardrail face-first! Qrow and Watson get in the ring and they go after their opponents. Deathstroke runs out of there as tried to regain some energy after the beating. Qrow and Watson have Bane and Joker and they throw them out of the ring. Both partners see they have the advantage and they nod to each other. Watson goes on all four on the mat as Qrow runs to the ropes, comes back, steps on John's back and leaps off with a flying Crossbody right on the two of third of the Sons of Arkham!

"Oh , my god!" The commentator exclaimed.

Watson smiled at the success of Qrow's maneuver, but from behind, Deathstroke stalks him. John soon turns around, Wilson charges and hits him with the Claymore! The doctor rolls out of the ring in pain as Deathstroke stands tall. What he doesn't know is that Sherlock is already behind him and gets him in the Cobra clutch.

"Game over, Mr. Wilson." Sherlock said to the mercenary before hitting the Case Closed (Cobra clutch lifted and dropped into a sitout side slam)!

"Holmes hits the Case Closed! And his going to for his finisher!"

After hitting the signature, he runs to the ropes, jumps to the middle rope, and hits a That's a Finale! Holmes goes for the cover;

1…

…2…

Then the ref was pulled out of the ring by Joker!

"What the hell? The Joker just pulled the ref away!" Lance commented.

"This is not how it supposed to end." Saitama said.

Sherlock sees the count was stopped by Joker and was pissed off. He grabs the ropes and goes for a Slingshot Senton bomb, but Joker moves out of the way and Holmes hits the floor. He then grabs his head and says to him…

"You want nothing to do with us, detective. Now, you'll regret it."

Then he gets him up and throws him right at the security guardrail. Watson is up and charges right at the Clown Prince of Crimes and tackles him down.

"And Watson's going after Joker!" Wiz said.

With this, Joker and John go into a brawl of their own. Then Joker knees John in the abdomen, sets him up for his finisher, the Spade of Ace but John's counters with Medical Attention to the padded floor!

With this, Watson brings Joker up and throws him into the ring. As Joker was getting up, Watson gets him into a cobra clutch, and hits the Doctor's Clutch (Bridging cobra clutch underhook superplax). After hitting the move, he runs to the ropes, bounces off from the middle rope and lands his own That's a Finale!

"Taking pages from his partner, he hits the perfect Finale!" Saitama shouted.

"That was an incredible moves by a doctor!" Boomstick exclaimed.

With the momentum Watson has now, he grabs Joker and was looking for the Watson's Revenge (Tiger driver) as he turns him upside down. But Bane came in and hits a hard Clothesline to the Watson, releasing Joker in the process. Deathstroke gets inside the as Joker and Bane stands over Watson."

"This is not good." Saitama claimed.

Bane got him up and puts his head between his legs for a Powerbomb. Joker climbs up to the turnbuckle as he smiled evilly. Bane brings him up as they simultaneously goes for a finisher as Joker hits a missile dropkick followed by Bane's powerbomb for the Arkham's Execution. For more insult to the injury, Deathstroke hits a simultaneous neckbreaker from the powerbomb.

"OH MY GOD! What a finisher by the Sons of Arkham!" Wiz commented.

"That's a Foursome that I don't want to join!" Boomstick said.

"Chad…don't…"

Joker laughs evilly as he saw the fallen doctor down at the mat as Deathstroke goes out from the ring and makes his way to the timekeeper's area. He took a steel chair and walks back to ring with the weapon on his hand.

"Deathstroke is going to end Watson just like what he did to Bond!" Lance said.

"Please, someone stop this madness!" Sherlock said.

The mercenary held his weapon in his hand as he have the urge to hurt…

[Sin With A Grin by Shinedown plays]

The audience's jeers became mixed as Needles was running down to the ring with his own steel chair in his hands. The Sons of Arkham sees this coming, but they were attacked from behind by Sherlock who hits Joker with a Whirling Holmes while Deathstroke was hit with a Have A Nightmare – HAN.

Bane was all alone and was hit with Kane with the steel chair to his face! All the villains rolled out of the ring and ran away from the Faces and Tweener? Needles shout at them, mostly at Joker to come inside the ring and fight. He even smashed the chair on the mat to make them fight as Qrow joins in with the smack talking while Sherlock checks on his teammate on the mat. Haggar comes out to the stage as he has the mic. The villains was in between the ramp and the stage as they looked at the big boss.

"Hey, children!" Haggar jokes about their team name before continues, "You know that there will be a number one contender for the WWC Tag Team Titles. But with this happen, I'll need to change it up a little. It will be you children, against Sherlock and Watson…AGAINST Qrow AND Needles Kane! Yes! It will be a Triple Threat Tag Elimination match, next week in Carbon. What do you say to that gentlemen?" He declared, receiving mixed reaction from the fans.

The Arkham's villain only smirks as they agreed with the condition. Sherlock asks Watson we immedietly nods in agreement to the match. Qrow and Needles have some hesitation to take the match offer, but both of the men didn't back down from a fight and accepted the match as Haggar smirked at it.

"Alright, I hope you gentlemen does great to represent our brand."

"This is great! Next week, we will be having a Triple Threat Elimination Tag Team match for the number one contender for the titles. Man this going to be insane!" Saitama stated.

"The most insane thing I have heard my entire live is Qrow and Needles work together? How that's going to work?" Wiz commented.

"Well, what do I know is that both of them…Likes to beat shit out of people." Boomstick stated.

"This will definitely be hell in two weeks. And don't forget to watch the debut of another branch of brand which is Oxy! Right here in WWC Arena at Friday night! You will be seeing me and Adam in the brand full of surprises!" Lance announced.

"Well, folks. This is all the time we have, be sure to check out our YouTube channel for more information of WWC. We'll be see you on the next week on Carbon!" Wiz announced as the all th teams staring each other after the announcement until the show ends…

* * *

 **Result:**

1\. Normal Match: Needles Kane def. Dallas

2\. Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match: Harley Queen vs. Cinder Fall vs. Hermione Granger vs. Wonder Woman (Diane Prince) (The winner will represent Carbon in a one-on-one match against next week's winner from Hydro at Civil War for the WWC Women's Championship) [Winner: Cinder Fall]

3\. Normal Match: Harry Potter def. Roman Torchwick

4\. Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match: Batman (Bruce Wayne) vs. Vegeta vs. Johnny Gat vs. Jason Voorhees w/Calypso (The winner will represent Carbon in a one-on-one match against next week's winner from Hydro at Civil War for the WWC Grand Undisputed Championship) [Winner: Vegeta]

5\. Six-Man Tag Team Match: Sons of Arkhams vs. Sherlock and Watson and Qrow Branwen. [No contest]

* * *

 **Card for Civil War:**

1\. 14-Man Tag Team Match: Team RED vs. Team Blu

2\. WWC Women's Championship: Cinder Fall vs. [?]

3\. WWC Internet Championship: Roman Torchwick vs. Dallas vs. Sanji Vinsmoke vs. Johnny Gat

4\. WWC Intercontinental Championship [Ladder Match]: Ethan Hunt vs. Deathstroke

5\. WWC Women's Tag Team Championships: [Hydro] vs. [Carbon]

6\. WWC World Tag Team Championships: [Hydro] vs. [Carbon]

7\. WWC Grand Undisputed Championship: Vegeta vs. [?]

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And another freakin' long, tiredsome and AWESOME episode of WWC Carbon…geez…I do this when I was in a freakin' exam! Hate those Add Maths! And damn…I'm tired…but happy…at least. Well couples more weeks for the Civil War! I'm currently excited but now. We need to tackle a debuting brand which is Oxy! Are ready? I hope you are. Deadpool, will you honor…**

 **Deadpool: Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, and/or FOLLOW to get into more of this shit! And ME! But mostly me in WORLD WRESTLING DEADPOO-**

 ***slices his head off* I ASK YOU DO PROMOTE! NOT DO SOME CHEAP SELL OUT OF YOURSELF, YOU DUMBASS!**

 **LunaticChild signing out!**


	6. WWC Oxy Episode 0

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used and/or mentioned in this story. Any wrestling company mentioned here is owned by that respectful creator. I only own a couple of OCs that appeared in story. I do it just for fun and unleashing my imagination only cause…bruh…its Fanfiction.)**

"Speech/Talk"  
 _"Promo speech"  
_ **[Music/Lyrics]  
"Announcers/Chant"**

* * *

 **13 January, WWC Arena**

 **[WWC FRIDAY NIGHT OXY: Episode 0]**

The show begins with familiar two men sitting at a commentary table. The 22 year old Caucasian male with messy black hairstyle, Adam Kroos and his his fellow English/Chinese man with short black hair, Lance Charles Ferguson.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the very first episode of WWC Oxy right here live in WWC Arena. I'm Adam Kroos along with my fellow Englishman-"

"Actually I'm Amercian." Lance interrupts.

"…Don't interrupt me! Sorry. What I'm saying here is that joining me in announcer table is known other than Carbon's own, Lance Charles Ferguson!"

"Thank you, my friend. And what a match card we have here tonight! One thing is, we only have a very limited amount of wrestler for this first episode, but we hope to get more once the fans of WWC Universe decides what to have next week."

"Yes, cause more new talents means more MONEY!"

"What?"

"I'm kidding. But WWC Oxy is a Development Center for the World Wrestling Character. That's means if you want to be in the big league, you need some fine ass training here in the Oxy. As SD Live always says, 'This is the land of opportunity' and Oxy is one of them for the young Superstars!"

"Don't forget all the in Between Dimension characters. Sorry to break the 4th Wall here but we will be receiving some of Original Superstars/Divas in WWC to be development of Oxy roster as well as Wrestler from another company."

"But enough talk, Lance! Let's get this party started on our first exhibition match! And the first match we're going to start with is…a legendary team of Batman's Apprentices! It's the team of Nightwing and the 4th Robin in a tag team match against a debuting tag team from a show called RWBY! Let's get to it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Adam! It's not your first day in commentating in wrestling and you already screw this up! We're not having our match yet."

"Oh, shit! I forgot! Jeez, I'm stupid. Sorry folks, it's look like our chairman has a very special announcement for the beginning of the show!"

"I agree with that…" Lance muttered.

"What did you say mate?" Adam glares at his partner.

"NOTHING! Bring the boss out already!"

The audience waits for the Hollowed Soul to come out to the stage. Then…

[Hollow Bodies by Blessthefall plays]

The crowd stands up and cheers as the Chairman walks out in his usual black hoodie with his black pants and Kaneki Ken like mask covering his mouth. He got in the ring and pulls down his mask before speaks.

"Good evening, WWC Universe or should I say OXY CRAZIES!?" The fans cheers at it as they accepted the fandom name. "All right. Now, let me make this announcement short and simple. First, for this new brand, we're only going to have only about three exhibition matches, considering that we need to starts this…'SLOWLY'…-but those guys down there already spoiled…a lot of it…Who's the boss actually?"

Adam and Lance chuckles nervously as the audience laughs, "Sorry, boss! Couldn't contain our excitement!"

"I'm sure you did, guys. But don't worry, everyone. Just like Hydro and Carbon, Oxy will be having their own General Manager! And without further ado, please come here and introduce yourself, old man!"

"Old man? Is it Gandalf?!" Adam asks.

"I wouldn't think that Professor X will be directing this company…" Lance said.

"The young or the old one?"

"Bald."

Everyone waits for the GM of the show as Kid stood there looking his watch. "You can come out now…Don't be shy…OZ-"

[Castle of Glass by Linkin Park plays]

The said GM comes out wearing his traditional green suit followed with his cane and mug of coffee in his hand with Beacon symbol on it. He makes his way slowly earning some bowing and applause from the fan.

"OH MY FREAKIN' DUST! IT'S PROFESSOR OZPIN FROM RWBY! I'm dying in excitement!" Adam shouted.

"He's the general manager of OXY!? This could not get any better!" He stated.

As the GM's theme song fades, the Oxy Crazies roars in the arena with cheers and chants.

"Ozpinhead! Ozpinhead! Ozpinhead!"

The GM stands in the ring giving his cane to his young boss which Kid trades it with his microphone.

"Good evening, folks. I see you're quite ecstatic as always" He greets before continues. "Now settle down people as you must be wondering. Why an old professor from the prestigious school for Huntsman comes here at WWC Oxy? Just like Fury and Haggar."

Kid waits for his comrades to continues but Ozpin didn't say anything. "That's it?"

"I make is a simplistic as I can, Kid."

"You have nothing else to say?"

"Well I have actually. Our first match of tonight, it'll be Nightwing and Robin against a debuting tag team from my school. Now on our second match, we will have Fatal Four Way match with Scout from TF2, Dan Hibiki from Street Fighter and two more debuting wrestler. And last but not least, the final event for tonight's show. The main event is…All-Caw Wrestling Legend, your friendly neighborhood Spiderman against a wrestler from a very famous zombie-survival game, Dead Rising, it's none other than Frank West! Save from infection of course."

The audience cheers with thrill of excitement of the main event announced.

"Oh, my God! It's Frank against Spidey in the squared circle tonight for our final match!" Adam shouted.

"Take a pill chill man. You need it…" Lance chuckles.

"That's not all." Ozpin continues. "Mr. Ferguson, Mr. Kroos. Both of you will be joined in with another two announcer with that table of yours!"

[All the Way by Schmoyoho plays]

An Irish man with green hair comes out as the crowds cheer for him.

"JACK! JACK! JACK! JACK!"

"Wait, Jacksepticeye is going to join our announcer table!? Oh sweet!" Adam grins.

"Wait, who is the other one?"

[Science Blaster by SpellingPhailer plays]

A thunderous boos comes out from the fans followed by some cheers from the smarks.

"Oh no…" Lance commented as Matthew Patrick or MatPat comes out with his signature smiles as Jack and Mat both arrives at the announcer table.

"Top of the mornin' to ya, laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye, and welcome to the first episode Oxy! It is pleasure to be with here with you laddies."

"Hello, everyone and welcome to WWC Oxy! I'm Matthew Patrick or better known as MatPat is going to join this WONDERFUL evening with this suckers!"

"I hate him already…" Lance said.

"Don't be like that mate," Adam chuckles nervously.

Ozpin smiles, "I'm pretty sure that's made all you guys happy. Thank you all for attending and enjoy the first match of the night."

The GM and Chairman goes to leave the ring as Kid goes high-fives the fans along the way to the stage with Oz following him from behind.

"Well, guys, we're on our way to the first match, next, on WWC!" Adam announced.

"Don't change that channel! Or you will miss all the action live here at the OXY!" Jack stated.

* * *

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to the ring as we see a middle-age Japanese man wearing some DJ like attire.

" **HELLO, WWC OXY! The following Tag-Team contest is scheduled for one fall! Be prepare as this about to get N-A-S-T-Y!"**

"For your information guys, the man who is the ring is none other than infamous DJ Sagara from Kamen Rider Gaim!" Lance said.

"So you're one of the Japanese Nerd?" Mat asked.

"Don't need to know about it, Mat…"

[Phenomenal by CFO$]

A men in a blue and black attire comes out with a sleeveless hoodie with the hoods up coming out to from the stage. He waits for the song to hits as the screen shows the word 'Phenomenal'. When the song starts, he open up his hood and does a pose ale AJ Styles.

 **[No, they don't want none  
No, they don't want none  
They looking scared no they don't really want none...]**

" **Introducing first, residing at the world most dangerous place in America, Gotham City, and weighing at 175 pounds, the 'Phenomenal Vigilante' Nightwing!"**

"This young man is Dick Grayson, better known as Nightwing is the first Batman's Sidekick, the Wonder Boy, Robin! After some development with the entire DC Universe and his wrestling career, he made his way in Oxy like a champ! Even though we just started this brand…" Jack stated.

"Wow, you know your facts, Jack." Adam said.

"I came prepared. I'm not actually the man who likes watching big sweaty man fighting each other in the ring."

"But Vince likes it."

"Can we stop talking about Meekmahan? Thank you!"

* * *

NAME: Nightwing (Dick Grayson)  
SERIES: Batman, DC Universe  
FROM: residing at Gotham City  
WEIGHT: 175 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Gotham's Sunday (Lifting single underhook DDT), Ushigoroshi (Fireman's carry neckbreaker), Night Kick (Backflip), Hollow Night (Kneeling ganso bomb)  
FINISHER: Gotham's Night Clash (Belly-to-back inverted mat slam), Wing Crusher (Calf Slicer), Winged Forearm (Springboard forearm smash), Gotham's Tap (Cockscrew senton bomb)  
THEME: Phenomenal by CFO$

* * *

[Worlds Apart by CFO$]

As a catchy theme song comes out, Damian Wayne comes out with a charismatic and energetic aura ale Sami Zayn before pointing at the fans as the 'Let's Go' was said in his song.

" **And his partners; coming from the same dark place, Gotham City, and weighing at 175 pounds, he is the Boy Wonder, Robin!"**

* * *

NAME: Robin (Damian Wayne)  
SERIES: Batman, Injustice DC Universe  
FROM: Gotham City  
WEIGHT: 175 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Red Thunder Bomb (Spin-out sitout powerbomb, with theatrics), Injustified Dive (Suicide dive transitioned into a tornado DDT)  
FINISHER: Bat Helluva Kick (Running big boot to a cornered opponent), Beyond Wonder (Reverse STO followed by a Koji clutch)  
THEME: Worlds Apart by CFO$

* * *

"Damian Wayne is however is always been over-shadow by his older 'brothers' as they were the first one to been teach the Batman ways. Even though his the youngest, do not underestimate this Underdog from the Bat Cave!" Adam said.

"Now I bet they opponent is none other than JNPR from team RWBY cause if they do, Jaune Arc going to been screwed in his ass fighting this vigilantes!" Mat commented.

"What? How do you know those two going to make their debut?" Lance asked.

"I have what the gamer knows as the Sixth Sense of Awesome!"

"OOH! I have one!" Jack said.

"Both of you don't have it!" Lance sighed.

[Save the World/ Don't You Worry Child by Pentatonix (Cover) plays]

As the song plays, the lights goes into shades of yellow and green. A teenager boy with dark-blue eyes with short messy blonde hair. Accompanying him is his partner, another teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in the hair.

" **And their opponents, making their debut at Oxy; at the combined weight of …, the team of Jaune Arc and Lie Ren, Team JNPR!"**

Both of them boys separate and walk at both ends of the ring. Both of the vigilantes stand by each other, being cautious with two boys from Remnant. Both of the men stand at the aprons from the opposite sides and jump over the ropes. Jaune look at the fans running to the ropes while Ren slowly walks to the center. Jaune stopped at the middle and gives pulled down his hood and bring his arms arm in 'Ok' signs just like Cena while Ren bends forward, crossing his arms and acts like Nakamura.

"Okay, I'm pretty intimated right now! Their enterance are dope!" Adam stated.

"I'm not scared with this two hunters." Mat replied, "What do I know is the 'Jupiter' don't have a chance with the professional like Nightwing and Damian!"

"Do not underestimate this men, Patrick. I heard that both of this mean can ditch more pain if they work together as a team."

"Oh please, with the Ren? Sure I trust it cause I seen those leg, and its hard like a brick hitting your face! Jauney boy? I don't think he have any chance surviving this at all!"

"Let's see how these men can do in the wrestling ring!" Jack said.

* * *

NAME: Jaune Arc  
SERIES: RWBY  
FROM: residing at Beacon Academy  
WEIGHT: 180 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Jaundice (Spin Out Powerbomb), Knight of Knuckle (Fist drop, with theatrics), Shield Out (Running neck snap to a bent-over opponent)  
FINISHER: Crocea Mors (Fireman's carry transitioned into either a standing takeover), Golden Arc (Stepover Toehold Sleeper)  
THEME: The Time Is Now by John Cena & Trademarc

NAME: Lie Ren  
SERIES: RWBY  
FROM: Kuroyuri, Mistral  
WEIGHT: 160 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Shade of Lotus (Springboard moonsault), Nuckelavee (Samoan driver)  
FINISHER: StormFlower (Knee strike to an opponent's head), Shining Dagger (Running triangle choke while using opponen's knee for leverage)  
THEME:-

* * *

As the music fades, both teams back away to their corners. The referee stands in the middle of the ring checking if they're ready. Jaune stays at his corner as his partner stands on the apron, behind the ropes. Damian insisted on going first, but Nightwing wanted to. Damian sighed and stands on the aprons. The ref asks both competitors if they're ready. Both of them nod, the ref rings the bell.

"All right, here we go!" Jack said.

Jaune goes for a test of strength as Dick accepted it. Both of them attempt to outwit each other but Grayson won this and caught him in a Side Headlock. He then hits a punch to the head followed by a Sitout Jawbreaker. Jaune stands up as he held his jaw in pain while Dick goes to the ropes, comes back, and hit a Frankesteiner! Nightwing smirks as he looked at the downed Huntsmen before stands him up but Jaune counters with a kick to the gut and hit and elbow smash to the face. He gives a couple of punches to Dick's face before hitting a Dropkick!

"So far so good by Arc! Looks like team JNPR is in control." Adam said.

"WHAT? I refuse to hear that. There's no way the first Robin been beaten up by a scrawny school boy?" Mat interjected.

"For your information, Ozpin picked him as the leader of JNPR…"

"I call hax!"

"Whatever MatPat…."

Jaune grabs Nightwing by the leg and hit a Knee Slam to the mat. Dick held his knee in pain as he been force to stand. Arc Irish Whips him to the ropes but Damian tag himself in without Jaune noticing. Nightwing was going for a Calf Kick but Jaune goes for a Leapfrog as Dick ran back to the ropes, comes back and Arc hits a Clothesline to the face! But Damian was already in the ring and goes Hurricanrana before hitting a DDT!

"JESUS CHRIST! Damian hit Hurricanrana DDT from out of nowhere!" Jack commented.

"Where the heck he came from!?" Lance asked.

"That's my boy, Damian! Surprise attack his clueless opponent with a secret tag and BAM! Hit him with a vicious DDT! Vintage Robin, vintage!" Mat said.

"That's quite dirty for the son of Batman…"

"Who cares?! At least they winning this!"

Jaune slowly stands up as as Robin once more goes to the rope and going for a Leg lariat but Jaune caught the leg in time!

"Not today, Wayne!" Jaune mouthed before hitting Clothesline. Damian falls to the canvas as Jaune makes a tag with Ren. Jaune stood him up as both him and Ren lifts Damian up and hit a Double Backbreaker. Arc steps outside the ring while Ren stands the boy in red up and caught him in a Wrist Lock. Robin counters by turning around and changes the Wrist Lock into his own. He then makes his way into his corner. Nightwing tag in himself while Damian brings the arms up as he runs across the ropes and hits a Springboard tornado DDT.

"Oh god! What an amazing DDT by Damian!" Lance commented.

"Taking a page from Sami, this guy is literally unpredictable little Robin!" Adam said. "Can the Ren make a comeback?"

"You amused me with your joke, Kroos. The Bats got this cover and them going to win this!" Mat stated.

"Don't count Ren out just yet, Matthew."

Nightwing already at the top ropes as he aimed at the downed Mistralian and goes for a 450 Splash…and hits it! He covers

1…

…2…

Ren kicks out at two as Dick kneels and look at his opponent.

"Oh! Almost there! He almost beat this guys in just a minute." MatPat stated.

"It'll be boring if they lost this early…" Adam commented.

"Whatever it is, The Bats of Gotham have an early advantage towards JNPR."

He then goes for a brings the man up and goes throws him to the ropes, Ren comes back, Grayson going for a Back Body Drop but Ren stops in the middle and gave a big kick to the chest. Nightwing holds his chest in pain as Ren was going for a Roundhouse kick, Dick dodges it, but didn't expect it to be feint as he was then been hit with a spinning heel kick to the face. He stands on the ropes for some breather but, Ren waits no man as he runs to the ropes and goes for a lariat, but Nightwing pulls the ropes down, resulting the Mistralian man to fall down to the floor.

Night looks back and was his with a sudden Dropkick to the outside of the ring by Jaune Arc! Robin jumps on the ropes and hit a Springboard Crossbody to Jaune! Arc rolls out of the ring as Damian was the last man standing in the ring. As he saw they slowly stands up, he seizes the opportunity by running to the opposite ropes, comes back and jumps over the ropes and hits a Suicide somersault senton!

The crowds began to roar loudly at the performance from the young Robin. **"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

"Holy shit indeed, did you see that?!" Adam shouted.

"I see that? I LIVE THAT! Damian does a crazy stun over there like a champ!" Mat commented.

"As much as I hate you…I agree with you cause…DAMN! This is getting insane!" Lance exclaimed.

"It's raining men outside of the ring! I personally like Divas better but gosh! Can they go more insane than this?!"

"I may have shit my pants with the scary move to the outside! Can Batman's Apprentices keep this momentum? We'll find out after this in Oxy!" Jack announced as all the contestant lays in the floor after Damian's crazy stunt.

* * *

(Commercial Back)

"Welcome back for more WWC Oxy's action- LOOK OUT!" Jack was stopped by Damian ran towards Ren and hit a Sunset flip powebomb. He goes for a pin…

1…

..2…

Ren kicks out at two and half!

"What he was saying is that my boy Damian is making a damn show tonight as he kept amaze the fans with his crazy moves to the Dynamic Douchebag! Here is replay on the amazing move!" Mat announced.

(During Commercial Break)

Jaune and Nightwing out from the Suicide Senton Bomb as Ren takes a break at the announcer table. Damian looks at his opponent and rolls out from the ring. He ran to him as he hit a suicide dive through the turnbuckle and hit a tornado DDT to the ringside dubbed as Injustified Dive!

(Back live in the ring)

Damian trapped Ren in another wrist lock as Ren was down on his knees. Ren hears the cheers from the fans as they cheers for both of them.

"Let's go Lie Ren! Wonder Boy! Let's go Lie Ren! Wonder Boy!"

Ren nods his head as he began to twist the arm back and throws him to the ropes. He waits for Robin and goes for a Back Body Drop but Damian goes on top of him, put his legs between his body and hit a Sunset flip powebomb. He covers…

1…

…2…

Ren kicks out at 2.7! Robin held his head as he taught of the Red Thunder Bomb. He stoods Lie Ren up but the man retaliates as Ren hits a European Uppercut followed with a kick at a midsection, ending it with a roundhouse kick…But Robin caught the leg and goes for his finisher! But Ren counters into a Hurricanrana and slips out. He kicks the man in the midsection and goes for Nuckelavee and hits it. Both of the man are down on the count as their partner waiting for the hot-tag from each corner.

"Both of the men are down! The race are on as who going to get the tag first?" Jack asked.

"Come on, Damian! Wake up and beat this kid ass!" Mat rooted for Damian Wayne.

"I think both of them out cold from the attack alone!" Lance commented.

Ren and Robin crawls towards their respective partner. Jaune put out his hand towards Ren so his teammate can reach him. Nightwing shouted for the young Robin as he was also inches away from making the hot tag. Amazingly, both of them simultaneously jump forward and tag in their partner. Dick jumps over the ropes followed by Jaune who pursuit the man and hit a running shoulder block. Grayson stands up once more, only to been hit by another shoulder block by Jaune. Nightwing stood up and goes for a right hand but Jaune catch it, lift him up and hit the Jaundice! He then stands up and raise his right hand earning some reaction from the fans.

"What the hell is he doing?" Mat asked as he was worries that Jaune is going to win this match.

"It seems that Jaune is paying tribute to one of famous Superstar in wrestling company!" Adam shouted.

"And his name is JAUNE CENA!" Lance joked.

"Lance…don't…"

"What I mean is-"

Simultaneously, Jaune bends down towards his opponent and taunts as the fans follow, **"You can't see me,"** He runs to the ropes, comes back, stop right on top of the Grayson, wipe off some dust on his left shoulder before hitting the Knight of Knuckle!

"FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE SUCKER!" Jack shouted.

"And we know what's coming out after this!" Adam commented.

"Oh no! Dick, don't fail on me!" Mat shouted at his favorite wrestler.

Dick wobbles a bit as he stands up and turns around before being caught into a Fireman's Carry position by Jaune. Jaune goes for Crocea Mors but Grayson lands on his knees and start rampaging by giving a punch to the face, followed by a backhand chop, a spin kick and goes for discus clothesline but Jaune pushed it away. But this doesn't stop Nightwing hitting Jaune with a Night Kick to the head!

"Holy crap! Nice counter by Nightwing." Jack commented.

"YES! Beat his ass Grayson!" Mat cheers for the blue/black attire man.

Nightwing stands him up and put him between his leg as he taunts like AJ Styles as he planning for the Gotham's Night Clash but Jaune raises his up and tries for another Crocea Mors but fails as once again, the acrobat stands on his leg. Jaune runs to the ropes, bounces off and hits Nightwing with a Springboard Stunner! Nightwing rolls out as Jaune was about to bring him back in the ring….But Robin holds him from behind, turns him around and hit the Red Thunder Bomb in the middle of the ring!

"RED THUNDER BOMB FROM DAMIAN!" Mat shouted.

"And again, dirty move by Damian. Are you sure his Batman's son?" Lance asks.

"It's not DIRTY, It's called tactical rescue as he manage to save his adoptive brother from a certain defeat!"

"Well, it's look like Ren thinking the same with his leader! Look!" Adam shouted.

Ren runs in and hit the StormFlower to the face of Damian as the boy falls down to the mat like a ragdoll!

"STORMFLOWEEEEEEEEER!" Jack cries out. [Imagine Mauro or Corey says Kinshasa]

"HEY! That was uncalled for!" Mat shouted.

"Just like you said, Matty. It's called Tactical Rescue!" Lance grins.

"Wel-I mean-Shut up!"

Ren goes to the ropes, bounces off and hits the Shade of Lotus before standing up, receiving cheers from the fans. But it wasn't for him, because Dick Grayson is standing near the apron as he bounces off, and hit the Winged Forearm! The never ending finisher comes to finish as Jaune caught him by the leg, trips him and traps him in a Golden Arc!

"Golden Arc! He locked the submission hold on Dick Grayson!" Adam commented.

"No! No! No! Go to the ropes, Dick!" Mat cheers.

"I think he's going to tap!" Lance stated.

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAID THAT?!"

Nightwing cries in pain as Jaune tighten up the submission hold. Dick tries to make his way to the ropes, slowly but surely for a rope break. The official asks him if he wants to tap out but Nightwing denies the offer. Inches away from it….but Jaune pulled him away from it and locked it again! Grayson grits his teeth as his hand raised up…AND TAPS OUT FROM THE GOLDEN ARC!

"IT'S OVER! THIS MADNESS IS OVER!" Jack shouted.

"GOD NO! Why must this end like this!?" Mat cries in despair.

[Save the World/ Don't You Worry Child by Pentatonix (Cover) plays]

"The winner of this match; Jaune Arc and Lie Ren, Team JNPR!"

Jaune releases the hold as he heard the name of his team as the victor. He smiles widely while Ren comes back in the ring, holding his face after the flying forearm smash. The official held his their arms up in the air as the crowd's cheers for them.

"You got to be freakin' kidding me!" Mat shouted, "Jaune Cena and Shinsuke Ren win this? I refuse to aknowledge it!"

"Whatever you say MatPat but this Dynamic Duo manages to beat the apperantice of Batman in their first debut in first episode of WWC Oxy! You need to give them credits for it." Adam said.

"Learn some respect, Matty!" Lance snickers.

"Call me that again and I'll show you what respect is!"

"Try me Mat!"

"Okay! We don't need this kind of fight here at the table!" Jack interjects both of them.

Nightwing and Robin stand up together and looks at both of the newcomer. The music fades away as both of the team glares intensely after the match…but Nightwing and Robin give a handshakes to Jaune and Ren as sign of sportsmanship.

"After the great performance, the veteran shows them some sort of recognition as both of the team in a good terms!" Adam stated.

"All right folks, coming up next, after the break is Fatal Four Way match. Featuring Dan Hibiki, Scout, and two random ass people who is debuting, after we return live here on Friday Night Oxy!"

* * *

(Commercial Break)

The cameras return to backstage and shows Jaune and Ren walking down in the backstage before being greeted their teammates, Nora Valkyrie and Pyrrha Nikos, and also team RWBY. All of them were really happy to see them.

"Congrats on your first match in Oxy, Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"You guys kick butts out there! Unfortunately, you didn't break the leg!" Nora commented.

"Nora, we don't want any serious injuries in the beginning of the show." Ren said.

"Said that to Bond!"

"I can't believe that you manage to outmatch two of the most dangerous, talented…and handsome looking wrestler in the ring just now!" Yang pats both of their back, hardly!

"OUCH! Stills hurts, Yang!" Jaune winced in pain.

"Sorry, Jauney Boy!"

"You guys did a…mediocre type of job but at least…it was entertaining." Weiss commented.

"She means she likes both of your performance." Blake casually said with her stoic expression.

"I DID NOT SAID THAT!"

"Great job out there guys! I'm proud of you to represent our universe and shows and school and world in WRESTLING ARENA!" Ruby squealed in happiness.

"Whoa, calm down Ruby. It just our first match…and we just got lucky…" Jaune said humbly.

"Yes, totally in luck!" A voice comes out of nowhere as three figures comes in wearing some sort of rock band type of attire. Two of them looks lean while one of the three have a buff like body. One of the boy have a spiky black hair, while the other have messy black hair while the other have brown hair.

"What do you want, Cardin?" Jaune asked as he recognize one of the group member.

"Nothing. I'm just here to…congratulate you for your 'lucky' victory just now. But I guess that you don't really know that…they maybe hold back because they don't you to cry your balls up alone in a room like a girl after losing your first match."

"Is that the only smart thing you want to say to me? Oh, wait. You're not that smart as I remember."

Cardin was about to lunges at Arc but one of his team grabs him by the shoulder. "His not worth it, Cardin. We got bigger thing to do. We need to make an impact here in Oxy."

"I know Rodrick."

"You can girls can actually ditch Jauney Boy and Ping here and hang-out with the tough guy like the Brad!" Brad Buttowski said as he goes to Yang.

"Well, why not?" Yang smirks as the other were shocked by this. "How about we go to somewhere…'private' for it?"

"What you like it?"

"Brad, don't fall for it!" Rodrick said.

"Zip it, Heffley! I'm trying to get a date here!"

"If you say so. But if you came back with no balls, don't say that I didn't warn ya?"

"Wait, wha-"

Before he could've finish, Yang CRUSHED at where the sun don't shine making the boys in the room winced.

"You should've listen to him, Buttowski." Yang let go of it and walks away with team RWBY followed by team JNPR.

"Low….blow…" Buttowski cringes as while both of his team check on him.

"I warned you…"

"ZIP IT, RODRICK!"

* * *

The cameras return to the ring as it was time for the next match as the bell rings.

"The following match is Fatal Four Way Match is scheduled for ONE FALL!"

[Basic Thuganomics by John Cena & Trademarc plays]

Scout comes out wearing a red hood and shades covering his eyes. He points at the fans as he was like some sorts of rappers while making his way to the ring.

"Making his way to thing ring; from Boston, Massachusetts, weighing at 123 pounds, Jeremy Charleston…THE SCOUT!"

"This young boy from Boston was a part of stable in Hydro named Mann Co. Mercenary but he didn't got a chance to been picked and here he is, making his name for himself!" Adam said.

"This young boy got my vote on becoming future champion if there is one in Oxy. His agile, has the speed and can outran anyone!" Lance stated.

"Unfortunately, Lance. This is WRESTLING, not some field run! Geez, get your facts straight." Mat commented.

"But this little devil is going to show the world, they going to recognize who Scout is!"

* * *

NAME: Jeremy Charleston (Scout)  
SERIES: Team Fortress 2  
FROM: Boston, Massachusetts  
WEIGHT: 123 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Flying Guillotine (Diving leg drop bulldog), Holy Mackerel (Corckscrew Plancha), Pretty Boy's Sleeper (Stepover Toehold Sleeper), Sandman (Tilt-a-whirl into an inverted headlock elbow drop)  
FINISHER: Soda Popper (450 Splash after drinking his Crit-O-Cola), Force-A-Nature (Spin-out sitout powerbomb), Boston Basher (Fireman's carry transitioned into Powerslam)  
THEME: Basic Thugmonics by John Cena and Trademarc

* * *

[Theme of Dan from Super Street Fighter IV plays]

"And his EASY opponent, from Honk Kong, weighing at 163 pounds, Dan Hibiki!"

"And here comes the worst character in SF why his even here at WWC?" Mat asked.

"Give him a chance, Dan! He probably can go for a shocking victory. Just like how he beat Sagat." Lance stated.

"That's a fluke and you know it!"

"I have to agree with MatPat here guys. What is Dan chance to even win this Fatal Four Way match?" Jack stated.

"The only good thing he do is change his theme song!"

"I agree to that as well."

"Okay Mat, you win that one but I swear that Dan could go for a victory if do the cards right." Lance implied.

"Not in a million year…"

[You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by the Offspring plays]

As the song starts, a man with black spikey hair comes out wearing shades and red coat over a black shirt. He starts headbanging to the rythem of the song while dancing ale Jeff Hardy before making his way to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Santa Destroy, California, weighing at 170 pounds, he is the 'Crownless King' Travis Touchdown!"

"HOLY CRAP, ITS TRAVIS TOUCHDOWN!" Adam shouted.

"Okay…I don't know who this guy is. Can someone give me explanation about this?" Jack asked.

"For your information Jack, Travis is an otaku assassin from game called No More Heroes. He is biologically Henry's twin brother!"

"Holy fuck!? Are you kidding me?"

"This guy actually learns wrestling back in his hometown before coming right here to capture his dream on becoming NUMBER ONE WRESTLER!"

"So his Dante copycat from DMC?" Mat interject.

"YOU DID NOT SAY THAT?!"

"I did, and from now on I'll call him Dante's copycat."

* * *

NAME: Travis Touchdown  
SERIES: No More Heroes  
FROM: Santa Destroy, California  
WEIGHT: 170 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Rose Nasty (Rope aided corner dropkick), Peony (Armlock cloverleaf), Tsubuki (Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded corkscrew senton to a standing opponent)  
FINISHER: Blood Berry (Front facelock dropped into a stunner), Perfect Touchdown (High-angle senton bomb)  
THEME: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by the Offspring

* * *

[Ain't that Funny from Madworld plays]

Their last opponent a big man in his 40s comes out with a mechanical arms. He usually have his chainsaw…but this is wrestling, not Mortal Kombat.

"And their opponents, weighing at 307 pounds, Jack Cayman!"

"Holy crap! Who is this giant lads?" Jacksepticeye asked in fear.

"This is Jack Cayman…well, I don't how we convince him to join this...but his literally crazy." Adam stated.

"WAIT WHAT? His a lunatic? I got bad feeling about this and Han Solo always right!" Lance said.

"But you're not Han…"

"You guys misinterpret this massive mercenary right here. By crazy, you guys mean CRAZY AWESOME cause look at ths sheer size of the man. Can you imagine how strong he could be?!" Mat grins. "Okay, he is my fave on winning this Fatal Four Way!"

"I don't know man. This can go south way real quick…" Lance pinched his nose.

* * *

NAME: Jack Cayman  
SERIES: Madworld  
FROM: -  
WEIGHT: 307 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Amputator (Sharpshooter), MadWorld Driver (Death Valley Driver)  
FINISHER: Chainsaw Splitter (Striking spear), Ghetto Guillotine (Spike piledriver)

* * *

He stopped over the ropes and comes in as three of the men look at the giant in front of them…okay, not to be exaggerate but they thought of him as giant. The ref asked them to be ready as he ring the bell. Immediately, three of the man goes after Jack.

"Jesus Christ! They goes straight towards the big man!" Jack commentated.

"God no! Go for Dan Hibiki instead!" MatPat cries out.

"They work together to fight of the giant threats in their way." Adam said.

"The only threat that I see is Hibiki!"

The keep pummeling the giant man to the corner but Cayman fights back as he gave a punch to the face of Travis and kicked Scout in the gut. Dan take initiative to go for a kick but Jack caught the pink wearing man and hit a hard Clothesline. Travis jumps forward and goes for Hurrincanrana Takedown. Scout joins in as he goes to the ropes, bounces of and hits a Springboard Moonsault.

"Nice teamwork by the high-flyers!" Adam said.

"Why on Jack!? Seriously?" Mat asked.

"Maybe if you shut up, they will go for Dan." Lance joked.

"Haha, really funny Ferguson." Mat rolls his eyes in sarcasm.

Scout stands up but Travis caught him from behind in a Full Nelson headlock, and then hit a Dragon Suplex to the mat! Travis didn't stop there as he stands up and runs to the ropes and hit a Clothesline towards Dan Hibiki who is unaware of him followed by a leg drop to Scout's head. Jack stands on one of the corner while Dan down on all four. Touchdown think of an idea as he jumps on top of Dan and hit Poetry in Motion towards Cayman.

"Taking the pages from the Hardy, Travis hits him with a perfect Poetry in Motion!" Adam smiled. "So nostalgic."

"Now he's going to be Jeff Hardy copycat? Geez, what next he's going to chant Obsolete?" Mat complains.

"Uh…"

Travis then began to assaults Dan Hibiki as he kick him at the left leg, followed by a punch to face before hitting a Dropkick sending Hibiki towards Scout who is standing near the ropes. Jack grabs him by surprise and traps Touchdown with a Half Nelson. Travis struggles to get out from the submission but Jack lifts him up and hit a Half Nelson Choke Suplex. He then began to stomps Travis at the abdomen repeatedly before going to the ropes and hit a Running Senton.

"Ouch! That's 300 pounds of weight been put on too Travis with that Senton! He could've turn into a pancake." Jack stated.

"A delicious pancake that is after Cayman win this one! Look, he's already in control even with Travis earlier momentum. Nothing last forever and Jack Cayman said so!" Mat said.

"He never said that as I remember…" Adam interjected.

"Cause you're dumb enough to know what it means, Kroos."

With Scout and Dan, Dan goes to the ropes and Irish Whips Scout to the corner but Scout steps on it like a ladder while Hibiki goes for a Shoulder Thrust. Jeremy jumps backwards and over Dan as the man in pink hits the turnbuckles instead. Jeremy then grabs him from the back, bounces of the ropes and hit a Lucha DDT. Then, he stands him up and goes for a Snapmare and lock in the Butterfly Lock. Dan cringed in pain as the official asks him if he want to taps out.

With Jack and Travis, Cayman stands him up and hit Travis with multiple backhand chop to the ropes. He then Irish Whips him from the ropes, Travis hits the ropes, bounces off, and goes for a Springboard Crossbody…but Jack caught him in mid-air.

"Oh, shit. Wrong move by the Crownless King!" Jack commented.

"More like Brainless King. Like, what are you going to do with a crossbody when fighting a giant? Absolutely USELESS!" Mat stated.

Jack then spun him around into a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker, almost cracking the back of the assassin. Travis rolls out of the ring as Cayman saw that Dan was about to tap out from Scout's Butterfly Lock. He runs to the ropes and goes for logical counter, vicious Clothesline into Scout's face, releasing the hold. Dan coughs a bit but he didn't get a chance to for recovery as Jack already goes to the ropes and hit a Bulldog on Dan. He stands out a shouts at the fans receive mixed reaction from his performance.

"Looks like the madman from the MadWorld is in control!" Lance stated.

"That is what I want baby! More carnage and my boy Jack Cayman is winning." Mat smirks.

"I thought Damian is your boy…"

"Ferguson, so naïve. Damian is nothing compared to Cayman in wrestling skills."

"And I thought-"

"Upupupup! Better shut your mouth, Cayman is winning."

Jack carries Dan up but Travis comes out of nowhere as he bounces of the ropes and hit a Dropkick on to his chest resulting him to fall down, releasing Hibiki in process. As Dan wobbles his way backwards while Charleston grabs from behind and hits One-Handed Bulldog. He goes for a cover…

1…

…2…

Travis interrupts Scout's attempt on winning. Scout stands up and glares at the man with shades. Travis smirks as both them was interrupts with Jack who is about to hit a Double Clothesline to towards Jeremy and Touchdown but both of them dodges it. Cayman turns around as Jeremy and Travis goes for a Double Enzuigiri. But Cayman stills standing as both of them runs to the opposites sides of ropes, comes back. Travis hits a Neckbreaker while Scout hits a Chop Block.

"Why Cayman? Dan is right there!" Mat complained.

"Never mind that, what a nice teamwork by the Crownless King and Boston Sensation!" Lance commented.

"Boston Sensation? Since when?"

"Since 2007, Mat…"

Jack rolled out of the ring as both of them continue to stares at each other. Dan comes in and grabs them by the neck to go for a Double Chokeslam but both of them kick him in the gut and hit a Double Cutter. Hibiki then rolled out of the ring and hit the floor. Both them looks at each other as Jack and Dan stand slowly.

"You know what I'm thinking, brother?" Scout asked.

"Bring those fuckface down!" Travis smirked.

Both of them hits the ropes, comes back and both of them goes for a Rope Flip, hitting Cayman and Dan to the floor!

"And all of them fall down like a stack of domino!" Jack commented.

Travis was first to stood up from the amazing jump followed by Scout who is using the guard rails to stand. Touchdown grabs the Boston Sensation into the squared ring. He was about to join in the ring but Dan stands up, grabs him and throw the Crownless King towards the Steel Steps. Hibiki comes in and goes for a covers…

1…

…2…

Scout kicks out at two. Hibiki sighed before stands him up and traps him in a Headlock. Scout wriggles his way out of it and turn it into a Wrist Lock. He then hits an Arm Drag to the mat and change it into a Dragon Sleeper. Before he had chance to lock it in, Dan hit a Jawbreaker for a counter. Jeremy held his jaw in pain as Dan runs towards the ropes and hit a STO. He goes for another pin…

1…

…2..

Scout kicks out once more as Dan looked at the ref if he was joking. The official denies that Dan got the three count and resume the match. Back at the ringside, Travis stills held his abdomen in pain from hitting the steel step. Cayman stood up as he saw Travis was down in the floor and have a sadistic idea in his mind. He stands Travis up and Irish Whips him to one of the guard rails and he hits it, injuring the back of the assassin. He steps back a little and runs forward Travis…AND HITS CHAINSAW SPLITTER INTO THE BARRICADE!

"JESUS CHRIST! CAYMAN PUT TRAVIS THROUGH THE RAIL LIKE IT WAS MADE OF PAPER!" Jack shouted.

"AS I REMEMBER, THIS IS NOT EXTREME RULES MATCH BUT THIS HAS TAKE IT TO THE EXTREME!" Adam screamed.

"You all doubted about Cayman but now, you need to believe what his capable off! He just slice him up into two and break the barricade like it was nothing!"

" **HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"**

Dan's eyes widened as he saw both Travis and Jack was no motionless outside the ring, with the said distraction, Scout takes the advantage and rolls him out into a Schoolboy Pin.

1…

…2…

Dan kicks out from it while Scout raised him up into a Fireman's Carry position and hits the Boston Basher! He goes for another pin…

1…

…2…

Miraculously, Dan Hibiki kicks out from it like it was just pinch! Scout was shock about this, so was the fans and the commentator.

"WHAT?! He manage to escape the Boston Basher? That is stupid, this is stupid!" MatPat cried out.

"I don't know, Mat but it is true that Dan Hibiki just kick out from a BB. "Adam said.

"I REFUSE TO ACKNOLEDGE IT! It's a HAX!"

While the EMTs comes in to check on both Travis and Cayman, Scout brings Hibiki to one of the corner in 45 degrees angle. He climbs up to the top rope before stands on it. He then ask for a bottle of Crit-A-Cola from the crowds and catch it like how Stone Cold does with his beer.

"What the hell Jeremy is thinking off doing here?" Jack asked as he looked at Scout.

"Cayman is down and I'm rooting for him for now and he have time to take a sip!?" Mat exclaimed.

Scout open the cap and began to chug it down into nothingness. He throws away the empty can of drink and jumps off for a Soda Popper…but failed to hit it as Dan Hibiki rolls away from the danger!

"Come on man! You just need to stay in the corner, not rolls away from it!" Dan complained.

"I like Scout but drinking in the middle of match? What are you, Ian Hecox from ACW?" Adam chuckles.

Dan stumbles a bit as he look at the downed mercenary. He brings him up and goes for Hibiki Stunner and manage to hits it! He then stood up looking at the fans who cheers on him. Scout stumbles a bit as Hibiki goes for a Hip toss to the center of the ring. He then began to run to the ropes and goes for a Raging Danmon (Running headbutt drop) and hits it. He hooks the leg.

"Please don't…this is not how it supposed to end…" Mat complained.

"Well, Mat. I'm sorry but this is…" Adam said.

1…

…2…

JACK COMES IN AND BREAKS UP THE PIN!

"Check-WHAT?" Adam cried out.

Dan stood up only to been hit by with a vicious right hand. He was then been lifted into a Fireman's carry position and hits the MadWorld Driver do the mat.

"HOLY SHIT! Jack Cayman is back and hits the MWD!" Jacksepticeye commented.

"YES! HIS BACK BABY!" MatPat cheers.

"What can keep this monster down?!"

"Nothing, Jack! There's nothing that Cayman couldn't handle!"

Cayman stood up as he waits by the corner for either Scout or Dan to stands up. Both of them slowly stands as the MadWorld Mercenary couldn't wait to hit them with his finisher. When Scout turns around, he goes for the Chainsaw Splitter once more but Jeremy dodges it, resulting Dan to be the one to been hit by it! He stands up and turns around as Scout runs towards him for a Tilt-a-whirl into the Sandman. Cayman not going down easily as Scout attempt for Boston Basher but he can't carry the weight of the giant man. Jack slips out and turns scout upside down before hitting the Ghetto Guillotine.

"Sorry Scout but its looks like the Jack Cayman-"

Cayman covers…

1…

"-Has hit-"

…2…

Travis comes back and hits Jack Cayman's back and breaks up the pin!

"JAC-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Mat cried out in shock.

"It's Travis and his back in the match like a boss!" Adam shouted.

"But how? He almost turns into a banana split after being hit with Chainsaw Splitter and don't get me started on the shattered barrier earlier!" Jack asked.

"Sheer willpower, Jack. Sheer willpower of an otaku!"

"That….sound so stupid…"

"I agree with Jack, Adam. That those sound stupid if you ask me." Lance stated.

"You guys broke my heart."

Jack stood up and was about attack the assassin, but Travis runs towards the opposite corner. Jack followed his opponent to the said corner as Travis climbs up, bounces of and hits a perfect Tsubuki! Scout saw this and runs towards another corner and climbs up and look at Cayman. He jumps off and finally hit the Soda Popper!

"Soda Popper! He finally hit it like a BOSS!" Adam stated.

"He goes for the pins! Wait-" Jack said but was interrupted by Travis who stands the man up in a Front Facelock. He taunted a bit before going for hitting the Blood Berry! Scout falls down backward to the turnbuckle. Travis found the opportunity and make his way on top of the said corner and looked at Jeremy.

"Wait…is he thinking of what I'm thinking!?" Adam exclaimed.

"With his injured back? Clearly no chance! This Wannabe Hardy will fail." Mat stated.

Travis goes for a Perfect Touchdown, Scout rolls away into Jack's Chainsaw Splitter and Travis hits the floor, putting more salt in his wounds. Travis cried out in pain while Jack goes for a cover…

"This is it folks-"

1…

"-Cause Jack Cayman-"

…2…

"-Has hit-"

3!

"THE JACKPOT! BOOYAH!" Mat smiled.

"Happy that you finally got a catchphrase?" Adam asked.

"TOTALLY!"

 **"And here is your winner, Jack Cayman!"** Sagara announces as Jack stands out as the victor of the match.

"Yes! A couple of Chainsaw Splitter and he win this match. I told you so, this young-" MatPat smiled at Jack.

"Old,"

"This old man has it touch and annihilate everyone in the ring like a playing a Barbie doll."

"Ugh…Now I can't get it out from my head…" Lance held his head in annoyance.

The EMTs goes back in the ring and check on Travis and Jeremy while Dan was already walking his way out of the ring towards the entrance. Cayman receives mixed reaction as he kept saying,

"This fuckers got nothing on me!"

The scene changes into backstage as Frank West making his way to Gorilla Position for his match next.

"And coming right up, is the main event of the night. It's Frank West against Spiderman! Stay tuned for more suplexing, elbow dropping, high-flying actions and more in Oxy!" Jack announces.

* * *

(Commercial Break)

The camera comes back at the backstage area with a woman in pink outfit with long black hair. She have a long black hair and probably Hispanic. "Hello Oxy Crazies. I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and I'm with the Marvel Web-Slinging hero, your very own Spiderman!" She announces as Spiderman comes in the camera, receiving cheers from the fans. "Welcome to Oxy Spidey. How are you feeling when you've been sign up into this development center?"

"I'm feeling great you know. Having a new movie, hanging with Tony and the Avengers…not the best way I suppose. But hey, I'm starting fresh in WWC as 'All-New' Spiderman and show the world what is meant…to be spectacular, amazing and most importantly…'Ultimate Spiderman'. But hey, we never know what it's going to be out there in the ring and in this company. The only thing that I want is bringing joy and happiness to my fans out there and gives my best performance cause…hey, you don't want to let them down. Their expectation on us are high and it is our job to fulfilled it to its fullest potential." Spiderman replies.

"That's good to hear. As a former All-Caw Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion and one-time World Tag Team Champion with Batman, what is your preparation on this match tonight with your friend and rival, Frank West?"

"Frank and I go way back when we in the MvC Universe. I have seen him wrestle in squared ring and what his capable off. We both have our pros and cons as both of us win some, lost some and even tied up in a draw. But tonight, it time to see who is going to walk out as a victor tonight."

"That's lovely to hear, Spidey."

"Well, I have a match coming right up, so keeps your eyes wide as I bring myself…into the Hall of Fame! See ya!" Spider quotes before walking away from the scene towards the gorilla position.

* * *

The cameras change back into to the ring as DJ Sagara once more stood in the middle of it.

"And now for the MAIN EVENT of the night and it's scheduled for ONE FALL!"

[It's My Life by Bon Jovi plays]

As the song starts, the lights flicker like each times following the tempo of the song. Then, the lights goes completely off until…

 **[This ain't a song for the broken-hearted]**

The lights comes back as it shows Frank's back with his arms spreads just like Jericho. He turns around and face his fans as they cheered from him. The star of the Dead Rising makes his way to the ring while high-fiving his fan on the way there.

"Introducing first and making his debut in Oxy; Frank West!"

"This photojournalist has survive zombies outbreaks for years and still fighting on till today." Adam stated. "And this man is literally covered wars, and you know it!"

"You're right indeed. Finally making his appearance in FWM, he is as a wrestler and freelance photographer but most importantly, a Zombie Survivalist. This man is so creative in his way for victory and I can't wait for this man to show that bug who is the real Ultimate!" Mat stated.

* * *

NAME: Frank West  
SERIES: Dead Rising  
FROM:-  
WEIGHT: 216 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Outbreak's Tonight (Sleeper slam), West Spike (Hurricanrana)  
FINISHER: Code Dead (Running Double-Knee Facebreaker), The Wall from West (Elevated Boston Crab)  
THEME: It's My Live by Bon Jovi

* * *

[Hall of Fame by Script feat. Will. plays]

Next, the light changes into red and blue color before Spiderman jumps out of new where from the crowds onto the stages. He does a backflip before pointing at the fans receiving a welcoming cheers and some jeers from the smarks.

 **[** **Yeah, you can be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest**

You can beat the world  
You can beat the war  
You can talk to God, go banging on his door]

"And his opponents, he is the Amazing SPIDERMAN!"

"And here comes the menace from Marvel Universe. This web-slinging freaks got nothing, I mean nothing on Frank West! And I'll guarantee you that he will beat the damn out of Parker like a kid he use to be in high school!" Mat said.

"Did you know what did you just said Mat?" Lance glares at co-partner.

"Yes, and I'm positive of what I just said. Rooting for dear Franky than Spooderman."

"Just go back and drink your diet cola…"

Spiderman then ran forwards the ring and amazingly jumps over the ropes like it was nothing.

"TRAMPOLINE!" Mat cried out.

"Hey, we can make re-"

"Don't bring the meme here, Kroos." Jack interrupts Adam from saying the word.

* * *

NAME: Spiderman (Peter Parker)  
SERIES: Spiderman, Marvel Universe  
FROM: New York City, New York  
WEIGHT: 167 lbs  
SIGNATURE: Air Spider (Hurricanrana to a cornered opponent), Web Sling Express (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb), Spider-Rana (Mysterio jumps onto an opponent's shoulders and then twist around into a pinning head)  
FINISHER: Spider Swing-19 (Tiger feint kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope), Skyscraper Drop (Springboard leg drop), Manhattan Pop (Springboard hurricanrana into a pin)  
THEME: Hall of Fame by Script feat. Will.

* * *

Both of them stand on their respective corner as the referee rings the bell. Both of them goes a tied up. Frank proves to be more superior, used his strength to catch Spidey in a Side Headlock position. Spiderman counters as he slips out spin around and give some tension into Frank's wrist in a Wrist Lock. He goes for an Arm Drag as Frank rolls down and spin around the bag. He grabs Spiderman in a Waist Lock and goes for a Back Suplex. Peter landed on his feet and goes for a kick towards the midsection which West caught it.

"You going to get it, Parker kid." Frank smirks and goes for an Enzuigiri but Spidey ducked and pushes Frank away. Spidey runs forwards and hits the ropes, comes back and goes for a Hurricanrana but Frank held the position and was about to go for a Powerbomb, Spidey counters with a Rana Pin.

1…

Frank kicks out from it and pushed the Web Slinger away. Spidey backs away from the photojournalist as the crowds cheer for their performance.

"So far so good by two of our competitor." Jack said.

"Damn. This guys is on par with each other." Lance said.

"Nah, I see Frankie is more likely to win these. It just a warm up against Spiderman. You'll see it!" Mat stated.

"Sure thing, Matty."

The crowds chanted for both of them as they nodded their head from it. **"Let's go Frank West! Spiderman! Let's go Frank West! Spiderman!"**

Frank and Spiderman goes into another tied up, Frank takes initiative to change it into a Front Headlock before hitting an Elbow Smash on his back. He then lifts him up and hits a Scoop Suplex to the young hero. He stands him up but Spiderman punch him on the midsection before bringing the man down with an Arm Wringer followed by a Leg Drop. Spiderman stands and goes to the ropes, bounces off and hits a Moonsault. He goes for a pins…

1…2…

Frank kicks out at two. Spidey stands him up and Irish Whips him to the rope as Frank goes to the ropes, comes back and hit a surprising Neckbreaker. He stands up and goes to the apron and for a Lionsault but Spidey counters with a knee to Frank. West held his midsection as Spidey stood up and grabs him from behind for a Hurricanrana DDT, planting Frank's head into the ring mat. He goes for pins…

1…

…2…

Frank kicks out at two as Spidey sighs from it. He sit him up and goes for a Dragon Sleeper and lock it in.

"So far, Spiderman is dominating in the match as Frank was going for a comeback but failed." Jack stated.

"Oh come on! How can Frank lost this already? Come on man, make us gamer proud!" Mat rooted for Frank.

"Really, Mat?" Lance sweatdropped at this.

The ref asked Frank if he want to submit, but the zombie survivalist shakes his head as he gritted his teeth. He then began to use his hidden strength as he began to stand up make his way to the corner. He climbs up of it like a ladder and change the position in Inverted Headlock before hitting an Inverted DDT!

"Holy crap! Didn't see that coming." Adam said.

"That's more like it. Improvise is what Frank loves to do in his zombie killing day! This is his way to take advantage of his opponent and squash it like a bug!" Mat commented.

Spidey shakes his head before being forced to stands up by Frank. He throws Spider to one of the corner and followed the said superhero. Spidey hits his back first on the turnbuckle as Frank hits a Clothesline followed by a Bulldog. He goes for a pinfall attempt…

1…2…

The Web Slinger kicks out from it. Frank stands him up and put his head between his leg before mouthing, "Parker going to fly!". He lifts him up into a Powerbomb position and aimed it at towards the ramps outside.

"Wait, is he going for a Powerbomb to the outside?!" Adam shouted.

"Jesus Christ! He's going to take this to the EXTREME!" Jack exclaimed.

Frank backs away a bit before going for a Powerbomb but Spidey held the ropes and bring him outside using his leg. Frank fall to the padded floor as Spidey swipes his invicible sweat from the close call and began to measure his opponent. Frank slowly stood up and Spidey uses the ropes, bounces off and hits perfect Moonsault Attack to the outside! The crowd goes wild as both of the Superstar lay on the floor in pain.

"Spiderman hits the moonsault to the outside and now both of man are down for the count!" Jack announces.

The ref begins for a count as both of them were taking break from the amazing jump from the Wall Crawler.

1! 2! 3!

Spiderman shakes his head as he regain consciousness while Frank rolls on his stomach before kneel in front the steel steps.

4! 5! 6!

Frank grabs the apron and slowly to stand up while Spiderman stills feeling dizzy from his stunt as slowly goes on all four…

7!

Frank West lunged in as it hits seven while Parker breathes slowly before slowly standing up.

8! 9!

Spiderman comes in fast while Frank already regain balance and goes for the ropes, comes back towards Spidey. The man in blue and red leapfrog forwards and goes to the ropes himself as Frank bounces back using the other ropes. They meet in the middle and them both hits a Clotheslines!

"Clothesline collision! Both the men goes down once more!" Adam shouted.

"Who is going to be better than the other? Find out after this short break!" Jack announces as Spiderman and Frank shouted in pain as both of them once more lay on the mat.

* * *

(Commercial Break)

"And welcome back folks to the first episode of Oxy! We are in middle of the main event between Spiderman and Frank West." Jack announces as Frank West caught a running Spiderman into a Gutwrench Suplex and goes for a cover. "And Frankie going for a cover!"

1…

…2…

Unfortunately, Peter Parker survive for another time as he kicks out at two and half. Frank gave a loud sigh of frustration as he tries to find a way to bring the Web Slinger down.

"Well tonight is where gravity have forgotten this two as more of high-flying move where shown by them one by one and during the commercial break, Spiderman surprises us with a crazy Air Spider!" Lance said.

(During Commercial Break)

Spiderman is hitting Frank with a 10-Punch but Frank surprised him with a Powerbomb to the canvas. He scales his opponent before jumping on top the corner but on the same time, Spidey stood up and jumps on the ropes and goes for a Springboard Spideranna and brings him down before going for a pins attempt.

1…2…

Frank kicks out from it as Spidey looks at the ref in disbelieve.

(Back Live in the Ring)

"It was an amazing feat for Frank to kick out from it! Like, how you could survive a Hurricanrana from the top rope!?"

"Like I said, Ferguson. Frank is the real Ultimate Survivor! And he's going to win this if Spider stop assaulting him that is!" MatPat complains.

"It's wrestling…everyone attack each other…"

Frank stands him up and goes for a Sleeper hold, trying to make the Spider taps out or even knocked out. Spiderman tries to get out from the strong hold as he was in the middle on the ring and has nowhere to go. He tries to pry the arms but Frank kept it tight. His vision began to be hazy and he couldn't hear to official who asked him if he want to submit. His arms began to limp and began weaker every second of it, while Frank kept the hold tight as he saw the Man of Spider lost all the oxygen. The ref begins to lifts his hand…and its fall down.

1!

"Is he going to win this with a submission?" Jack asked. "Oh…that's a bit boring…"

"But not for me cause Spider its already night out. Good night, Mr Spider!" Mat stated.

"Come man, you can do it!" Adam rooted for the Web Slinger.

The ref lifts his arm for the second times…and its fall down once more.

2!

He going for the third but Spiderman's surprise everyone with an elbow on the ribs of Frank. He repeatedly hitting the moves but Frank goes for alternative and hits Outbreak's Tonight! He goes for the pin…

1…

"So long Spidey as Frank West-"

…2…

"-Has hit-"

SPIDERMAN KICKS OUT AT 2.99999!

"JAC-OH COME ON!" MatPat cried in despair.

Frank held his head in shock as well as the crowds as he think of another submission moves that he know. He holds both of his legs and tried to connect the Wall from West but Spiderman counters by pushing him away. Both of them got up as Frank goes lunged forward for a Code Dead but Spiderman caught him and bring him down with a Jawbreaker. He runs to the ropes and hits a Calf Kick to Frank as he falls down to his knee. Spidey runs towards the ropes once more and hits Dropkick to Frank West's face.

"Here's the comeback from the Amazing, Spectacular, and Superior Spiderman!" Jack said.

"This is not how it's supposed to be! How the heck the Webhead can do a comeback from a SLEEPER HOLD!" Mat complains.

"Miracles happens in the ring, Patrick."

"You know nothing Jack!"

Spiderman climbs to the corner and look at his the lying man on the mat. He stands up, leaps off and hits the Skyscaper Drop! He goes for the pin.

"No! Wake up, Frank! WAKE UP!" Mat shouted.

"And this is-"

1…

…

…2…

…

Frank kicks out at 2.99999! Its Spidey turns to be in shock as well as the fans! Another amazing kicks out by Frank and the crowd goes wild once more! He brings the man up but Frank goes hitting frenzy starting with an elbow to the face, a backhand chop and a Spin Kick. He goes to the ropes, comes back and hit a Dropkick. Spidey falls down to the floor. Frank immediately grabs his legs and tries to spin around for the Wall from West. Spiderman used his strength and once again throws the man away from it. The Web Slinger stand up but Frank caught him by surprise with a Code Dead!

"Finally! Frank hit the Code Dead to Spiderman! This could be it!" Adam shouted.

"Yes! Finally, Spidey is in the Dreamland cause Frank West-"

Frank West goes for a cover...

1...

…

…

…2…

…

…

3!

"-HAS HIT THE JACKPOT! BOOYAH!"

"Holy crap that was an intense match!" Jack wiped the sweat on his forehead as the match of the night ended with Frank winning the match.

"Here's your winner, FRANK WEST!"

"I said it and I said it again. . !" Mat pointed at his partners.

"Nice. Very nice, Mat. Want a prize?" Lance sarcastically replied.

Frank stood up as the official raises his hand up in the air while the crowd cheers for him and some of them clapped for the Web Slinger on his attempt to win the match.

"Good work Spidey! *clap-clap-clap-clap* Good work Spidey! *clap-clap-clap-clap*"

Spiderman stands up as they heard the cheers from the crowds. Frank gives his hand towards his friend. Spidey smirked and took the hand and stands up. Frank raised his arms out and the crowds cheered both of them for their outstanding performance tonight.

"What a great way to end tonight first ever WWC Oxy. Two rivals and friends shake hands and shows sportsmanship after the match is definitely beautiful!" Jack commented.

"As much as I hate Spidey, this moment is to live for. I give slightly props for the young man. A SLIGHT, I repeat." Mat said.

"Why do I feel like something going to happen? This set up seems familiar…" Adam scratched his chin.

"What do you mean, Kroos?"

Without a warning, the three bullies from earlier came in and starts to beat the hell up of Spidey and Frank.

"WAIT THE MINUTE! What the hell they doing here!?"

"I know it! I totally knew it!" Adam called out.

"This three laddies attack both of the man without mercy! Oh, the horror!" Jack announces.

Rodrick begins to stomps the back of the Frank West while Cardin threw the Spiderman to the turnbuckle followed by Brad Clothesline. Both the man begin to do some jobs Wall Crawler. Rodrick stands Frank up, put his into a Cobra clutch position and hitting the Rodricks' Rulez (Cobra clutch slam) on West. Spiderman saw his friend been hit with a finisher, he punches his way out from the corner, as both Brad and Cardin backs away from it. Rodrick joined his partners and kept beating up Spiderman!

"This is absolutely insane. Why the hell they're attacking Spidey and Frank?" Adam asked.

"Just like they said earlier. To make a name by themselves by becoming a bunch of bullies!" Mat said.

"Wait, here comes Ren and Jaune!" Lance announces.

Jaune and Ren makes their way towards the three bullies but they immediately retreated as both of the male slides in to aids their fellow wrestler. Jaune shouted at them to come back and fight while Ren checks on both Spidey and the downed Frank. The crowds jeers as they back away to the ramps.

"The damage is done as the bullies makes their way out of the ring." Adam commented.

"This is totally sick. Glad that they didn't bring some chairs, or bodies might piles up in the middle!" Jack said. "Okay folks, and now we closing the in the night of first ever Oxy!"

"Now remember, please sure to subscribe to our YouTube channel as well as mine and Jack's if you want to see more exclusives footage tonight." Mat said.

"See ya later folks!"

Rodrick and his gangs chuckles as they look at the damages that they had done to Spiderman and Frank as till the show ended.

* * *

Result:

Normal Tag Team Match: Team JNPR (Jaune Arc & Lie Ren) def. Nightwing & Robin (Damian Wayne)

Fatal Four Way Match: Jack Cayman def. Scout, Travis Touchdown and Dan Hibiki

Normal Match: Frank West def. Spiderman

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well folks! This is the first episode of development center goes by the name Oxy! As you can see, what the hell is matter with this three bullies? How the heck Dan Hibiki survives the fight between 3 other wrestlers and what going to happen after this? Find out in the next chapter…which is not now cause we're going to tackle Hydro first.**

 **Also, if you like roleplay and being crazy at same time, join in my RP forum called 'One Crazy Adventure (Multiverse RP).**

 **Deadpool: SHAMELESS PROMO IS SHAMELESS!**

 **Wade...oh and also, OCs allowed! Yes, now you can see your own wrestler in this story. I already have four in my mind and will be eventually debut in Oxy! Yes, like NXT, they need to be in the development center before joining in the rank of awesome (Main roster). So, PMs and it's for a limited amount of time. Are you up for a challenge?**

 **LunaticChild signing out!**


End file.
